PARA DOMAR A UN HIGHLANDER
by Misc2010
Summary: U/A Darien Chiba  ...  pasó a llamarse Endimion para proteger a la gente que le importaba y juró no admitir jamás su amor por la encantadora Serena Tsukino.  ...  una competición en la que el ganador se casaría con la dama…
1. Prólogo

**Hola, acá vengo a publicar "Para Domar a un Highlander", una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantática Naoko Takeuchi :D**

**PRÓLOGO**

_La misma muerte es mejor que una vida de vergüenza. _

**Beowulf **

_Castillo Maldebann _

_Highlands de Escocia _

_1499 _

Los gritos tenían que detenerse.

No podría soportarlos otro minuto, aún sabiendo que no tenía poder para salvarlos. Su familia, su clan, su mejor amigo Arron, con quien había montado los campos de brezos sólo el día anterior, y su madre... oh, pero su madre era otra historia; su asesinato había presagiado esa… esa… barbarie…

Él retrocedió y se maldijo por ser un cobarde. Si no podía salvarlos y no podía morir con ellos, por lo menos les debía el honor de guardar los eventos en su memoria. Para vengar sus muertes.

Uno a uno, si era necesario.

La venganza no devolvía a los muertos. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su padre eso? Una vez, Darien lo había creído, había creído en él, pero había sido antes de que hubiera descubierto a su poderoso, sabio y maravilloso _pa_ inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su madre esa mañana, su camisa ensangrentada, una daga goteante en su puño.

Darien Chiba, único hijo del Laird de Maldebann, permaneció inmóvil en el Acantilado de Wotan, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, hacia el puro precipicio sobre el pueblo de Tuluth, en el valle a centenares de metros bajo sus pies. Se preguntó cómo podría ese día haber terminado tan horrible. El día anterior había sido estupendo, lleno de los placeres simples de un muchacho que habría un día de gobernar esas verdes Highlands. Entonces, esa mañana cruel, todo se había roto, y con él su corazón. Después de descubrir a su _pa_ inclinado sobre el cuerpo salvajemente agredido de Jolyn Chiba, Darien había huido hacia su santuario en los densos bosques de las Highlands, donde había pasado la mayor parte del día corriendo ferozmente, dividido entre el frenesí y el pesar.

Eventualmente ambas emociones habían retrocedido y lo habían dejado extrañamente insensible. Hacia el crepúsculo, había desandado su camino hacia el Castillo Maldebann para confrontar a su señor con sus acusaciones de asesinato, en un esfuerzo final por encontrar un sentido a lo que había presenciado, si es que había algún sentido en ello. Pero ahora, de pie en lo alto del precipicio sobre Tuluth, el hijo de catorce años de Ronin Chiba comprendió que su pesadilla sólo había empezado. El Castillo Maldebann estaba bajo sitio, el pueblo envuelto en llamas, y su gente arrojada frenéticamente entre columnas de llamas y montañas de muertos. Darien miró desvalidamente cómo un muchacho pequeño corría más allá de una choza, directamente a la espada de un McKane que esperaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás; eran sólo niños, pero los niños podrían crecer para buscar venganza, y un fanático McKane nunca dejaba semillas de odio para que enraizaran y dieran sus frutos venenosos.

Gracias a la luz del fuego que envolvía las chozas, podía ver que los McKane inexorablemente sobrepasaban en número a su gente. Los distintivos plaids verdes y grises del odiado enemigo los superaban en una docena por cada Chiba. _Casi como si supieran que nosotros seríamos vulnerables, _pensó Darien. _Más de la mitad de los Chiba están lejos, asistiendo a una boda en el norte. _

Darien lamentó tener sólo catorce años. Aunque era alto y ancho para su edad, con hombros que indicaban que poseería una fuerza excepcional, sabía que no era ningún contrincante para un corpulento McKane. Esos eran guerreros poderosamente desarrollados, con cuerpos maduros, conducidos por el odio obsesivo. Se entrenaban incesantemente y sólo existían para saquear y matar. Darien sería tan insignificante como un cachorro tenaz que ladrara a un oso. Él podría zambullirse en la batalla debajo, pero moriría tan sin sentido como el chiquillo de momentos antes. Si tuviera que morir esa noche, juró que lo haría haciendo algo significativo.

_Berserker,_ el viento parecía susurrar. Darien irguió su cabeza y escuchó. No sólo su mundo estaba destruyéndose: ahora oía voces. ¿Era que la intuición le fallaría antes de que ese día terrible acabara? Sabía que la leyenda de los Berserkers era simplemente eso: una leyenda.

_Pide a los dioses,_ sisearon las ramas susurrantes de los pinos.

-Está bien- murmuró Darien. ¿No lo había estado haciendo desde que oyera el temible cuento por primera vez a la edad de nueve años? No existía nada parecido un Berserker. Era un cuento tonto destinado a asustar a los niños traviesos para que se comportaran bien.

_Ber… serk… er._ Esa vez el sonido era más claro, demasiado fuerte para ser su imaginación.

Darien se volvió y contempló las piedras sólidas detrás de él. El Acantilado de Wotan era una caída de cantos rodados y piedras singulares que lanzaban sombras sobrenaturales bajo la luna llena. Se rumoreaba que era un lugar sagrado, donde jefes antepasados se habían encontrado para planear guerras y determinar destinos. Era un lugar que casi podría hacer a un muchacho creer en lo demoníaco. Él escuchó intensamente, pero el viento llevaba sólo los gritos de su gente.

Era una pena que los cuentos paganos no fueran verdad. La leyenda contaba que los Berserkers podían moverse con tal velocidad que parecían invisibles al ojo humano hasta el momento en que atacaban. Poseían sentidos sobrenaturales: la agudeza olfativa de un lobo, la sensibilidad auditiva de un murciélago, la fuerza de veinte hombres, la vista penetrante de un águila. Los Berserkers habían sido hacía casi setecientos años, los más intrépidos y temidos guerreros que pisaran alguna vez Escocia. Habían sido la élite de Odín en el ejército vikingo. La leyenda contaba que podían asumir la forma de un lobo o un oso tan fácilmente como la forma de un hombre. Y estaban marcados por un rasgo común: unos ojos azules impíos que brillaban como carbones encendidos.

_Berserker,_ el viento suspiró.

-No existe nada parecido a un Berserker- informó Darien severamente a la noche. No era más el muchacho tonto que había estado infatuado con la perspectiva de una fuerza insuperable; no era más el joven que una vez había estado deseoso de ofrecer su alma inmortal por el poder absoluto y la supremacía. Además, sus propios ojos eran profundamente castaños, y siempre lo habían sido. La historia nunca había hablado de un Berserker de ojos castaños.

_Llámame. _

Darien retrocedió. Esa última invención de su mente traumatizada había sido una orden, innegable e irresistible. El pelo de su nuca se erizó y su piel cosquilleó. Ni una sola vez en todos sus años de jugar a convocar a un Berserker, había sentido algo tan peculiar. Su sangre golpeó a través de sus venas y se sintió como si se balanceara en el borde de un abismo que a la vez lo atrajera y lo repeliera.

Los gritos llenaron el valle. Niño tras niño cayó mientras él permanecía de pie sobre la batalla, desvalido para alterar el curso de los eventos. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos: cambiar, comerciar, robar, asesinar... _cualquier cosa_.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al igual que las de una niña diminuta con rizos rubios que lanzaba su último suspiro. No habría brazos de ninguna madre para ella, ningún guapo pretendiente, ninguna boda, ningún bebé... ni siquiera una preciosa respiración más de vida. La sangre manchó el frente de su delantal, y él lo miró fijamente, magnetizado. Su universo se estrechó en un túnel de visión en la que la floreciente sangre en el pecho de la niña se volvió un inmenso vórtice carmesí y lo succionaba hacia abajo y más abajo…

Algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, las palabras rebotando fuera de las piedras del Acantilado de Wotan

-¡Óyeme, Odín, convoco al Berserker! Yo, Darien Roderick Icarus Chiba, ofrezco mi vida... no, mi alma para la venganza. ¡Yo convoco al Berserker!

La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Darien alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de los pinchazos de las piedrecillas que volaban. Las ramas, apenas contrincantes para el ventarrón feroz, se rompieron y golpearon su cuerpo como lanzas torpes expulsadas desde los árboles. Las nubes negras barrenaron el cielo nocturno y ocultaron la luna momentáneamente. El viento sobrenatural se lamentaba a través de los cauces de piedra en el Acantilado de Wotan, embozando brevemente los gritos del valle debajo. De repente la noche explotó en una llamarada de deslumbrante azul y Darien sintió en su cuerpo… el cambio.

Gruñó y desnudó sus dientes cuando sintió algo irrevocable deformarse profundamente dentro de sí.

Podía oler docenas de olores de la batalla de abajo: el olor mohoso, metálico de la sangre, el acero y el odio.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los McKane acampando en el horizonte lejano.

Vio por primera vez que los guerreros parecían moverse lentamente. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sería absurdamente fácil deslizarse entre ellos y destruirlos a todos mientras estaban moviéndose como si caminaran a través de la arena húmeda. Tan fácil de destruir. Tan fácil…

Darien sorbió inspiraciones rápidas el aire y bombeó su pecho antes de correr hacia el valle debajo. Cuando se sumergió en la matanza, el sonido de la risa hizo eco fuera del cubo de piedra que formaba el valle. Él sólo comprendió que estaba saliendo de sus propios labios cuando los McKane empezaron a caer bajo su espada.

Horas después, Darien se tambaleó a través de los restos ardientes de Tuluth. Los McKane se habían ido: habían sido muertos o habían escapado. Los campesinos sobrevivientes estaban cuidando a los heridos y caminaban en círculos anchos, cautos, alrededor del joven hijo del Chiba.

-Te vi matar a tres al mismo tiempo, muchacho- susurró un anciano con ojos luminosos cuando Darien pasó a su lado-. Incluso tu _pa_ en su primera vez no podía hacer semejante cosa. Eres el mejor Berserk1.

Darien lo miró, sobresaltado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que había querido decir con ese comentario, el anciano desapareció en el humo undulante.

-Bajaste a tres en un balanceo de tu espada, muchacho- le dijo otro hombre.

Un niño echó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas de Darien.

-¡Me salvaste la vida, lo hiciste!- el muchacho gimoteó-. Por ti un McKane no me ha tenido para su cena. ¡Gracias! Y mi _ma_ te lo agradece también.

Darien sonrió al muchacho, y después se volvió hacia la madre que se cruzó de brazos y no pareció ni remotamente apreciativa. Su sonrisa se marchitó.

-Yo no soy un monstruo.

-Yo sé lo que eres, muchacho-. Su mirada nunca dejó la suya. Para los oídos de Darien, sus palabras eran ásperas y condenatorias-. Yo sé exactamente lo que eres y no lo que estás pensando. ¡Ahora continúa! Tu _pa_ tiene un problema-. Ella apuntó con un tembloroso índice la última fila de chozas en ascuas.

Darien estrechó sus ojos contra el humo y tropezó hacia adelante. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida. Moviéndose torpemente, rodeó una de las pocas chozas que se mantenían de pie y se detuvo de un tirón.

Su _pa_ yacía en la tierra, cubierto de sangre, su espada abandonada a un lado en medio de la suciedad.

El pesar y el enojo rivalizaron por la supremacía en el corazón de Darien y lo dejaron extrañamente hundido. Cuando miró fijamente a su padre, la imagen del cuerpo de su madre surgió en su mente y la última de sus ilusiones juveniles se estrelló; esa noche había nacido un guerrero extraordinario y un hombre de carne y hueso demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Por qué, _pa_? ¿Por qué?-. Su voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Nunca vería a su madre sonreír de nuevo, nunca la oiría cantar, nunca asistiría a su entierro porque dejaría Maldebann una vez que su _pa_ le respondiera, para que no volcara la ira que le restaba en su propio padre. ¿Y entonces que sería de él? No sería mejor que su _pa_.

Ronin Chiba gimió. Despacio, abrió sus ojos rodeados de sangre y miró fijamente a su hijo. Una cinta escarlata goteó de sus labios cuando se esforzó en hablar.

-Nosotros hemos… nacido- se interrumpió, consumido por una tos profunda, terrible.

Darien agarró a su padre asiéndolo de la camisa y, sin preocuparse de la mueca dolorida de Ronin, lo agitó bruscamente. Él tendría su respuesta antes de marcharse; descubriría qué locura había conducido a su _pa_ para matar a su madre o se torturaría toda su vida con preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Qué, _pa_? ¡Dilo! ¡Dime por qué!

La mirada nublada de Ronin buscó a Darien. Su pecho subió y cayó cuando hizo boqueadas veloces, poco profundas, de aire humeante. Con una voz baja y extraña, casi llena de compasión, él dijo:

-Hijo, nosotros no podemos evitarlo… los hombres Chiba… siempre nacemos… de esta manera.

Darien miró fijamente a su padre, horrorizado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Piensas que puedes convencerme de que estoy loco como tú? ¡No soy como tú! No te creeré. Mientes. ¡Mientes!-. Él se levantó y retrocedió.

Ronin Chiba se forzó a apoyarse sobre sus codos y señaló con su cabeza la evidencia del salvajismo de Darien, los restos de los guerreros McKane que habían sido destrozados literalmente en pedazos.

-Hiciste eso, hijo.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino cruel!- Darien examinó los cuerpos mutilados, no realmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Es parte de… ser un Chiba. No puedes evitarlo, hijo.

-¡No me llames hijo! Nunca seré de nuevo tu hijo. Y no soy parte de tu enfermedad. No soy como tú. ¡Yo nunca seré como tú!

Ronin se hundió de nuevo en la tierra y murmuró incoherentemente. Darien deliberadamente cerró sus oídos al sonido. No escucharía mucho más tiempo las mentiras de su _pa_. Él le volvió la espalda e inspeccionó lo que quedaba de Tuluth. Los campesinos sobrevivientes se agrupaban en hatajos pequeños y estaban de pie en silencio absoluto, mirándolo. Apartando su rostro de lo que él siempre recordaría como su reprobadora contemplación, su mirada resbaló hasta las piedras oscuras del Castillo de Maldebann. Tallado a un lado de la montaña, sobresalía sobre el pueblo. Una vez, él no había deseado nada más que crecer y gobernar Maldebann al lado de su _pa_, eventualmente tomando la jefatura. Él había deseado siempre oír el ritmo encantador de la risa de su madre llenando los vestíbulos espaciosos, oír a su _pa_ contestando con retumbos cuando bromeaban y hablaban. Él había soñado con resolver las preocupaciones de su gente sabiamente; casarse un día y tener hijos propios. Sí, una vez él había creído que todas esas cosas llegarían a pasar. Pero en menos tiempo de lo que había tomado la luna puntear el cielo sobre Tuluth, todos sus sueños, y esa última parte de él que había sido humano, se había destruido.

Llevó a Darien la mejor parte de un día arrastrar su cuerpo golpeado de nuevo al santuario de los densos bosques de las Highlands. Nunca podría regresar a casa. Su madre estaba muerta, el castillo saqueado, y los campesinos lo habían contemplado con miedo. Las palabras de su _pa_ lo asediaron: _nosotros nacemos de esta manera…_ asesinos, capaces de matar incluso a aquellos que decían amar. Era una enfermedad de la mente; Darien pensó que su padre dijo que él, también, lo llevaba en su sangre.

Más sediento de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, medio se arrastró al lago anidado en un valle pequeño más allá del Acantilado de Wotan. Se derrumbó durante un momento en la tundra elástica, y cuando no se sintió tan mareado y débil, se esforzó en beber inclinándose hacia adelante y arrastrándose sobre sus codos. Cuando ahuecó sus manos y se agachó en el agua cristalina, sobre el claro estanque, se heló, magnetizado por su reflejo ondeando en el agua.

Unos ojos de hielo azul lo miraban fijamente.

**_ESTÁ INTERESANTE ESTA HISTORIA, LA PROXIMA SEMANA PUBLICO UN NUEVO CAPITULO :D ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEWS...ESTA LINDA LA HISTORIA :3_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea _

_Highlands de Escocia _

_1515 _

Endimion hizo una pausa ante las puertas abiertas del estudio y miró fijamente la noche. El reflejo de las estrellas manchaba el océano inquieto, como diminutas puntas de alfiler de luz que coronaban las olas. Normalmente, encontraba reconfortante el sonido del mar que chocaba contra las piedras, pero últimamente parecía incitar en él una inquietud extraña.

Cuando reasumió su paseo impaciente, meditó sobre las posibles razones para su inquietud y no pudo hallar nada. Había optado por permanecer en Dalkeith como capitán de guardias de Douglas cuando, hacía dos años, él y su mejor amigo, Hawk Douglas, dejaran Edimburgo y el servicio del Rey James. Endimion adoraba a la esposa de Hawk, Adrienne, por lo menos mientras ella no estaba intentando hacer que se casara, y chocheaba con su pequeño hijo, Carthian. Había estado, si no precisamente feliz, contento. Por lo menos hasta hacía poco. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo afligía?

-Estás llenando de agujeros mi alfombra favorita con tu ir y venir, Endimion. Y el pintor nunca podrá terminar ese retrato si no te sientas- lo fastidió Adrienne, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensueño melancólico.

Endimion expelió una respiración y pasó una mano a través de su pelo espeso. Distraídamente, tocó suavemente una sección de su sien y retorció los mechones mientras continuaba contemplando el mar.

-No estás buscando una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo, ¿verdad, Endimion?- los ojos negros de Hawk Douglas bailaron con alegría.

-Claro que no. Y en cualquier ocasión que tu pícara esposa se preocupe en decirme qué maldición impuso sobre mí con su deseo descuidado, estaré contento de oírla.

Hacía algún tiempo, Adrienne Douglas había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, y se había negado firmemente a decir lo que había deseado hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que había sido oída y el deseo se le había concedido. La única cosa que había admitido era que su deseo había sido para Endimion, lo que lo enervaba considerablemente. Aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre supersticioso, había visto acontecimientos bastante singulares en el mundo, para saber que meramente porque algo parecía improbable ciertamente no lo hacía imposible.

-Como lo haría yo, Endimion- dijo Hawk secamente-. Pero ella no me dirá nada.

Adrienne rió.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. No me digan que tamaños guerreros intrépidos sufren siquiera un instante de preocupación por el deseo inofensivo de una mujer a una estrella.

-No considero que haya sido inofensivo, Adrienne- respondió Hawk con una mueca torcida-. El universo no se comporta de un modo normal en lo que a ti concierne.

Endimion sonrió débilmente. No lo hacía, ciertamente. Adrienne había retrocedido en el tiempo desde el siglo XX, víctima de un malvado complot para destruir a Hawk, preparado por un Hada vengativa. Las cosas imposibles pasaban alrededor de Adrienne, por lo que quería saber qué maldito deseo había pedido. Le gustaría estar preparado cuando todo el infierno bramara y se soltara sobre él.

-Siéntate, Endimion- instó Adrienne-. Quiero este retrato terminado a más tardar por Navidad, y le lleva a Alberto meses solamente pintar sus bocetos.

-Sólo porque mi trabajo es pura perfección- dijo el pintor, ofendido.

Endimion volvió su espalda a la noche y reclamó su asiento junto a Hawk delante del fuego.

-Todavía no concibo la razón de esto- murmuró Endimion-. Los retratos son para las chicas y los niños.

Adrienne resopló.

-Comisiono a un pintor para inmortalizar a dos de los hombres más magníficos que he visto alguna vez...- ella les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y Endimion rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por la encantadora Adrienne cuando sonreía así- y todo lo que ellos hacen es refunfuñar. Deben saber que un día me agradecerán que haya hecho esto.

Endimion y Hawk intercambiaron miradas divertidas, entonces reasumieron la pose que ella insistía desplegaba sus físicos musculosos y su apariencia morena en su mejor efecto.

-Pinta los ojos de Endimion tan brillantemente azules como son- instruyó a Alberto.

-Como si yo no supiera pintar- murmuró él-. Yo soy el artista aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, le gustara probar su mano en esto.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban mis ojos-. Hawk estrechó sus ojos negros hacia Adrienne.

-Y me gustan. Me casé contigo, ¿verdad?- lo provocó Adrienne, y sonrió-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si en el personal de Dalkeith, la sirvienta más joven, de unos tiernos doce años, se desmaya por los ojos de tu mejor amigo? Cuando sostengo mis zafiros a la luz del sol, parecen exactamente del mismo color. Brillan débilmente con fuego azul iridiscente.

-¿Y qué son los míos? ¿Nueces negras endebles?

Adrienne rió.

-Hombre tonto, así es como yo describí tu corazón cuando te vi la primera vez. Y deja de estar tenso, Endimion- ella reprendió-. ¿O hay alguna razón por la que quieras esas trenzas en tus sienes en este retrato?

Endimion se heló; entonces, lentamente, tocó su pelo con escepticismo.

Hawk lo miró fijamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Endimion?- él preguntó, fascinado.

Endimion tragó. Ni siquiera había sabido que había plegado la trenza de guerra en su pelo. Un hombre llevaba sólo la trenza de guerra durante las horas más negras de su vida: mientras lamentaba a un compañero perdido o estaba preparándose para la batalla. Hasta ese día, él las había llevado sólo dos veces. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Endimion miró el suelo inexpresivamente, desconcertado, incapaz de articular sus pensamientos. Últimamente se había obsesionado con fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos que había echado salvajemente en un pozo poco profundo hacía tiempo y había enterrado bajo una delgada capa de rechazo. Pero en sus sueños, los cadáveres sombríos caminaban de nuevo y arrastraban tras ellos un residuo de intranquilidad que se aferraba a él a lo largo del día.

Endimion todavía estaba esforzándose en contestar cuando un guardia atravesó rápidamente las puertas del estudio.

-Milord. Milady-. El guardia cabeceó deferentemente hacia Hawk y Adrienne cuando entró en el cuarto apresuradamente. Se acercó a Endimion con una expresión oscura en su rostro-. Esto ha llegado precisamente para usted, Capitán-. Él empujó un pedazo de pergamino de apariencia oficial a las manos de Endimion-. El mensajero insistió en que era urgente, y debía ser entregado sólo en sus manos.

Endimion desenvolvió el mensaje despacio en sus manos. El elegante sello de Gibraltar St. Clair estaba impreso en la cera roja. Los recuerdos suprimidos estallaron encima de él: Serena. Ella era una promesa de belleza y alegría que él nunca podría poseer, un recuerdo que había depositado en esa misma tumba poco profunda que ahora parecía determinada a regurgitar sus muertos.

-Bien, ábrelo, Endimion- instó Adrienne.

Despacio, como si sostuviera un animal herido que pudiera morderlo con dientes afilados, Endimion rompió el sello y abrió la misiva. Tensamente, leyó la concisa orden de tres palabras. Su mano se apretó reflexivamente, arrugando el pergamino grueso.

Levantándose, se volvió al guardia.

-Prepara mi caballo. Salgo en una hora-. El guardia asintió y dejó el estudio.

-¿Bien?- exigió Hawk-. ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que necesites saber, Hawk, no te preocupes. No te involucra.

-Cualquier cosa que preocupe a mi mejor amigo me involucra- dijo Hawk-. Así que dinos, ¿qué está mal?

-Dije que nada. Déjalo, hombre-. La voz de Endimion contenía una nota de advertencia que habría refrenado a un hombre menos valiente. Pero Hawk nunca había sido, y nunca sería, un hombre cobarde, y se movió tan inesperadamente que Endimion no reaccionó lo bastante rápido cuando su amigo quitó el pergamino de su mano. Sonriendo abierta y traviesamente, Hawk retrocedió y desplegó el pergamino. Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó, y guiñó un ojo a Adrienne.

-Dice: _'Ven por Serena'_. Una mujer, ¿verdad? La historia se complica. Pensé que habías jurado renunciar a las mujeres, mi inconstante amigo. Entonces, ¿quién es Serena?

-¿Una mujer?- exclamó deleitada Adrienne-. ¿Una mujer joven, casadera?

-Deténganse, los dos. No es así.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas intentando guardarlo en secreto, Endimion?- presionó Hawk.

-Porque hay cosas que no sabes de mí, y llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo todo. Cuando disponga de tiempo libre para contarte la historia completa, te enviaré un mensaje, dentro de unos meses- se evadió él fríamente.

-No saldrás tan fácilmente de esto, Endimion Roderick-. Hawk frotó la sombra de barba pensativamente en su mandíbula terca-. ¿Quién es Serena, y cómo sabes de Gibraltar St. Clair? Pensé que habías llegado a la corte directamente de Inglaterra. Creía que no conocías a nadie en toda Escocia, excepto aquéllos que te encontraste en la corte.

-No te conté exactamente la historia entera, Hawk, y no tengo tiempo ahora para eso, pero te lo diré en cuanto me establezca.

-Me lo dirás ahora, o iré contigo- amenazó Hawk-. Lo que significa que Adrienne y Carthian también irán, por lo que puedes decírmelo o puedes prepararte para la compañía, y nunca sabes lo que podría pasar si Adrienne está cerca.

Endimion frunció el ceño.

-Hawk, realmente puedes ser un dolor...

-Implacable. Formidable- interrumpió Adrienne, mostrando su acuerdo dulcemente-. También puedes ceder, Endimion. Mi marido nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Créeme, lo sé.

-Vamos, Endimion, si no puedes confiar en mí, ¿en quién puedes confiar?- lo coaccionó su amigo-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Esto no es cuestión de confianza, Hawk.

Hawk simplemente lo miró expectante, y Endimion supo que no tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Hawk apretaría y presionaría hasta hacer finalmente lo que había amenazado con hacer, a menos que Endimion le diera una respuesta satisfactoria. Quizás era tiempo de que admitiera la verdad, aunque por las cosas extrañas que hiciera una vez, no volvería a ser bienvenido en Dalkeith.

-Regreso a casa, o algo así- concedió Endimion finalmente.

-¿Caithness es tu casa?

-Tuluth- murmuró Endimion.

-¿Qué?

-Tuluth- dijo Endimion rotundamente-. Yo nací en Tuluth.

-¡Dijiste que naciste en Edimburgo!

-Mentí.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me dijiste que tu familia entera estaba muerta! ¿Era una mentira también?

-¡No! Lo está. Yo no mentí sobre eso. Bueno… básicamente no mentí- corrigió apresuradamente-. Mi _pa _todavía está vivo, pero no le he hablado en más de quince años.

Un músculo tiró bruscamente en la mandíbula de Hawk.

-Siéntate, Endimion. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas todo, y sospecho es una historia mucho tiempo retrasada.

-No tengo tiempo, Hawk. Si St. Clair dijo que era urgente, me necesitaban desde hace semanas en Caithness.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene Caithness en algo de esto, o para ti? Siéntate. Habla. Ahora.

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tregua, Endimion fue de un lado al otro del cuarto mientras empezaba su historia. Les dijo cómo, a la edad de catorce años, había dejado Tuluth la noche de la matanza y había vagado por los bosques de las Highlands durante dos años, llevado su trenza de guerra y odiando a la humanidad, odiando a su padre, odiándose. Salteó las partes brutales: el asesinato de su madre, la inanición que había soportado, los repetidos atentados contra su vida. Les dijo que cuando tenía dieciséis años había encontrado resguardo con Gibraltar St. Clair; que había cambiado su nombre a Endimion para protegerse y proteger a quienes lo habían cuidado. Les dijo cómo los McKane lo habían encontrado de nuevo en Caithness y habían atacado a su familia adoptiva. Y finalmente, en un lúgubre tono de confesión, les dijo cuál había sido su nombre real.

-¿Has dicho qué?- preguntó Hawk sobresaltado.

Endimion hizo una respiración profunda, llenado sus pulmones, y la expelió enojadamente.

-Dije Darien. Mi nombre real es Darien.

Había sólo un Darien en toda Escocia; ningún otro hombre poseería de buena gana ese nombre y esa maldición. Se preparó para la explosión de Hawk. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-¿Chiba?- los ojos de Hawk se estrecharon incrédulamente.

-Chiba- confirmó Endimion.

-¿Y Endimion?

-Endimion significa Darien Roderick Icarus Chiba-. El acento escocés de Endimion rodó tan densamente alrededor del nombre, que fue un zumbido casi ininteligible de erres, eles y kas en un _staccato_ afilado-. Toma la primera letra de cada nombre, y allí lo tienes. G-R-I-M.

-¡Darien Chiba era un Berserker!- rugió Hawk.

-Te dije que no era mucho lo que sabías de mí- dijo Endimion oscuramente.

Cruzando el estudio en tres pasos largos y veloces, Hawk se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Endimion y lo estudió, como si pudiera descubrir algún rastro de la bestia que debía haber traicionado hacía años el secreto de Endimion.

-¿Cómo pude no saberlo?- murmuró Hawk-. Durante años había estado preguntándome por algunos de tus peculiares… talentos. Por los malditos santos, debí haberlo supuesto sólo por tus ojos.

-Muchas personas tienen ojos azules, Hawk- dijo Endimion secamente.

-No como los tuyos, Endimion- comentó Adrienne.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Hawk despacio-. No eres humano.

Endimion retrocedió.

Adrienne dirigió una mirada oscura a su marido y pasó su brazo alrededor de Endimion.

-Por supuesto que es humano, Hawk. Él simplemente es humano… más que algunos.

-Un Berserker-. Hawk agitó su cabeza-. Un condenado Berserker. Sabes, dicen que William Wallace era un Berserker.

-Y qué vida encantadora tenía, ¿eh?- dijo Endimion amargamente.

Endimion se marchó a caballo poco después de eso, no contestando ninguna pregunta más y dejando a Hawk inmensamente descontento. Se marchó rápidamente, porque los recuerdos estaban volviendo por propia voluntad, y con furia. Endimion sabía que tenía que estar solo cuando la plenitud de ellos lo reclamara finalmente. No pensaba voluntariamente sobre Tuluth nunca. Infiernos, él no pensaba voluntariamente ya, no si podía evitarlo.

Tuluth: en su memoria un valle humeante, nubes negras tan gruesas que sus ojos ardían con el hedor acre de casas ardientes y carnes ardientes. Niños gritando. ¡Och, Cristo!

Endimion tragó duro cuando estimuló a _Occam_ en un galope por la cuesta. Permanecía impasible ante la belleza de la noche de las Highlands, perdido en otro tiempo, sólo rodeado por el color de la sangre y la oscuridad de la desolación de un alma deformada, con una estrella brillando débilmente, del color del oro.

Serena.

_¿Es él un animal, pa? ¿Puedo cuidarlo? ¿Por favor? ¡Él es una bestia realmente gloriosa! _

Y en su mente él tenía de nuevo dieciséis años y miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña niña dorada. El recuerdo se derramó sobre él y goteó su vergüenza, más gruesa que la miel grumosa cayendo de un tarro. Ella lo había encontrado en los bosques, recogiendo basura como una bestia.

_-¡Él sería más feroz que mi Savanna TeaGarden, pa! _

Savanna TeaGarden era su cachorro, todas sus ciento cuarenta libras de cachorro de perro lobo irlandés.

_-¡Él me protegería bien, pa, que yo sé que lo haría! _

En el momento en que ella había dicho las palabras, él había hecho el silencioso juramento de protegerla siempre, sin soñar nunca que llegaría el día en que debería protegerla de sí mismo.

Endimion frotó su mandíbula recién afeitada y echó su cabeza en el viento. Por un momento breve, sintió el pelo enmarañado de nuevo, la suciedad y el sudor y su trenza de guerra, sus ojos feroces que rebosaban de odio. Y la pura, dulce niña que había confiado en él, mirándolo.

Och, pero él la había disuadido rápidamente.

**PERDON, LA VERDAD HABIA PUESTO EL CAP 2 ANTES KE ESTE, ESPERO KE NO HAYA CONFUSION **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Gibraltar y Elizabeth St. Clair habían estado montando hacia la casa de su hijo en las Highlands durante una semana antes de que Gibraltar finalmente confesara su plan. Él no se lo habría dicho en absoluto, pero no podía permanecer imperturbable viendo a su esposa alterada.

-¿Que dijiste qué?- dijo Elizabeth acusadoramente a su marido cuando ella volvió su yegua y fue a medio galope a su lado-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo qué? No pude oír nada. Estabas demasiado lejos- la fastidió él.

-Eso es, Gibraltar, lejos. ¡Lo sé!

Gibraltar levantó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Qué es, amor?

Ruborizada por el agravio, su esposa estaba aún más tentadora que cuando estaba calmada. Él no era contrario a provocarla gentilmente para disfrutar esa imagen.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza vivamente.

-Estoy enferma de oír a los hombres hablar sobre nuestra tan perfecta, tan pura, tan soltera que casi es solterona, hija, Gibraltar.

-Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas de nuevo, ¿no es verdad, Elizabeth?- preguntó él con ligereza.

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas, no escuchar detrás de las puertas. Si mi hija es motivo de discusión, aunque sea sólo por los guardias- ella gesticuló irritablemente en dirección a ellos- tengo derecho a escuchar. Nuestros temibles protectores, quienes, podría apuntar, son hombres maduros absolutamente saludables, han estado rindiendo tributo a sus virtudes. Y por virtudes no querían decir sus pechos o cualquiera de sus curvas encantadoras, sino su temperamento dulce, su paciencia... su profesión al claustro, por el amor de Dios. ¿Te susurró una palabra a ti sobre esta súbita inclinación a consagrarse al convento?-. Sin esperar una respuesta, Elizabeth guió su montura hacia él y lo observó-. Hablan sin parar de cuán perfecta es y ninguno de ellos dice una palabra sobre _hacerlo_ con ella.

Gibraltar rió cuando condujo a su semental para que trotara al lado de la yegua de su mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que esto es cómico?

Gibraltar agitó su cabeza, sus ojos chispeantes. Sólo Elizabeth tomaría como una ofensa que los hombres no hablaran sobre seducir a su única hija.

-Gibraltar, debo pedirte que seas serio por un momento. Serena tiene veintiún años y ningún hombre ha intentado cortejarla en serio. Juro que es la chica más exquisita en toda Escocia, y los hombres caminan en círculos calladamente, adoradores, alrededor de ella. Haz algo, Gibraltar. Estoy preocupada.

Su sonrisa se marchitó. Elizabeth tenía razón. No era cosa de risa. Gibraltar había sacado esa conclusión por sí mismo. No permitiría que Elizabeth continuara preocupándose cuando él había tomado acción que pondría pronto a ambos su temor a descansar.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, Elizabeth.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Gibraltar la estudió intensamente. En ese momento no estaba completamente seguro de qué perturbaría más a Elizabeth: continuar preocupándose sobre el estado de soltería de su hija, o los detalles de lo que había hecho sin consultarla. Un singular momento masculino de reflexión lo convenció de que ella estaría deslumbrada por su ingenio.

-He ordenado a tres hombres cuidar de Caithness en nuestra ausencia, Elizabeth. Cuando volvamos, o Serena habrá escogido a uno de ellos, o uno de ellos la habrá escogido. No son el tipo de hombres que se rinden ante un poco de resistencia. Ni son el tipo de hombres para caer en sus _'historias del convento'_.

La expresión horrorizada de Elizabeth desinfló su arrogante propuesta.

-¿_Uno de ellos la escogerá_? ¿Estás diciendo que uno de esos hombres que has seleccionado podría comprometerla si ella no escoge?

-Seducirla, Elizabeth, no comprometerla- protestó Gibraltar-. Ellos no la arruinarían. Son todos lairds honorables, respetables-. Su voz se ahondó persuasivamente-. Seleccioné a los tres basado en parte en el hecho de que también son todos muy… er - él buscó una palabra lo bastante inocua para que no alarmara a su esposa, porque los hombres que había escogido podían ser patentemente alarmantes -… masculinos-. Si pensaba que su intento de sutileza aliviaba sus preocupaciones, falló-. Exactamente lo que Serena necesita- le aseguró él.

-¡Masculinos! ¡Quieres decir sinvergüenzas inveterados y libertinos! Probablemente dominantes, crueles y arrogantes. ¡No me engañes con palabras, Gibraltar!

Gibraltar suspiró borrascosamente, cualquier esperanza de persuasión sutil desbarrancada.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Elizabeth? Francamente, pienso que el problema es que Serena nunca se ha encontrado con un hombre que no estuviera intimidado ante ella. Te garantizo que ninguno de los hombres que he invitado se intimidará ni remotamente. ¿Cautivado? Sí. ¿Intrigado? Sí. ¿Cruelmente persistente? Sí. Precisamente eso es lo que una mujer Sacheron necesita. Un hombre que sea lo bastante hombre para hacer algo al respecto.

Elizabeth St. Clair, antes Sacheron, se mordisqueó el labio inferior en silencio.

-Sabes cuánto has anhelado ver a nuestro nuevo nieto- le recordó él-. Simplemente seguiremos con nuestra visita y veremos qué pasa. Te prometo que ninguno de los hombres que he escogido dañará un pelo de la cabeza de nuestra preciosa hija. Podrían arrugarla un poco, pero eso puede ser bueno para ella. Nuestra impecable Serena se ha retrasado mucho tiempo en eso de arrugarse un poco.

-¿Esperas que simplemente me vaya y la deje con tres hombres? ¿_Esa_ clase de hombres?

-Elizabeth, _esa clase de hombres_ es la única clase de hombres que no le rendirán culto. Además, yo fui una vez de esa clase de hombres, si recuerdas. Deberá ser un hombre singular para nuestra singular hija, Elizabeth- agregó él más suavemente-. Me propongo que encuentre ese hombre especial.

Elizabeth suspiró y voló un pámpano de pelo de su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón sobre eso- murmuró-. Ella realmente no ha encontrado un hombre que no le rindiera culto. Me pregunto, ¿cómo piensas que reaccionará cuando lo haga?

-Sospecho que no sabría qué hacer al principio. Podría desequilibrarla. Pero apuesto a que uno de los hombres que he seleccionado la ayudará a averiguarlo- dijo Gibraltar sencillamente.

La alarma venció el desaliento de Elizabeth al instante.

-Eso es. Apenas tendremos que montar un corto tramo para regresar. No puedo estar en alguna otra parte cuando mi hija está experimentando por primera vez esas cosas tan femeninas. Sólo Dios sabe lo que algún hombre intentará enseñar a mi hija o cómo intentará enseñárselo, para no mencionar cuán asustada seguramente estará ella. ¡No puedo estar visitando a nadie mientras mi hija se siente intimidada y engañada para perder su virtud... lo que simplemente no hará! Tenemos que ir a casa-. Ella miró a la expectativa a su marido, esperando su gesto de acuerdo.

- Elizabeth-. Gibraltar dijo su nombre muy quedamente.

-¿Gibraltar?-. Su tono era cauto.

-No vamos a regresar. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo para asistir al bautismo de nuestro nieto y disfrutar unos meses, como planeamos.

-¿Sabe Serena lo que has hecho?- preguntó Elizabeth fríamente.

Gibraltar agitó su cabeza.

-No tiene ninguna sospecha en su bonita cabeza.

-¿Y qué sobre esos hombres? ¿No piensas que ellos se lo dirán?

Gibraltar sonrió perversamente.

-No se los dije. Simplemente les ordené que fueran. Pero Hatchard lo sabe y está preparado para informarlos en el momento conveniente.

Elizabeth estaba asustada.

-¿No se lo dijiste a ninguno de ellos pero sí a nuestro jefe de armas?

-Hatchard es un hombre sabio. Y ella necesita esto, Elizabeth. Necesita encontrar su propio camino. Además- él provocó-, ¿qué hombre se atrevería a robar la virtud de una chica con su madre amparándola?

-¡Och! Mi madre, mi _pa_, mis siete hermanos y mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, no te detuvieron de robar la mía. O de raptarme.

Gibraltar rió entre dientes.

-¿Lamentas que lo haya hecho?

Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada ardiente bajo sus pestañas que le aseguraron lo contrario.

-Ya ves, a veces un hombre sabe lo que es mejor, ¿no lo crees, mi querida?

Ella no contestó por un momento, pero a Gibraltar no le importó. Sabía que Elizabeth confiaba en él con su vida. Ella simplemente necesitaba algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a su plan y aceptar el hecho de que su hija necesitaba un tierno empujón al borde del nido.

Cuando Elizabeth finalmente habló, había un tono de resignación en sus palabras.

-¿Y exactamente a qué tres hombres escogiste sin consentimiento y mi visión discernidora?

-Bueno, está Quinn de Moncreiffe-. La mirada de Gibraltar nunca se desvió de su rostro.

Quinn era rubio, guapo y valiente. Había navegado bajo la bandera negra del Rey antes de que hubiera heredado sus títulos, y en ese entonces dirigía una flota de buques mercantes con los que había triplicado la fortuna ya considerable de su clan. Gibraltar había criado a Quinn cuando había sido un jovenzuelo, y Elizabeth siempre lo había favorecido.

-Un buen hombre-. El alzamiento de una perfecta ceja dorada traicionó una renuente admiración por la sabiduría de su marido-. ¿Y?

-Ramsay Logan.

-¡Oh!- los ojos de Elizabeth se agrandaron-. Cuando lo vi en la corte estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía tan peligrosamente atractivo como un hombre pudiera ser. ¿Cómo es que alguna mujer no lo ha atrapado ya? Sigue, Gibraltar. Esto está volviéndose realmente prometedor. ¿Quién es el tercero?

-Estamos retrasándonos demasiado lejos detrás de los guardias, Elizabeth- evadió Gibraltar ahogadamente-. Las Highlands han sido últimamente pacíficas, pero no podemos tener demasiado cuidado. Debemos alcanzarlos-. Él cambió de posición en su silla de montar, asió sus riendas, y la instó a que siguiera.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño cuando tiró las riendas de su mano.

-Los alcanzaremos después. ¿Quién es el tercero?

Gibraltar frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a los guardias que estaban desapareciendo en una curva.

-Elizabeth, no debemos quedarnos atrás. No tienes ninguna idea de lo peli...

-El tercero, Gibraltar- repitió su esposa.

-Pareces especialmente encantadora hoy, Elizabeth- dijo Gibraltar roncamente-. ¿Ya te lo he dicho?-. Cuando sus palabras no provocaron ninguna contestación, pero sí una mirada fría, pareja, él arrugó su frente.

-¿Dije yo tres?

La expresión de Elizabeth se hizo más fría.

Gibraltar expelió un suspiro de frustración. Masculló un nombre y estimuló a su montura para continuar adelante.

-¿Qué has dicho exactamente?- lo llamó su esposa, instando a su yegua a alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh, infiernos, Elizabeth! ¡Déjalo! Simplemente montemos.

-Repítelo, por favor, Gibraltar.

Hubo otra respuesta ininteligible.

-No puedo entender ni una palabra cuando mascullas- dijo Elizabeth dulcemente.

Dulce, _como la canción de las sirenas_, él pensó, e igual de letal.

-Yo dije... Darien Chiba. ¿Bien? Déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?-. Él hizo apurar a su caballo y saboreó el hecho de que por lo menos por un momento, había visto a Elizabeth St. Clair tan muda como nunca en la vida.

Elizabeth miró fijamente a su marido, con escepticismo.

-Estimado Dios del cielo, ¡has llamado al Berserker!

En el césped en declive de Caithness, Serena St. Clair se estremeció a pesar del calor del brillante sol. Ni una nube punteaba el cielo, y el bosque sombrío que rodeaba el extremo sur estaba a una docena de yardas, no lo bastante cerca para haber sido responsable de su súbito escalofrío.

Un sentido inexplicable de presentimiento se arrastró desde su nuca. Ella lo despidió rápidamente, riñéndose por su imaginación demasiado activa. Su vida estaba libre de nubes como el inmenso cielo azul; estaba siendo demasiado imaginativa, nada más.

-¡Serena! ¡Haz que Jemmie deje de tirar de mi cabello!- lloró Mallory, echándose al lado de Serena en busca de protección. El lozano césped verde estaba salpicado con una docena o más de niños que llegaban todas las tardes para ser seducidos con historias y dulces de Serena.

Con Mallory en sus brazos, Serena contempló al muchacho reprobadoramente.

-Hay maneras mejores de mostrar a una chica que te gusta que tirando de su pelo, Jemmie MacBean. Y según mi experiencia, las muchachas cuyo el cabello tiras ahora serán las que estarás cortejando después.

-¡Yo no tiré su cabello porque me gustara ella!- el rostro de Jemmie se puso rojo y sus manos se apretaron en puños desafiantes-. Ella es una chica.

-Sí, lo es. Y una encantadora, por cierto-. Serena alisó el exuberante cabello castaño rojizo de Mallory. La chica ya mostraba la promesa de la hermosa mujer que sería-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué tiras de su pelo, Jemmie?- preguntó Serena con ligereza.

Jemmie dio puntapiés al césped con los dedos de los pies.

-Porque si yo le diera puñetazos de la misma manera que a los muchachos, probablemente lloraría- masculló él.

-¿Por qué debes hacerle cualquiera de esas cosas? ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con ella?

-¿Qué podría tener para decirle a una chica?-. Él rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño a los otros muchachos, demandando apoyo sin palabras con su feroz mirada.

Sólo Zeke no pareció afectado por su intimidación.

-Serena tiene cosas interesantes para decir, Jemmie- arguyó Zeke-. Vienes aquí todas las tardes para escucharla, y es una chica.

-Eso es diferente. Ella no es una chica. Ella es… bien, ella casi es como una madre para nosotros, excepto que es mucho más hermosa.

Serena llevó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello rubio para apartarlo de su rostro con una mueca de dolor interior. ¿Qué había más bonito en la vida que eso para ella? Anhelaba tener niños propios, pero los niños requerían un marido, y eso no parecía estar en el horizonte para ella, bonito o no. _Bien, podrías dejar de ser tan selectiva_, aconsejó su conciencia secamente.

-¿Les cuento una historia?-. Ella cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¡Sí, cuéntanos una historia, Serena!

-¡Una romántica!- demandó una muchacha mayor.

-Una sangrienta- exigió Jemmie.

Mallory arrugó su nariz hacia él.

-Danos una fábula. Me encantan las fábulas. Nos enseñan cosas buenas, y algunos de nosotros -ella miró a Jemmie- necesitan aprender cosas buenas.

-Las fábulas son tontas.

-¡No lo son!

-¡Una fábula! ¡Una fábula!- clamaron los niños.

-Una fábula tendrán. Les contaré la discusión entre el Viento y el Sol- dijo Serena-. Es mi favorita entre todas las fábulas-. Los niños se empujaron para sentarse cerca de ella mientras se acomodaban para oír el cuento. Zeke, el más pequeño de ellos, se empujó en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-No entornes los ojos, Zeke- reprendió Serena amablemente-. Aquí, acércate-. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su regazo y empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos.

Zeke era hijo de su criada favorita, Kaley Twillow. Había nacido con la vista tan débil que escasamente podía ver su propia mano. Siempre entornaba los ojos, como si pudiera un día suceder un milagro y enfocar de repente el mundo. Serena no podía imaginar el dolor de no poder ver el paisaje encantador de Escocia claramente, y su corazón lloraba por el impedimento de Zeke. Le impedía jugar los juegos que otros niños adoraban. Probablemente era mucho más fácil que las pelotas de cuero le ampollaran la piel antes que él les pegara como los otros niños, pero para compensarlo, Serena le había enseñado a leer. Tenía que enterrar su nariz en el libro, pero en eso él encontraría mundos para explorar que nunca podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Zeke se anidó en su regazo, ella empezó.

-Un día el Viento y el Sol tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era más fuerte, cuando de repente vieron un viajero bajando por el camino. El Sol dijo: _'Permítenos decidir nuestra disputa ahora. Cualquiera de nosotros que pueda hacer que el viajero se quite la capa se considerará como el más fuerte'. _El Viento aceptó el concurso. _'Empieza'_, dijo el Sol, y se retiró detrás de una nube para no interferir. El Viento empezó a soplar tan duro como pudo sobre el viajero, pero mientras más soplaba, más firmemente el viajero asía su capa sobre su cuerpo. Eso no detuvo al Viento de soplar con todas sus fuerzas; aún así, el viajero se negaba a sacarse la capa. Finalmente, el Viento se rindió con desesperación. Entonces el Sol salió y ardió en toda su gloria sobre el viajero, quien pronto lo encontró demasiado caluroso para caminar con su capa puesta. Quitándosela, se la echó sobre su hombro y continuó su camino silbando animadamente.

-¡Yay!- las muchachas alegraron-. ¡El Sol ganó! ¡Nos gusta que el Sol sea el mejor!

-Es una historia para muchachas tontas-. Jemmie frunció el ceño.

-Me gustó- protestó Zeke.

-Debería, Zeke. Eres demasiado ciego para ver guerreros, dragones y espadas. Me gustan las historias con aventuras.

-Este cuento tenía una moraleja, Jemmie. La misma que te estaba diciendo sobre tirar el cabello de Mallory- dijo Serena suavemente.

Jemmie parecía desconcertado.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Sol con el cabello de Mai?

Zeke agitó la cabeza, hastiado por la densidad de Jemmie.

-Ella estaba diciéndonos que el Viento intentó hacer al viajero sentirse mal, para que el viajero necesitara defenderse. El Sol hizo que el viajero se sintiera bien, tibio y lo bastante seguro para caminar libremente. Mallory miró adoradoramente a Zeke, como si él fuera el muchacho más listo del mundo. Zeke continuó seriamente-: Debes ser bueno con Mallory y ella será buena contigo.

-¿De dónde sacas tus ideas, medio ciego?- preguntó Jemmie, irritado.

-Él escucha, Jemmie- dijo Serena-. La moraleja de la fábula es que bondad afecta más que la crueldad. Zeke entiende que no hay nada malo con ser bueno con las chicas. Un día sentirás no haber sido mejor-. _Cuando Zeke termine con mitad las chicas del pueblo desesperadamente enamoradas de él a pesar de su visión débil_, pensó Serena, divertida. Zeke era un muchacho guapo y un día habría de ser un hombre atractivo que poseería la sensibilidad singular que los que habían nacido con un impedimento tendían a desarrollar.

-Ella tiene razón, muchacho-. Una voz profunda se unió a su conversación cuando un hombre guió su caballo fuera del resguardo de los árboles cercanos-. Yo lamento todavía no haber sido mejor con las chicas.

La sangre en las venas de Serena se enfrió, y su vida sin nubes repentinamente floreció en gruesas y oscuras nubes de tormenta. ¡Ciertamente ese hombre nunca sería lo bastante tonto para regresar a Caithness! Ella presionó su mejilla contra el cabello de Zeke y escondió su cara, deseando poder fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer, y deseando haberse puesto un vestido más elegante esa mañana, deseando cosas imposibles en lo que a ese hombre concernía. Aunque no había oído su voz en años, ella sabía que era él.

-Yo recuerdo a una chica con la que era malo cuando era un muchacho, y ahora, sabiendo lo que sé, daría lo que fuera para volver todo atrás.

_Endimion Roderick_. Serena se sentía como si sus músculos se hubieran fundido bajo su piel, derretida por el calor de su voz. Dos tonos más baja que cualquier otra voz que ella oyera en la vida, tan precisamente modulada que indicaba intimidante autodisciplina, la suya era la voz de un hombre controlado.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y horror. Su respiración se atrancó en su garganta. No importaba cómo los años lo cambiaran, ella siempre lo reconocería.

Él se había apeado y se había acercado a ella, moviéndose con la arrogancia y gracia de un conquistador, exudando confianza tan liberalmente como respiraba. Endimion Roderick siempre había sido un arma ambulante, su cuerpo desarrollado y afilado con instintiva perfección. Aunque corriera como una flecha, Serena sabía que él estaría antes que ella. Aunque retrocediera, él estaría detrás de ella. Aunque gritara, él podría cubrir su boca antes de terminara de aspirar aire para prepararse. Sólo una vez antes había visto a una criatura moverse con esa velocidad y poder reprimido: uno de los gatos montañeses, cuyos músculos se juntaban con movimientos elástico mientras caminaba sobre sus patas suaves y letales.

Ella hizo una respiración insegura. Él era aún más magnífico de lo que había sido hacía años. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente sujeto en una correa de cuero. El ángulo de su mandíbula era aún más arrogante de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible; saliendo con ligereza hacia adelante, provocaba que su labio inferior se rizara en una sonrisa sensual sin tener en cuenta la ocasión.

El mismo aire se sentía diferente cuando Endimion Roderick estaba cerca; su entorno retrocedía hasta que nada existía excepto él. ¡Y ella nunca podría confundir esos ojos! De burlón azul-hielo, su mirada cautivó la suya sobre las cabezas de los curiosos niños olvidados. Él estaba mirándola con una expresión insondable.

Ella se levantó de un salto, tumbando a un Zeke sobresaltado en la tierra. Cuando Serena miró fijamente, sin palabras, a Endimion, los recuerdos aparecieron y casi se ahogó en la bilis amarga de la humillación. Recordaba demasiado claramente el día que había jurado nunca hablar de nuevo con Endimion Roderick. Había jurado no permitir nunca que se acercara a Caithness o su corazón vulnerable de nuevo mientras viviera. ¿Y se atrevía a presentarse ahora? ¿Como si nada hubiera cambiado? La posibilidad de reconciliación fue aplastada al instante bajo los talones pesados de su orgullo. Ella no dignificaría su presencia con palabras. Ella no sería buena. No le concedería una onza de cortesía.

Endimion pasó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una respiración profunda.

-Has… crecido, chica.

Serena se esforzó en hablar. Cuando encontró su lengua finalmente, sus palabras goteaban hielo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí? No eres bienvenido. ¡Deja mi casa!

-No puedo hacerlo, Serena-. Su voz suave la enervó.

Con el corazón galopando, ella hizo una respiración lenta, profunda.

-Si no sales por tu propia voluntad, convocaré a los guardias para sacarte.

-Ellos no lo harán, Serena.

Ella aplaudió con las manos.

-¡Guardias!- gritó.

Endimion no se movió una pulgada.

-No te ayudarán, Serena.

-¡Y deja de decir mi nombre así!

-¿Así cómo, Serena?-. Él parecía genuinamente curioso.

-Como… como… un ruego o algo.

-Como desees-. Él hizo una pausa de la longitud de dos latidos de corazón, durante los que ella se sorprendió de que él hubiera capitulado ante su orden, porque ciertamente nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho, hasta que agregó con tal resonancia ronca que se resbaló dentro de su corazón sin su consentimiento-, Serena.

¡Vaya con el hombre!

-Guardias. ¡Guardias!

Sus guardias llegaron en una carrera; entonces se detuvieron abruptamente y estudiaron al hombre que estaba de pie ante su señora.

-Milady, ¿nos llamaste?- inquirió Hatchard.

-Quita a este sinvergüenza de Caithness antes de que él engendre… traiga- ella se corrigió apresuradamente- su depravación e insolencia a mi casa- espetó hasta terminar.

Los guardias la miraron, después a Endimion, y no se movieron.

-Ahora. ¡Sáquenlo en seguida de la propiedad!

Cuando los guardias siguieron sin moverse, su temperamento se alzó como una ola.

-Hatchard, dije que lo hicieras salir. Por todos los santos, échalo fuera de mi vida. Destiérralo del país. ¡Och! Simplemente quítalo de este mundo, ¿entiendes ahora?

El flanco de guardias miró a Serena con asombro.

-¿Te sientes bien, milady?- preguntó Hatchard-. ¿Debemos llamar a Kaley para ver si tienes un poco de fiebre?

-No tengo un poco de nada. Hay un bribón degenerado en mi propiedad y lo quiero fuera de ella- dijo Serena a través de los dientes rechinantes.

-¿Gruñiste?- jadeó Hatchard.

-¿Perdón?

-Gruñiste. Quise decir si hablaste entre dientes.

-Voy a gritar entre dientes si ustedes, desgraciados desobedientes, no quitan a este degenerado, viril...- Serena se aclaró la garganta- vil, pícaro de Caithness.

-¿Gritar?- repitió Hatchard débilmente-. Serena St. Clair no grita, no gruñe, y ciertamente no tiene ataques de temperamento. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Él es el demonio- Serena hirvió, señalando a Endimion.

-Llámalo como quieras, milady. Aún así no puedo echarlo- dijo Hatchard pesadamente.

La cabeza de Serena se movió como si él la hubiera golpeado.

-¿Me desobedeces?

-Él no te desobedece, Serena- dijo Endimion quedamente-. Él obedece a tu _pa_.

-¿Qué?-. Ella volvió su rostro ceniciento hacia el suyo. Endimion sacó un arrugado y sucio pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó fríamente ella, negándose incluso a acercarse una pulgada.

-Ven y míralo, Serena- él ofreció. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

-Hatchard, recibe eso de él.

Hatchard no se movió.

-Sé lo que dice.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué dice?- espetó ella a Hatchard-. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fue Endimion quien contestó.

-Dice _'Ven por Serena'…_ Serena.

Él lo había hecho de nuevo, agregar su nombre después de una pausa, con un fervor ronco que la dejó extrañamente jadeante y asustada. Había una advertencia en la manera en que él estaba diciendo su nombre, algo que ella debía entender pero realmente no podía captar. Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que habían discutido tan amargamente... algo en él, pero no podía definir qué.

-¿_Ven por Serena_?- repitió ella inexpresivamente-. ¿Mi _pa_ te envió eso?

Cuando él cabeceó, Serena se ahogó y casi estalló en lágrimas. Semejante despliegue público de emoción hubiera sido la primera vez para ella. En cambio, hizo algo inesperado y que hasta entonces jamás había hecho: rechinar y maldecir. Serena se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el castillo como si todas las _banshees_ de Escocia estuvieran pisándole los talones, cuando en verdad era sólo Endimion Roderick quien debía hacerlo.

Echando furtivamente una mirada sobre su hombro, ella recordó a los niños tardíamente. Habían permanecido de pie en un medio círculo, mirándola con escepticismo. Ella entró, absolutamente mortificada, en el castillo. Cerrar de golpe la puerta era un poco difícil, ya que era cuatro veces más alta que ella, pero con su humor actual, lo consiguió.

**JAJAJA, DECIDÍ PUBLICAR HOY, Y ASÍ MÁS SEGUIDO… NINGÚN OTRO REVIEW…PERO DEBO AGRADECER A PRINCESS REI OF MARS POR SER TAN AMABLE DE DEJAR REVIEW, CORTITO, PERO DOJO :D CAMBIARÉ ALGUNAS COSAS, EN LA HISTORIA NO, PERO SI EN LAS CATEGORIAS**

**BEXXXOXXX**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA, SAILOR REI OF MARS, PERDO PERO ES KE ME CONFUNDI Y PUSE EL CAPITULO 2 EN VEZ DEL 1 XD PERO YA LO CORREGI Y ESTA PUESTO PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUCIONES, SOLO TENDRIAS KE LEER EL CAP 1**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡Inconcebible!- bullía Serena mientras iba de un lado a otro en su cámara. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero con renuencia concluyó que hasta que no se librara de él, encontrar calma no sería posible.

Entonces empezó a andar de nuevo de un lado a otro y consideró romper algunas cosas, sólo que le gustaba todo lo que había en su cuarto y realmente no quería destrozar ninguna de sus propias pertenencias. Pero si ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre él, oh... ¡entonces sería capaz de romper una cosa o dos!

Molesta, masculló mientras se deshacía rápidamente de su vestido. Se negó a ponderar su impulso de reemplazar el simple vestido y la camisa que habían sido absolutamente convenientes sólo una hora antes. Desnuda, se acercó furtivamente a su armario junto a la ventana, donde se distrajo momentáneamente por la visión de jinetes en el patio. Se asomó fuera de la alta ventana. Dos jinetes estaban cabalgando a través de la verja. Los estudió con curiosidad y se apoyó en la ventana. Como si fueran uno, los hombres levantaron sus cabezas, y ella abrió la boca. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre rubio y le dio la impresión de que él la había vislumbrado balanceándose en la ventana, vestida nada más que con su piel nacarada. Instintivamente, ella se agachó detrás del armario y atrapó un vestido de un verde brillante, asegurándose de que simplemente porque ella pudiera verlos claramente, no significaba que ellos pudieran verla a su vez. Ciertamente, la ventana reflejaba el sol y permitía un pasaje pequeño de visión.

¿Quiénes estaban llegando a Caithness?, se preguntó. Eso era bastante malo. ¿Cómo se atrevía _él _a regresar allí, y además, cómo se atrevía su _pa_ a convocarlo? _Ven por Serena._ ¿Simplemente qué había estado pensado su _pa_ para enviar semejante nota? Un escalofrío resbaló por su columna cuando meditó en el sonido posesivo de las palabras. ¿Por qué respondería Endimion Roderick a semejante misiva? Él la había torturado incesantemente cuando era una niña y la había rechazado cuando era una mujer joven. Era un patán dominante, y una vez había sido el héroe de cada una de sus fantasías.

Ahora regresaba a Caithness, y eso era absolutamente inaceptable. Sin tener en cuenta las razones de su _pa_ para convocarlo, él tenía que irse, simplemente. Si sus guardias no lo echaban, lo haría ella misma, aún cuando significara hacerlo a punta de espada, y sabía dónde encontrar una espada. Un macizo _claymore_ colgaba sobre el hogar en el Gran Hall; sería fácil conseguirlo.

Su resolución tomada, abrochado su vestido, Serena se marchó fuera de sus cámaras. Estaba lista para confrontarlo; su cuerpo estaba erizado de indignación. Él no tenía ningún derecho de estar allí, y ella era la persona idónea para explicárselo. Él se había marchado una vez, aún cuando ella le había pedido que se quedara, y no podía decidir regresar ahora arbitrariamente. Recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás, lo afianzó con una cinta de terciopelo y se dirigió resueltamente al Gran Hall a través del largo corredor.

Se detuvo súbitamente en la balaustrada fuera del solar, alarmada por el retumbar de voces masculinas debajo.

-¿Qué decía tu mensaje, Ramsay?- oyó que Endimion preguntaba.

Sus voces flotaban, oyéndose claramente en el Gran Hall abierto. Los tapices habían sido quitados hacía unos días para una limpieza, por lo que las palabras reverberaban en las paredes de piedra.

-Decía que el lord y su señora dejarían Caithness y me llamaba para pagar una vieja deuda que tengo con él. Deseaba que vigilara su _demesne_ mientras él no estaba aquí para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Serena atisbó clandestinamente sobre la balaustrada y vio a Endimion sentado con dos hombres cerca del hogar principal. Por un momento eterno, ella, sencillamente, no pudo apartar la vista de él. Enojada, desvió su mirada y estudió a los recién llegados. Uno de los hombres se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, como si poseyera el torreón y medio campo circundante. En un escrutinio más cercano, Serena decidió que probablemente actuaría como si poseyera cualquier lugar que juzgara digno poseer. Era un estudio en negro de la cabeza a los pies: cabello negro, piel morena, vestido con un largo traje de lana negra que no se rompía incluso ni con un hilo de color. Sangre de las Highlands definitivamente tosca, concluyó ella. Una cicatriz delgada se extendía desde su mandíbula hasta debajo de su ojo.

Sus ojos flotaron sobre el segundo hombre.

-Quinn- susurró ella. No había visto a Quinn de Moncreiffe desde que se había criado con Endimion bajo la tutela de su padre, años atrás. Alto, dorado e impresionantemente guapo, Quinn de Moncreiffe la había confortado en las muchas ocasiones en que Endimion la había sacado de quicio. En los años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, había madurado en un hombre sobresaliente, con los hombros anchos, una cintura esbelta, y el largo cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás en una coleta.

-Parece que casi cada hombre en Escocia y la mitad de Inglaterra está endeudado con Gibraltar St. Clair de una manera u otra- observó Quinn.

Ramsay Logan cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se apoyó de nuevo en su silla y cabeceó.

-Sí. Él me sacó de más de un problema cuando yo era más joven y más proclive a pensar con la cabeza pequeña.

-Och, ¿por qué piensas que has cambiado, Logan?- lo provocó Quinn.

-No tanto que todavía no pudiera golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido, de Moncreiffe- replicó Ramsay a su vez.

_Ramsay Logan_, meditó Serena; ella había tenido razón sobre su linaje. Los Logan eran de hecho Highlanders. Ramsay parecía uno de esos salvajes montañeses cuya notoriedad sólo era excedida por sus masivos títulos. Eran un clan rico en tierras y poseían gran parte de las Highlands del sur. Sus ojos se arrastraron de nuevo a Endimion, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Él se relajó suntuosamente en su silla, compuesto como un rey y actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para estar allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Las esquinas de la boca de Endimion se estiraron brusca y débilmente.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos, con los dos atizándose uno al otro, pero salvándome de sus disensiones. Hay un enigma aquí. ¿Por qué Gibraltar St. Clair convocaría a los tres a Caithness? No he oído hablar de ningún problema aquí en años. Quinn, ¿qué decía tu mensaje? ¿Que necesitaba que lo sirvieras en Caithness en su ausencia?

Sobre ellos, Serena frunció el entrecejo. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué llamarían sus padres a esos tres hombres a Caithness mientras ellos asistían al bautismo de su nieto? Hatchard, el jefe armas de Caithness, comandaba una fuerza poderosa de guardias, y no había habido ningún problema en esas partes de las Lowlands durante años.

-Decía que deseaba que cuidara de Caithness en su ausencia, y si no podía sacar tiempo de mis navíos para venir, que debía venir por Serena. Encontré su mensaje bastante singular, pero tuve la impresión de que él estaba angustiado sobre Serena, y la verdad sea dicha, he extrañado a la chica- contestó Quinn.

Serena se sacudió. ¿A cuál de ellos había engañado su _pa_?

-Serena la Diosa-Emperatriz en persona-. Ramsay encendió una mueca lobuna.

Los orificios nasales de Serena se dilataron y su columna se tensó.

-¿Qué?-. Endimion parecía confundido.

-Él está refiriéndose a su reputación tan alabada. ¿No te detuviste en los establos cuando llegaste?-. Cuando Endimion agitó su cabeza, Quinn resopló-. Te perdiste de una buena charla. Los muchachos parloteaban sin parar sobre ella antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad incluso de apearnos y nos advirtieron de no manchar su semblante de _'santidad'_. La _'Diosa-emperatriz Serena'_, la llamó uno de los muchachos, diciendo que nombrarla simplemente 'Reina' era demasiado trivial.

-¿Serena?-. Endimion parecía dudoso.

Serena miró furiosamente la cima de su cabeza.

-Exactamente- afirmó Ramsay-. Todos ellos. Un muchacho me dijo que es la segunda Madonna, y cree si ella queda preñada, será ciertamente el producto de una intervención divina.

-Debo decir, cualquier intervención con Serena sería divina- dijo Quinn y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, justo entre esos divinos muslos suyos. ¿Viste en la vida una mujer mejor formada para el placer de un hombre?- Ramsay bajó sus pies ante el hogar y cambió de posición en su silla, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo.

Las cejas de Serena subieron hasta la línea del pelo, y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Endimion echó una profunda mirada a Ramsay y Quinn.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Qué quieres decir con _'sus divinos muslos'_? Nunca te has encontrado a Serena, ¿verdad? No sabes siquiera cómo es. Y Quinn, no la has visto desde que era pequeña.

Quinn pareció un poco incómodo.

-¿Tiene ella el cabello dorado?- replicó Ramsay-. ¿Cantidades de él, desplomándose hasta pasar las curvas de sus caderas? ¿Rostro perfecto y más o menos así de alta?-. Él sostuvo su mano con ligereza sobre su cabeza sentada para demostrarlo-. ¿Está su alcoba en la segunda planta y hacia el este?

Endimion asintió cautelosamente.

-Sé cómo se ve. Quinn y yo la vimos en una ventana cuando llegamos- lo informó Ramsay.

Serena gimió suavemente, esperando que él no continuara.

Pero Ramsay continuó.

-Si ella es la mujer que estaba cambiándose de vestido, con unos pechos que un hombre podría...

Las manos de Serena volaron protectoramente a su corpiño. Es un poco tarde para eso, se lamentó.

-No la viste vistiéndose- gruñó Endimion, mirando fríamente a Quinn para confirmarlo.

-No- Ramsay proporcionó servicialmente-, la vimos sin vestir. Enmarcada en la ventana, el sol derramándose sobre el vestido mañanero más espléndido de piel rosada que he visto alguna vez. El rostro de un ángel, muslos cremosos, y todo dorado entre ellos.

La mortificación había llevado a las mejillas de Serena un rubor furioso desde dentro de su cabeza al saber que le habían visto los pechos. Ahora parecía incendiarse. Ellos la habían visto; toda ella.

-¿Es eso verdad, Quinn?- demandó Endimion.

Quinn asintió y pareció tímido.

-Infiernos, Endimion, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Mirar a otro lado? Ella es deslumbrante. Sospechaba que esa pequeña maduraría en una mujer encantadora, pero nunca imaginé encantos tan exquisitos. Aunque Serena siempre me pareció una hermana menor, después de lo que vi hoy…-. Él agitó su cabeza y silbó admirativamente-. Bien, los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

-No sabía que Gibraltar tenía semejante hija- se apuró a agregar Ramsay-, o yo habría estado olfateando hace años alrededor.

-Ella no es de la clase que puedes _olfatear_. Es de la clase que se casa- espetó Endimion.

-Sí, ella es de la clase que se casa, de la clase que hay que cuidar, y de la clase para llevarse a la cama- dijo Ramsay fríamente-. Los tontos de Caithness pueden estar intimidados por su belleza, pero yo no lo estoy. Una mujer como esa necesita un hombre de carne y hueso.

Quinn disparó Ramsay una mirada irritada y se levantó.

-¿Exactamente qué estás diciendo, Logan? Si cualquier hombre va a estar hablando de ella, debo ser yo. He conocido a Serena desde que era una niña. Mi mensaje mencionaba que viniera por Serena específicamente, y después de verla, pienso hacer precisamente eso.

Ramsay se levantó despacio y desplegó su maciza constitución hasta que estuvo a sólo un par de pulgadas de los seis pies y medio de altura de Quinn.

-Quizás la única razón por la que mi mensaje no fue formulado de la misma manera es porque St. Clair sabía que nunca la había visto. Indiferentemente, es la última vez que tomaré esposa, y pienso darle a la encantadora chica otra opción además de colgarse un hábito, si ella alguna vez lleva uno, aunque ciertamente no me quejaría como un ordinario granjero de las Lowlands.

-¿A quién estás llamando granjero aquí? Merezco mucho más la pena que todos tus asnos de trasero flaco y vacas lanudas juntos.

-¡Bah! Mis vacas de trasero flaco no son de donde consigo mis riquezas, _skiwy_ de las Lowlands.

-¡Sí, haciendo una incursión entre los inocentes Lowlanders, más probablemente!- lo cortó Quinn-. ¿Y qué infiernos es un _skiwy_?

-No una palabra que un tonto Lowlander sabría- espetó Ramsay.

-Señores, por favor-. Hatchard entró en el Gran Hall con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Habiendo servido como jefe de armas principal durante veinte años, podía prever una batalla en ciernes a medio condado de distancia, y ésta estaba cociéndose a fuego lento bajo su nariz-. No hay ninguna necesidad de entrar en una reyerta sobre esto. Sostengan sus lenguas y esperen un poco, porque tengo un mensaje para ustedes de Gibraltar St. Clair. Y siéntense-. Él gesticuló hacia las sillas arracimadas cerca del hogar-. Por experiencia sé que los hombres enfrentados raramente escuchan bien.

Ramsay y Quinn continuaron mirándose fieramente.

Serena se tensó y casi sacó la cabeza a través de los husos de la balaustrada. ¿Qué habría tramado su padre esta vez? El sutil, pelirrojo Hatchard era el viejo consejero y amigo de su padre. Sus rasgos zorrunos eran un reflejo exacto de su destreza; era sagaz y rápido como un zorro. Sus dedos largos, delgados, taladraban la empuñadura de su espada mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que los hombres obedecieran su orden.

-Siéntense- repitió Hatchard enérgicamente.

Ramsay y Quinn se dejaron caer renuentemente en sus sillas de nuevo.

-Me complace ver que todos llegaron rápidamente- dijo Hatchard en un tono más cómodo-. Pero Endimion, ¿por qué está vagando tu caballo en la muralla?

Endimion habló suavemente.

-No le gusta estar encerrado. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Como el hombre, el caballo. Serena rodó sus ojos.

-No, ningún problema conmigo. Pero si empieza a comerse las flores de Serena, puedes tener una pequeña escaramuza en tus manos-. Hatchard se sentó en una silla libre, divertido-. Realmente, sospecho que vas a tener una escaramuza en tus manos no importa lo que hagas con tu caballo, Endimion Roderick-. Él rió entre dientes-. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Hace demasiado tiempo. Quizás podrías entrenar con mis hombres mientras estás aquí.

Endimion asintió lacónicamente.

-¿Para qué nos ha convocado Gibraltar aquí, Hatchard?

-Había planeado permitirles a todos establecerse un momento antes de pasar su mensaje, pero todos están ya aquí. St. Clair los trajo aquí por su hija- admitió Hatchard, frotando su corta barba roja pensativamente.

-Lo sabía- dijo Ramsay limpiamente.

Serena siseó suavemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía él? Más pretendientes, y entre ellos, el mismo hombre que ella había jurado odiar hasta la muerte. Endimion Roderick. ¿A cuántos hombres tiraría su _pa_ ante ella antes de que aceptara finalmente que no se casaría a menos que encontrara el tipo de amor que sus padres compartían?

Hatchard se apoyó en su silla y contempló a los hombres desapasionadamente.

-Él espera que ella escoja a alguno de ustedes antes de que vuelvan de su visita, lo que les da tiempo hasta el otoño para cortejarla.

-¿Y si ella no lo hace?- preguntó Endimion.

-Lo hará-. Ramsay cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, un retrato de la arrogancia.

-¿Sabe Serena sobre esto?- inquirió Endimion quedamente.

-Sí, ¿es cómplice o inocente?- bromeó Quinn.

-Y si ella es inocente, ¿a qué grado?- preguntó Ramsay perversamente-. Yo, por ejemplo, pienso averiguarlo a la primera oportunidad.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Logan- gruñó Quinn.

-Si lo quieres así-. Ramsay se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no creo que su intención haya sido que los tres estén matándose por ella-. Hatchard sonrió débilmente-. Él simplemente piensa verla casada antes de que pase otro cumpleaños, y uno de ustedes será el hombre. Y no, Endimion, Serena no sabe nada sobre esto. Probablemente huiría inmediatamente de Caithness si tuviera la más vaga idea de lo que su padre pretendía. Gibraltar le ha traído docenas de pretendientes a Serena durante el último año, y ella los ahuyentó todos con una travesura u otra. Ella y su _pa_ disfrutan burlándose uno al otro; mientras más rara la táctica, más inventiva es su reacción. Aunque, debo decir, ella siempre manejó las cosas con una cierta delicadeza y sutileza que sólo una mujer Sacheron puede tener. La mayor parte de los hombres no tenía ninguna idea de que habían sido… er… a la falta de una palabra mejor… _engañados._ Como su padre, Serena puede ser la misma imagen de la propiedad mientras planea una rebelión detrás de su rostro recatado. Uno de ustedes debe cortejarla y ganarla, porque ustedes tres son la última esperanza de Gibraltar.

_Imposible,_ Serena sostuvo su caso silenciosamente con convicción insegura. Su _pa_ no le haría eso a ella... ¿verdad? Mientras ella lo negaba, las largas, contemplativas miradas que su _pa_ había estado dirigiéndole antes de que se marchara aparecieron en su mente. De repente, su expresión algo culpable, sus abrazos de último minuto antes de que se marchara adquirieron otra perspectiva para Serena. Por todos los Santos, tan desapasionadamente como emparejaba a sus yeguas de cría, su _pa_ la había encerrado con llave en los establos con tres ardientes garañones y se había ido de visita.

Mejor dicho, dos ardientes garañones y un pagano frío, arrogante, imposible, enmendó silenciosamente. Porque tan ciertamente como que el sol subía y se ponía, Endimion Roderick no se dignaría a tocarla incluso con las manos de alguien más. Los hombros de Serena cayeron.

Como si él leyera su mente de algún modo, las palabras de Endimion Roderick flotaron hasta ella e incitaron aún más esa furia estúpida que ella sufría en su presencia.

-Bien, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, muchachos, porque yo no me casaría con esa mujer aunque fuera la última en toda Escocia. Por lo que depende de los dos encontrar un marido a Serena.

Serena endureció su mandíbula y huyó abajo por el corredor antes de que pudiera sucumbir a un loco impulso de echarse sobre la balaustrada, siseando como una catapulta femenina de dientes y uñas.

**ESPERO QUE MÁS PERSONAS ESTÉN LEYENDO MUUUUUY PRONTO... Y KE DEJEN REVIEW PARA NO SENTIRME MAL XD**

**ESTE UN REGALO PARA PRINCESS REI OF MARS...XD AHORA PUBLICARÉ CADA VEZ QUE RECIBA UN REVIEW :D**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

**ESTOY FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ...AUNQUE NO TUVE HOY REVIEW DE PRINCESS REI OF MARS, TUVO DOS MÁS: AGRADEZCO A CARMEN Y A LYN POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y DEJAR UN REVIEW :) ACTUALIZE HOY POR LO MISMO...BESOS XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

_Castillo Maldebann. _

_Las Highlands, sobre Tuluth. _

-Milord, su hijo está cerca.

Ronin Chiba se levantó de un salto, sus ojos ardiendo de azul.

-¿Está viniendo aquí? ¿Ahora?

-No, milord. Perdóneme, no quise alarmarlo- se corrigió Gilles apresuradamente-. Él está en Caithness.

-Caithness- repitió Ronin. Intercambió miradas con sus hombres. Sus miradas reflejaban preocupación, alarma, e inequívoca esperanza-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está allí?- preguntó Ronin.

-No. ¿Lo averiguamos?

-Despacha a Elliott, él se mezcla bien con la gente. Discretamente, sabes- dijo Ronin. Suavemente, agregó-: Mi hijo está más cerca de lo que ha estado en años.

-Sí, milord. ¿Piensa que puede venir a casa?

Ronin Chiba sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

-El tiempo todavía no es el adecuado para su retorno. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Envía con Elliott al muchacho joven que dibuja. Quiero retratos, con gran detalle.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Y Gilles?

Gilles hizo una pausa en la puerta.

-¿Tiene algo… cambiado?

Gilles suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

-Él todavía se llama a sí mismo Endimion. Y casi tan certeramente como nuestros hombres han podido determinar, nunca se ha molestado en preguntar si todavía está usted vivo. Ni ha intentado una vez más volver a Maldebann.

Ronin inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias. Eso es todo, Gilles.

Serena encontró a Kaley pelando patatas en la cocina. Kaley Twillow era una mujer maternal en sus tardíos treinta; su cuerpo curvilíneo guardaba un corazón igualmente espacioso. Originalmente de Inglaterra, había llegado a Caithness por referencia de uno de los amigos de Gibraltar, cuando su marido había muerto. Criada, ayudante de cocinero, confidente, madre; Kaley lo hacía todo. Serena se balanceó en el borde de una silla, y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Kaley, hay una cosa que he estado preguntándome.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso, querida?- preguntó Kaley con una sonrisa tierna. Ella puso su cuchillo a un lado-. Como regla, tus preguntas son bastante peculiares, pero siempre interesantes.

Serena empujó su silla más cerca del bloque de corte donde Kaley estaba de pie, para que los otros sirvientes en la ocupada cocina no oyeran por casualidad.

-¿Qué significa cuando un hombre _'viene por una mujer'_?- ella susurró conspiradoramente.

Kaley pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿Venir?- se hizo eco ella.

-Venir- afirmó Serena.

Kaley recuperó su cuchillo, asiéndolo como una espada pequeña.

-¿En qué exacto contexto oíste que se usaba esa frase?- preguntó ella tensamente-. ¿Fue en referencia a ti? ¿Fue uno de los guardias? ¿Quién era el hombre?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Oí por casualidad a un hombre contar que le habían dicho que _'viniera por Serena'_ y él planeaba simplemente hacer eso, al pie de la letra. No entiendo. Él ya lo hizo viniendo aquí.

Kaley pensó un momento, entonces rió con ganas, relajándose visiblemente.

-No habrá sido el poderoso y dorado Quinn, ¿verdad, Serena?

El rubor de Serena fue suficiente contestación para Kaley.

Ella serenamente retomó su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

-Significa, querida chica -Kaley dobló su cabeza cerca de Serena- que él planea irse a la cama contigo.

-¡Oh!- Serena retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Gracias, Kaley- se excusó crespamente.

Los ojos de Kaley chispearon cuando Serena hizo una retirada apresurada de la cocina.

-Un buen hombre. Chica afortunada.

Mientras corría hacia sus cámaras, Serena hervía de furia. Mientras que podía apreciar el deseo de sus padres de verla casada, era su falta tanto como la suya que ella no lo estuviera ya. No habían empezado a animarla hasta el año anterior, y poco después de eso, habían descargado un tropel de candidatos sin previo aviso. Uno por uno, Serena los había descorazonado convenciéndolos de que era un parangón inalcanzable, no para ser considerada en un sentido carnal, mundano, sino como una mujer que satisfaría mejor en el claustro que en la cama de matrimonio. Una declaración de tales intenciones había refrescado el ardor de algunos de sus pretendientes.

Si la fría cortesía y la reserva frígida fallaban, ella indicaba una disposición familiar hacia la locura que hacía a los hombres echar a correr. Había tenido que acudir a eso en sólo dos ocasiones; al parecer su acto pío era bastante convincente. ¿Y por qué no debería serlo?, reflexionó. Nunca había hecho algo particularmente atrevido o impropio en su vida entera: había adquirido una reputación como persona verdaderamente buena.

-Puaj- ella informó a la pared-. Que graben eso en mi lápida. _'Era una persona verdaderamente buena, pero ahora está muerta'_-. Aunque sus esfuerzos por disuadir a sus pretendientes habían tenido éxito, al parecer no había detenido a sus padres de formar planes para casarla de todas maneras; habían convocado a tres pretendientes más a Caithness y la habían abandonado a sus propios medios. Horribles, de hecho, porque Serena sabía que esos hombres no eran del tipo para ser desplazados con unas palabras frías y una conducta remota. Ni aceptarían probablemente sus pretensiones de locura heredada. Esos hombres eran demasiado seguros, demasiado atrevidos… oh, por las campanas del infierno, pensó, desempolvando otra maldición de su niñez, eran demasiado masculinos para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Y si no tenía cuidado, esos tres hombres podían causar que rescatara todos los epítetos de su niñez, que había aprendido mientras saltaba a los talones de Quinn y Endimion. Serena estaba acostumbrada a los hombres mansos, modestos, hombres castrados por sus propias inseguridades, no fanfarrones sementales que pensaban que "inseguro" significaba una fortaleza inestable o una madera débil en un cimiento.

De los tres hombres que invadían su casa actualmente, el único que podía esperar persuadir para considerar su condición con simpatía era Quinn, y eso estaba lejos de ser una certeza. El muchacho que ella había conocido hacía años era bastante diferente del hombre formidable que era ahora. Incluso en los lejanos límites de Caithness, había oído hablar de su reputación a lo largo de Escocia como conquistador implacable, en el comercio y las mujeres. En consecuencia, si la interpretación de Kaley era confiable y Quinn había dado una indirecta de verdad sobre llevársela a la cama, su protección juvenil había madurado en posesividad varonil.

Y después estaba el intrépido Ramsay Logan. Nadie tenía que convencer a Serena de que el Ramsay vestido de negro era peligroso. Él goteaba peligro por cada poro.

Endimion Roderick era otra cuestión. Él no pujaría ciertamente por su mano, pero su simple presencia era bastante mala. Era un recordatorio constante de los días más dolorosos y humillantes de su vida.

Tres bárbaros que habían sido seleccionados por la mano de su propio _pa_ para seducirla y casarse con ella acechaban su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque la atraía inmensamente la idea, huir no tenía mucho sentido. Ellos sólo venían por ella, y dudaba poder llegar a las casas de alguno de sus hermanos antes de que los hombres de Hatchard la atraparan. Además, reflexionó, no dejaría su casa sólo para alejarse de él.

¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso sus padres? Peor todavía, ¿cómo podría regresar alguna vez abajo? No sólo estaban dos hombres que la habían visto sin una puntada de ropa encima, sino que estaban planeando obviamente tirar abajo la demasiado madura, o lo que sus padres habían concluido sin solicitar su opinión, baya de su virginidad. Serena presionó juntas protectoramente sus rodillas, dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo, y decidió que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

No fue fácil para Serena esconderse todo el día en sus cámaras. Ella no era de la clase que huía. Ni, sin embargo, era de la clase tonta, y sabía que debía tener un plan antes de sujetarse a los peligros del esquema nefario de sus padres. Cuando la tarde se marchitó y ella todavía no había tenido un golpe de inspiración, descubrió que estaba sintiéndose bastante irritada. Odiaba enjaularse en sus cámaras. Quería jugar a la virgen, quería dar puntapiés a la primera persona que viera, quería visitar a Zeke, quería comer. Había pensado que alguien aparecería a la hora del almuerzo, había estado segura de que la fiel Kaley iría a averiguar qué le sucedía si ella no llegaba a cenar, pero las criadas no aparecían para limpiar sus cámaras o encender el fuego siquiera. Mientras las horas solitarias pasaban, la ira de Serena aumentaba. Mientras más enfadada se ponía, menos objetivamente contemplaba su condición, concluyendo por fin que simplemente ignoraría a los tres hombres y haría su vida como si nada estuviera mal.

La comida era ahora su prioridad. Estremeciéndose en el helado aire de la tarde, se puso una brillante pero voluminosa capa y tiró la capucha cómodamente alrededor de su rostro. Quizás si se encontrara con uno de esos brutos superdesarrollados, la combinación de oscuridad y el atuendo que la cubría le concederían anonimato. No engañaría a Endimion probablemente, pero los otros dos no la habían visto todavía con ropa encima.

Serena cerró la puerta quedamente y se deslizó en la galería. Optó por la escalera de los criados y cuidadosamente escogió su camino bajo la tenue luz y los tortuosos escalones. Caithness era grande, pero Serena había jugado en cada rincón y grieta y conocía bien el castillo; nueve puertas abajo y a la izquierda estaba la cocina, sólo pasando la despensa. Se asomó en el corredor largo. Iluminado con fluctuantes lámparas de aceite, parecía abandonado, el castillo silencioso. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Cuando avanzó, una voz flotó fuera de la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-Perdón, chica, ¿pero podrías decirme dónde podría encontrar la despensa? Nos hemos quedado cortos de whisky y no hay una criada a la que...

Serena se heló en mitad de un paso, momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer todas las criadas y ese hombre aparecer en el mismo momento que ella decidía salir furtivamente de sus cámaras?

-Te pedí que te marcharas, Endimion Roderick. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?- dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Eres tú, Serena?-. Él caminó más cerca y se asomó a través de las sombras.

-¿Te han exigido tantas otras mujeres que abandonaras Caithness que estás sufriendo alguna confusión sobre mi identidad?- preguntó ella dulcemente y sumergió sus manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su capa.

-No te reconocí bajo tu capucha hasta que te oí hablar, y acerca de las mujeres, sabes lo que las mujeres de aquí sienten por mí. Asumo que nada ha cambiado.

Serena casi se ahogó. Era tan arrogante como siempre. Ella empujó atrás, irritada, su capucha. Las mujeres habían desfallecido por él cuando se había criado allí, atraídas por su oscuridad, sus miradas peligrosas, su cuerpo musculoso, y la indiferencia absoluta. Las criadas se habían tirado a sus pies, las visitantes le habían ofrecido joyas y alojamiento. Había estado ardiendo por mirarlo.

-Bien, eres más viejo- arguyó ella débilmente-. Y sabes que cuando un hombre envejece su buena apariencia puede sufrir.

La boca de Endimion se elevó un poco en las comisuras cuando caminó adelante bajo la luz fluctuante de una antorcha en la pared. Las líneas diminutas de las esquinas de sus ojos eran más blancas que su rostro moreno de Highlander. En todo caso, lo hacía más guapo.

-También eres más vieja-. Él la estudió a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es bueno reprender a una mujer sobre su edad. No soy una solterona.

-No dije que lo fueras- dijo él con ligereza-. Los años te han hecho una mujer encantadora.

-¿Y?- exigió Serena.

-¿Y qué?

-Bien, prosigue. No me dejes colgando y esperando por la cosa horrible que vas a decir. Simplemente dilo y termina con ello.

-¿Qué cosa horrible?

-Endimion Roderick, nunca me has dicho una sola cosa buena en toda mi vida. Por lo que no empieces a mentir ahora.

La boca de Endimion se torció en una esquina, y Serena comprendió que él todavía odiaba sonreír. Luchaba contra eso, le dolía, y raramente hacía un descanso en los confines de su autodominio eterno. Era una lástima, porque él era aún más guapo cuando sonreía, si eso fuera posible.

Él se movió más cerca.

-¡Detente justo ahí!

Endimion ignoró su orden y continuó acercándose.

-Dije que te detuvieras.

-¿O qué harás, Serena?-. Su voz era llana y divertida. Él irguió su cabeza en un ángulo perezoso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Porque yo… -. Ella reconoció tardíamente que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impedirle ir a cualquier parte que deseara ir, de cualquier manera que deseara ir allí. La doblaba en tamaño, y ella nunca sería su contrincante físico. La única arma que tenía contra él era su lengua afilada, afilada como el borde de una navaja de afeitar por años de práctica defensiva contra ese hombre.

Él se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

-Dime, chica, ¿qué harás?

Serena no dio ninguna contestación, magnetizada por la intersección de sus brazos, las cuestas doradas de músculo que se encorvaban ante su movimiento más ligero. Ella tuvo una visión súbita de su cuerpo duro estirado en toda su longitud sobre el suyo, sus labios encorvados, no con su condescendencia exasperante de costumbre, sino con pasión.

Él se acercó más, hasta que estuvo a unas pulgadas de ella. Ella tragó duro y entrelazó sus manos dentro de su capa.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Serena no podría moverse aunque las paredes de piedra del corredor hubieran empezado a desmoronarse alrededor de ella. Si el suelo se hubiera quebrado de repente bajo sus pies, ella habría colgado suspendida en las nubes soñadoras de sus fantasías. Magnetizada, miró fijamente sus ojos brillantes, fascinada por las sedosas pestañas oscuras, la corteza lisa de su piel, la nariz aquilina, arrogante, los labios encorvados sensualmente, la hendidura en su barbilla. Él se apoyó más cerca, su respiración abanicando su mejilla. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿Podría ser que Endimion Roderick pudiera besarla realmente? ¿Había respondido él de verdad al citatorio de su _pa_ para ir por ella? Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Él aclaró su garganta, y ella tembló con anticipación. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Pediría permiso?

-¿Entonces dónde, milady, dices que está la despensa?-. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja-. Creo que esta conversación ridícula empezó con mi frase de que nos quedamos sin whisky y no hay una sola criada. Whisky, chica- él repitió extrañamente en una voz áspera-. Nosotros los hombres necesitamos una bebida. Diez minutos han pasado y no estoy más cerca de encontrarlo.

Besarla, cómo no. Cuando las martas salvajes se acurrucaran en el hogar como los gatos soñolientos. Serena lo miró con irritación.

-Una cosa no ha cambiado, Endimion Roderick, y no te olvides nunca de ello. Yo todavía te odio.

Serena lo empujó para pasar y se retiró una vez más a la seguridad de sus cámaras.

* * *

><p><strong>YA DIJE TODO ARRIBA :D<strong>


	6. Capítulo 5

**HOLA, YA VI KE TENGO MAS REVIWS :D ESPERO CONTAR CON USTEDES, ESTO CONSTA APORX. DE 31 CAPIS O 32 CONTANDO EL PORLOGO, LES DEJO EL CAPI 5 Y AL RATO LES DEJO EL 6 BESOS :***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

En el momento en que Serena abrió sus ojos la siguiente mañana, sintió pánico. ¿Se había marchado él porque ella había sido tan odiosa?

_Se supone que debe irse,_ se recordó severamente. Ella quería que él se fuera. ¿No era verdad? Su frente se arrugó cuando ponderó la dualidad ilógica de sus sentimientos. Tanto como podía recordar, siempre sufría esa vacilación en lo que a Endimion concernía: odiándolo un momento, adorándolo el siguiente, pero siempre queriéndolo cerca. Si él no hubiera sido tan duro con ella, lo habría adorado de forma constante, pero él le había hecho dolorosamente claro que su adoración era la última cosa que deseaba. Y eso obviamente no había cambiado. Desde el primer momento que había visto a Endimion Roderick, se había sentido desesperadamente atraída por él. Pero después de años de ser apartada, ignorada, y finalmente abandonada, había dejado de lado sus fantasías de la niñez.

¿O no? Quizás ése precisamente era su miedo: ahora que él había regresado, cometería los mismos errores de nuevo y se comportaría como una adolescente atontada por el guerrero magnífico en que él se había convertido.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, recogió sus zapatillas y se apuró hacia el Gran Hall. Cuando entró en el cuarto, se detuvo abruptamente.

-Oh, caramba- murmuró. De algún modo había conseguido olvidarse de que había tres hombres en su casa, consumida como había estado con pensamientos acerca de Endimion. Ellos permanecían cerca del fuego, mientras varias criadas dejaban docenas de fuentes y platos sobre la mesa maciza centrada en el Gran Hall. El día anterior, segura detrás de la balaustrada, Serena se había asombrado por cuán altos y anchos los tres eran. Ese día, permaneciendo sólo a unos pies de ellos, se sentía como un sauce enano en un bosque de robles poderosos. Cada hombre era por lo menos un pie más alto que ella. Estaban intimidando francamente a una mujer que no se intimidaba fácilmente. Su mirada vagó de un hombre al siguiente.

Ramsay Logan estaba a una pulgada de ser terrorífico. Quinn era mucho más que el hijo de un jefe de las Lowlands, era un laird poderoso por propio derecho. Y Endimion era el único hombre que no la miraba; estaba de pie observando intensamente el fuego. Ella aprovechó su distracción y estudió su perfil con ojos ávidos.

-Serena-. Quinn avanzó para saludarla.

Ella se obligó arrastrar su mirada lejos de Endimion y concentrarse en lo que Quinn estaba diciendo.

-Te doy la bienvenida, Quinn-. Ella pegó una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

-Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, chica-. Quinn tomó sus manos en las suyas y le sonrió-. Han pasado años y… och, pero los años han sido generosos contigo. ¡Estás impresionante!

Serena se ruborizó y echó un vistazo a Endimion, que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Ella ahogó el impulso de darle un puntapié y hacerle notar que alguien pensaba que ella era encantadora.

-Has cambiado, Quinn- dijo ella radiantemente-. No me maravilla haber oído que tu nombre se unía con una hermosa mujer después de otra.

-¿Y sencillamente dónde oiste eso, chica?- preguntó Quinn suavemente.

-Caithness no es exactamente el extremo de la tierra, Quinn. Tenemos visitantes ocasionales aquí.

-¿Y les has preguntado por mí?- Quinn sondeó, interesado.

Detrás de él, Ramsay aclaró su garganta con impaciencia.

Serena dirigió furtivamente otra mirada a Endimion.

-Por supuesto que sí. A _pa_ le gusta siempre oír hablar de los muchachos que crió- agregó ella.

-Bien, aunque yo no me crié aquí, tu padre me pidió que viniera. Eso debe contar para algo- refunfuñó Ramsay e intentó empujar a Quinn a un lado-. Y si este necio recordara sus modales, quizás podría presentarme a la mujer más adorable de toda Escocia.

Serena pensó haber oído a Endimion hacer un sonido ahogado. Su mirada voló en su dirección, pero él no había movido un solo músculo y parecía haber olvidado la conversación.

Quinn resopló.

-No es que no esté de acuerdo con su valoración de ti, Serena, pero ten cuidado con esta lengua de Highlander. Él tiene una reputación seria con las mujeres-. Renuentemente se volvió a Ramsay-. Serena, me gustaría presentarte a...

-Ramsay Logan- interrumpió Ramsay adelantándose-. El mayor terrateniente de las Highlands y...

-Mi trasero- resopló Quinn-. Los Logan escasamente tienen una olla de m…- él se interrumpió y aclaró su garganta- … de cocina.

Ramsay lo empujó a un lado y pasó a su lugar.

-Déjalo, de Moncreiffe, ella no está interesada en un Lowlander.

-Yo soy una Lowlander- recordó Serena.

-Solamente por nacimiento, no por opción, y el matrimonio podría corregir eso- Ramsay se movió lo más cerca de Serena que podía estar sin pisarle los pies.

-Los Lowlanders son la parte civilizada de los escoceses, Logan. Y deja de acosarla, vas a hacerla retroceder directamente al vestíbulo.

Serena sonrió agradecida a Quinn, entonces se volvió finalmente cuando Endimion la miró de costado.

-Serena- dijo quedamente y cabeceó en su dirección antes de volverse hacia el fuego.

¿Cómo podía afectarla él tan intensamente? Todo lo que el hombre tenía que hacer era decir su nombre, una palabra, y Serena era incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Y había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle: años y años de por qués: _¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me odiaste? ¿Por qué no podías adorarme como yo te adoraba? _

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Serena antes de saber siquiera que había abierto la boca.

Ramsay y Quinn la miraron fijamente, confundidos, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Endimion.

Ella caminó hacia el fuego y atizó a Endimion en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me dirías simplemente eso? De una vez por todas, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué qué, Serena?-. Endimion no se volvió.

Ella lo atizó más duro.

-Sabes _'por qué qué'._

Endimion la miró renuentemente por encima de su hombro.

-Realmente, Serena, no tengo la más débil idea sobre qué demonios estás hablando- los ojos azul hielo se encontraron con los suyos, y por un momento ella pensó haber vislumbrado un obvio desafío en ellos. La sorprendió en todos los sentidos.

-No es ridículo, Endimion. Es una pregunta simple. ¿Por qué han venido los tres a Caithness?- Serena salvó los remanentes de su orgullo rápidamente. Ellos no sabían que había oído por casualidad el despreciable plan de su padre, y descubriría pronto si alguno de ellos sería honesto al respecto.

Los ojos de Endimion fluctuaron extrañamente; en otro hombre, Serena lo podría haber llamado desilusión, pero no en los suyos. Él la examinó de la cabeza a los pies, notando las zapatillas asidas en sus manos. Cuando miró los desnudos dedos de los pies, ella los ocultó bajo su vestido y se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, como si tuviera de nuevo seis años.

-Ponte tus zapatillas, chica. Cogerás un resfriado-. Serena lo miró fijamente.

Quinn se movió a su lado y ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-Él tiene razón. Las piedras están frías, muchacha. Acerca del por qué, tu _pa_ nos convocó para cuidar de Caithness en su ausencia, Serena.

-¿Realmente?- dijo Dijo Serena dulcemente y agregó _"mentiroso"_ a la lista de nombres sucios que estaba llamando a los hombres en el refugio de sus pensamientos. Metió un pie en una zapatilla, después en la otra. Dudó que Endimion se preocupara si ella se muriera de frío. _Ponte tus zapatillas_, había pedido, como si ella fuera una niña desobediente que no podría completar esa simple tarea por sí misma-. ¿Hay algún problema inminente en estas partes de las Lowlands?

-Es mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo, chica-. Ramsay ofreció la perogrullada con su sonrisa más encantadora.

_Seguro mi trasero_, ella pensó testarudamente. Seguro ciertamente no era eso, estar rodeada de guerreros que se inflamaban simplemente con el perfume de una mujer.

-Tu _pa_ no deseaba que hubiera una oportunidad de problemas en Caithness en su ausencia, y viéndote ahora, chica, entiendo su preocupación- agregó Ramsay fácilmente-. Yo seleccionaría sólo lo mejor para protegerte también.

-Yo soy toda la protección que ella necesita, Logan- dijo Quinn secamente. Él la tomó por la mano y la llevó a la mesa-. Trae el desayuno para la señora- ordenó a una criada.

-¿Protección de qué?- preguntó Serena.

-De ti misma, probablemente-. La voz de Endimion era baja pero aún así se oyó claramente en la galería de piedra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Serena se volvió en su asiento. Cualquier excusa para una discusión con él era una excusa bienvenida.

-Dije protegerte de ti misma, mocosa-. Endimion encontró su mirada con una acalorada de su propia cosecha-. Estás caminando siempre hacia el peligro. Como cuando te perdiste con los gitanos. No pudimos encontrarte durante dos días.

Quinn rió.

-Por la lanza de Odín, había olvidado eso. Estuvimos casi enloquecidos de preocupación. Finalmente te encontré al norte de Dunrieffe.

-Yo la habría encontrado si no hubieras insistido en que fuera al sur, Quinn. Te dije que ellos habían ido hacia el norte- le recordó Endimion.

Quinn echó un vistazo indirecto a Endimion.

-Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no insistas con eso. Ella fue encontrada, y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Yo no estaba perdida para empezar-los informó Serena-. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Los hombres rieron.

-Y no estaba siempre en peligro. Simplemente quise sentir la libertad de los gitanos. Era lo bastante mayor.

-¡Tenías trece años!- espetó Endimion.

-¡Estaba totalmente segura!

-Estabas portándote mal como de costumbre- la provocó Quinn.

-Serena nunca se porta mal- murmuró Kaley al entrar al cuarto y oír la última frase de la conversación. Puso una fuente ardiente de salchichas y patatas delante de Serena.

-Una vergüenza, esa es la verdad- ronroneó Ramsay.

-¿Y la vez en que ella se quedó atrapada en la pocilga? ¿Recuerdas eso, Endimion?-. Quinn rió, y Endimion no pudo evitar una sonrisa-. ¿Recuerdas cómo... se veía ella... arrinconada en una esquina y tratando de espantar a la mamá cerda enfurecida?-. Quinn resopló-. Juro que Serena estaba chillando más ruidosamente que la cerda.

Serena se levantó de un salto.

-Realmente es suficiente. Y deja de sonreír, Kaley.

-Había olvidado eso, Serena-. Kaley rió entre dientes-. Eras un puñadito…

Serena hizo muecas.

-Ya no soy una niña. Tengo veintiún años.

-¿Y por qué no te has casado, chica?- se preguntó en alto Ramsay.

El silencio descendió como todos los ojos, incluyendo a varias sirvientas curiosas, y se enfocó en Serena. Ella se tensó, la mortificación manchando sus mejillas con un rubor rosa. Por todos los santos, esos hombres no se detenían ante nada. Ninguno de sus pretendientes pasados se habría atrevido a hacer semejante ataque directo, pero esos hombres, se recordó severamente, no eran como ninguno de los hombres que alguna vez había conocido. Incluso Endimion y Quinn eran variables desconocidas; se habían transformado en peligros imprevisibles.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- dijo Quinn suavemente-. Eres bonita, ingeniosa, y bien plantada. ¿Dónde están todos tus pretendientes, chica?

¿Dónde, de hecho? Serena meditó.

Endimion se volvió despacio del fuego.

-Sí, Serena, dinos. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Los ojos de Serena volaron a los suyos. Por un largo momento fue incapaz de librarse de la trampa de su mirada y las emociones extrañas que incitaban en ella. Con un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad, ella apartó su mirada.

-Porque voy a recluirme en el claustro. ¿No se los dijo mi _pa_?- dijo ella alegremente-. Por eso probablemente es por lo que él los trajo a todos aquí, para escoltarme seguramente a las Hermanas de Gethsemane este otoño-. Ignoró la mirada de reproche de Kaley y se dejó caer estudiadamente en su asiento, atacando su desayuno con deleite recientemente descubierto. Los dejaría masticar eso. Si ellos no admitían la verdad, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ella?

-¿El claustro?- dijo Quinn después de un silencio aturdido.

-El convento- aclaró ella.

-¿Eso de casarse con Cristo y ningún otro?- gimió Ramsay.

-Así mismo- confirmó Serena en medio de un bocado de salchicha.

Endimion no dijo una palabra cuando dejó el Gran Hall.

Unas horas más tarde, Serena estaba vagando por la muralla exterior, realmente distraída, ciertamente no preguntándose a dónde podría haber ido un hombre específico, cuando Kaley se agachó fuera de la entrada trasera del castillo cuando ella pasaba.

-El claustro, ¿verdad? Realmente, Serena...- la reprendió Kaley.

-Por todos los santos, Kaley, ¡ellos estaban contando historias sobre mí!

-Historias encantadoras.

-Historias humillantes-. Las mejillas de Serena se colorearon.

-Historias cariñosas. Verdaderas historias, no mentirijillas ultrajantes como dijiste tú.

-Kaley, ellos son hombres- dijo Serena, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo.

-Buenos y poderosos hombres, chica. Tu _pa_ trae lo mejor de la cosecha aquí para que escojas un marido, y vas y les dices que te destinas para un convento.

-¿Sabías que mi _pa_ los trajo aquí para eso?

Kaley vaciló.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kaley parecía avergonzada.

-Yo estaba escuchando detrás de las puertas del solar cuando estabas espiando sobre la balaustrada. Realmente debes dejar de asomarte sin ropa delante de la ventana, Serena- la reprendió.

-No lo hice a propósito, Kaley-. Serena frunció sus labios y frunció el ceño-. Por un momento pensé que mamá y _pa_ te lo habían dicho, aunque no me lo habían dicho a mí.

-No, chica. No se lo dijeron a nadie. Y quizá sean un poco pesados, pero puedes acercarte a esto de dos maneras: puedes estar enfadada y rencorosa y estropear tus oportunidades, o puedes agradecer a la Providencia y a tu _pa_ que te haya traído lo mejor de lo mejor, Serena.

Serena rodó sus ojos.

-Si esos hombres son lo mejor, entonces con toda seguridad prefiero el claustro.

-Serena, vamos, chica. No luches contra lo que es mejor para ti. Escoge a un hombre y deja de ser testaruda.

-No quiero un hombre- hirvió Serena.

Kaley la midió un momento largo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo vagabundeando fuera, de todas maneras?

-Disfrutando las flores-. Serena se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

-¿No montas normalmente por las mañanas, y después vas al pueblo?

-No me sentía con ánimos esta mañana. ¿Es eso un crimen?- dijo Serena obstinadamente.

Los labios de Kaley tiraron bruscamente, en una sonrisa.

-Hablando de paseos a caballo, creo que vi a ese guapo Highlander Ramsay por los establos.

-Bueno. Espero que alguno lo pisotee. Aunque no estoy segura de que haya un caballo lo bastante alto. Quizás podría caerse al suelo y hacerlo más fácil.

Kaley investigó el intensamente la cara de Serena.

-Quinn me dijo que iba al pueblo para sacar un poco de whisky de MacBean.

-Espero que se ahogue en él- dijo Serena, y entonces miró a Kaley esperanzadamente.

-Bien- pronunció Kaley con lentitud-, supongo que regresaré a la cocina. Hay mucha comida que cocinar para estos hombres-. La voluptuosa criada le dio la espalda a Serena y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Kaley!

-¿Qué?- Kaley pestañeó inocentemente por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon.

-La inocencia no te sienta, Kaley.

-El malhumor no te sienta a ti, Serena.

Serena vaciló.

-Lo siento. ¿Entonces?- la animó.

Kaley agitó su cabeza y rió entre dientes suavemente.

-Sé efectivamente que no te importa, pero Endimion ha ido al lago. Me pareció que planeaba hacer algún lavado.

En el momento en que Kaley se hubo sido ido, Serena echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, entonces se sacó sus zapatillas y corrió hacia el lago.

Serena se agachó detrás de la piedra y lo miró.

Endimion se inclinó al borde del lago y fregó su camisa con dos piedras lisas. Con un castillo lleno de criados y criadas para hacer el lavado, los zurcidos, para cada orden suya, incluso ir a prisa a su cama si encorvaba un seductor dedo, Endimion Roderick había caminado al lago, seleccionado piedras, y ahora lavaba su propia camisa. Qué orgullo. Qué independencia. Qué… soledad.

Ella quería lavar la camisa para él. No, quería lavar el pecho musculoso que el lino suave había acariciado. Quería pasar sus manos sobre los músculos que se entrelazaban en su abdomen y seguir ese sedoso sendero de vello oscuro donde se sumergía bajo su _kilt_. Quería ser bienvenida en su encierro solitario y soltar al hombre que estaba convencida se había condenado deliberadamente detrás de una fachada de fría indiferencia.

Una rodilla en el césped, su pierna doblada bajo él, el hombre fregaba la camisa suavemente. Serena miró los músculos de sus hombros encorvarse. Él era más hermoso de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser, con su gran altura y su cuerpo absolutamente condicionado, su cabello negro sujeto por una correa de cuero, sus ojos punzantes.

_Te adoro, Endimion Roderick_. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esas palabras en las cámaras privadas de su cabeza? _Te amado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Estoy esperando que me notes desde entonces._ Serena se dejó caer sobre el musgo detrás de la roca, cruzó sus brazos y descansó la barbilla en ellos, mirándolo hambrientamente. Su espalda estaba dorada por el sol, y sus hombros anchos se adelgazaban hasta una cintura esbelta, donde su _kilt_ abrazaba sus caderas. Él sumergió una mano en su grueso cabello oscuro y lo empujó apartándolo de su cara, y Serena expelió un suspiro cuando sus músculos ondearon.

Él se volvió y la miró directamente. Serena se heló. ¡Condenado oído agudo! Siempre tenía sentidos sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-Márchate, pava real-. Él devolvió su atención a la camisa que estaba lavando.

Serena cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, derrotada. Nunca podía alcanzar el punto donde reuniera valor para intentar hablar con él, descubrirlo. En el momento en que empezaba a tener pensamientos tiernos, el bastardo decía algo remoto y punzante y desinflaba las velas de su resolución antes de que pudiera alzar el ancla siquiera. Ella suspiró más ruidosamente y se complació con una dosis generosa de autoconmiseración.

Él se volvió y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- exigió.

Serena alzó su cabeza, irritada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _"qué"_? No dije nada.

-Estás sentada suspirando allí atrás como si el mundo estuviera por acabar. Estás haciendo tanto ruido que ni siquiera puedo fregar mi camisa en paz, y entonces tienes la bilis para ponerte quisquillosa conmigo cuando yo inquiero educadamente acerca de lo que te molesta.

-¿Inquieres educadamente?- se hizo eco ella-. ¿Llamas a un apenas gruñido y completamente antipático _"qué"_ una pregunta cortés? ¿Un _"qué"_ que significa _"cómo se atreves a invadir mi espacio con tus sonidos lastimosos"_? ¿Un _"qué"_ que significa _"Podrías ir por favor a morir a alguna otra parte, pava real"_? Endimion Roderick, no sabes ni una condenada cosa sobre la cortesía.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estar maldiciendo, pava real- dijo él ligeramente.

-No soy una pava real.

Él echó una mirada acerba por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, lo eres. Siempre estás picoteando a alguien. Picotazo-picotazo, picotazo-picotazo.

-¿Picoteando?- Serena se levantó, saltó la piedra, y enfrentó a Endimion-. Yo te mostraré _"picoteando". -_ Rápida como una gata, sacó la camisa de sus manos, retorció el tejido, y la rasgó desde el centro. Encontró el sonido de la tela que se rasgaba perversamente satisfactorio-. Esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer. ¿Cómo es eso de invadir tu espacio? ¿Y por qué estás lavando tu propia estúpida camisa en primer lugar?-. Ella lo miró fieramente y ondeó las colas de su camisa para puntualizar sus palabras.

Endimion se sentó sobre sus talones, contemplándola cautelosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, no estoy sintiéndome bien. No he estado sintiéndome bien en toda la mañana. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema y volverlo hacia mí, como siempre haces. Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás lavando tu propia camisa?

-Porque estaba sucia- contestó él con condescendencia calculada.

Ella lo ignoró con admirable contención.

-Hay criadas para lavar...

-No deseaba incomodar...

-...las camisas de los hombres que...

-...a ninguna criada pidiéndole que lavara...

-¡Y yo habría lavado esa cosa tonta para ti de todas maneras!

La boca de Endimion se cerró de golpe.

-Quiero decir, eso es… bien, yo lo haría si… si todas las sirvientas estuvieran muertas o gravemente enfermas y no hubiera nadie más que pudiera... -ella se encogió de hombros- y fuera la única camisa que poseyeras… e hiciera mucho frío… y estuvieras enfermo o algo-. Ella cerró la boca abruptamente, comprendiendo que no había ninguna manera de salir del cenagal verbal en el que se había metido. Endimion estaba mirándola fijamente, con fascinación.

Se levantó con un movimiento elegante y veloz. Sólo algunas pulgadas los separaban.

Serena notó que debía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero su resentimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por una intuición jadeante del hombre. Estaba magnetizada por su proximidad, clavada por la intensa manera en que la observaba. ¿Se había movido él aún más cerca? ¿O lo había hecho ella?

-¿Habrías lavado mi camisa?-. Sus ojos indagaron los suyos intensamente.

Serena lo miró fijamente, en silencio, sin confiar en su propia voz. Si abriera su boca, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría decir. _Bésame, enorme guerrero guapo. _

Cuando él acarició la tensa mandíbula femenina con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos, ella casi se desmayó. Su piel ardía donde sus dedos habían pasado. Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de distancia de los suyos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e insondables.

Él quería besarla. Serena estaba segura de eso.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para recibir su beso. Sus párpados temblaron, cerrados, y se entregó totalmente a la fantasía. La respiración de Endimion abanicó su mejilla, y ella esperó, asustada de mover un músculo.

-Bien, es ahora demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe. _No, no lo es,_ casi espetó. _Bésame._

-Para lavarla, quiero decir-. La mirada del hombre se dejó caer sobre la camisa rota que ella todavía sostenía-. Además- agregó-, no necesito que ninguna tonta pava real se preocupe por pequeñeces sobre mí. Por lo menos las criadas no rompen mis camisas, a menos que, por supuesto, tengan prisa por quitarlas de mi cuerpo, pero ésa es una discusión completamente diferente, y estoy seguro de que no estarías interesada en tener conmigo ningún…

-¿Endimion?- dijo Serena herméticamente.

Él miraba la superficie del lago.

-¿Hum?

-Te odio.

-Lo sé, chica- dijo él suavemente-. Me lo dijiste anoche. Parece que todas nuestras pequeñas discusiones acaban en esas palabras. Prueba ser un poco más creativa, ¿está bien?

Él no movió un músculo cuando los restos de su camisa húmeda lo golpearon en el rostro y Serena se marchó.

Endimion fue a la cena llevando un tartán limpio. Su cabello estaba húmedo, alisado hacia atrás por un reciente baño, y su camisa rasgada limpiamente en dos por el centro de su espalda. Los extremos sueltos colgaban sobre su tartán, y podía verse completamente su demasiado musculosa espalda para comodidad de Serena.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa, Endimion?- preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

Endimion miró fijamente a través de la mesa a Serena.

Serena levantó la cabeza y pensó fruncir el ceño, pero falló. Él estaba mirándola con esa expresión extraña que ella no podía interpretar, esa que había visto cuando había llegado primero y había seguido diciendo su nombre, y se tragó las palabras enfadadas junto con un mordisco de pan que se había puesto increíblemente seco. El rostro del hombre era enteramente simétrico. Una sombra de barba acentuaba las hondonadas bajo sus pómulos y definía su mandíbula arrogante. Su cabello húmedo, sujeto por una correa, brillaba como el ébano en la luz fluctuante. Sus ojos azules resplandecían contra el telón de su piel morena, y sus dientes blancos se encendían cuando hablaba. Sus labios eran firmes, sensuales, y en ese momento encorvados en una expresión burlona.

-Tuve que correr de un quisquilloso felino- dijo Endimion sosteniendo su mirada.

-Bien, ¿por qué no te cambias de camisa?- preguntó Ramsay.

-Sólo traje esta- Endimion le dijo a Serena.

-¿Trajiste una sola camisa?- Ramsay resopló incrédulamente-. Por la lanza de Odín, Endimion, puedes permitirte el lujo de mil camisas. Te estás volviendo avaro, ¿no?

-No es la camisa lo que hace al hombre, Logan.

-Algo malditamente afortunado para ti-. Ramsay enderezó los pliegues de su níveo lino cuidadosamente-. ¿Has considerado que puede ser un reflejo de él?

-Estoy segura de que una criada puede remendarlo para ti- dijo Quinn-. O yo puedo prestarte una.

-No me molesta llevarla de esta manera. En cuanto a reflejos, ¿quién los ve?

-Pareces un villano, Roderick-. Ramsay sonrió con desprecio.

Serena hizo un sonido resignado.

-Yo lo remendaré- murmuró ella, dejando caer su mirada en su plato para no tener que ver sus expresiones aturdidas.

-¿Puedes coser, chica?- preguntó Ramsay dubitativamente.

-Por supuesto que puedo coser. No soy un fracaso completo como mujer sólo porque soy vieja y soltera- espetó Serena.

-¿Pero por qué no lo hacen las criadas?

-A veces lo hacen y a veces no lo hacen- respondió Serena misteriosamente.

-¿Estás sintiéndote bien, Serena?- preguntó Quinn.

-Oh, ¿podrías simplemente callarte?

* * *

><p><strong>SUBIENDO CAPI 6...<strong>


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

La enfurecía. Cada vez que vislumbraba la línea de puntadas desiguales que arrugaban el centro de la camisa de Endimion, ella se sentía convertirse en un puerco espín irascible, parecido a un alfiletero. Era tan humillante como si él hubiera cosido las palabras _"Serena perdió el control y nunca voy a permitirle olvidarse de ello" _por su espalda. Ella no podía creer que la había roto, pero años de sufrir los tormentos de Endimion desde niña habían probado su control, y simplemente había estallado.

Él regresaba a Caithness, era desesperadamente atractivo, y todavía la trataba exactamente igual que cuando era una niña. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para hacerle ver que ya no lo era? _Bien, dejar de actuar como una, para empezar_, se riñó a sí misma. Desde el momento en que remendara su camisa tiernamente, había estado anhelando tomarlo desprevenido, quitarle el recordatorio pernicioso y alegremente quemarlo. Haciéndolo, sin embargo, habría reforzado su impresión de que tenía una propensión para las acciones tontas; en cambio le había procurado tres camisas del lino más fino, completamente cosidas, y les había dicho a las criadas que las pusieran en su cuarto. ¿Las llevaba él?

Ni una.

Cada día que amanecía, él se ponía la misma camisa con el pliegue ridículo en la espalda. Ella había considerado preguntarle por qué no llevaba alguna de las nuevas, pero eso sería tan malo como admitir que su táctica de hacerla sentir tonta y culpable estaba funcionando. Moriría antes de traicionar otra onza de emoción ante ese hombre sin emociones que estaba saboteando sus modales impecables.

Serena arrastró sus ojos de la oscuridad, del hombre seductor que caminaba en la muralla, llevando una camisa mal remendada, y se obligó a hacer una respiración profunda, tranquilizante. _Serena Alanna Roderick_; ella probó el nombre entre dientes, un cuchicheo de respiración apenas exhalada. Las sílabas dieron volteretas eufóricamente. _Yo sólo deseo…_

-Entonces ese es el claustro para ti, ¿eh, chica?

Serena se tensó. El retumbar gutural de Ramsay Logan no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

-Um-hmm- masculló ella en dirección a la ventana.

-No durarás una quincena- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-. Serena giró para enfrentarlo-. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Ramsay sonrió nítidamente.

Serena se quedó en blanco cuando recordó que él la había visto desnuda en la ventana el día que había llegado.

-Quiero que sepas que siento el llamado.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, chica- ronroneó Ramsay-. Sólo que pienso que tus orejas están tapadas y estás oyendo mal. A una mujer le gusta el llamado de un hombre de carne y hueso, no de un Dios que nunca la hará sentir la alegría de ser mujer.

-Hay mejores cosas en la vida que ser la yegua de cría de un hombre, Logan.

-Ninguna mujer mía sería una yegua de cría. No me entiendas mal: yo no desmerezco a quienes eligen a la Iglesia y a Cristo, pero simplemente no te veo tentada por semejante señuelo. Eres demasiado apasionada.

-Soy tranquila y compuesta- insistió ella.

-No junto a Endimion- dijo Ramsay significativamente.

-Eso es porque él me irrita- espetó Serena.

Ramsay irguió una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece tan cómico, Logan?

-_'Irrita'_ es una palabra interesante para él. Pero no es la que yo podría haber escogido. Más bien, veamos… ¿_'Excita'_? ¿_'Deleita'_? Tus ojos queman como ámbar en la luz del sol cuando él entra en un cuarto.

-Bien- Serena retrocedió a la ventana-. Ahora que hemos debatido nuestra opción de verbos apropiados, y has seleccionado todos los equivocados y obviamente no sabes nada de las mujeres, puedes continuar adelante con tu día. Shoo, shoo-. Ella ondeó su mano hacia él.

La mueca de Ramsay se ensanchó.

-No te intimido ni un poco, ¿verdad, chica?

-Aparte de tu actitud dominante, y el hecho que usas tu gran altura y complexión para hacer a una mujer sentirse acorralada, sospecho eres más un gallito que un toro- murmuró ella.

-A la mayoría de las mujeres le gusta mi _toro_-. Él se movió más cerca. Serena disparó una mirada hastiada sobre su hombro.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres. Y no te pares sobre mis pies, Logan, hay bastante espacio en este cuarto. Puedes regresar a casa, a la tierra de los poderosos Logan, donde los hombres son hombres y las mujeres les pertenecen. No soy el tipo de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

Ramsay rió.

Serena se volvió despacio, su mandíbula tensa.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con Roderick?-. Él miró fijamente encima de su hombro, fuera la ventana.

-Creo que como establecimos que no eres un asesino a sangre fría, me serías inútil.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. Ese hombre puede ser denso como el césped.

Cuando la puerta del Gran Hall se abrió un momento escaso después, Ramsay se movió tan rápidamente que Serena no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Su beso suave, que había empezado siendo deliberado y rápido, se prolongó. La levantó en las puntas de sus pies y la dejó extrañamente jadeante cuando la soltó.

Serena lo miró aturdida. La verdad fuera dicha, había tenido alguna experiencia con besos, pero la habían dejado desarmada para el beso hábil de un hombre maduro y amante cumplido. Ella pestañeó.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que las maderas se estremecieran, y Serena entendió.

-¿Ese era Endimion?- suspiró.

Ramsay asintió y sonrió abiertamente. Cuando empezó a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, Serena se tapó con la mano apresuradamente la boca.

-Vamos, chica- la instó él, cogiendo su mano en la suya-. Concédeme un beso para agradecerme por demostrarle a Endimion que si él es demasiado tonto para reclamarte, alguien más quiere.

-¿De dónde sacas la idea que me importa lo que ese hombre piensa?-. Ella hirvió-. A él ciertamente no le importa si me besas.

-Estás recuperándote de mi beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, chica. En cuanto a Endimion, te vi mirarlo a través de esa ventana. Si no le hablas al corazón...

-Él no tiene ningún corazón para hablarle.

-De lo que vi en la corte, apostaría que es verdad, pero nunca lo sabrás con toda seguridad hasta que lo intentes- continuó Ramsay-. Mientras más pronto lo intentes, más pronto fallarás, y conseguiré que puedas empezar a mirarme con más amabilidad.

-Gracias por tu consejo tan inteligente, Logan. Puedo ver por tu propio estado de hombre felizmente casado que debes saber mucho sobre lo que estás hablando en lo que concierne a las relaciones.

-La única razón por la que no estoy felizmente casado es porque estoy esperando por una mujer de buen corazón. Se han vuelto un artículo raro.

-Se requiere un hombre de buen corazón para atraer a una mujer igual, y probablemente has estado buscando en los lugares equivocados. No encontrarás el corazón de una mujer entre sus...- Serena se interrumpió abruptamente, mortificada por lo que casi había dicho.

Ramsay rugió de risa.

-Dime si yo podría hacerte olvidar a Endimion Roderick y te mostraré un hombre de buen corazón. Te trataría como a una reina. Roderick no te merece.

Serena suspiró malhumoradamente.

-Él no me quiere. Y si le suspiras siquiera una palabra a él sobre lo que piensas que siento, te aseguro que encontraré una manera de hacerte miserable.

-Sólo no rompas mis camisas-. Ramsay levantó sus manos en un gesto de derrota-. Me marcho al pueblo, chica-. Él se inclinó y rápidamente salió por la puerta.

Serena frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada por un momento largo después de que él se hubo ido. Por todos los Santos, esos hombres la estaban haciendo sentir como si de nuevo tuviera trece años, y sus trece no habían sido un año bueno. Un año hórrido, si pensaba en él. El año en que ella había visto a Endimion en los establos con una criada, y después había permanecido de pie tristemente en su cuarto mirando su propio cuerpo. Los trece había sido un año miserable de dualidad imposible, de sentimientos femeninos en el cuerpo de una niña. Ahora estaba exhibiendo sentimientos infantiles en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Habría ella alguna vez de mantener el equilibrio alrededor de ese hombre?

_Caithness_. Una vez Endimion había considerado el nombre intercambiable con _paraíso_. Cuando había llegado por primera vez a Caithness a la edad de dieciséis años, a la niña dorada que lo había _"adoptado" _le habían faltado sólo las alas transparentes para completar la ilusión de que podía ofrecerle absolución angélica. Caithness había sido un lugar de paz y alegría, pero la alegría había sido corrompida por un pozo sin fondo de deseo por cosas que él sabía nunca podrían ser suyas. Aunque Gibraltar y Elizabeth habían abierto su puerta y sus corazones para él, había habido una barrera invisible que había sido incapaz de vencer. Cenando en el Gran Hall, había escuchado cómo los St. Clair, sus cinco hijos, y su única hija habían hablado en broma y habían reído. Tomaban con tal deleite obvio cada paso a lo largo del camino de la vida, saboreando cada fase del desarrollo de sus niños... Endimion había sido agudamente consciente del hecho de que Caithness no era su casa, sino la de otra familia, y él estaba allí meramente protegido por su generosidad, no por derecho de nacimiento.

Endimion expelió un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué?, quería gritar y agitar sus puños al cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Ramsay? Ramsay Logan era un mujeriego incorregible y falto de la ternura y sinceridad que una mujer como Serena necesitaba. Había conocido a Ramsay en la corte, hacía años, y había sido testigo de más de unos cuantos corazones rotos abandonados por el encanto salvaje del Highlander. ¿Por qué Ramsay? En los talones de ese pensamiento un aullido silencioso llegó: _¿Por qué no yo?_ Pero él sabía que nunca podría ser. _Nosotros no podemos evitarlo, hijo… nosotros nacemos de esta manera. _Asesinos insensatos y lo peor, él era un completo Berserker. Incluso sin convocar al Berserker, su padre había matado a su propia esposa. ¿Qué podría la enfermedad heredada de la mente, acoplada con la cualidad de un Berserker, hacerlo capaz de hacer? La única cosa que sabía con algún grado de certeza era que nunca querría averiguarlo.

Endimion enterró ambas manos en su cabello y dejó de caminar. Pasó los dedos a través de ellos, soltó la correa y se tranquilizó al sentir su cabello limpio, no esterado con la suciedad de vivir en los bosques. No tenía ninguna trenza de guerra plegada en las sienes, no estaba castaño como un moro por meses de sol y baños poco frecuentes, ya no parecía tan bárbaro como estaba el día que Serena lo encontrara en los bosques. Pero de algún modo, sentía como si nunca pudiera lavar del todo las manchas de esos años que había vivido en los bosques de las Highlands y había deshuesado su ingenio contra los rapaces más feroces, recogiendo de los restos bastante comida para permanecer vivo. Quizás era el recuerdo de estremecerse en los inviernos helados, cuando había agradecido la capa de suciedad en su piel porque era una capa más entre su cuerpo y las temperaturas heladas. Quizás había sido la sangre en sus manos y el certero conocimiento de que si él fuera alguna vez lo bastante estúpido para permitirse sentir algo por alguien, podría repetirse esa terrible escena de tener un cuchillo en su mano y ver a su propio hijo observándolo.

Nunca. Él nunca heriría a Serena.

Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Serena era una mujer completamente adulta ahora, y no tenía ninguna defensa contra ella excepto su voluntad. Había sido exclusivamente su voluntad formidable lo que lo había llevado tan lejos. Se había entrenado, disciplinado, aprendido a controlar al Berserker… la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando había montado hace unos días en el patio y había visto a la mujer dorada, risueña, rodeada por niños encantadores, recordar su propia niñez perdida casi lo había sofocado. Había anhelado insertarse en el cuadro en el césped suavemente, inclinándose como ambos a la vez: como un niño y como un hombre. De buena gana se habría sentado a sus pies y escuchado, e igualmente la habría tomado en sus brazos y le habría dado a ella sus propios niños.

Frustrado por su incapacidad para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, la había provocado. Entonces la muchacha había levantado su cabeza y Endimion había sentido su corazón caer hasta las plantas de los pies. Había sido más fácil para él recordarla con un rostro más joven, inocente. Ahora la nariz atrevidamente inclinada y los ojos chispeantes eran parte de los rasgos de una mujer ardiente, sensual. Y sus ojos, aunque todavía inocentes, contenían madurez y un toque de silencioso dolor. Deseaba saber quién había introducido eso en su mirada, para poder cazar y matar al bastardo.

¿Pretendientes? Ella tenía miles probablemente. ¿Habría amado a alguno? Agitó su cabeza. No le gustaba esa idea. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había convocado Gibraltar allí? No creía ni por un minuto que tuviera algo que ver con verlo como un competidor por la mano de Serena. Más probablemente Gibraltar había recordado el voto que Endimion había hecho de proteger a Serena si alguna vez lo necesitara. Y Gibraltar seguramente necesitaba a un guerrero lo bastante fuerte para prevenir cualquier posible problema entre Serena y sus dos reales pretendientes: Ramsay y Quinn. Sí, eso tenía perfecto sentido. Él estaba allí para proteger a Serena de comprometerse de forma alguna y evitar cualquier disputa potencial entre sus pretendientes.

Serena: esencia de madreselvas y una sedosa melena de cabello dorado, ojos de rico castaño con manchas doradas, el mismo color del ámbar que los vikingos habían apreciado tanto. Parecían dorados a la luz del sol, pero se oscurecían a un chispeante castaño casi amarillo cuando estaba enfadada, lo que sucedía todo el tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Ella era su sueño de cada despertar, su fantasía nocturna. Y él era peligroso por naturaleza. Una bestia.

-Milord, ¿está algo mal?

Endimion dejó caer las manos de su rostro. El muchacho que había estado en el regazo de Serena cuando llegara la primera vez estaba tirando de su manga y entornando los ojos al mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho angustiado.

Endimion asintió.

-Estoy bien, muchacho. Pero no soy un laird. Puedes llamarme Endimion.

-A mí me pareces un laird.

-Bien, no lo soy.

-¿Por qué a Serena no le gustas?- preguntó Zeke.

Endimion agitó su cabeza, haciendo una contorsión lamentable de sus labios.

-Sospecho, Zeke... es Zeke, ¿verdad?

-Sabes mi nombre- exclamó el muchacho.

-Lo oí por casualidad cuando estabas con Serena.

-¡Pero lo recordaste!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Zeke caminó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a Endimion con adoración atronadora.

-Porque eres un guerrero poderoso, y yo soy, bien… yo. Yo soy sólo Zeke. Nadie me nota. Excepto Serena.

Endimion miró al muchacho y notó la posición medio desafiante, medio avergonzada de Zeke. Puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Mientras estoy aquí en Caithness, ¿te gustaría servir como mi escudero, muchacho?

-¿Escudero?-. Zeke se quedó boquiabierto-. ¡No puedo ser escudero! Yo no puedo ver bien.

-¿Por qué no me permites ser el juez de eso? Mis necesidades son bastante simples. Necesito a alguien para cuidar de mi caballo. No le gusta estar encerrado, pero deben llevarle su comida y agua dondequiera que esté. Necesita ser cepillado y cuidado, y montado de vez en cuando.

Con sus últimas palabras, la expresión esperanzada de Zeke desapareció.

-Bien, no necesita ser montado durante algún tiempo todavía, porque tuvo un paseo duro en el camino hacia aquí- enmendó Endimion apresuradamente-. Y yo podría darte probablemente unas lecciones.

-Pero yo no puedo ver claramente. Posiblemente no pueda montar.

-Un caballo tiene mucho sentido común, muchacho, y puede entrenarse para hacer muchas cosas para su jinete. Nos lo tomaremos lentamente. Primero, ¿cuidarás de mi semental?

-Sí- Zeke respiró. -¡Lo haré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Entonces vamos a encontrarlo. Él puede huir de los extraños a menos que yo los traiga primero alrededor para que los conozca-. Endimion alojó la mano del muchacho en la suya; estaba asombrado por cómo la mano diminuta parecía ser tragada en su apretón. Tan frágil, tan preciosa. Una llamarada brutal de recuerdos estalló sobre de él, de un niño, no mucho mayor que Zeke, cayendo ante una espada McKane. Salvajemente lo sacó de su mente y cerró sus dedos firmemente alrededor de los de Zeke.

-Espera un minuto-. Zeke se detuvo-. Todavía no me dijiste. ¿Por qué no le gustas a Serena?

Endimion buscó intensamente una respuesta que pudiera tener sentido para Zeke.

-Supongo que es porque yo la fastidiaba y atormentaba cuando era una niña.

-¿La molestabas?

-Implacablemente- asintió Endimion.

-Serena dice que los muchachos sólo fastidian a las chicas que les gustan en secreto. ¿Tiraste también de su cabello?

Endimion frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con algo.

-Supongo que lo hice, una vez o dos- admitió después de pensarlo.

-¡Och, bueno!- exclamó Zeke, su alivio evidente-. Por eso estás cortejándola ahora. Ella necesita un marido- dijo él seriamente.

Endimion agitó su cabeza; el leve asomo de una mueca irónica encorvaba sus labios. Debía haberlo visto venir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MAÑANA SUBO 2 O 3 CAPIS MAS...ESPERO NO IR MUUUY RAPIDO <em>**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

Endimion presionó sus manos sobre sus orejas, pero no ayudó. Arrastró una almohada sobre su cabeza, sin ningún provecho. Consideró levantarse y cerrar de golpe las contraventanas, pero una mirada rápida reveló que sería privado incluso de ese pequeño placer: ya estaban cerradas. Uno de los muchos _"regalos",_ parte de ser un Berserker, era oír todo absurdamente elevado; le había permitido sobrevivir en ocasiones en las que un hombre normal no podía oír al enemigo acercarse furtivamente. Ahora estaba demostrando ser una grave desventaja.

Él podía oírla. _Serena._

¡Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, por Cristo, y ni siquiera podía hacer eso! ¿La chica nunca descansaba? El trinar de su flauta solitaria flotaba, escalando las paredes de piedra del castillo y arrastrándose a través de las tablillas de las contraventanas en la brisa fría de la mañana. Podía sentir las notas melancólicas acechando las contraventanas tercas de su corazón. Serena estaba por todas partes en Caithness: floreciendo en los arreglos de flores sobre las mesas, brillando en las sonrisas de los niños y cosida en los tapices brillantemente tejidos. Era ineludible. Ahora se atrevía a invadir su sueño con la melodía persistente de una antigua canción gaélica de amor, elevándose en un alto lamento, cayendo después a un gemido bajo con tal angustia convincente que él resopló. ¡Como si ella supiera del dolor del amor no correspondido! Era hermosa, perfecta, bendecida con padres, casa, familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ella nunca había necesitado de amor, y él no podía imaginar a ningún hombre negándole algo. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar una canción de amor dolorosa con tal empatía lúgubre?

Dejó la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las contraventanas tan bruscamente que chocaron contra las paredes.

-Todavía tocas esa cosa tonta, ¿verdad?- gritó. Dios, era hermosa. Y Dios lo perdonara, él todavía la deseaba tan desesperadamente como hacía años. En ese entonces, se había dicho que ella era demasiado joven. Ahora que era una mujer adulta, ya no podía escudarse tras esa útil excusa.

Ella estaba debajo de él, en una hendidura rocosa que colgaba sobre el lago. El sol era una media luna de oro mantecoso y rompía el horizonte del lago plateado. Le daba la espalda. Ella se tensó; la canción agridulce tartamudeó y murió.

-Creí que estabas en el ala oriental- dijo Serena sin volverse. Su voz llegaba tan claramente a sus oídos como su melodía, a pesar de estar veinte pies debajo de él.

-Yo escojo mi propio dominio, pava real. Como siempre-. Él se apoyó con ligereza fuera la ventana y absorbió cada detalle de ella: el cabello rubio que ondeaba en la brisa, el juego orgulloso de sus hombros, el ángulo soberbio en el que erguía su cabeza, mientras miraba el lago como si ni siquiera se molestara en reconocer su existencia.

-Vete a casa, Endimion- dijo ella fríamente.

-No es por ti que me quedo, sino por tu _pa_- mintió él.

-¿Le debes tal obediencia, entonces? ¿Tú, que no obedeces a nadie?- se mofó ella.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-La obediencia no está más allá de mí. Simplemente es que hay pocos que la merezcan.

-Yo no te quiero aquí- espetó ella sobre su hombro.

Lo irritó que no se volviera y lo mirara; era lo menos que podía hacer mientras no se dijeran cosas hirientes.

-No me importa lo que quieras- se obligó a decirle-. Tu _pa_ me convocó aquí, y aquí permaneceré hasta que me libere.

-¡Yo te he liberado!

Endimion resopló. Como si ella pudiera liberarlo; cualquier cosa que lo atara a Serena era indestructible. Él debía saberlo; había intentado durante años destruir la atadura, para no preocuparse de dónde estaba, si estaba lejos, si era feliz.

-Los deseos de una mujer son insignificantes contra los de un hombre- dijo él, seguro de que insultando al género femenino tan groseramente la haría volverse para enfrentarlo, para que pudiera saborear la pasión de su enojo, en lugar de la pasión sensual que anhelaba provocar en ella desesperadamente. _Berserker_, su mente reprendió. _Déjala en paz: no tienes ningún derecho. _

-¡Eres… semejante bastardo!-. Serena se acomodó a sus deseos inconscientemente, volviéndose tan rápidamente que resbaló. Su tropiezo breve le presentó una vista impresionante de la hinchazón de sus pechos. Pálidos, se inclinaban a un valle suave que desaparecía bajo el corpiño de su vestido. Su piel era tan translúcida que podía ver un trazado débil de venas azules. Él se presionó contra el anaquel de la ventana para esconder el levantamiento súbito de su _kilt_.

-A veces juro que lo haces para provocarme-. Ella le frunció el ceño y se empujó del suelo con una mano mientras se ponía de pie y le robaba la imagen del valle entre sus pechos.

-Ahora, ¿por qué me molestaría en hacer eso, mocosa?- él le preguntó fríamente; tan fríamente que reprenderla e insultarla le hizo levantar la voz.

-¿Porque podrías tener miedo de que si alguna vez dejaras de torturarme, podría gustarte realmente?- espetó ella.

-Nunca te engañes con eso, Serena-. Él extendió su mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca de dolor al ser consciente de ello. Nunca podía decir una mentira sin hacer ese gesto. Afortunadamente, ella no lo sabía.

-Me parece que has desarrollado una afición aplastante por tu pelo, Endimion Roderick. No había notado tus pequeñas vanidades antes. Probablemente porque no podía ver tanto de ti bajo toda la mugre y suciedad.

Pasó en una llamarada. Con sus palabras, él estaba de nuevo sucio, manchado de barro, empapado de sangre y mugriento más allá de la redención. Ningún baño, ningún jabón podría limpiarlo nunca. Sólo las palabras de Serena podrían limpiarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que él no inspiraba absolución.

-Algunas personas crecen y maduran, mocosa. Me desperté un día, me afeité, y descubrí era un maldito hombre guapo-. Cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, él no pudo resistirse a presionarla un poco más-. Algunas mujeres han dicho que soy demasiado guapo para poseerme. Quizás temían que no pudieran mantenerme ante tanta competición.

-Ahórrame tu presunción.

Endimion sonrió interiormente. Ella era tan encantadora, temperamental y soberbia, y tan fácilmente susceptible a la provocación. En innumerables ocasiones se había preguntado qué tipo de pasión liberaría con un hombre. _Con un hombre como él_. Sus pensamientos tomaron un camino peligroso hacia lo prohibido.

-He oído que los hombres dicen que eres demasiado hermosa para tocarte. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás intacta?-. Él se mordió la lengua en el momento en que las palabras escaparon.

La boca de Serena se dejó caer con escepticismo.

-¿Qué me has preguntado?

Endimion tragó. Había habido un tiempo cuando precisamente él había sabido por experiencia de primera mano cuán intacta era, y ése era un recuerdo que haría bien en enterrar.

-Cuando una chica les permite a virtuales extraños besarla, hace que uno se pregunte por el resto de lo que permite-. La amargura presionó sus labios e impregnó sus palabras.

Serena retrocedió como si él hubiera echado algo más sustancial que un insulto en su dirección. Estrechó sus ojos y lo estudió sospechosamente.

-Con curiosidad, parece te que importara.

-Ni de casualidad. Sencillamente no deseo tener que forzarte a casarte con Ramsay antes de que tu _pa_ regrese. Sospecho que a Gibraltar podría gustarle estar presente para entregar a la doncella-. Serena estaba mirándolo intensamente, demasiado intensamente para su gusto. Él se preguntó desesperadamente qué estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Siempre había sido demasiado lista, y él estaba peligrosamente cerca de actuar como un pretendiente celoso. Cuando Serena había sido joven, había necesitado cada onza de su voluntad para continuar una charada convincente de aversión. Ahora que era una mujer cabalmente crecida, eran necesarias medidas más drásticas. Se encogió de hombros arrogantemente-. Parece, pava real, que todo lo que quiero de ti es que lleves tu maldita flauta a alguna otra parte para que pueda dormir un poco. No me gustaste cuando eras una niña pequeña, y no me gustas ahora, pero estoy en deuda con tu _pa_ y honraré su pedido. La única cosa que me acuerdo de Caithness es que la comida era buena y tu _pa_ era amable-. La mentira prácticamente quemó su lengua.

-¿No te acuerdas nada de mí?- preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-Algunas cosas, nada de importancia-. Los dedos inquietos se retorcieron a través de su cabello y lo arrastraron hasta librarlo de su correa.

Ella lo miró brillantemente.

-¿Ni incluso el día que te marchaste?

-¿Quieres decir el del ataque de los McKane?- él preguntó blandamente.

-No-. Ella le frunció el entrecejo-. Quiero decir ese día, pero más tarde, cuando te encontré en los establos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, chica? No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme-. Él atrapó su mano traidora a medio movimiento hacia su cabello y la flexionó en el cinturón de su _kilt_.

-¿No recuerdas nada de mí?- repitió ella impenetrablemente.

-Recuerdo una cosa: que me seguías constantemente hasta conseguir enfadarme con tu charla incesante- respondió Endimion, pareciendo tan aburrido y resignado como le fue posible.

Serena le volvió la espalda y no profirió otra palabra.

Él la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos oscurecidos con los recuerdos, antes de tirar las contraventanas para cerrarlas. Cuando unos momentos después las persistentes notas plateadas de su flauta lloraron, él apretó sus manos tan herméticamente sobre sus oídos que se lastimó. ¿Cómo podría esperar permanecer allí y continuar resistiéndosele, cuando cada onza de su ser exigía que la hiciera su mujer?

_No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme. _

Nunca había proferido una mentira mayor. Recordaba esa noche en los establos. Estaba grabada en su memoria con la durabilidad insoportable de una marca. Había sido la noche en que el Endimion Roderick de veintidós años había robado un sabor inolvidable del cielo.

Después de que los McKane se marcharan y la batalla hubiera terminado, él había fregado desesperadamente la sangre de su cuerpo, había empacado, guardando ropa y recuerdos sin preocuparse de dónde eran o dónde aterrizaban. Casi había llevado la destrucción a la casa que lo había albergado generosamente, y nunca los expondría de nuevo a ese peligro. El hermano de Serena, Edmund, había sido herido en la batalla, y aunque parecía seguro que se recuperaría, llevaría cicatrices el resto de su vida. Marcharse era la única cosa honorable que Endimion podía hacer.

Había encontrado la nota de Serena cuando sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre el libro de las fábulas de Esopo que ella le había dado en su primera Navidad en Caithness. Ella había deslizado la nota con sus grandes, inclinados garabatos entre las páginas, para que se destacara sobre la encuadernación. _Estaré en la terraza al anochecer. ¡Debo hablarte esta noche, Endimion! _

Arrugando la nota furiosamente, caminó fuera de los establos.

No se había atrevido a arriesgarse a verla antes de marcharse. Lleno de aborrecimiento por sí mismo, por traer a los McKane a ese sagrado lugar, no cometería otra trasgresión. Desde que Serena había empezado a madurar, él había sido incapaz de sacarla de su mente. Sabía que estaba mal. Él tenía veintidós años y ella apenas dieciséis. Aunque era ciertamente lo bastante mayor para casarse... infiernos, muchas chicas se casaban incluso a los trece... él nunca podría ofrecerle matrimonio. No tenía casa, ningún clan, y era una bestia peligrosamente imprevisible. Los hechos eran simples: no importaba cuánto pudiera querer a Serena St. Clair, nunca podría tenerla.

A los dieciséis él había perdido su corazón por la pequeña niña dorada; a los veintidós, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la mujer. Endimion había concluido hacía un mes que tenía que marcharse pronto, antes de que hiciera algo tonto como besarla, o como encontrar razones que justificaran llevársela y hacerla su mujer. Serena merecía lo mejor: un marido digno, una familia propia, y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

Atando sus líos en la grupa del caballo, suspiró y empujó una mano a través de su cabello. Cuando empezaba a llevarse su caballo del establo, Serena pasó a través de las puertas.

Sus ojos danzaron cautelosamente entre él y su caballo y no se perdieron un solo detalle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Endimion?

-¿Qué infiernos parece que estoy haciendo?- gruñó él, más que exasperado de no haber podido escapar sin encontrarla. ¿Cuánta tentación esperaban que resistiera?

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos dorados, y él se maldijo. Serena había visto tanto horror ese día; era el peor de los bastardos por agregarle más dolor. Ella lo había buscado con la necesidad de consuelo, pero desgraciadamente él no estaba en condición de consolarla. Una de las consecuencias que dejaba su _Berserkergang_, su conversión en un Berserker, era despojarlo de la capacidad de tomar alternativas claras y decisiones sensatas. La experiencia le había enseñado que se sentía más vulnerable después un frenesí que provocaba la furia del Berserker; su mente y su cuerpo eran más sensibles. Necesitaba escapar y encontrar un lugar seguro desesperadamente, un lugar oscuro para dormir durante días. Tenía que obligarla a que lo dejara en ese momento, antes de que hiciera algo imperdonablemente tonto.

-Ve a buscar a tu _pa_, Serena. Déjame solo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te marchas, Endimion?- preguntó ella patéticamente.

-Porque debo hacerlo. ¡Nunca debí haber venido aquí para empezar!

-Eso es tonto, Endimion- gritó ella-. ¡Luchaste gloriosamente hoy! ¡_Pa_ me encerró en mi cuarto, pero sin embargo pude ver lo que estaba pasando! Si no hubieras estado aquí, no habríamos tenido una sola oportunidad contra los McKane-. Su voz se rompió, y él pudo ver el horror de la sangrienta batalla fresca en sus ojos.

¡Y Cristo, ella acababa de admitir que lo había visto cuando se había convertido en un Berserker!

-Si yo no hubiera estado aquí… -empezó amargamente, entonces se detuvo al borde de admitir que él era la única razón por la que los McKane hubieran venido.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí, ¿qué?-. Sus ojos eran grandes lagos confusos.

-Nada- él murmuró y miró fijamente el suelo.

Serena lo intentó de nuevo.

-Te vi ganan...

-¡Y debiste haber estado escondida, chica!- Endimion la cortó antes de que ella pudiera parlotear resplandecientemente sobre su _"valentía"_ en la batalla, una valentía que se desataba del demonio dentro de sí mismo-. ¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que viste? ¿No sabes lo que los McKane te habrían hecho si te hubieran encontrado?-. Su voz crujió en las palabras.

Había sido el miedo de lo que los McKane pudieran hacerle a su amada muchacha lo que lo había conducido aún más profundo en el _Berserkergang_ durante la lucha, convirtiéndolo en un gran animal asesino.

Serena arrastró el labio inferior nerviosamente entre sus dientes. El gesto simple disparó una saeta de pura lujuria a través de él, y se despreció por ello. Se mantuvo más firme que un arco; la adrenalina residual de la batalla todavía inundaba su cuerpo. La excitación elevada que lograba con el _Berserkergang_ tenía el efecto infortunado de demorarse y montarlo como un demonio, estimulándolo a ganar, a conquistar. Endimion agitó su cabeza y le volvió la espalda. No podía continuar mirándola. No confiaba en sí mismo.

-Aléjate de mí. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas si estás aquí conmigo.

Una brizna de paja susurró contra el dobladillo de su vestido cuando ella se movió.

-Yo confío en ti completamente, Endimion Roderick.

La inocencia dulce en su voz joven casi lo destruyó. Hizo una mueca.

-Ése es tu primer error. Tu segundo error es estar aquí conmigo. Márchate.

Ella se acercó más y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Endimion- dijo ella.

-No puedes confiar en mí. No me conoces siquiera- gruñó él, su cuerpo rígido de tensión.

-Sí, lo hago- ella se defendió-. Te conozco desde hace años. Has vivido aquí desde que era una niña. Eres mi héroe, Endimion.

-¡Detente, chica!- rugió él, volviéndose y agitando tan bruscamente su mano que ella retrocedió unos pasos. Sus glaciales ojos azules se estrecharon-. Así que piensas que me conoces, ¿verdad?-. Él se acercó a ella.

-Sí- insistió la mujercita obstinadamente.

Él sonrió con desprecio.

-No sabes una maldita cosa. No sabes a quién he matado y a quién he odiado y a quién he enterrado y cómo. ¡No sabes lo que me pasa porque no sabes lo que realmente soy!

-Endimion, estás asustándome- ella susurró. Sus ojos eran anchos estanques de oro a la luz de la linterna.

-¡Entonces corre con tu maldito _pa_! ¡Él te confortará!

-Él está con Edmund.

-¡Como deberías estar tú!

-¡Te necesito, Endimion! ¡Simplemente pon tus brazos alrededor de mí! ¡Abrázame! ¡No me dejes!

Los miembros de Endimion se endurecieron, helándolo hasta la médula. _Abrázame._ Sus palabras se mantuvieron en el aire. Oh, cómo anhelaba hacerlo. Cristo, cuán a menudo había soñado con ello. Sus profundos ojos ambarinos se llenaron de miedo y vulnerabilidad, y él se acercó a ella a pesar de su resolución. Atrapó sus manos a la mitad de la distancia. Sus hombros se inclinaron, repentinamente exhaustos por el peso del debate interior que emprendía. Él no podía ofrecerle su consuelo: era la misma razón por la que ella necesitaba que la confortaran. Si nunca hubiera ido a Caithness, nunca habría llevado la destrucción tras él. Jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había llevado a las personas que le habían abierto sus corazones cuando a nadie más le había preocupado si vivía o moría.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Serena- dijo él, de pronto inmensamente cansado.

-¡No me dejes!- ella lloró y se echó en sus brazos.

Cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho, sus brazos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de ella. Él la sostuvo silenciosamente y le ofreció su cuerpo estremecido para resguardarla de su condenadamente cercano monstruo invisible.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras sollozaba, sufriendo una terrible sensación de unidad con ella. Demasiado claramente, recordó la pérdida de su propia inocencia. Ocho años antes, él había estado de pie, mirando su propia lucha contra el clan McKane. A la vista de tal brutalidad, había quedado casi desquiciado de pesar y de ira, y ahora su joven Serena sabía de los mismos terrores. ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho eso a ella?

¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Volvería a revivirlo como lo hacía él mil veces por lo menos?

-Silencio, dulzura- murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo que los McKane nunca regresarán aquí. Te prometo que de algún modo, yo siempre te cuidaré, no importa donde esté. Nunca permitiré a nadie herirte.

Ella aspiró por la nariz, su rostro enterrado en la hondonada entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¡No puedes protegerme si no estás aquí!

-Hablé con tu _pa_ y le dije que me marcho. Pero también le dije que si alguna vez me necesitas, él sólo tiene que convocarme-. Aunque Gibraltar se había enfadado con él por marcharse, había parecido atemperado por saber dónde encontrar a Endimion si la necesidad se presentaba.

Serena volvió su boca llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Él perdió la respiración y la miró fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban hinchados de llorar y su cabello daba volteretas en una melena de fuego de oro sobre su rostro.

Él tenía ninguna intención de besarla, absolutamente. Pero en un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos y al siguiente él había inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante para apretar una promesa contra sus labios: un luminoso, dulce juramento de protección.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

Él se retiró hacia atrás y la miró fija e inexpresivamente.

-¿Has s-sentido eso?- ella tartamudeó, la confusión oscureciendo sus ojos.

_No es posible_, él se aseguró. _El mundo no se agita en su eje cuando besas a una chica. _Para convencerse, él la besó de nuevo. El terremoto simplemente empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies.

Su inocente juramento tomó vida propia, volviéndose un apasionado, ardiente beso entre un hombre y su compañera. Sus labios de doncella se abrieron dulcemente bajo los suyos y ella se fundió en el calor de su cuerpo.

Endimion mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y recordó el largo beso mientras escuchaba el trinar de la flauta de Serena fuera de su ventana.

Dios, qué vivamente él lo recordaba. No había tocado a otra mujer desde entonces.

Quinn insistió en que salieran a cabalgar, y aunque Serena se resistió inicialmente, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo se alegró de haber ido. Había olvidado cuán encantador era Quinn, qué fácilmente podía hacerla reír. Quinn había llegado a Caithness el verano siguiente a la llegada de Endimion. Su padre había criado a los dos muchachos, el hijo mayor del jefe de un clan y un vagabundo, como iguales, aunque a los ojos de Serena ningún otro muchacho podría estar alguna vez a la altura de Endimion.

Quinn era bien educado y considerado, pero había sido de Endimion de quien se había enamorado desde el día en que había encontrado a un muchacho salvaje viviendo en los bosques del perímetro de Caithness. Había sido Endimion quien la perturbara tanto que había llorado lágrimas calientes de frustración. Había sido Quinn quien la confortara cuando él se había marchado. Cómico, meditó mientras observaba al hombre enérgico que montaba a su lado; algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Quinn atrapó su mirada de soslayo y le sonrió afablemente.

-Te he extrañado, Serena. ¿Por qué es que no nos hemos visto en tantos años?

-Juzgando los rumores sobre ti, Quinn, estabas demasiado ocupado conquistando mundos y mujeres para desperdiciar tiempo en una simple chica de las Lowlands como yo- lo provocó ella.

-Conquistando el mundo, quizá. ¿Pero mujeres? No creo. Una mujer no puede ser conquistada, pero sí cortejada y ganada. Amada.

-Díselo a Endimion-. Ella rodó sus ojos-. Ese hombre nada más ama su propio mal genio. ¿Por qué me odia?

Quinn la midió un momento, como debatiendo qué decir. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pensaba que era porque le gustabas en secreto y no podía permitirse demostrarlo porque sentía que era un don nadie, no lo bastante bueno para la hija de Gibraltar St. Clair. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque Endimion es ahora un hombre adinerado, lo bastante rico para cualquier mujer, y Dios sabe que las mujeres lo desean. Francamente, Serena, no tengo ninguna idea de por qué todavía es cruel contigo. Yo había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, especialmente ahora que eres lo bastante mayor para ser cortejada. Pero no puedo decir que lo sienta, sin embargo, porque es menos competición en lo que a mí concierne- terminó él con una mirada afilada.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon.

-Quinn...- empezó, pero él ondeó su mano para imponer silencio ante cualquier protesta.

-No, Serena. No me contestes ahora. No me hagas siquiera decir las palabras. Simplemente intenta conocerme de nuevo, y entonces hablaremos de las cosas que pueden ser posibles. Pero sea lo que sea, siempre seré bueno contigo, Serena- agregó suavemente.

Serena arrastró el labio inferior entre sus dientes y estimuló su montura en un medio galope, robando una mirada sobre su hombro al guapo Quinn. _Serena de Moncreiffe_, pensó con curiosidad.

_Serena Alanna Roderick_, gritó su corazón insolentemente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO, ACÁ LES TRAIGO 3 CAPIS MÁS...ESPERO KE NO SE HARTEN DE LEER TAAAANTO XDXD USTEDES ME AVISAN SI KIEREN KE ACTUALIZE MAS LENTO :) TENGO 2 HISTORIAS EN MENTE Y OTRAS 2 ADAPTACIONES KE KIERO HACER...Y ESTO TIENE CASI 22 CAPIS...24 CONTANDO PROLOGO Y EPILOGO :) BUENO YA NO LAS DEMORO TANTO Y YA PUEDEN LEER...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTS Y FAVORITES :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

Serena estaba de pie en ante la estrecha ventana larga de la torre redonda a unos cien pies sobre el patio, mirando a Endimion. Había subido los escalones tortuosos hasta la torre, diciéndose a sí misma que estaba intentando escaparse de ese hombre, pero sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente honrada consigo misma.

La torre redonda le traía recuerdos, y esos eran los que había ido a visitar. Recuerdos espléndidos del primer verano en que Endimion había estado en esa residencia, la época maravillosa en que ella había decidido dormir en su torre de princesa. Sus padres la habían complacido; habían enviado hombres para sellar las grietas en las piedras y colgado tapices para que estuviera caliente. Allí estaban todos sus libros favoritos, las pocas muñecas restantes que habían escapado de Endimion y sus _"entierros en el mar"_ en el lago, y otros remanentes del que había sido el mejor año de su vida. Ese primer verano ella había encontrado al muchacho-bestia, y habían pasado cada momento juntos. Él la había llevado en sus caminatas y le había enseñado a cazar truchas y salamandras resbaladizas. La había sentado por primera vez en un potro; habían construido juntos una cueva de nieve en el patio durante su primer invierno. Él había sido quien la levantaba en brazos si ella no era lo bastante alta para ver algo, y había sido quien la enderezaba si caía. De noche, le había contado historias extrañas y mágicas hasta que ella pasaba a un infantil letargo, exhausta, soñando con la próxima aventura que compartirían.

Hasta ese mismo momento, Serena todavía podía recordar el sentimiento mágico que había tenido siempre que habían estado juntos. Había parecido absolutamente posible que él pudiera ser un ángel pícaro enviado a custodiarla. Después de todo, ella lo había descubierto acechando en los bosquecillos detrás de Caithness. Había sido quien lo tentara con una merienda apetecible y había tendido pacientemente día tras día una manta arrugada con su querido cachorro, Sabana TeaGarden.

Durante meses, él había resistido su ofrenda y se había escondido entre los helechos y las sombras, mirándola tan intensamente como ella lo miraba. Pero un día nublado, él había escapado de la niebla y había ido a arrodillarse en su manta. La había mirado fijamente, con una expresión que la había hecho sentirse bonita y protegida. A veces, en los años siguientes, a pesar de su indiferencia cruel, había capturado esa misma mirada en sus ojos cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Había guardado su esperanza viva cuando habría sido más sabio permitirle morir. Había crecido hasta ser una joven desesperadamente enamorada del fiero muchacho que se hacía hombre, que tenía una manera extraña de aparecer siempre que ella lo necesitaba y la rescataba frecuentemente.

Concedido, él no siempre había sido tierno mientras lo hacía. Una vez, la había atado en lo alto de las ramas de un roble, antes de correr a través de los bosques para rescatar a Sabana de una jauría de perros salvajes, salvando a Serena antes. Atada al árbol, aterrada por su cachorro, ella había aullado y se había sacudido, pero había sido incapaz de soltarse de sus ataduras. Él la había dejado allí durante horas. Pero tan certeramente como el sol siempre subía y se ponía, había regresado por ella acunando al herido, pero notablemente vivo, perro lobo en sus brazos.

Él se había negado a discutir cómo había salvado a su cachorro de la jauría rabiosa, pero ella no se había preocupado demasiado. Aunque Serena había encontrado asombroso que no hubiera sufrido daño, durante años había esperado que Endimion saliera siempre indemne. Endimion era su héroe. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Un año después de que hubiera encontrado a Endimion, Quinn de Moncreiffe había llegado para ser criado en Caithness. Él y Endimion se habían hecho tan afines como hermanos y compartían un mundo de aventuras de las que ella fue excluida dolorosamente. Ése había sido el principio del fin de sus sueños.

Serena suspiró cuando Endimion desapareció en el castillo. Su espalda se tensó cuando reapareció unos momentos después con Zeke. Estrechó sus ojos cuando Zeke deslizó confiadamente su mano en la de Endimion. Ella todavía podía recordar cuán fácil había sido deslizar su mano de niña en su fuerte presión. Él era el tipo de hombre que los niños y las mujeres querían mantener alrededor, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.

Había un misterio ciertamente sobre él. Era como si una revuelta niebla negra hubiera comenzado el día en que Endimion Roderick había empezado a existir, y ninguna cantidad de interrogatorios, ningún escrutinio implacable podía iluminar su pasado oscuro. Él era un hombre profundo, extraordinariamente consciente de los matices más diminutos en una conversación o intercambio. Cuando había sido una niña, él siempre parecía saber exactamente cómo se sentía, anticipándose a sus sentimientos antes de que los hubiera entendido ella misma.

Si fuera honrada consigo misma, la única cosa verdaderamente cruel de la que podría acusarlo eran sus años de indiferencia. Él nunca hecho algo muy duro en sí mismo. Pero la noche en que se había marchado, su rechazo absoluto la había hecho endurecer su corazón contra él.

Lo miró balancear a Zeke en sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Poniéndolo en un caballo? Zeke no podía montar, no podría ver lo bastante bien. Abrió su boca para llamarlo, pero entonces hizo una pausa. Más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, Endimion no era un hombre que cometiera errores. Serena se resignó a mirar por unos momentos. Zeke estaba mareado de excitación, y no era a menudo que lo veía tan feliz. Algunos de los niños y sus padres se habían congregado para mirar. Serena contuvo la respiración. Si las intenciones de Endimion terminaban en una humillación dolorosa, pública, para Zeke, no viviría durante mucho tiempo.

Contempló cómo Endimion inclinaba su cabeza oscura cerca del caballo; parecía como si estuviera susurrando palabras en la oreja del inquieto semental gris. Serena sufrió la ilusión momentánea de que el caballo había cabeceado realmente en respuesta. Cuando Endimion deslizó a Zeke en el lomo de la bestia, contuvo la respiración. Zeke se sentó rígidamente al principio, pero después, lentamente, se relajó cuando Endimion llevó al semental en círculos anchos alrededor del patio. Bien, eso era generoso y bueno, pensó Serena, ¿pero ahora qué haría Zeke? No podría ser conducido ciertamente en círculos todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál era la ventaja de poner al niño en un caballo cuando nunca podría montar el suyo propio?

Decidió rápidamente que había tenido bastante. Obviamente Endimion no entendía; él no debía estar enseñándole al muchacho a querer cosas imposibles. Él debería estar animando a Zeke a leer libros, disfrutar empresas más seguras, como Serena había hecho. Cuando un niño estaba impedido, no tenía ningún sentido animarlo a probar esos límites alocadamente, de una manera que podría causarle daño. Lo mejor era enseñarle a apreciar cosas diferentes y seguir sueños asequibles. No importaba que, como cualquier otro niño, Zeke pudiera desear correr y jugar y montar cuando sabía que no podía, porque era peligroso para él hacer eso con su visión dañada.

Ella haría que Endimion comprendiera inmediatamente su error de juicio, antes de que hubiera más daño. Una verdadera muchedumbre se había reunido en el patio, y podía ver a los padres agitando sus cabezas y susurrando entre ellos. Se prometió que manejaría ese problema fría y racionalmente y no les daría ninguna causa a los espectadores para chismear. Explicaría a Endimion la manera apropiada de tratar al joven Zeke y demostrar que no siempre era una idiota.

Bajó de la torre redonda rápidamente, y siguió camino hacia el patio.

Endimion llevó el caballo en un último círculo lento, seguro de que en cualquier momento Serena saldría como un rayo del castillo. Aunque sabía que no debía pasar tiempo con ella, se encontró a sí mismo acordando dar a Zeke deliberadamente su primera lección de montar donde estaba seguro de que ella lo vería. Sólo momentos antes, había vislumbrado una vibración de movimiento y una cascada de cabello dorado en la ventana de la torre. Sus entrañas se presionaron de anticipación cuando alzó a Zeke sobre el semental.

-Sospecho que te sientes cómodo con su paso ahora, Zeke. Hemos tenido un buen comienzo.

-Él es muy fácil de montar. Pero no podré guiarlo, ¿no es ese el punto? Nunca podré montar solo.

-Nunca digas nunca, Zeke- reprendió Endimion suavemente-. En el momento en que dices _'nunca'_, has escogido no intentarlo. En lugar de preocuparte por lo que no puedes hacer, pon tu mente a pensar en maneras en que podrías hacerlo. Podrías sorprenderte.

Zeke pestañeó.

-Pero todos me dicen que yo no puedo montar.

-¿Por qué piensas que no puedes montar?- preguntó Endimion, bajando al muchacho a la tierra.

-Porque no puedo ver claramente. ¡Puedo hacer tropezar tu caballo con una piedra!- exclamó Zeke.

-Mi caballo tiene ojos, muchacho. ¿Piensas que él te permitiría tropezar con una piedra? _Occam_ no te permitiría tropezar con nada. Confía en mí, y yo te mostraré que un caballo puede entrenarse para compensar tu visión.

-¿Realmente piensas que un día podría poder montar sin tu ayuda?- preguntó Zeke en voz baja, para que los espectadores que se habían congregado no oyeran la esperanza en su voz y se burlaran de él por eso.

-Sí, lo hago. Y yo te lo demostraré, en un tiempo.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo a Zeke?- exclamó Serena, yendo hacia ellos.

Endimion se volvió para enfrentarla y saboreó la visión de sus mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes.

-Ve, Zeke-. Él le dio un codazo tierno al muchacho empujándolo hacia el castillo-. Trabajaremos de nuevo en esto mañana.

Zeke sonrió abiertamente a Endimion, robó una mirada rápida al rostro de Serena, y salió apresuradamente.

-Estoy enseñándole a Zeke a montar.

-¿Por qué? Él no puede ver bien, Endimion. Él nunca podrá montar por sí mismo. Sólo terminará hiriéndose.

-Eso no es verdad. El muchacho ha dicho que no puede hacer muchas cosas que en realidad puede hacer. Hay métodos diferentes para entrenar un caballo. Aunque Zeke pueda tener una vista pobre, _Occam_, aquí -Endimion gesticuló a su semental resoplando-, tiene bastante perspicacia por ambos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la frente de Serena se arrugó.

-Dije que mi caballo puede ver bastante bien.

-Oí esa parte. ¿Cómo llamaste a tu caballo?- exigió ella, y sin premeditación su voz se había elevado, deteniendo a la muchedumbre que se dispersaba colectivamente y que oía cada palabra.

Endimion tragó. ¡Él no había pensado que ella lo recordaría!

-_Occam_- dijo inescrutablemente.

-¿_Occam_? ¿Nombraste a tu caballo _Occam_?

Cada hombre, mujer, y niño en la muralla más baja abrieron la boca ante el timbre desigual de la voz de su señora.

Serena se acercó furtivamente hacia adelante y atizó un dedo acusador a su pecho.

-¿_Occam_?- repitió, esperando.

Estaba esperando que él dijera algo brillante, comprendió Endimion. Condenada mujer, debía conocerlo mejor que eso. Brillante era sólo cuando no estaba alrededor de Serena. Pero a la vez, todo lo serio y comedido no parecía pasar cuando Serena estaba alrededor de él. A los pocos minutos estarían peleándose en el patio de Caithness mientras todo el maldito castillo los miraba con fascinación.

Endimion examinó intensamente su rostro, buscando alguna falla que traicionara una debilidad de carácter, algo a lo que pudiera asirse y levantar en defensa contra sus encantos, pero bien podría haber indagado los mares buscando un _selkie_ legendario. Ella era absolutamente perfecta. Su mandíbula fuerte reflejaba su espíritu orgulloso. Sus claros ojos dorados brillaban con la verdad. Ella frunció sus labios y esperó. Labios demasiado llenos, el inferior gordo y rosado. Labios que se abrirían dulcemente cuando él los tomara, labios entre los que él deslizaría su lengua, labios que podrían encorvarse alrededor de su…

Y esos labios se estaban moviendo, pero él no tenía una condenada idea de lo que estaba diciendo, porque había tomado un camino peligroso en una fantasía sensual que involucraba carnes inflamadas, encendidas, los labios de Serena y la necesidad de un hombre. El rugido de la sangre golpeando sus oídos debía haberlo ensordecido. Él se esforzó en concentrarse en sus palabras, a tiempo para oírla decir:

-¡Mentiste! Dijiste que nunca pensaste en absoluto en mí.

Él recogió su ingenio disperso defensivamente. Ella lucía demasiado complacida consigo misma para su paz mental.

-¿Qué estás picoteando ahora, pequeña pava real?- dijo él con su voz más aburrida.

-_Occam_- ella repitió triunfalmente.

-Ese es mi caballo- pronunció él con lentitud-, ¿y cuál es tu punto?

Serena dudó. Sólo por un momento, pero él vio el parpadeo de turbación en sus ojos cuando se debía haber preguntado si él realmente no recordaba el día que ella había descubierto el principio de la Navaja de afeitar de _Occam_, y después había procedido a ilustrar a todo Caithness. ¿Cómo podía él no recordar el deleite de esa niña? ¿Cómo podía olvidar él la derrota de lores visitantes, versados en política y caza, sin embargo absolutamente aplazados por una mujer con una mente propia, incluso una chica a la edad tierna de once años? Oh, él recordaba; había estado tan condenadamente orgulloso de ella que dolía. Él habría querido dar bofetadas a las sonrisas afectadas de las caras de los presuntuosos señores por aconsejarles a los padres de Serena que quemaran sus libros, para que no estropearan una hembra absolutamente buena y hacerla incasable. Él recordaba. Y había nombrado a su caballo en tributo.

La Navaja de afeitar de _Occam_: La teoría más simple que encajaba con los hechos correspondía estrechamente a la realidad. Encaja esto, Serena; ¿por qué te trato yo tan horriblemente? Él hizo una mueca. La teoría más simple que explicaba la conducta asnal que exhibía junto a Serena era que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella, y si no tenía cuidado, ella lo deduciría. Tenía que ser frío, quizás cruel, ya que Serena era una mujer brillante y a menos que él mantuviera una fachada convincente, vería sus intenciones. Hizo una respiración profunda y se endureció a sí mismo.

-¿Estabas diciendo?-. Él arqueó una ceja, sardónico. Hombres poderosos se habían convertido en idiotas charlatanes bajo el sarcasmo y burla de esa mirada mortal.

Pero no su Serena, y eso lo encantó tanto como lo preocupó. Ella mantuvo su territorio, incluso se acercó más e ignoró las miradas curiosas y las orejas erguidas de los espectadores. Lo bastante cerca para que su respiración abanicara su cuello y lo hiciera querer sellar sus labios sobre los suyos y absorber su respiración tan profundamente en sus pulmones, que necesitaría que él respirara de nuevo en ella. Lo miraba intensamente a los ojos; entonces una sonrisa de deleite curvó su boca.

-Recuerdas- susurró furiosamente-. Me pregunto en qué más me mientes- murmuró, y él tuvo la sospecha terrible de que ella estaba a punto de empezar a aplicar un análisis científico a su conducta idiota. Entonces ella sabría, y él se expondría como el marmolillo muerto de amor que era.

El hombre envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y sujetó sus dedos firmemente, hasta que entendiera que él podría rompérsela con un golpecito de su mano. Permitió que sus ojos deliberadamente se encendieran en la ardiente, impía mirada que la gente aborrecía. Incluso Serena retrocedió ligeramente, y él supo que de algún modo ella había atrapado el diminuto atisbo del Berserker en sus ojos. Le serviría mucho temerlo. Ella debía tener el miedo de él, Cristo lo sabía, porque él tenía miedo de sí mismo. Aunque Serena había cambiado y madurado, todavía no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ningún clan, ninguna familia, ninguna casa.

-Cuando dejé Caithness, juré no volver nunca. Eso es lo que yo recuerdo, Serena-. Él dejó caer su muñeca-. Y no regresé de buena gana, sino por un voto hecho hace tiempo. Si llamé a mi caballo con una palabra con la que crees estar familiarizada, cuán arrogante eres de pensar que tendría algo que ver contigo.

-¡Oh! Yo no soy arrogante...

-¿Sabes por qué tu _pa_ realmente nos trajo aquí, chica?- interrumpió Endimion fríamente.

La boca de Serena se cerró de golpe. Se figuró que él sería el único que podría decirle la verdad.

-¿Lo sabes? Sé que tenías el mal hábito de espiar, y dudo mucho que eso haya cambiado.

Su mandíbula se proyectó hacia adelante, su columna se tensó, y ella tiró sus hombros hacia atrás y le presentó una vista clara de su figura lujuriosa, de las cosas que habían cambiado definitivamente en ella. Se mordió los labios para prevenir una sonrisa altanera cuando la mirada de Endimion se dejó caer a lo largo de ella, entonces retrocedió.

Endimion la contempló ásperamente.

-Tu _pa_ nos convocó a los tres aquí para afianzarte un marido, mocosa. Al parecer eres tan imposible de persuadir, que tuvo que recoger a los guerreros más poderosos de Escocia para romper tus defensas-. Él estudió su posición acérrima y la expresión distante un momento y resopló-. Tenía razón: todavía escuchas detrás de las puertas. No estás nada sorprendida por mi revelación. Viendo que conoces el plan, ¿por qué no eres una chica buena para variar? Ve con Quinn y persuádelo de que se case contigo para que yo pueda marcharme y seguir con mi vida- sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando se obligó a decir esas palabras.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas que haga?- preguntó ella con una voz pequeña.

Él la estudió un momento largo.

-Sí- dijo finalmente-. Eso es lo que deseo que hagas-. Él empujó sus manos a través de su cabello antes de agarrar a _Occam_ por las riendas y llevárselo.

Serena lo miró marcharse, su garganta tragando dolorosamente. No lloraría. Nunca desperdiciaría de nuevo sus lágrimas en él. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia el castillo, sólo para chocar de lleno contra el pecho ancho de Quinn. Él estaba contemplándola con tal compasión que la hizo perder la calma. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido de pie aquí?- preguntó ella temblorosamente.

-El tiempo suficiente- contestó él suavemente-. No te costaría nada persuadirme, Serena- le aseguró Quinn-. Te quise profundamente cuando de niña eras como una querida hermana menor. Yo podría amarte ahora mucho más que como una hermana.

-¿Qué podrías amar de mí? ¡Soy una redomada idiota!

Quinn sonrió amargamente.

-Sólo por Endimion. Pero de todas maneras, siempre has estado loca por él. Acerca de lo que uno podría amar sobre ti: tu espíritu irreprimible, tu ingenio, tu curiosidad sobre todo, la música que tocas, tu amor por los niños. Tienes un corazón puro, Serena, y eso es raro.

-Oh, Quinn, ¿por qué eres siempre tan bueno conmigo?-. Ella acarició su mejilla afectuosamente con sus nudillos antes de deslizarse más allá de él y caminar, sola, hacia el castillo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

-¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema?- exigió Quinn, irrumpiendo en los establos.

Endimion lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras deslizaba el cabestrillo de _Occam_.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ningún problema- contestó y despidió al ávido muchacho del establo-. Yo me haré cargo del cuidado de mi propio caballo, chico. Y no lo encerraré aquí. Simplemente lo traje para cepillarlo. Nunca lo encierro.

Cabeceando, el muchacho del establo retrocedió y salió rápidamente.

-Creo, Chiba, que no me importa lo que te motiva a ser un bastardo con ella- dijo Quinn, dejando caer toda pretensión usando el nombre real de Endimion-. No deseo saberlo siquiera. Sólo detente. No quiero que la hagas llorar. Lo hiciste demasiadas veces cuando éramos jóvenes. No interferí entonces y me dije que Darien Chiba había tenido una vida dura y quizá necesitaba un poco de calma, pero no tienes una vida dura ya.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

Quinn lo observó.

-Porque sé lo que te has vuelto. Eres uno de los más respetados hombres en Escocia. No eres Darien Chiba, sino el renombrado Endimion Roderick, una leyenda de disciplina y control. Salvaste la vida del Rey en una docena de ocasiones diferentes. Has sido recompensado tan ricamente que vales más que el viejo St. Clair y yo juntos. Las mujeres se echan a tus pies. ¿Qué más podrías querer?

_Sólo una cosa que nunca podré tener,_ reflexionó él. _Serena. _

-Tienes razón, Quinn. Como de costumbre. Soy un asno y tienes razón. Así que cásate con ella-. Endimion le volvió la espalda y acarició la silla de montar de _Occam_. Se encogió cuando la mano de Quinn se apoyó en su hombro un momento-. Déjame solo, Quinn. Serías un marido perfecto para Serena, y desde que vi a Ramsay besarla el otro día, sería mejor que te movieras rápidamente.

-¿Ramsay la besó?- exclamó Quinn-. ¿Lo besó ella también?

-Sí- dijo Endimion amargamente-. Y ese hombre ha estropeado a muchas chicas inocentes, así que haznos un favor y salva a Serena de él ofreciéndote a ti mismo.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Quinn quedamente.

Endimion se irguió repentinamente.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué dijo ella?

Quinn cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Bien, no hice precisamente una pregunta completa, pero hice mis intenciones claras.

Endimion esperó, una ceja oscura arqueada inquisitivamente.

Quinn se echó sobre un montón de heno y se apoyó hacia atrás, descansando su peso sobre los codos. Retiró un mechón de cabello rubio, irritado, de su rostro.

-Ella piensa que está enamorada de ti, Endimion. Siempre ha pensado que estaba enamorada de ti, desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué no le dices finalmente la verdad? Dile quién realmente eres. Permítele decidir si eres lo bastante bueno para ella. Eres heredero de un laird si alguna vez vas a casa y lo exiges. Gibraltar sabe exactamente quién eres, y él te convocó para ser uno de los contendientes por su mano. Obviamente, él piensa que eres lo bastante bueno para su hija. Quizá eres el único que no lo hace.

-Quizá él me trajo sólo para hacerte parecer bueno en comparación. Sabes, algo así como invita al muchacho-bestia. ¿No es así que Serena me llamaba?-. Él rodó sus ojos-. Entonces el laird guapo se ve más atractivo. Ella no puede estar interesada en mí. Hasta donde Serena sabe, ni siquiera tengo título. Soy un don nadie. Y pensé que la querías, Quinn-. Endimion retrocedió hacia su caballo y barrió el costado de _Occam_ con una larga, suave pasada del cepillo.

-Y lo hago. Estaría orgulloso de hacer mi esposa a Serena. Cualquier hombre lo haría.

-¿La amas?

Quinn irguió una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que la amo.

-No, ¿la amas realmente? ¿Te hace ella sentir loco por dentro?- Endimion lo miró cuidadosamente.

Quinn pestañeó.

-No sé lo que quieres decir, Endimion.

Endimion resopló.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- murmuró él.

-Oh, infiernos, éste es un maldito enredo- exhaló Quinn con impaciencia y se dejó caer de espaldas en el heno fragante. Tiró un tallo de trébol del montón y lo masticó pensativamente-. Yo la quiero. Ella te quiere. Y eres mi amigo más íntimo. El único factor desconocido en esta ecuación es lo que quieres tú.

-En primer lugar, dudo atentamente que ella me quiera, Quinn. Si algo es, son los restos de una infatuación infantil que, te aseguro, la haré olvidar. Segundo, no importa lo que yo quiero-. Endimion sacó una manzana de su _sporran_ y se la ofreció a _Occam_.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa? Por supuesto que importa-. Quinn frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo que yo quiero es la parte más irrelevante de este asunto, Quinn. Soy un Berserker- dijo Endimion rotundamente.

-¿Y qué? Mira lo que te ha traído. La mayor parte de los hombres cedería su alma por ser un Berserker.

-Ése sería un negocio condenadamente tonto. Hay mucho que no sabes de las partes que constituyen la maldición.

-Está probado que es un don real para ti. Eres casi invencible. Porque recuerdo Killarnie...

-No deseo hablar sobre Killarnie.

-Mataste a la mitad del condenado...

-_Haud your wheesht_!- la cabeza de Endimion giró-. No deseo hablar sobre matar. Parece que es la única cosa para la que soy bueno. Por todo lo que soy, cuando esta leyenda ridícula toma el mando, hay una parte de mí que no puedo controlar, de Moncreiffe. No tengo ningún control sobre esa ira. Nunca lo tengo- admitió bruscamente-. Cuando pasa, pierdo la memoria. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo. No tengo ninguna idea de lo que estoy haciendo cuando estoy haciéndolo, y cuando ha terminado, tienen que contarme lo que he hecho. Sabes eso. Has tenido que decírmelo una vez o dos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Endimion?

-Que debes casarte con ella, no importa lo que yo pueda sentir, porque nunca podré ser alguien para Serena St. Clair. Lo sabía entonces, y lo sé ahora. Nunca me casaré. Nada ha cambiado… yo no he podido cambiar.

-Sientes algo por ella-. Quinn se sentó en el montón de heno, escrutando intensamente el rostro de Endimion-. Profundamente. Y es por eso que intentas hacer que te odie.

Endimion retrocedió hasta su caballo.

-Nunca te dije cómo murió mi madre, ¿verdad, de Moncreiffe?

Quinn se levantó y desempolvó el heno de su _kilt_.

-Creí que había muerto en la matanza de Tuluth.

Endimion apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza aterciopelada de _Occam_ y respiró profundamente el olor consolador de caballo y cuero.

-No. Jolyn Chiba murió mucho más temprano esa mañana, antes de que los McKane llegaran-. Él confirió sus palabras en una monotonía impasible-. Mi _pa_ la asesinó en un ataque de ira. No sólo hice la tontería de convocar al Berserker ese día, sino que supe que sufro una locura heredada.

-No creo eso, Endimion- dijo Quinn rotundamente-. Eres uno de los hombres más lógicos y racionales que conozco.

Endimion hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Mi _pa_ me lo dijo la noche que dejé Tuluth. Aún cuando me di excusas a mí mismo, aún cuando intenté convencerme de que no sufría una locura hereditaria, todavía soy un Berserker. ¿No comprendes, Quinn, que según la ley antigua nosotros _'los adoradores paganos de Odín' _seremos desterrados? Condenados al ostracismo, proscritos y asesinados, si es posible. La mitad del país sabe que los Berserkers existen y buscan emplearnos; la otra mitad se niega a admitir que existimos mientras intentan destruirnos. ¡Gibraltar debe de haber estado fuera de sus cabales cuando me convocó, porque no podía en serio considerarme para la mano de su hija! Aún cuando yo quisiera con todo mi corazón tomar a Serena como esposa, ¿qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Una vida como esta? Eso es asumiendo que no estoy loco de nacimiento, claro.

-No estás loco. No sé de dónde sacaste la idea ridícula de que porque tu _pa_ matara a tu madre, hay algo malo contigo. Y nadie sabe quién realmente eres salvo yo, Gibraltar y Elizabeth- protestó Quinn.

-Y Hatchard- recordó Endimion. _Y Hawk y Adrienne_, recordó.

-Por lo que cuatro de nosotros lo sabemos. Ninguno te traicionaría jamás. En lo que concierne al mundo, eres Endimion Roderick, el legendario guardia personal del Rey. Dejando todo eso de lado, no veo cómo sería un problema para ti admitir quién realmente eres. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la matanza de Tuluth. Y aunque algunas personas todavía temen a los Berserkers, la mayor parte los venera. Eres uno de los guerreros Alba más poderosos que ha nacido alguna vez, y sabes cómo nosotros los escoceses rendimos culto a nuestras leyendas. Los Superiores del Círculo dicen que sólo la más pura, honorable sangre de Escocia puede llamarse realmente Berserker.

-Los McKane todavía nos cazan- dijo Endimion a través de sus dientes.

-Los McKane siempre han cazado a cualquier hombre que sospecharan fuera Berserker. Tienen celos. Utilizan cada momento desde que despiertan para entrenarse para ser guerreros y nunca pueden vencer a un Berserker. Así que derrótalos, y déjalo descansar. Ya no tienes catorce años. Te he visto en acción. Despierta a un ejército. ¡Infiernos, yo lucharía para ti! Sé cuántos hombres habría. Ve a casa y exige tu primogenitura.

-¿Mi regalo de locura heredada?

-¡La posición del jefe, idiota!

-Podría haber un problema pequeño con eso- dijo Endimion amargamente-. Mi loco, asesino _pa_ tiene modales terribles como para abandonar esta tierra.

-¿Qué?-. Quinn se quedó mudo. Agitó varias veces la cabeza e hizo una mueca-. ¡Cristo! ¿Cómo puedo haber estado todos estos años pensando que te conozco, sólo para averiguar que no sé una condenada cosa de ti? Me dijiste que tu _pa_ estaba muerto.

Parecía que todos sus amigos íntimos estaban diciendo la misma cosa últimamente, y él no era un hombre dado a mentir.

-Pensé que lo estaba, durante mucho tiempo-. Endimion pasó una mano impaciente a través de su cabello-. Nunca volveré a casa, Quinn, y hay algunas cosas sobre ser Berserker que no entiendes. No puedo tener cualquier grado de intimidad con una mujer sin que ella comprenda que no soy normal. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decirle a la mujer afortunada que soy una de esas bestias salvajes y asesinas que han tenido tan mala reputación durante siglos? ¿Decirle que no puedo ver sangre sin perder el control de mí mismo? ¿Decirle que si mis ojos alguna vez empiezan a parecer incandescentes, debe huir de mí como pueda, porque ha conocido a un Berserker que puede dañar a amigos y enemigos indiscriminadamente?

-¡Nunca me has dañado, ni una vez!- espetó Quinn-. ¡Y yo he estado a tu lado cuando pasó, muchas veces!

Endimion agitó su cabeza.

-Cásate con ella, Quinn. ¡Por la causa de Cristo! ¡Cásate con ella y libérame!-. Él maldijo bruscamente y dejó caer su cabeza contra su semental.

-¿Piensas realmente que quieres eso?- preguntó Quinn enojadamente-. ¿Puede ser libre cualquiera de nosotros, Endimion?

Serena se paseó de pared a pared, en el pasaje oscuro detrás del parapeto, respirando profundamente el crepúsculo. El anochecer era su hora favorita, el momento en que el crepúsculo se rompía en una oscuridad absoluta sólo rota por una luna plateada y las estrellas blancas sobre Caithness. Hizo una pausa y descansó sus brazos contra el parapeto. El olor de rosas y madreselvas ascendió con la brisa. Inhaló profundamente. Otro olor provocó sus sentidos, e irguió su cabeza. Oscuro y picante; cuero y jabón y hombre.

Endimion.

Se volvió despacio y él estaba allí, de pie detrás de ella en el tejado, profundo en las sombras de las paredes, observándola, su mirada insondable. Ella no había oído un sonido cuando él se había acercado, ni un cuchicheo de tela, ni un eco de sus botas en las piedras. Era como si se formara del aire de la noche y navegado en el viento hasta su solitaria contemplación.

-¿Te casarás?- preguntó él sin preámbulos.

Serena aspiró bruscamente. Las sombras se tendían sobre sus rasgos, pero un rayo de luz de la luna iluminaba sus intensos ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Había un _"conmigo"_ tácito al final de su frase?

-¿Qué estás preguntando?- dijo ella susurrando.

Su queda voz era blanda.

-Quinn sería un buen marido para ti.

-¿Quinn?- repitió ella.

-Sí. Él es dorado como tú, chica. Es amable, gentil y adinerado. Su familia te apreciaría.

-¿Y qué hay de la tuya?-. Ella no podía creer que se había atrevido a preguntarle eso.

-¿Sobre mi qué?

-¿Me apreciaría tu familia? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Su mirada era helada.

-Yo no tengo familia.

-¿Ninguna?- Serena frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente él tendría algunos parientes en alguna parte.

-No sabes nada de mí, chica- le recordó él en voz baja.

-Bien, ya que sigues metiendo tu nariz en mi vida, creo que tengo derecho de hacer unas preguntas-. Serena lo observó intensamente, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo con claridad. ¿Cómo podría parecer parte de la noche?

-Dejaré de meter mi nariz. Y las únicas veces que meto mi nariz es cuando parece que estás a punto de tener problemas.

-No tengo problemas todo el tiempo, Endimion.

-Entonces- él gesticuló con impaciencia-, ¿cuándo te casarás con él?

-¿Con quién?- hirvió ella, estirando los pliegues de su vestido. Las nubes pasaron sobre de la luna y lo ocultaron momentáneamente de su vista.

Su misteriosa voz incorpórea le reprochó con ligereza.

-Intenta seguir la conversación, chica. Quinn.

-Por el árbol de Odín...

-La lanza- él corrigió con una indirecta de diversión en su voz.

-¡No me casaré con Quinn!- informó furiosamente a su esquina oscura.

-¿No será con Ramsay?-. Su voz se ahondó peligrosamente-. ¿O es tan bueno besando que ya te persuadió?

Serena hizo una respiración profunda. La soltó y cerró los ojos, orando por un poco de prudencia.

-Chica, tienes que casarte con uno de ellos. Tu _pa_ lo exige- dijo él quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos. Gracias a los santos, las nubes se habían esparcido y podía discernir el contorno de su figura una vez más. Había un hombre de carne y hueso en esas sombras, no alguna bestia mítica.

-Tú eres uno de los hombres que mi _pa_ trajo aquí para mí, por lo que supongo que eso significa que podría escogerte, ¿no es verdad?

Él agitó su cabeza, un borrón de movimiento en la oscuridad.

-Nunca lo hagas, Serena. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte excepto una vida de infierno.

-Quizá pienses eso, pero puede que estés equivocado. Quizá, si dejaras de sentir compasión por ti mismo, verías las cosas diferentes.

-Yo no siento compasión por mí mismo.

-¡Ja! Estás ahogándote en ella, Roderick. Sólo de vez en cuando dejas que una sonrisa se dibuje sobre tu rostro guapo, y en cuanto te das cuenta la tragas. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-No. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que vas a decírmelo, pava real.

-Correcto, Roderick. ¿Se supone que eso me hará sentirme lo bastante tonta para callar? Bien, no funcionará, porque me siento tonta a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que puedo actuar también tontamente. Sospecho que tu problema es que tienes miedo.

Endimion apoyó indolentemente su espalda contra las piedras de la pared, luciendo en cada pulgada como un hombre que nunca contemplaba la palabra miedo el suficiente tiempo para incorporarlo en su vocabulario.

-¿Sabes a qué le tienes miedo?- presionó ella valerosamente.

-Considerando que no sabía que tenía miedo, tengo miedo de que me hayas atrapado en un momento de desventaja- se mofó él.

-Tienes miedo de tener sentimientos- ella anunció triunfalmente.

-Oh, no tengo miedo de los sentimientos, chica- dijo él, un conocimiento oscuro, sensual, derramándose de su voz-. Sólo depende del tipo de sentimiento.

Serena se estremeció.

-No intentes cambiar de tema.

-Y si el sentimiento es debajo de mi cintura...

-Por entrar en una discusión sobre tus corruptas...

-Entonces estoy absolutamente cómodo con él.

-...y perversas necesidades de varón...

-¿Perversas necesidades de varón?- se hizo eco él, la risa suprimida enlazando sus palabras.

Serena se mordió los labios. Siempre terminaba diciendo demasiado al estar a su lado, porque él tenía el mal hábito de hablar sobre ella, y la muchacha perdía la noción de sus palabras a su vez.

-El problema es confundir sentimientos con emociones- recordó ella tensamente.

-¿Y piensas que son mutuamente exclusivos?- instigó Endimion.

¿Había dicho ella eso?, se preguntó. Por todos los Santos, el hombre convertía su cerebro en gachas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De sentimientos y _sentimientos_, Serena. ¿Piensas que se excluyen mutuamente?

Serena ponderó su pregunta unos momentos.

-No he tenido mucha experiencia en esa área, pero supondría que les sucede más a menudo a un hombre que a una mujer- contestó ella finalmente.

-No todos los hombres, Serena-. Él hizo una pausa, entonces agregó simplemente-. ¿Cuánta experiencia exactamente has tenido?

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?- preguntó ella irritada, negándose a reconocer su pregunta.

Él rió. ¡Por todos los Santos, él rió! Una genuina y desinhibida risa, profundamente resonante, rica y vehemente. Ella se estremeció, porque la llamarada de dientes blancos en su rostro sombrío lo hizo tan guapo que quiso llorar ante la injusticia de su miserable dispensar de tal belleza.

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras _"ninguna"_ ahora, Serena.

-Roderick, las conversaciones contigo nunca van donde creo que van.

-Por lo menos nunca estás aburrida. Eso debe contar para algo.

Serena reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Eso era verdad. Podía sentirse exaltada, alegre, sensualmente alerta, pero nunca, nunca, aburrida.

-Entonces, ¿son mutuamente excluyentes para ti?- se atrevió a decir ella.

-¿Qué?- él preguntó blandamente.

-Los sentimientos y _sentimientos._

Endimion arrastró inquietamente su cabello oscuro.

-Supongo que no he encontrado a la mujer que podría hacerme _sentir_ mientras estoy sintiéndola.

_¡Yo puedo, yo sé que puedo!,_ casi gritó ella.

-Pero bastante frecuentemente tienes esos otros tipos de sentimientos, ¿verdad?- insistió ella.

-Tan a menudo como puedo.

-Allí vas con tu pelo, de nuevo. ¿Qué sucede contigo y tu cabello?-. Cuando él no contestó, ella dijo puerilmente-: Te odio, Roderick-. Podría darse de puntapiés en el momento en que lo dijo. Se preciaba de ser una mujer brillante, pero sin embargo junto a Endimion se transformaba en una niña. Iba a tener que inventar algo más eficaz que la misma contestación infantil si pensaba discutir con él.

-No lo haces, chica-. Él profirió una maldición áspera y se adelantó, dejando las sombras con impaciencia-. Es la tercera vez que me dices eso, y estoy poniéndome malditamente enfermo de oírlo-. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando él se movió más cerca y la miró fijamente hacia abajo, con una tirante expresión-. Deseas poder odiarme, Serena St. Clair, y Cristo sabe que debes odiarme, pero no puedes obligarte realmente a odiarme tanto, ¿verdad? Lo sé, porque lo he visto en tus ojos, Serena, y donde debería haber un enorme vacío si me odiaras, hay una cosa ardiente que me mira con ojos curiosos.

Él se volvió en un remolino de sombras y descendió de la terraza, moviéndose con gracia lupina. Al final de los escalones, hizo una pausa en un charco de luz de luna e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. La luna pálida transformó su expresión amarga en un suspiro severo.

-Nunca me digas de nuevo, Serena, esas palabras. Te lo estoy advirtiendo justamente. Nunca.

Los guijarros roznaron bajo sus botas cuando desapareció en los jardines, confortándola con la seguridad de que él era, de hecho, de este mundo.

Ella ponderó sus palabras durante mucho tiempo después de que él se hubo ido, permaneciendo sola con el cielo estrellado en el parapeto. Tres veces no la había llamado por el nombre de _mocosa _o _chica_, sino como Serena. Y aunque sus palabras finales habían sido dichas en una impasible monotonía, había visto, a menos que la luna estuviera haciendo trucos con su vista, un indicio de angustia en sus ojos.

Mientras más tiempo reflexionaba en ello, más convencida estaba. La lógica insistía en que el amor y el odio podían confundirse tras la misma fachada. Simplemente, el problema era desembozar esa máscara para asomarse bajo ella y determinar qué emoción real dominaba al hombre en las sombras. Un atisbo de comprensión agujereó la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

_Sigue tu corazón_, su madre había aconsejado centenares de veces. _El corazón habla claramente incluso cuando la mente insiste en otra dirección. _

-Mamá, te extraño- susurró Serena mientras el último rayo del crepúsculo purpúreo se fundía en un horizonte negro como un cuervo. Pero a pesar de la distancia, la fuerza de Elizabeth St. Clair estaba dentro de ella, en su sangre.

Ella era una Sacheron y una St. Clair, una combinación formidable.

Indiferente a ella, ¿verdad?

Era tiempo de comprobarlo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Bien, eso es, entonces se marchan- murmuró Hatchard viendo a los hombres partir. Peinó su corta barba roja con los dedos pensativamente. Estaba de pie con Kaley en los escalones delanteros de Caithness, observando los tres caballos desaparecer en los remolinos de polvo sobre el camino tortuoso.

-¿Por qué tenían que escoger Durrkesh?- preguntó Kaley irritada-. Si quisieran andar de conquista, podrían muy bien haber ido al pueblo aquí-. Ella señaló el pequeño pueblo arracimado protectoramente cerca de las paredes de Caithness, más allá del valle.

Hatchard le disparó una mirada cáustica.

-Aunque esto puede ser una grave sorpresa para ti… debemos decirte… por nuestra naturaleza servicial, que no todos pensamos en eso todo el tiempo, Señora Twillow.

-No soy la 'Señora Twillowing'1, Remmy- espetó ella-. No creeré que has vivido casi cuarenta años sin hacer unas cuantas conquistas tú mismo. Pero debo decir, encuentro espantoso que vayan a buscar conquistas cuando fueron traídos aquí para Serena.

-Si escucharas, para variar, Kaley, podrías oír lo que he estado diciéndote. Fueron a Durrkesh porque Ramsay sugirió, no que irían de conquista, sino para adquirir mercancías que sólo pueden comprarse en la ciudad. Me dijiste que hemos estado cortos de granos de pimienta y canela, y no encontrarás esas mercancías aquí-. Él gesticuló al pueblo y permitió pasar una pausa significativa antes de agregar-: También oí que uno podría encontrar azafrán en la ciudad justo este año.

-¡El azafrán! Santos Benditos, no hemos tenido azafrán desde la primavera pasada.

-Me has mantenido consciente perennemente del hecho- dijo Hatchard irónicamente.

-Uno hace lo que puede para ayudar la memoria de un anciano- resolló Kaley-. Y corrigeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no envías normalmente a tus hombres por las mercancías?

-Viendo que Quinn estaba tan ávido de comprar un regalo elegante para Serena, ciertamente no quise detenerlo. Endimion, creo, simplemente fue con ellos para evitar quedarse solo con la chica- agregó Hatchard secamente.

Los ojos de Kaley chispearon, y aplaudió.

-Un regalo para Serena. Para ayudarla a decidirse a ser Serena de Moncreiffe, ¿verdad? Un buen nombre para una buena chica, debo decir. Y ése la mantendría cerca de las Lowlands.

Hatchard devolvió su mirada pensativa a la cinta de camino que atravésaba el valle. Vio al último jinete desaparecer en una curva y chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kaley- murmuró.

-Cualquier cosa que ese críptico comentario quiera significar... habla- Kaley frunció el entrecejo.

-Sólo que según mis estimaciónes, la chica no ha tenido nunca ojos para nadie excepto Endimion.

-¡Endimion Roderick es el peor hombre para ella!- exclamó Kaley.

Hatchard se volvió para echar una mirada curiosa en dirección a la voluptuosa criada.

-Bien, ¿por qué crees eso?

La mano de Kaley voló a su garganta, y se abanicó.

-Hay hombres que las mujeres desean y hay hombres con que las mujeres se casan. Roderick no es el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer se casa.

-¿Por qué no?- Hatchard preguntó, desorientado.

-Él es peligroso- suspiró Kaley-. Seriamente peligroso para la muchacha.

-¿Piensas que él podría dañarla de alguna manera?- Hatchard se tensó, preparado a batallar si ese era el caso.

-Sin incluso darse cuenta, Remmy- suspiró Kaley.

-¿Que han ido dónde? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo dijiste?- la frente de Serena se arrugó con indignación.

-A la ciudad de Durrkesh, milady- contestó Hatchard-. Y supongo que se habrán ido apenas por una noche.

Serena alisó los pliegues de su vestido, irritada.

-Yo llevé un vestido esta mañana, Kaley, uno bonito- se quejó-. Iba a montar al pueblo llevando el _plaid_ de _pa_ incluso, y sabes cómo odio montar con vestido.

-Pareces encantadora, de hecho- Kaley le aseguró.

-¿Parezco encantadora para quién? Todos mis pretendientes me han abandonado.

Hatchard aclaró su garganta ásperamente.

-No habrá alguno que estabas esperando impresionar en particular, ¿verdad?

Serena lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Te impuso mi _pa_ que me espiaras, Hatchard? ¡Estás enviándole probablemente informes semanales! Bien, maldición, no te diré nada.

Hatchard tuvo la gracia de parecer desconcertado.

-No estoy enviándole informes. Simplemente estaba interesado en tu bienestar.

-Puedes preocuparte por alguien más. Soy lo bastante mayor y no me entrometo con ninguno de ustedes dos.

-Serena- reprendió Kaley-, no te vuelvas tan malhumorada. Hatchard está expresando su preocupación solamente.

-Me siento con ganas de estar malhumorada. ¿No puedo hacer un cambio?- la frente de Serena se arrugó cuando reflexionó un momento-. Espera un minuto- dijo pensativamente-. Durrkesh, ¿verdad? Tienen una feria espléndida una vez al año… la última vez que fui con mamá y _pa_, nos quedamos en una posada pequeña absolutamente encantadora... en _"Black Boot",_ ¿verdad, Kaley?

Kaley asintió.

-Cuando tu hermano Edmund estaba vivo los dos iban a menudo a la ciudad.

Una sombra de deslizó por el rostro de Serena.

Kaley hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, Serena. No quise plantear eso.

-Lo sé- Serena hizo una respiración profunda-. Kaley, empieza a empacar. Tengo un impulso súbito de ir de feria, ¿y qué momento mejor que ahora? Hatchard, ten los caballos preparados. Estoy cansada de estar sentada permitiendo que la vida pase a mi alrededor. Es tiempo de que haga que la vida me pase a mí.

-Esto no presagia nada bueno, Señora Twillow- le dijo Hatchard a Kaley cuando Serena se marchó enérgicamente.

-Una mujer tiene tanto derecho a la conquista como un hombre. Por lo menos ella estará detrás de un marido. Ahora nosotros simplemente tenemos que reunir nuestras cabezas y asegurarnos de que ella escoja al adecuado- lo informó Kaley altivamente antes de salir después de Serena, meneando bruscamente sus voluptuosas caderas de una manera que hizo a Hatchard pensar en algo largo tiempo olvidado.

Contuvo un suspiro borrascoso y se dirigió a los establos.

El _"Black Boot"_ estaba combado alarmantemente en los aleros, pero afortunadamente los cuartos que Endimion había procurado estaban en el tercer piso, lo que significaba que debían estar bastante seguros del diluvio que había empezado a medio camino de su viaje.

Haciendo una pausa fuera de la puerta abierta a la posada, Endimion tomó con las dos manos los faldones de su camisa y los presionó. El agua chorreó de entre sus manos y roció ruidosamente la gran tabla de piedra fuera de la puerta.

Una niebla gruesa, revuelta, caía sobre el pueblo. En un cuarto de hora más, las nieblas densas serían imposibles de traspasar; habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar lo peor. Endimion había dejado su caballo en el pequeño patio en forma de U detrás de la posada, donde precariamente oscilaba un malhumorado tejado. _Occam_ encontraría resguardo suficiente, con tal de que el diluvio no cayera sobre él.

Endimion sacudió las gotas de agua que adornaban su _plaid_ antes de entrar en la posada. Cualquier tejedora sabia hacía su trabajo con sal, tejiéndolo tan apretadamente que la tela era virtualmente repelente al agua, y los tejedores de Dalkeith eran considerados de los mejores. Desabrochó una parte del tejido de lana y cubrió su hombro. Quinn y Ramsay ya estaban ante el fuego, calentándose las manos y secando sus botas.

-Hace un clima condenado allí afuera, ¿verdad, muchachos?-. Un tabernero llamó alegremente a través de la puerta de la taberna inmediata-. Tengo un fuego muy cálido aquí, y unas buenas bebidas para apagar su frío que no se queda atrás. Me llamo Mac- agregó con una inclinación amistosa-. Vamos, ¿qué están esperando?

Endimion miró a Quinn, que se encogió de hombros. Su expresión simplemente decía que no había mucho más para hacer que beber en una tarde tan miserablemente húmeda como esa. Los tres hombres se agacharon a través de la puerta baja que dividía el comedor de lo que era propiamente la taberna y reclamaron algunos taburetes de madera en una mesa cerca del hogar.

-Viendo como está esto solitario aquí, también puedo tirar por una vez de un asiento después de traerles sus bebidas. No muchos se aventuran fuera con un aguacero como este-. El tabernero fue tras la barra, volvió a su mesa y trajo una botella de whisky y cuatro jarros con una floritura-. Es un condenado infierno afuera, ¿verdad? ¿Y de dónde vienen?- preguntó, sentándose pesadamente-. No me molesta pierna, si la dejo sobre la madera suave- agregó cuando agarró un segundo taburete, alzó su pierna de madera por el tobillo, y la dejó caer en las tablillas-. A veces me duele cuando el tiempo es húmedo. Y en este maldito país ocurre todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Lugar oscuro, pero lo amo. ¿Alguna vez han salido fuera de Alba, muchachos?

Endimion observó a Quinn, que estaba mirando extáticamente al tabernero, su expresión mezcla de diversión e irritación. Endimion supo que los dos estaban preguntándose si los solitarios y pequeños taberneros se callaban alguna vez en la vida.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Después unas horas, la lluvia no había amainado y Endimion usó la excusa de inspeccionar a _Occam_ para escapar de la taberna ardiente y el parloteo incesante de Mac. Sitiado por la misma inquietud que lo había atenazado en Dalkeith, apenas podía sentarse por algo más de unas horas. Se deslizó hacia el pequeño patio al fondo de la posada y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Serena en ese momento. Una sonrisa ligera encorvó sus labios cuando se la imaginó caminando con su melena gloriosa de cabello, ultrajada por haberse quedado atrás. Serena odiaba ser excluida de algo que _los chicos_ hicieran. Pero eso era lo mejor, y ella lo comprendería cuando Quinn volviera con su regalo e hiciera su petición formal. Endimion apenas podía mirar a Quinn sin ser golpeado por la conciencia de qué pareja perfecta harían, dando nacimiento a perfectos, dorados niños con rasgos aristocráticos y no un toque de locura heredada. Quizás concibiendo a los dos juntos, él podría redimirse a sí mismo en alguna pequeña medida, meditó, aunque el pensamiento de Serena con Quinn hacía que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente.

-Sal fuera de mi cocina y no vuelvas, cachorro de rata- una puerta en el lado más lejano del patio estalló, abriéndose de repente. Un niño dio volteretas con la cabeza sobre los talones en la noche y aterrizó en el barro.

Endimion estudió al hombre cuya amplia constitución casi llenaba la puerta. Era un hombre grande, fornido, de más de seis pies de alto, con una corona de rizos castaños segados. Su rostro estaba jaspeado con manchones rojos, producto de la ira o el ejercicio, o más probablemente ambos, decidió Endimion. Asía un ancho cuchillo de carnicero que brilló embotadamente en la luz.

El muchacho se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y resbaló en la tierra mojada. Restregó una salpicadura de barro en su mejilla con dedos delgados y sucios.

-Pero Bannion siempre nos da los trozos. Por favor, señor, ¡nosotros necesitamos comer!

-¡Yo no soy Bannion, cachorro insolente! Bannion no trabaja aquí ya, y no es sorprendente, si está regalando cosas. Yo soy ahora el carnicero-. El hombre dio un puñetazo al niño con tal vigor que el muchacho se derrumbó sobre su espalda en el barro y agitó su cabeza como mareado-. ¿Piensas que nosotros salvamos pedazos de los cortes para gente como tú? Puedes pudrirte en un canal, Robbie MacAuley te lo dice. No espero que nadie me alimente. Así es como ratas como tú crecen para ser ladrones y asesinos de los honrados hombres que trabajan duro-. El carnicero salió en la lluvia, arrastró al niño desde el barro por su cuello desaliñado, y lo agitó. Cuando el muchacho empezó a aullar, el carnicero hizo sonar una mano carnosa por su rostro.

-Suéltalo- dijo Endimion quedamente.

-¿Eh?-. El hombre echó un vistazo alrededor, sobresaltado. Una sonrisa de desprecio cruzó su rostro rojo cuando su mirada encontró a Endimion, parcialmente disimulado por las sombras. El carnicero se enderezó amenazante, suspendiendo al muchacho con una mano-. ¿Y en qué te conciernen a ti mis asuntos? Quédate fuera de esto. No pregunté tu opinión y no la quiero. Encontré a este robándome las vísceras...

-¡No! ¡Yo no robo! Bannion nos da los trozos.

La mano del carnicero se estrelló contra la cara del muchacho, y la sangre manó de la nariz del niño.

En las sombras, Endimion miró fijamente, trasfigurado, al niño sangrante. Los recuerdos empezaron a apiñarse en torno a él con la llamarada de una hoja color de plata, una caída de rizos rubios y una bata corta ensangrentada... los pilares de humo que un viento sobrenatural empezaba a subir, y sentía su cuerpo retorcerse por dentro y reformarse hasta que se perdió desesperadamente en el frenesí dentro de sí. Lejos, más allá del pensamiento consciente, Endimion arremetió contra el carnicero y lo aplastó contra la pared de piedra.

-Hijo de puta-. Endimion cerró sus manos alrededor de la tráquea del hombre-. El niño necesita comida. Cuando te suelte, vas entrar a la cocina y llenar una cesta con la carne más fina que tengas, y entonces vas a...

-¡Mira bien lo que haré!- el carnicero consiguió jadear. Se retorció en el asimiento de Endimion y zambulló ciegamente hacia adelante su cuchillo. Cuando la hoja se deslizó, la mano de Endimion se relajó infinitesimalmente, y el carnicero aspiró en una respiración silbante de aire-. Ahí tienes, bastardo- gritó roncamente-. Nadie sacude a Robbie MacAuley. Ya te enseñaré-. Él empujó a Endimion con ambas manos y retorció el cuchillo mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Endimion osciló hacia atrás, el carnicero se adelantó, sólo para caer de nuevo contra su espalda; sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente, porque el loco que había apuñalado con una brutalidad y eficacia que debía haber causado una herida mortal estaba sonriendo.

-Sonríe. Eso es, sigue, sonríe mientras te mato- gritó-. Morirás sonriendo, eso es malditamente seguro.

La sonrisa de Endimion contenía tan siniestra promesa que el carnicero se aplastó contra la pared de la posada como un liquen que buscara una hendidura profunda, sombría entre las piedras.

-Hay un cuchillo en tu barriga, hombre- siseó el carnicero, observando la destacada empuñadura del cuchillo para tranquilizarse de que, de hecho, estaba alojado en el abdomen de su atacante.

Respirando uniformemente, Endimion asió la empuñadura con una mano y sacó la hoja, poniéndola serenamente bajo las temblorosas quijadas del carnicero.

-Vas a hacerle la comida por la que vino al muchacho. Después te disculparás- dijo Endimion levemente, sus ojos refulgentes.

-Al demonio contigo- el carnicero echó saliva al hablar-. En cualquier minuto estarás cayéndote sobre tu cara.

Endimion niveló la hoja debajo de la oreja del carnicero, paseándola por su yugular.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Deberías estar muerto, hombre. ¡Hay un agujero en tu barriga!

-Endimion- la voz de Quinn cortó a través del aire nocturno. Apretando suavemente, con el cuidado de un amante, Endimion agujereó la piel en el cuello del carnicero-. Endimion- Quinn repitió suavemente.

-¡Dioses, hombre! ¡Déjame ir!- el carnicero gritó frenéticamente-. ¡Él está endemoniado! ¡Sus malditos ojos son como...!

-Cállate, imbécil- Quinn dijo en un modulado tono conciliatorio. Sabía por experiencia que las palabras proferidas bruscamente podrían realizar una escalada al estado de _Berserkergang_. Quinn rodeó a los hombres cautamente. Endimion se había helado con la hoja en la garganta del hombre. El muchacho lastimado volvió a levantarse y los miró fijamente, con ojos muy abiertos.

-Él es un Berserker- el muchacho susurró reverentemente-. Por Odín, mira sus ojos.

-Él es un Berserker- lloriqueó el carnicero, mirando a Quinn-. ¡Haz algo!

-Estoy haciendo algo- dijo Quinn quedamente-. No hagas ningún ruido fuerte, y por Cristo, no te muevas-. Quinn caminó más cerca de Endimion, asegurándose de que su amigo pudiera verlo.

-El chico simplemente parece un vagabundo. No es cosa para estar matando a un hombre honrado- gimoteó el carnicero-. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que él era un maldito Berserker?

-No debía haber representado ninguna diferencia si él lo es o no. Un hombre no debe comportarse honorablemente sólo cuando hay alguien más grande y más duro alrededor para forzarlo- dijo Quinn, hastiado-. Endimion, ¿quieres matar a este hombre o alimentar al muchacho?- argumentó suavemente, cerca de la oreja de su amigo. Los ojos de Endimion eran incandescentes en su luz, y Quinn supo que estaba hundiéndose profundamente en el ansia de sangre que acompañaba al _Berserkergang_-. Sólo quieres alimentar al muchacho, ¿verdad? Todo lo que quieres hacer es alimentar al muchacho y mantenerlo alejado del daño, ¿recuerdas? Endimion Darien, escucha. ¡Mírame!

-Odio esto, Quinn- dijo Endimion después, mientras desabotonaba su camisa con dedos insensibles.

Quinn le echó una mirada curiosa.

-¿Realmente? ¿Qué había allí para odiar? La única diferencia entre lo que hiciste y lo que yo habría hecho, es que no sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando estás haciéndolo. Incluso eres honorable cuando no estás totalmente consciente. Eres tan condenadamente honorable, que no puedes comportarte de ninguna otra manera.

-Lo habría matado.

-No me convencerás de eso. Te he visto hacer esto antes y te he visto arrancarte de ese estado. Mientras mayor te haces, más control pareces ganar. Y no sé si has comprendido esto, pero no estabas completamente indiferente esta vez. Me oíste cuando te hablé. Antes tomaba mucho más tiempo orientarte.

La frente de Endimion se arrugó.

-Eso es verdad- admitió-. Parece que puedo retener un atisbo de conciencia. No mucho, pero es más de la que tenía.

-Permíteme ver esa herida-. Quinn acercó una vela-. Y ten presente que el carnicero no habría tenido en cuenta pegar al muchacho y dejarlo morir en el barro. En esta ciudad se considera a los niños vagabundos no mucho mejor que las ratas callejeras, y el acuerdo general es que mientras más rápidamente mueran, mejor.

-Eso no está bien, Quinn- dijo Endimion-. Los niños son inocentes. No han tenido oportunidad de ser envenenados. Haríamos mejor en llevarnos a los niños a alguna otra parte para educarlos propiamente. Con alguien como Serena para enseñarles fábulas- agregó.

Quinn sonrió débilmente cuando se agachó hacia la herida arrugada.

-Ella será una madre maravillosa, ¿no es verdad? Como Elizabeth-. Pensativo, dibujó con sus dedos la cicatriz de la cortadura ya cerrada en el costado de Endimion-. Por la lanza de Odín, hombre, qué rápidamente sanas.

Endimion hizo una mueca ligera.

-Bastante. Parece hacerlo cada vez más rápido, mientras más adulto me hago.

Quinn se dejó caer en la cama y agitó su cabeza.

-Eso debe ser una bendición. No tienes nunca que preocuparte por una infección, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se mata a un Berserker, entonces?

-Con gran dificultad- contestó Endimion secamente-. He intentado beber hasta la muerte, y eso no funcionó. Entonces intenté trabajar hasta la muerte. Fallando en eso, me zambullí en cada batalla que podía encontrar, y eso tampoco funcionó. La única cosa que no intenté fue jod...-. Él se interrumpió, avergonzado-. Bien, como puedes ver, nada de eso funcionó.

Quinn sonrió abiertamente.

-No haría ningún daño intentarlo, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

Endimion esbozó una curva débil de sus labios.

-Duerme un poco, hombre-. Quinn lo pinchó con ligereza en el hombro-. Todo parece mejor por la mañana. Bien, casi todo- agregó con una mueca tímida-, dependiendo de cuánto bebí la noche anterior. Entonces, a veces, la jovencita parece peor. Y así pienso yo de ese asunto.

Endimion apenas agitó su cabeza y se echó atrás en la cama. Plegando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se quedó dormido en segundos.

1 Juego de palabras: Twill es un saco de sarga en inglés, que se usa para guardar granos. Twillow es el verbo que significa el acto de empaquetar, liar. "Señora Twillowing" podría significar entonces: "Señora Liadora".


	12. Capítulo 11

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! PERDON, OLVIDE PUBLICAR AYER EL CAP 10! PERO YA LO PUBIQUE, Y ACA LES DEJO EL 11, BESOS ESPECIALMENTE A PRINCESS REI OF MARS PERO TAMBIEN HAY PARA LAS DEMS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW, HAN AÑADIDO A FAVORITOS, ALERT...ETC...ETC XDXD<strong>

**ACA LES DEJO LEER :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

_Todo parece mejor por la mañana_. Mirando a Serena desde su ventana, Endimion recordó las palabras de Quinn y estuvo sinceramente de acuerdo. ¿Qué error de juicio lo había persuadido de que ella no los seguiría?

Era impresionante, reconoció mientras la miraba hambrientamente, seguro en la soledad de su cuarto. Vestida con una capa de terciopelo color ámbar, era una visión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos chispeantes. Su pelo rubio se derramaba encima de sus hombros y lanzaba destellos de sol de regreso al cielo. La lluvia se había detenido, probablemente sólo para ella, pensó él: la joven estaba de pie en un charco de sol que inundaba el ala este, anunciando la hora cercana al mediodía. Él había dormido como un muerto, pero siempre lo hacía después de sucumbir al frenesí del Berserker, no importaba cuán breve fuera su duración.

Asomándose fuera de la ventana de bisagras estrechas, frotó el vidrio hasta que le permitiera una vista clara. Mientras Hatchard recogía sus bolsas, Serena pasó su brazo a través del de Kaley y charló animadamente. Cuando Quinn apareció después de unos momentos calle abajo, galantemente les ofreció sus brazos a ambas señoras, y las escoltó a la posada. Endimion exhaló desconsoladamente.

El siempre galante, siempre dorado Quinn.

Endimion murmuró una maldición suave y fue a verificar que _Occam_ se alimentaba bien antes de preocuparse por su propio desayuno.

Serena subió la escalera principal hacia su cuarto, mirando sobre el hombro para determinar si estaba sola; entonces se desvió furtivamente abajo, retrocediendo, alisando los pliegues de su capa. Mordiéndose el labio, terminó en el patio pequeño detrás de la posada. Él estaba allí, como ella había sospechado, alimentando con un puñado de granos a _Occam_ y murmurando quedamente. Serena hizo una pausa y disfrutó la vista de él. Era alto y magnífico, y su cabello oscuro ondeaba en la brisa. Su _plaid_ colgaba demasiado bajo para su conveniencia y montaba sus caderas delgadas con insolencia sensual. Ella podía ver un atisbo de su espalda donde su camisa había sido puesta con obvio apresuramiento. Sus dedos sintieron comezón por acariciar la lisa piel aceitunada. Cuando él se inclinó para recoger un cepillo, los músculos en sus piernas ondearon, y para no hacer ningún sonido, ella exhaló una respiración de puro anhelo.

Por supuesto, él la oyó. Ella inmediatamente asumió una máscara de indiferencia y lanzó preguntas para dirigir la conversación fuera de potenciales combates verbales.

-¿Por qué nunca encierras a _Occam_?- preguntó luminosamente.

Endimion se permitió una mirada breve sobre su hombro, y después empezó a cepillar el ijar liso del caballo.

-Quedó atrapado una vez en un incendio dentro de un establo.

-No parece haber sufrido por ello- Serena cruzó el patio, observando al semental-. ¿Se hizo daño?-. El caballo era magnífico, unas manos más alto que la mayoría y de un brillante, inmaculado color plata.

Endimion dejó de cepillarlo.

-Nunca te detienes con tus preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras? ¿No has podido ser simplemente una buena chica y esperar en Caithness? No, lo olvidé, Serena odia quedar atrás- dijo él burlonamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo rescató?- Serena estaba determinada a no morder el anzuelo.

Endimion volvió su atención al caballo.

-Yo lo hice- hizo una pausa, sólo llena por el sonido de la escofina de cerdas contra la carne del caballo. Cuando él habló de nuevo, soltó una ristra baja de palabras-: ¿Has oído a un caballo gritar alguna vez en la vida, Serena? Es una de las mayores malditas agonías que he oído alguna vez. Corta tan cruelmente el sonido a través de ti, como el lamento de dolor de un niño inocente. Creo que siempre ha sido la inocencia lo que me harta la mayoría de las veces.

Serena se preguntó cuándo había oído esos gritos y quería preguntar desesperadamente, pero vacilaba en acechar sus heridas. Contuvo su lengua y esperó que él continuara si se quedaba silenciosa.

Él no lo hizo. Quedamente, caminó hacia atrás del semental, hizo un gesto afilado, acompañado por un ruido de chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes. Serena miró con asombro cómo el semental hundía sus rodillas, y después de dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un lado con un susurro suave. Endimion se arrodilló junto al caballo y ella se acercó más.

Se deslizó de rodillas al lado de Endimion.

-Oh, pobre, dulce _Occam_- ella susurró. Toda la parte inferior del caballo estaba llena de atroces cicatrices. Con ligereza, ella pasó sus dedos sobre la piel gruesa, y sus cejas se arrugaron con compasión.

-Estaba tan quemado, que dijeron que no viviría- dijo Endimion-. Planeaban matarlo, pero yo lo compré. No sólo estaba herido, sino que enloqueció después durante meses. ¿Puedes imaginar el terror de estar atrapado en un granero ardiente, encerrado? _Occam_ podía correr más rápidamente que el caballo más rápido, podía correr a millas de las llamas, pero estaba encarcelado en un infierno artificial, hecho por el hombre. Nunca lo he encerrado desde entonces.

Serena tragó y miró a Endimion. Su expresión era amarga.

-Pareces como si también hubieras estado atrapado en un infierno artificial tú mismo, Endimion Roderick- observó ella suavemente.

Su mirada se burló de ella.

-¿Qué sabrías sobre un infierno hecho por el hombre?

-Una mujer vive la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo hecho por el hombre- contestó Serena-. Primero el mundo de su padre, después el de su marido, finalmente el de su hijo, si por desgracia ella sobrevive a la muerte de su esposo. Y en Escocia, los maridos parecen siempre morirse antes que las mujeres en una guerra u otra. A veces mirar simplemente los infiernos que los hombres diseñan para otros, es bastante horror para cualquier mujer. Nosotros sentimos las cosas diferente a lo que hombres como tú lo hacen-. Ella puso su mano impulsivamente contra sus labios para imponerle silencio cuando él empezó a hablar-. No. No digas nada. Sé que piensas que yo sé poco de dolor o de duelo, pero yo he tenido mi parte también. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, Endimion Roderick. Y no te olvides de la batalla que presencié cuando era joven-. Sus ojos se ensancharon con escepticismo cuando Endimion besó las puntas de sus dedos con ligereza, donde se posaban en sus labios.

-_Touche_, Serena- susurró él. Atrapó su mano y la puso suavemente en el regazo femenino. Serena permaneció inmóvil cuando él curvó su propia mano sobre la de ella protectoramente.

-Si yo fuera un hombre que creyera en los deseos que se piden a las estrellas, desearía a todas ellas que Serena St. Clair nunca pueda sufrir la visión más pequeña de cualquier infierno. Debe haber sólo cielo para los ojos de Serena.

Serena todavía permanecía absolutamente quieta, enmascarando su asombro, regocijándose en la sensación de estar rodeada por el apretón fuerte, ardiente de su mano sobre la suya. Por todos los Santos, ella habría montado todo el camino a Inglaterra a través de una salvaje batalla si hubiera sabido que eso estaba esperándola al final del camino. Imaginó que su cuerpo había echado raíz donde se arrodillaba; para continuar siendo tocada por él, envejecería de buena gana en ese patio pequeño, sufriendo el viento y la lluvia, granizo y nieve sin la más ligera preocupación. Magnetizada por el atisbo de vacilación en su mirada, su cabeza se inclinó hacia él; la de él parecía avanzar y bajar, como tocada por una brisa de verano.

Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los suyos, y ella esperó, su corazón tronando.

-¡Serena! Serena, ¿estás allí afuera?

Serena cerró sus ojos y envió al dueño de la voz estorbosa al infierno y más lejos. Sintió la caricia suave de los labios de Endimion sobre los suyos cuando él rápidamente, con ligereza, depositó un beso que no era exactamente como el que había estado anticipándose. Ella quería sus labios aplastando los suyos, quería su lengua en su boca y su respiración en sus pulmones, quería todo lo que él tenía para dar.

-Es Ramsay- dijo Endimion a través de sus dientes-. Está saliendo. Levántate, chica. Ahora.

Serena se levantó a tropezones apresuradamente, retrocedió e intentó ver el rostro de Endimion desesperadamente, pero su cabeza oscura había caído hacia el lugar que ella había ocupado un momento antes.

-Endimion- ella susurró urgentemente. Quería que él levantara su cabeza; necesitaba ver sus ojos. Tenía que confirmar que había visto deseo de verdad en su mirada cuando la había contemplado.

-Chica-. Él gimió la palabra, su cabeza todavía inclinada.

-¿Sí?- ella susurró jadeantemente.

Las manos del hombre estaban hechas puño sobre los pliegues de su _kilt_, y ella esperó, temblando.

La puerta resonó al abrirse y se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Serena- llamó Ramsay cuando salió al patio-. Allí estás. Estoy muy contento de que te nos unieras. Pensé que podría gustarte acompañarme a la feria. ¿Qué está haciendo tu caballo en la tierra, Roderick?

Serena soltó su respiración en un siseo de frustración y permaneció dándole la espalda a Ramsay.

-¿Qué, Endimion? ¿Qué?- rogó en un cuchicheo urgente.

Él levantó su cabeza. Había un brillo desafiante en sus ojos azules.

-Quinn está enamorado de ti, chica. Creo que debes saberlo- dijo suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>


	13. Capítulo 12

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

Serena eludió a Ramsay diestramente diciéndole que necesitaba comprar _"cosas de mujeres", _una declaración que parecía poner a volar su imaginación. Así, ella pudo pasarse la tarde yendo de compras con Kaley y Hatchard. Al platero, le compró una nueva hebilla para su _pa_. Del curtidor, compró tres níveas alfombras de lana, gruesas como el pecado y suaves como piel de conejo. Al orfebre le regateó astutamente unas diminutas estrellas de oro para adornar un nuevo vestido.

Pero todo el tiempo su mente regresaba al patio y se demoraba en el oscuro, sensual hombre que traicionaba la primer grieta en las paredes macizas que rodeaban su corazón. La había aturdido, la había desconcertado, y también había fortificado su resolución. Serena no dudaba ni por un momento de lo que había visto. Endimion Roderick le importaba. Enterrado bajo un montón de ruinas de un pasado que, estaba empezando a sospechar, había sido más brutal de lo que ella pudiera comprender, había un hombre muy real, muy vulnerable.

Había visto en su mirada severa que él la deseaba, pero más específicamente, que tenía sentimientos tan profundos que no podía expresarlos, y en consecuencia hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para negarlos. Ésa era esperanza suficiente para trabajar en ella. No se le ocurrió a Serena, incluso ni por un momento, preguntarse si él merecía la pena del esfuerzo: sabía que lo valía. Él tenía para ofrecer todo lo que alguna vez querría en un hombre. Serena entendía que las personas no eran perfectas; a veces habían sido marcadas con cicatrices tan atroces que había que amarlas mucho para ayudarlas a sanar y permitirles comprender su potencial. Y a veces, los que tenían cicatrices más profundas eran los que tenían más para ofrecer, porque entendían el valor infinito de la ternura. Ella sería el sol que acariciara la capa de indiferencia que él se había puesto hacía tantos años, invitándolo a caminar sin defensas.

Su sentido de anticipación era tan fuerte, que la hacía sentir insegura y débil. El deseo había brillado débilmente en la mirada de Endimion cuando la había contemplado, y si él lo comprendía o no, ella había visto una intensa, sensual promesa en su rostro.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo soltarlo. Se estremeció, sacudida por la certeza intuitiva de que cuando Endimion Roderick liberara su pasión, merecería la pena definitivamente.

-¿Tienes frío, chica?- preguntó Hatchard, afligido.

-¿Frío?- Serena se hizo eco inexpresivamente.

-Te estremeciste.

-¡Oh por favor, Hatchard!- resopló Kaley-. Ése era un escalofrío de soñar despierta. ¿No puedes percibir la diferencia?

Miró de Serena a Kaley, sobresaltado. Kaley sonrió limpiamente.

-Bien, ¿era, o no era, Serena?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Quinn parecía muy guapo esta mañana- dijo Kaley significativamente.

-Fue por Endimion- espetó Hatchard inmediatamente-. ¿No pensabas en eso, chica? Sé que lo viste por los establos.

Serena miró boquiabierta a Hatchard, con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Estabas espiándome?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hatchard a la defensiva-. Apenas paseé una mirada fuera de mi ventana.

-Oh- dijo Serena en una voz pequeña, su mirada danzando entre su criada y el hombre de armas-. ¿Por qué están mirándome los dos así?- exigió.

-¿Así cómo?- Kaley ondeó sus pestañas inocentemente.

Serena rodó sus ojos, hastiada por sus obvios esfuerzos de casamenteros.

-¿Volvemos a la posada? Prometí que volvería para tomar la cena a tiempo.

-¿Con Quinn?- dijo Kaley esperanzadamente.

Hatchard tocó con el codo a la criada.

-Con Endimion.

-Con _Occam_- espetó Serena secamente sobre su hombro.

Hatchard y Kaley intercambiaron miradas divertidas cuando Serena caminó calle abajo, sus brazos inundados con paquetes.

-Pensaba que nos había traído para ayudarla- observó Hatchard con el alzamiento de una zorruna ceja roja y un gesto de sus manos vacías.

Kaley sonrió.

-Remmy, sospecho que ella podría sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros y no sentir ni una onza. La chica está enamorada, con toda seguridad. Mi única pregunta es: ¿de quién?

-¿Quién, Serena?- preguntó Kaley sin preámbulos mientras ataba los botones diminutos a la espalda del vestido de Serena, una creación de seda color lima que caía en una onda sensual de cintas diestramente colocadas en el corpiño.

-¿Quién qué?- preguntó Serena, indiferente. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, derramando una caída de oro sobre su hombro. Se sentó sobre una diminuta banqueta ante un espejo borroso en su cuarto en la posada, impaciente por unirse a los hombres en el comedor.

El reflejo de Kaley se encontró con el de Serena con un reproche sin palabras. Arrastró el cabello de Serena hacia atrás y lo juntó en un nudo con más entusiasmo del que era necesario.

-Ay- Serena frunció el ceño-. Bueno, sé lo que quisiste decir. Simplemente no deseo contestar todavía. Permíteme ver cómo van las cosas esta tarde.

Kaley relajó su asimiento y sonrió.

-¿Por lo menos admites que piensas seleccionar un marido entre alguno de ellos? ¿Considerarás los deseos de tu padre?

-Sí, Kaley... oh, ¡absolutamente sí!- los ojos de Serena chispearon cuando se levantó.

-Supongo que podrías llevar tu cabello suelto esta tarde- se lamentó Kaley-. Aunque debes permitirme por lo menos peinarlo y rizarlo.

-Me gusta suelto- contestó Serena-. Es bastante ondulado por propia voluntad, y no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por pequeñeces.

-Oh, ¿ahora la chica que se tomó una hora para escoger un vestido no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces?- la provocó Kaley.

-Ya llego tarde, Kaley- dijo Serena con un rubor cuando salió del cuarto.

-Llega tarde- dijo Endimion, paseándose irritado. Habían estado esperando algún tiempo en la pequeña antesala que separaba la sección de la posada de los cuartos privados y los comedores públicos-. Por la lanza de Odín, ¿por qué no enviamos simplemente una bandeja a su cuarto?

-¿Y abandonar el placer de su compañía? Ni lo sueñes- dijo Ramsay.

-Deja de ir de un lado a otro, Endimion- dijo Quinn con una mueca-. Realmente necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Estoy absolutamente relajado- dijo Endimion, continuando su vaivén.

-No, no lo estás- arguyó Quinn-. Pareces casi quebradizo de tan tenso. Si te tocara con mi espada, estallarías.

-Si me tocaras con tu espada, yo ensangrentaría bien la mía contigo.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!

Quinn y Ramsay lo miraron al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión.

-Eso no es justo-. Endimion frunció el ceño-. Ésa es una trampa. Si alguien dice _"no te pongas a la defensiva", _¿qué posible contestación puede hacer una persona excepto eso? Estás atrapado entre dos opciones: No decir nada, o una defensa legítima.

-Endimion, a veces piensas demasiado- observó Ramsay.

-Voy a conseguir una bebida- barbotó Endimion-. Vengan a buscarme cuando ella esté lista, si ese evento notable llega a ocurrir antes del levantamiento del sol.

Ramsay disparó a Quinn una mirada curiosa.

-Él no era tan impaciente en la corte, de Moncreiffe. ¿Cuál es su problema? No soy yo, ¿verdad? Sé que tuvimos unos encontronazos en el pasado, pero pensé que habían terminado y estaban olvidados.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la cicatriz en tu rostro es un recuerdo de uno de aquellos _'encontronazos',_ ¿verdad?-. Cuando Ramsay hizo una mueca, Quinn continuó-. No eres tú, Logan. Así es como siempre actúa él alrededor de Serena. Pero parece haberse puesto peor desde que ella es mayor.

-Si piensa que va a ganarla, está equivocado- dijo Ramsay quedamente.

-Él no está intentando ganarla, Logan. Él está intentando odiarla. Y si piensas que vas a ganarla tú, estás en un error.

Ramsay Logan no contestó nada, pero su mirada desafiante habló volúmenes cuando se volvió y entró en el comedor atestado.

Quinn lanzó una mirada rápida a los escalones vacíos, se encogió de hombros, y siguió sus pasos.

Cuando Serena llegó al piso inferior, no había nadie esperándola.

_Qué buen manojo de pretendientes_, pensó. _Primero me dejan, y después me dejan de nuevo. _

Miró de nuevo los escalones, tirando nerviosamente el escote de su vestido. ¿Debía volver por Kaley? El _"Black Boot"_ era la posada más fina en Durrkesh y alardeaba de tener la mejor comida del pueblo, pero, aún así, el pensamiento de andar por el comedor del establecimiento atestado la acobardaba un poco. Ella nunca había entrado sola antes al comedor de una taberna.

Se movió hacia la puerta y atisbó a través del dintel.

El cuarto estaba lleno de racimos bulliciosos de viajeros. Las risas flotaban y llegaban en olas, a pesar del hecho que la mitad de los viajeros estaban obligados a estar de pie mientras comían. De repente, como si estuviera ordenado por los dioses, las personas se desvanecieron al revelar un moreno, pecadoramente guapo hombre de pie cerca del contador del roble tallado que servía de barra. Sólo Endimion Roderick podía permanecer de pie con tal gracia insolente.

Mientras ella miraba, Quinn caminó hacia él, le dio una bebida, y dijo algo que casi hizo sonreír a Endimion. Ella se sonrió a sí misma, cuando él atrapó su expresión a mitad de camino y rápidamente terminó cualquier rastro de diversión. Cuando Quinn se fundió de nuevo en la muchedumbre, Serena se deslizó al cuarto principal y se apuró a llegar al lado de Endimion. Él la miró y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente; asintió pero no dijo nada. Serena permaneció en silencio, buscando algo que decir, algo ingenioso e intrigante; estaba finalmente sola con él una situación adulta, capaz de comprometerlo en una conversación íntima como había fantaseado tantas veces…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, él pareció perder interés y se volvió.

Serena se dio de puntapiés mentalmente. _Por las campanas del infierno, Serena_, se reprendió, _¿no puedes siquiera encontrar unas palabras cuando estás junto a este hombre? _Sus ojos empezaron un viaje de adoración sobre la nuca, acariciaron su grueso cabello negro, vagaron sobre la musculosa espalda, que estiró la tela de su camisa cuando él levantó un brazo para tomar otro trago de cerveza. Se solazó simplemente en mirarlo: la manera en que los músculos en sus hombros se juntaban cuando él agarraba algo con la mano. Sus ojos viajeros bajaron y se alojaron por el camino de su cintura estrecha hasta las caderas firmes, musculosas, y las piernas poderosas.

Notó que sus piernas estaban salpicadas de vello, e inhaló una respiración insegura, estudiando la parte de atrás de sus piernas debajo de su _kilt_, pero, ¿dónde empezaba ese sedoso vello negro y dónde acababa?

Serena soltó la respiración que ni siquiera había sabido que estaba conteniendo. Cada onza de su cuerpo respondía al suyo con deliciosa anticipación. Estando simplemente al lado de ese seductor hombre moreno, sus piernas se sentían débiles y su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

Cuando Endimion se apoyó atrás y momentáneamente la rozó en el cuarto atestado, la muchacha puso tan suavemente su mejilla contra su hombro, que él no supo que ella había robado ese contacto. Inhaló el olor de él y se lanzó descaradamente hacia adelante. Sus manos encontraron las ondulaciones de sus hombros y las rascaron suavemente con las uñas, rasguñando su piel con ligereza a través de su camisa.

Un gemido suave escapó de los labios masculinos, y los ojos de Serena se ensancharon. Ella lo rasguñó suavemente, aturdida de que él no dijera nada. No se apartó de ella. No se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Serena contuvo la respiración; entonces inhaló avariciosamente, deleitándose en el aroma crespo de jabón picante y hombre. Él empezó a moverse con ligereza bajo sus uñas, como un gato al que le rascaran la barbilla. ¿Podría ser verdaderamente que él estuviera disfrutando de su tacto?

_¡Oh, podrían los dioses concederme un deseo esta noche: sentir el beso de este hombre! _

Ella deslizó sus palmas amorosamente sobre su espalda y se presionó más cerca de su cuerpo. Sus dedos persiguieron los músculos individuales en sus hombros anchos, resbalando hacia su cintura delgada, entonces volvieron a recorrer ese camino. Su cuerpo se relajó bajo sus manos.

_Cielo, éste es el cielo,_ ella pensó soñadoramente.

-Pareces sumamente contento, Endimion- la voz de Quinn interrumpió su fantasía-. Es asombroso lo que una bebida puede hacer en tu ánimo. ¿Dónde ha ido Serena? ¿No estaba aquí contigo hace sólo un momento?

Las manos de Serena se detuvieron en la espalda de Endimion, que era tan ancha que la escudaba completamente de la vista de Quinn. Ella agachó su cabeza y se sintió repentinamente culpable. Los músculos de Endimion se hicieron rígidos bajo sus dedos inmóviles.

-¿No fue fuera para respirar aire fresco?- oyó preguntar a Endimion en medio de su aturdimiento.

-¿Ella sola? ¡Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no debes permitirle ir y vagar fuera sola!- las botas de Quinn brillaron en el suelo de piedra cuando fue en busca de ella.

Endimion miró furiosamente alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pava real?- gruñó él.

-Estaba tocándote- dijo simplemente ella.

Endimion agarró ambas manos en las suyas y casi aplastó los huesos delicados entre sus dedos.

-Bien, no lo hagas, chica. No hay nada entre tú y yo.

-Te apoyaste hacia atrás- ella protestó-. No parecías tan infeliz.

-¡Pensé que eras una jovencita de la taberna!- dijo Endimion, y pasó una mano furiosa a través de su cabello.

-¡Oh!- respondió Serena cabizbaja.

Endimion bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja, tomando aliento para hacer sus siguientes palabras audibles por encima del fragor del ruidoso comedor.

-En caso de que no lo recuerdes, es Quinn quien te quiere, y Quinn es claramente la mejor opción. Ve, encuéntralo y tócalo, chica. Déjame a las muchachas de la taberna que entienden a un hombre como yo.

Los ojos de Serena chispearon peligrosamente cuando retrocedió y caminó a través del cuarto atestado.

Él sobreviviría la noche. No podría ser tan malo; después de todo, había vivido después de cosas peores. Endimion había sido consciente de Serena desde el momento en que ella había entrado en el cuarto. Él, de hecho, deliberadamente le había dado la espalda cuando parecía que ella había estado a punto de hablar. De poca cosa había servido, ya que al hacerlo ella lo había tocado, y él había sido incapaz de obligarse a alejarse de la apreciación sensual de sus manos en su espalda. Él le había permitido llegar lejos, pero no era demasiado tarde para salvar la situación.

Ahora se mantuvo estudiadamente de espaldas a Serena, sirviéndose metódicamente raudales de whisky en un jarro. Bebió como una venganza, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, deseando que tuviera la habilidad de embotar sus perfectos sentidos de Berserker. A menudo, oía el ritmo jadeante de su risa. De vez en cuando, cuando el propietario movía botellas en los estantes, atrapaba un atisbo de su cabello dorado en una jarra pulida.

Pero era una maldición, cualquier necio podría ver eso. La había empujado a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que, ¿cómo podría preocuparlo? Pero no lo estaba, se aseguró, porque era, aparentemente, un hombre sensato entre una raza condenada a ser arrastrada por emociones violentas, imprevisibles, que no eran nada más que lujuria. Deseo, no amor, y nada de eso tenía una condenada cosa que ver con Serena.

¡Cristo! ¿A quién pensaba que estaba engañando? Endimion cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza ante sus propias mentiras.

La vida era un infierno y él era Sísifo, eternamente condenado a empujar una roca de deseo implacable a la cima de una colina, sólo para que la roca rodara de nuevo hacia abajo antes de que alcanzara la cima. Endimion nunca había podido tolerar la futileza. Era un hombre de resolver las cosas, y esa noche él vería a Serena solidificar sus esponsales con Quinn y ese sería el fin de su participación.

No podía codiciar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que se casara con Quinn, y ese sería el fin de su agonía. Sencillamente no podría vivir con esa batalla que emprendía dentro de sí más tiempo. Si ella estaba libre y soltera, él todavía podía soñar. Si ella estaba seguramente casada, eso lo obligaría a olvidar sus sueños tontos. Con eso resuelto, Endimion robó una mirada subrepticia por encima de su hombro para ver cómo progresaban las cosas. Sólo Mac, apoyado detrás del mostrador, oyó el silbido sin sustancia de su respiración contenida y notó la rigidez de su mandíbula.

Serena estaba a mitad del cuarto, su cabeza dorada inclinada hacia atrás y haciendo esas malditamente femeninas cosas a su mejor amigo, que esencialmente no involucraba nada más que seguir siendo lo que ella era: irresistible. Una mirada provocativa, los ojos encendidos vivazmente, un delicioso labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Los dos estaban obviamente en su propio mundo, olvidados de él. La misma situación que la había animado a buscar. Lo enfureció.

Mientras miraba, el mundo que no era Serena desapareció; ¿para qué existiría el mundo sin Serena? Él podía oír el susurro de su cabello en la atestada taberna, el suspiro del aire cuando su mano subió hasta el rostro de Quinn. Entonces, de repente, el único sonido que podía oír era la sangre tronando en sus oídos cuando vio sus dedos delgados acariciar la curva de la mejilla de Quinn y demorarse en su mandíbula. Sus entrañas se apretaron dolorosamente y el latido de su corazón inició un áspero _staccato_ de ira.

Magnetizada, la mano de Endimion se arrastró sobre su propio rostro. La palma de Serena apenas tocaba la piel de Quinn; sus dedos siguieron la sombra de barba en la mandíbula de Quinn. Endimion deseó fervorosamente haber roto esa mandíbula perfecta una vez o dos cuando habían jugado siendo muchachos.

Profundamente olvidado de la mirada fascinada de Mac, la mano de Endimion siguió el mismo modelo en su propio rostro; él imitó su toque. Sus ojos la devoraban con tal intensidad, que ella podría haber huido si se hubiera vuelto a mirarlo. Pero ella no se volvió. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con adoración a su mejor amigo.

Detrás de él un resoplido suave y un silbido agujerearon el aire ardiente.

-Hombre, estás condenadamente mal, y ésa es más verdad de la que encontrarás en otra botella de _rotgut-_ la voz de Mac estrelló la fantasía que Endimion, ciertamente, no estaba teniendo-. Es una maldita cosa desear a la esposa de tu mejor amigo, ahora, ¿verdad?- Mac asintió entusiastamente y calentó el asunto-. Yo mismo sentí una cosa parecida por la muchacha de mi propio amigo, oh veamos, habrá sido hace unos diez años.

-Ella no es su esposa-. Los ojos con que Endimion observó a Mac no eran los ojos de un hombre sensato. Eran los ojos que los campesinos habían visto antes de volverle hacía tantos años juiciosamente la espalda, los ojos de hielo azul de un vikingo Berserker que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quería.

-Bien, ella seguro es su _algo_-. Mac se encogió de hombros sin hacer caso de la advertencia inequívoca en los ojos de Endimion, con el aplomo de un hombre que había sobrevivido demasiadas peleas de taberna para preocuparse demasiado por un viajero irritable-. Y tú deseas que ella no lo fuera, eso es malditamente seguro-. Mac quitó la botella vacía y recogió una llena que estaba en la barra. Él la miró con curiosidad-. Ahora... ¿de dónde vino esto?- se preguntó con un ceño-. Och, mi mente se confunde; no recuerdo haber abierto siquiera esta botella, aunque estoy seguro de que han estado bebiéndola- dijo Mac, y la vertió en un jarro vacío. El locuaz tabernero fue hasta el cuarto detrás de la barra y volvió un momento después con un plato de pollo condimentado con coñac-. Por la manera en que estás bebiendo, necesitas comer algo, hombre- aconsejó.

Endimion rodó sus ojos. Desgraciadamente, ni todo el whisky en Escocia podría embotar los sentidos de un Berserker. Mientras Mac servía a una nueva ronda, Endimion descargó el jarro fresco de whisky sobre el pollo con frustración. Había decidido dar un paseo largo cuando Ramsay se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que Quinn está haciendo algún avance- murmuró Ramsay sombríamente mientras miraba el pollo-. Mmm... parece jugoso. ¿Qué opinas si te ayudo?

-Tómalo- dijo Endimion tensamente-. Aquí tienes una bebida también-. Endimion deslizó la botella sobre la barra.

-No gracias, hombre. Tengo la mía-. Ramsay levantó su jarro.

Una risa ronca, melódica, cayó sobre ellos cuando Serena y Quinn se les unieron en la barra. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, los ojos de Endimion eran oscuros y furiosos cuando miró a Quinn.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Quinn y se acercó al plato de pollo.

-Con permiso- murmuró Endimion y se alejó de ellos, ignorando a Serena completamente.

Sin una mirada hacia atrás, dejó la taberna y se fundió en la noche de Durrkesh.

Era casi el alba cuando Endimion volvió al _"Black Boot"._ Subiendo los escalones fatigadamente, dio el último paso y se heló cuando un sonido inesperado alcanzó sus oídos. Se asomó en la galería, observando las puertas una por una.

Oyó el sonido de nuevo: un gimoteo, seguido por un gemido más profundo, ronco.

¿Serena? ¿Con Quinn?

Se movió rápida y silenciosamente por el corredor e hizo una pausa fuera del cuarto de Quinn. Escuchó intensamente y lo oyó una tercera vez: un suspiro ronco y una boqueada de aire contenido, y cada sonido se rasgó a través de sus entrañas como una hoja de doble filo. La rabia se derramó sobre él y todo lo que dentro de él era negro e intentaba suprimir revivió. Se sentía deslizarse sobre el terreno traicionero de la furia que había sentido primero hacía quince años, observando Tuluth arrasada. Algo más poderoso, que ningún hombre podría soportar, tomaba forma dentro de sus venas y lo dotaba de una fuerza indecible y la capacidad inconcebible de sentir el derramamiento de sangre... un antiguo monstruo vikingo con ojos fríos.

Endimion puso su frente contra la madera fresca de la puerta de Quinn y respiró en boqueadas cuidadosamente moderadas, mientras se esforzaba en dominar su reacción violenta. Su lenta respiración regulada no se parecía en nada a los ruidos desenfrenados que salían del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Cristo él la había animado a casarse con Quinn, no a acostarse con él!

Un gruñido feraz escapó de sus labios.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su mano encontró el tirador de la puerta y lo volvió, sólo para encontrarse con el desafío de una cerradura. Por un momento se inmovilizó, aturdido por la barrera. Una barrera entre él y Serena, una cerradura que le dijo que ella había escogido. ¡Quizá él la había empujado, pero ella podría haber tardado un poco más en escoger! Un año o dos... o quizás el resto de su vida.

Sí, ella había hecho su opción claramente; ¿entonces qué derecho tenía él para considerar de todas maneras estrellar la puerta y convertirla en diminutas piezas de madera y seleccionar el fragmento más mortal para clavarlo en el corazón de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él para hacer algo, más que recorrer su camino por el corredor oscuro a su propio infierno personal, donde el diablo lo esperaba ciertamente con una roca completamente nueva para empujar a la cima de la colina: la piedra obstinada del dolor?

Se despedazó en el debate interior un momento tenso, que sólo acabó cuando la bestia dentro de él dominó su cabeza, extendió sus garras, y estrelló la puerta de Quinn.

La respiración de Endimion chirriaba en jadeos penosos. Él se encorvó en la entrada y miró con atención el cuarto débilmente iluminado, preguntándose por qué nadie había brincado, sobresaltado, de la cama.

- Endimion… - la palabra perforó débilmente la penumbra.

Endimion, desconcertado, se metió calladamente en el cuarto, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lecho bajo. Quinn estaba enredado entre las sábanas empapadas, enrolladas en una solitaria pelota. El vómito manchaba las tablas rayadas del piso. Una vasija de hojalata había sido aplastada y abandonada, un cántaro cerámico estaba quebrado al lado de ella, y la ventana permanecía abierta al aire frío de la noche.

Repentinamente, Quinn se movió agitada y violentamente y vomitó en la cama, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Endimion se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara hacia el piso. Sujetando a su amigo en sus brazos, se quedó con la boca abierta, desconcertado, hasta que vio una espuma delgada de vómito en los labios de Quinn.

-Ve...ven...veneno- Quinn dijo jadeando-. Ayúda... me.

-¡No!- Endimion respiró-. Maldita sea- dijo, poniendo en la cama la cabeza de Quinn mientras gritaba a voz en cuello por ayuda.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

-¿Quién envenenaría a Quinn?- dijo Hatchard intrigado-. A nadie le cae mal Quinn. Es la quintaesencia del laird y el caballero.

Endimion hizo una mueca.

-¿Él estará bien?- preguntó Kaley, retorciendo las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- una Serena de ojos somnolientos apareció en el portal-. Santo Cielo- exclamó, atisbando las astillas dentadas de la puerta-. ¿Qué sucedió aquí dentro?

-¿Cómo te sientes, muchacha? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Serena se retiró sorprendida.

-Kaley, estoy bien. ¿Podrías dejar de toquetearme? Oí la conmoción y eso me asustó, eso es todo-. Cuando Quinn gimió, Serena se quedó sin aliento-. ¿Qué está mal con Quinn?- Tardíamente ella notó el desarreglo del cuarto y el hedor de enfermedad aferrado a la ropa de cama y las cortinas.

-Ve a traer a un médico, Hatchard- dijo Endimion.

-El barbero está más cerca- musitó Hatchard.

-Ningún barbero- masculló Endimion. Él se volvió hacia Serena-. ¿Estás bien, muchacha?- cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él emitió un suspiro aliviado-. Encuentra a Ramsay- instruyó a Kaley ominosamente.

Los ojos de Kaley se ampliaron al comprender, y ella voló del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Serena preguntó sobresaltada.

Endimion colocó una tela húmeda sobre la frente de Quinn.

-Sospecho que es veneno-. Él no le dijo que estaba seguro; los recientes contenidos del estómago de Quinn se extendían por el aire, y para un Berserker el hedor del veneno era obvio-. Creo que él estará bien. Si es lo que pienso que es, entonces estaría muerto a estas alturas si la dosis hubiera sido suficientemente fuerte. Ha debido estar diluido en cierta forma.

-¿Quién envenenaría a Quinn? A todo el mundo le gusta Quinn.

-Lo sé, muchacha.

-¡Ramsay está enfermo! ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡No lo puedo sostener!

Endimion miró hacia la galería, luego de nuevo a Quinn, claramente indeciso.

-Ve con Kaley, muchacha. No lo puedo dejar- él dijo a través de sus dientes. Algunos le podrían considerar paranoico, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces se suponía que debería estar yaciendo sobre un montón de su propio vómito, agotado.

Una Serena de cara cenicienta accedió rápidamente.

Mascullando de nuevo una maldición, Endimion empapó la frente de Quinn y se sentó otra vez a esperar al médico.

El médico llegó, llevando dos carteras grandes y elegantes gotas de lluvia enmarañando las tramas de pelo que coronaban su calva. Después de interrogar a casi todo el mundo adentro la posada, hizo la concesión de inspeccionar a los pacientes. Moviéndose con asombrosa gracia para un hombre tan rotundo, se paseó a lo largo y a lo ancho de la habitación, garabateando notas en un libro diminuto. Después de mirar con atención sus ojos, inspeccionar sus lenguas y picar sus abdómenes hinchados, volvió a las páginas de su diminuto librito.

-Déles bebida de cebada estofada con higos, cariño, y regaliz- instruyó después de varios instantes de volver las páginas en un silencio bien pensado-. Nada más, entiende, pues no será asimilado. El estómago es un caldero en el cual la comida es hervida a fuego lento. Mientras sus humores no tengan balance, ninguna cosa puede ser cocinada, y cualquier cosa con sustancia regresará arriba -el médico les informó-. Sólo los líquidos.

-¿Estarán bien?- Serena preguntó inquietamente. Habían movido a los dos hombres a un cuarto limpio anexado al de Kaley para que fuera más fácil atenderlos.

El médico arrugó la frente, provocando que su papada tuviera arrugas tan lúgubres como las que plegaban su frente.

-Opino que están fuera de peligro. Ninguno de ellos parece haber consumido lo suficiente como para matarlo, pero sospecho que estarán débiles durante algún tiempo. Si teme que traten de levantarse, diluya esto en agua: es mandrágora-. Él ofreció una bolsita pequeña-. Remoje telas en eso y colóquelas encima de sus caras-. El médico compuso una postura profesional, golpeando ligeramente su pluma contra el libro-. Usted debe tener la certeza de cubrir totalmente las ventanas de sus narices y bocas por varios minutos. A medida que inspiran, los vapores penetrarán en el cuerpo y los mantendrán adormecidos. Los espíritus se recuperan más rápido si los humores se mantienen ecuánimes. Verán, hay cuatro humores y tres espíritus… ah, pero perdónenme, estoy seguro de que no tienen deseos de oír todo esto. Solamente quien estudie con el celo de un médico podría encontrar tales hechos fascinantes-. Él hizo crujir su cuadernillo cerrado-. Hagan como les he dicho y tendrán una recuperación completa.

-¿Ningún sangrado?- Hatchard parpadeó.

El médico bufó.

-Mande a llamar a un barbero si usted tiene un enemigo que tiene deseos de asesinar. Mande a llamar a un médico si usted tiene un paciente enfermo que tiene el deseo de reanimar.

Endimion asintió con la cabeza vehemente y se levantó para escoltar al médico fuera.

-Oh, Quinn- Dijo Serena, y suspiró, colocando una mano en su frente húmeda y pegajosa. Ella alisó continuamente sus mantas, haciendo pliegues y acomodándolas alrededor de su cuerpo febril.

Permaneciendo en pie detrás de Serena en un lado de la cama de Quinn, Kaley observó a Hatchard, que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, aplicando telas frescas sobre la frente de Ramsay. _Ella escogerá a Quinn, ¿no te lo dije?_ Ella articuló silenciosamente.

Hatchard solamente levantó una ceja y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Cuando Endimion inspeccionó a los hombres la siguiente mañana, su condición había mejorado; sin embargo, estaban todavía sedados, y no en condiciones de viajar.

Kaley insistió en adquirir las mercancías por la que los hombres originalmente habían ido, así que Endimion a regañadientes acordó escoltar a Serena a la feria. Una vez allí, él se apresuró a través de los puestos en un paso precipitado, a pesar de sus protestas. Cuando una manta de niebla bajó rodando de las montañas y enfundó a Durrkesh por la tarde, un Endimion aliviado informó a Serena que era tiempo de regresar a la posada.

La niebla siempre ponía a Endimion inquieto, lo cual resultaba ser inconveniente, ya que Escocia era un área muy neblinosa. Ésta no era una niebla normal, sin embargo; esa era una gruesa, húmeda capa de densas nubes blancas que demoraban en la tierra y formaba remolinos alrededor de sus pies a medida que caminaban. Cuando dejaron el mercado, él apenas podría ver cara de Serena a unos pocos pies de él.

-¡Me encanta esto!- Serena exclamó, moviendo sus brazos a través de las guedejas de niebla, esparciéndolas con su movimiento-. La niebla siempre me ha parecido tan romántica.

-Solías pensar que Bertie en los establos deletreando tu nombre en abono de caballo era romántico- recordó él secamente.

-Todavía lo hago- dijo ella indignada-. Él aprendió las letras con el propósito expreso de escribir mi nombre. Pienso que eso es muy romántico.

Las cejas de Endimion estaban fruncidas cuando ella lo miró con atención a través de la niebla espesa.

-Obviamente nunca has tenido que librar una batalla entre estas porquerías- él dijo irritado. La niebla le recordaba Tuluth y elecciones irrevocables-. Es condenadamente duro matar a un hombre cuando no puedes ver dónde cortas con tu espada.

Serena se detuvo abruptamente.

-Nuestras vidas son enormemente diferentes, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, repentinamente seria-. Has matado a muchos hombres, ¿verdad, Endimion Roderick?

-Tú deberías saberlo- él contestó tersamente-. Me viste hacerlo.

Serena se mordió el labio y lo estudió.

-Los McKane habrían matado a mi familia ese día, Endimion. Tú nos protegiste. Si un hombre debe matar para proteger a su clan, no hay pecado en eso.

Ojalá que él pudiera absolverse a sí mismo con tal generosidad, pensó. Ella todavía no tenía idea de que el ataque de los McKane no había sido dirigido a su familia. Habían ido a Caithness ese día nebuloso hacía tanto tiempo sólo porque habían oído que un Berserker podría estar viviendo allí. Ella no había sabido eso entonces, y aparentemente Gibraltar St. Clair nunca había revelado su secreto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste esa noche, Grim?- Serena preguntó cuidadosamente.

- Me fui porque era hora- dijo él a duras penas, empujando una mano a través de su pelo-. Había aprendido a todo lo que tu padre me podía enseñar, y era hora de seguir adelante. Ya no había nada que me atara a Caithness.

Serena suspiró.

-Bien, deberías saber que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez te culpó, a pesar de que supimos que tú te culpaste a ti mismo. Aun el querido Edmund juró hasta el final que tú fuiste el guerrero más noble que alguna vez había encontrado-. Los ojos de Serena se empañaron-. Lo enterramos bajo el manzano, justamente como él había pedido- ella agregó, en su mayor parte para sí misma-. Voy hacia allá cuando el brezo florece. Él amaba el brezo blanco.

Endimion se detuvo, sobresaltado.

-¿Sepultado? ¿Edmund? ¿Qué?

-Edmund. Él deseaba ser sepultado bajo el manzano. Solíamos jugar allí, ¿recuerdas?

Los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

-¿Cuándo murió Edmund? Pensé que él estaba con tu hermano Hugh en las Highlands.

- No. Edmund murió poco después de que tú te fueras... Casi siete años atrás.

-Él estaba apenas herido cuando los McKane atacaron- Endimion insistió-. ¡Incluso tu padre dijo que él se recuperaría fácilmente!

-Contrajo una infección, luego una complicación pulmonar- contestó ella, perpleja por su reacción-. La fiebre nunca menguó. Él no sufrió por mucho tiempo, Endimion. Y algunas de sus últimas palabras fueron sobre ti. Él juró que tú derrotaste a los McKane sin ayuda y mascullaste alguna tontería acerca de que tú eras… ¿qué cosa? Un guerrero de Odín que podía cambiar de forma, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, Edmund siempre fue fantasioso - ella agregó con una sonrisa débil.

Endimion clavó sus ojos en ella a través de la niebla.

-¿Qué ocurriría si fuera así?

-¿Q-Qué?- Serena tartamudeó, confundida por la intensidad con la cual él la estudiaba. Cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, la muchacha retrocedió ligeramente, acercándose a la pared de piedra que circundaba la iglesia a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurriría si las criaturas como esa realmente existieran, Serena?- preguntó él, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente. Él sabía que no debería pisar territorio tan peligroso, pero allí había una oportunidad de averiguar sus sentimientos sin revelarse a sí mismo.

-¿Como qué?

-¿Qué ocurriría si no fuera una fantasía?- presionó-. ¿Qué ocurriría si realmente hubiera un hombre que pudiera hacer las cosas de las que Edmund hablaba? Hombres que fueran en parte bestias míticas dotadas de habilidades especiales, expertos en el arte de la guerra, casi invencibles. ¿Qué pensarías tú de tal hombre?

Serena le estudió fijamente.

-Qué pregunta tan extraña. ¿Crees tú que esos guerreros existen, Endimion Roderick?

-Difícilmente- él dijo estranguladamente-. Creo en lo que puedo ver, puedo tocar y sujetar en mi mano. La leyenda de los Berserkers no es otra cosa más que un cuento tonto contado para amedrentar a los niños traviesos para que se porten bien.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas tú lo que pensaría si existiesen?- insistió ella.

-Fue simplemente una pregunta hipotética. Meramente hacía conversación, y fue una conversación estúpida. ¡Por la lanza de Odín, muchacha, nadie cree en Berserkers!- él reanudó la caminata, gesticulando con un semblante ceñudo e impaciente para que ella continuara.

Caminaron algunas yardas en silencio. Entonces, sin preámbulos, Endimion dijo:

-¿Es Ramsay un buen besador?

-¿Qué?- Serena casi se cayó sobre sus propios pies.

-Ramsay, pava real. ¿Él besa él bien?- Endimion repitió irritado.

Serena luchó en contra el deseo de resplandecer de deleite. Ella arrastró las palabras pensativamente:

-Pues bien, no he tenido mucha experiencia, pero sinceramente tendría que decir que su beso fue el mejor que alguna vez me han dado.

Endimion instantáneamente la sujetó, atrapándola contra él, entre su cuerpo duro y la pared de piedra. Él le inclinó a ella cabeza hacia atrás con una mano implacable bajo su barbilla. Por los santos, ¿cómo podía moverse el hombre tan rápidamente? Y qué deliciosamente lo hacía.

-Déjame ayudarte a ponerlo en perspectiva, muchacha. Pero no pienses ni por un minuto que esto significa algo. Yo simplemente trato de ayudarte a entender que hay mejores hombres allí afuera. Piensa en esto como una lección, nada más. Me repugnaría verte casarte con Logan simplemente porque pensaste que él era el que mejor besaba, cuando una percepción tan equivocada puede ser remediada con facilidad.

Serena levantó su mano hacia los labios de él, interceptando el beso con que la amenazaba.

-No necesito una lección, Endimion. Puedo comprender mi propia mente. Odio el pensamiento de colocarte en esta obligación, sufriendo en mi beneficio.

-Estoy dispuesto a sufrir un poco. Considéralo un favor, dado que fuimos una vez amigos de la infancia-. Asió su mano en la de él y tiró de ella fuera de sus labios.

-Tú no fuiste nunca mi amigo- ella le recordó dulcemente-. Me alejabas constantemente.

-No el primer año.

-Pensaba que no recordabas nada acerca de mí o tu época en Caithness. ¿No es eso lo que me has dicho? Y no necesito más favores de ti, Endimion Roderick. Además, ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que tu beso será mejor? El de Ramsay me quitó la respiración. Apenas podía sostenerme cuando terminó- ella mintió desvergonzadamente-. ¿Qué ocurre si tú me besas y no es tan bueno como el beso de Ramsay? ¿Entonces qué razón tendría para no casarme con él?-. Habiendo tirado el guantelete, Serena se sintió tan pagada de sí misma como un gato, mientras esperaba el beso impresionante que ella sabía seguiría.

Con expresión furiosa, él reclamó su boca con la suya.

Y el terremoto empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies. Endimion gimió contra sus labios cuando la sensación lo despojó de su débil dominio de sí mismo.

Serena suspiró y abrió los labios.

Estaba siendo besada por Endimion Roderick, y era todo lo que recordaba.

El beso que habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo en los establos le había parecido una experiencia mística, y al pasar los años se había preguntado si lo había glorificado en su mente, solamente imaginando que había estremecido su mundo entero. Pero su memoria había sido precisa. Su cuerpo cobró vida, sus labios cosquillearon, sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella deseó cada pulgada del cuerpo masculino, en todos los aspectos posibles. Encima de ella, bajo ella, al lado de ella, detrás de ella. Duro, musculoso, exigente, sabía que era lo suficientemente hombre para saciar el hambre interminable que sentía por él.

Ella enroscó sus dedos en su pelo y lo besó a su vez, luego perdió el aliento por completo cuando él hizo más hondo el beso. Una mano viril se ahuecó en su mandíbula; la otra se deslizó hacia abajo del arco de su columna vertebral, ahuecándose en sus caderas, moldeando su cuerpo apretadamente contra el de él. Todo pensamiento cesó a medida que Serena se abandonaba a lo que por mucho tiempo había sido su fantasía máxima: tocar a Endimion Roderick como una mujer, como su mujer. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, empujando contra su vestido y repentinamente sus propias manos estaban sobre el _kilt_ de él, rasgando su _sporran_ para pasarlas debajo. Ella encontró su virilidad gruesa y descaradamente apresó su dureza a través de la tela de su _plaid_. Sintió su cuerpo endurecerse contra el de ella, y el gemido de deseo que escapó de él fue el sonido más dulce que Serena alguna vez había oído.

Algo brotó violentamente entre ellos, y allí, en la bruma y la niebla espesa de Durrkesh, ella se sintió tan consumida por la necesidad de unirse a su hombre que ya no le importó que estuvieran de pie en una calle pública. Endimion la deseaba, quería hacer el amor con ella; el cuerpo masculino se lo demostraba claramente. Se arqueó contra él, alentadora, suplicante. El beso no solamente la había dejado jadeante, sino que había agotado sus últimos suministros magros de lucidez.

Él atrapó su mano curiosa y la inmovilizó contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. Sólo cuando había asegurado ambas manos, él cambió el _tempo_ del beso, convirtiéndolo en un parpadeo azuzador, alegre de su lengua, probando, luego retirándose, hasta que ella se quedaba sin aliento pidiendo más. Él pasó, rozándola, la longitud de su cuerpo contra el de ella con el mismo ritmo lento, provocador.

Él arrancó sus labios de los de ella con lentitud intolerable, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando delicadamente. Luego, con un último lametazo apetitoso de su lengua, se echó para atrás.

-¿Entonces qué piensas tú? ¿Ramsay puede compararse a esto?- preguntó roncamente, mirando sus pechos fijamente. Únicamente cuando él verificó que no se levantaban y caían por un momento largo, tuvo la certeza de que había logrado, besándola, dejarla sin respiración, y entonces aumentó la intensidad de su mirada.

Serena se contoneó mientras luchaba porque sus rodillas, simplemente, no cedieran bajo ella. Clavó los ojos en él inexpresivamente. ¿Palabras? ¿Él pensaba que ella podría formar palabras después de eso? ¿Creía que ella podía pensar?

La mirada fija de Endimion registró su cara, y Serena vio un gesto de presumida satisfacción que se elevó en sus ojos brillantes. El indicio más débil de una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ella no contestaba pero resistía su contemplación, los labios hinchados, sus ojos redondos.

-Respira, pava real. Puedes respirar ahora.

Inmóvil, ella se quedó mirándolo con la mirada vacía. Valientemente, aspiró una gran, sibilante bocanada de aire.

-Hmmph- fue todo lo que dijo mientras él tomaba su mano y jalaba de ella hacia adelante. Ella trotó al lado de él sobre piernas parecidas a la goma, ocasionalmente robando un vistazo a la expresión soberanamente masculina de satisfacción en su cara.

Endimion no dijo otra palabra durante su camino de regreso a la posada. Eso fue excelente para Serena; no estaba segura de haber podido forjar una frase completa aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Brevemente se preguntó quién, o si alguno de ellos, había ganado esa escaramuza. Concluyó débilmente que ella lo había hecho. Él no había salido incólume por su encuentro, y ella había obtenido el beso que deseaba ardientemente.

Cuando llegaron al _Black Boot_, Hatchard informó a la pareja extrañamente taciturna que los hombres, aunque todavía muy débiles, estaban impacientes por salir de la posada. Analizando todos los riesgos, Hatchard había concordado que era el curso de acción más sabio. Él había obtenido un carro para este propósito, y regresarían a Caithness a la primera luz.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Gracias a los review, y a las ke agregaron la historia a favotios y alertas :) Hoy subiré también el prólogo de otra historia que me gustó más, ke acabo de terminar de leer :) Pásense por ahí plis Les encantará y querrán tener a un Darien :3<strong>


	15. Capítulo 14

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA OTRA ADAPTACION QUE ESTOY HACIENDO: EL DUQUE REBELDE, ES DE 24 CAPITULO, PERO MUY BUENOS LA VERDAD, EN CAMBIO ESTE NO LO VI TAN TAAAAN ENTRETENIDO CON EL OTRO Y TIENE 30 Y TANTOS CAPIS...BUENO LES DEJO LEER Y AL RATO SUBO EL PRIMER CAPI DE EL DUQUE REBELDE...YO QUIERO AL DARIEN DE ESA HISTORIA... NI MODO, YA LO PEDI XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

-Cuéntame una historia, Serena- demandó Zeke, caminando sin rumbo dentro del solar-. Me molestó echarlas de menos a ti y a mamá mientras estaban fuera-. El niñito se encaramó a gatas sobre el banco largo de madera junto a ella y se anidó en sus brazos.

Serena apartó su pelo hacia atrás de su frente y dejó caer un beso en él.

-¿Qué será, mi dulce Zeke? ¿Dragones? ¿Hadas? ¿_Selkies_?

-Cuéntame sobre los Berserkers- él dijo decididamente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Los Berserkers- Zeke dijo pacientemente-. Tú sabes, los guerreros poderosos de Odín.

Serena bufó delicadamente.

-¿Qué hay con los niños y sus batallas? Mis hermanos adoraban ese cuento de hadas.

-Esto no un cuento de hadas, es verdadero- le informó Zeke-. Mamá me dijo que todavía rondan las Highlands.

-Tonterías- dijo Serena-. Te contaré un cuento apropiado para un jovencito.

-No quiero un cuento apropiado. Quiero una historia con caballeros y héroes y cruzadas. Y Berserkers.

-Oh, caramba, estás creciendo, ¿verdad?- dijo Serena burlonamente, desordenando su pelo.

-Claro que lo estoy- Zeke dijo indignado.

-Nada de Berserkers. Te contaré, en lugar de eso, sobre el niño y las ortigas.

-¿Ésta es otra de tus historias con moraleja?- Zeke se quejó.

Serena inhaló por la nariz.

-No hay nada malo con las historias con moraleja.

-Bien. Cuéntame sobre las estúpidas ortigas.

Él dejó caer pesadamente su barbilla en su puño y echó chispas por los ojos.

Serena se rió de su expresión tétrica.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Zeke. Te contaré una historia con moraleja y luego tú puedes salir a buscar a Endimion y preguntarle a él si puede contarte una historia con tus valientes guerreros. Estoy segura de que él las conoce. Es el hombre más valiente que alguna vez he encontrado- Serena agregó con un suspiro-. Aquí vamos. Presta atención: había un muchacho pequeño que estaba atravesando el bosque y descubrió una parcela de ortigas.

Fascinado por el racimo insólito, él trató de extraerlo a la fuerza, así podría llevárselo a casa y podría mostrárselo a su mamá. La planta le picó dolorosamente, y él corrió a toda prisa a casa, sus dedos picando. _'¡Apenas toqué eso, Mamá!'_ el muchacho lloriqueó. _'Eso es exactamente por lo que te picó',_ su mamá contestó. _'La próxima vez que tú toques una ortiga, agárrala tiernamente, y será suave como seda en tu mano y no te lastimará en lo más mínimo'-_ Serena hizo una pausa significativamente.

-¿Eso es todo?- Zeke demandó, indignado-. ¡Esa no fue una historia! ¡Me engañaste!

Serena se mordió los labios para no reír; él parecía un pequeño cachorro de oso ofendido. Estaba cansada del viaje y sus habilidades de narrativa estaban un poco débiles por el momento, pero había una lección útil en la historia. Además, la mayor parte de su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos del beso increíble que había recibido el día anterior. Requería cada jirón de su débil autocontrol abstenerse de retroceder para encontrar a Endimion ella misma, anidarse en su regazo y dulcemente mendigarle un cuento para la hora de irse a la cama. O, más exactamente, pedirle justamente por la hora de irse a la cama-. Dime lo que significa, Zeke- instó Serena.

Zeke guardó silencio un momento, como si considerara cuidadosamente la fábula. Su frente estaba arrugada por la concentración, y Serena esperó pacientemente. De todos los niños, Zeke era el más listo en encontrar la moraleja.

-¡Lo tengo!- él exclamó-. No debería vacilar. Debería agarrar las cosas atrevidamente. Si tú estás indeciso, entonces las cosas te pueden picar.

Serena aconsejó:

-Cualquier cosa que hagas, Zeke, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas.

-Como aprender a montar- él concluyó.

-Sí. Y amando a tu mamá y trabajando con los caballos y estudiando las lecciones que te doy. Si tú no haces las cosas con todo tu poder, entonces puedes terminar por ser lastimado por las cosas que pruebas a medias.

Zeke dio un bufido de descontento.

-Bien, no es sobre los Berserkers, pero adivino que está bien, viniendo de una chica.

Serena hizo un exasperado sonido y abrazó a Zeke estrechamente, sin prestar atención de sus retorcimientos impacientes.

-No estoy perdiéndote ya, ¿verdad, Zeke?- se preguntó cuando el niño se fue a todo correr del solar en busca de Endimion-. ¿Cuántos chicos han crecido junto a mí?- murmuró tristemente.

Serena preguntó por Quinn y Ramsay antes de la cena. Los dos hombres dormían profundamente, agotados por el viaje de regreso a Caithness. Ella no había visto a Endimion desde su regreso; presionó un beso tierno en la frente de Quinn e hizo pliegues en las mantas bajo su barbilla.

Mientras dejaba sus cámaras, su mente se deslizó hacia el pasado, al verano en que había tenido casi dieciséis años, el verano en que Endimion dejara Caithness.

Nada en su vida había preparado a Serena para una batalla tan horripilante. Ni la muerte ni la brutalidad habían visitado su vida protegida antes, excepto el día en que habían llegado abalanzándose en grandes caballos de batalla negros, usando los colores de los McKane.

En el momento en que los guardias habían hecho sonar las alarmas, su padre la había encerrado tras una barricada en su dormitorio. Serena observó la masacre sangrienta desarrollándose bajo su ventana con ojos incrédulos. Se vio acosada por la impotencia, frustrada por su incapacidad para combatir al lado de sus hermanos. Pero sabía que aunque estuviera libre de su confinamiento, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener una espada. ¿Qué mella ella, una simple muchacha, podía esperar infligir entre guerreros despiadados como los McKane?

La vista de tanta sangre la aterrorizó. Cuando un artero McKane gateó por detrás de Edmund, tomándolo desprevenido, ella gritó y golpeó sus puños contra la ventana, pero el ruido escaso que lograra hacer no podía competir con el estrépito ronco de la batalla. El McKane corpulento aplastó a su hermano en el suelo con el filo de su hacha de combate.

Serena se aplastó contra el cristal, dando histéricamente arañazos contra el vidrio con sus uñas, como si pudiera abrirse paso y arrebatarlo del peligro. Un suspiro trémulo de profundo alivio explotó en sus pulmones cuando Endimion irrumpió en el combate, despachando al gruñón McKane antes de que Edmund sufriera otro golpe brutal. Mientras ella observaba a su hermano herido luchando por avanzar a rastras sobre sus rodillas, algo profundo dentro de ella se alteró tan velozmente que apenas se dio cuenta: la sangre ya no horrorizó a Serena, no; deseó ver hasta la última gota de sangre McKane derramada en el suelo de Caithness. Cuando un Endimion rugiente procedió a asesinar a cada McKane en un radio de cincuenta yardas, le pareció a ella algo de una belleza terrible. Nunca había visto a un hombre moverse con esa velocidad increíble y esa gracia letal, combatiendo para proteger todo lo que amaba.

Después de la batalla, Serena se perdió dentro del desorden mientras su familia se preocupaba por Edmund, cuidaba de los heridos y enterraba a los muertos. Sintiéndose horriblemente joven y vulnerable, esperó en la terraza a que Endimion respondiera su nota, sólo para atisbarlo acarreando sus líos hacia el establo.

Se quedó aturdida. Él no podía irse. ¡No ahora! No cuando ella estaba tan confundida y asustada por todo lo que había sucedido. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Serena corrió hacia los establos tan velozmente como le permitieron sus pies. Pero Endimion fue obstinado; le había ofrecido un adiós helado y se había vuelto para irse. Su incapacidad para confortarla fue el último desaire que podía soportar, por lo que ella se precipitó a sus brazos, demandando con su cuerpo que él la abrigara y la mantuviera segura.

El beso que comenzó siendo una inocente presión de labios velozmente se convirtió en la confirmación de sus sueños más secretos: Endimion Roderick era el hombre con quien ella se casaría.

Pero mientras su corazón se llenaba de júbilo, él se había apartado de ella y se había vuelto abruptamente hacia su caballo, como si su beso no hubiera significado nada para él. Serena se sintió avergonzada y desconcertada por su rechazo, y la intensidad atemorizante de tantas emociones nuevas la llenó de desesperación.

-¡Tú no puedes irte! ¡No después de esto!- ella sollozó.

-Debo irme- gruñó él, y entonces se limpió la boca furiosamente-; ¡nunca debería haber ocurrido!

-¡Pero ocurrió! ¿Y qué ocurrirá si no regresas, Endimion? ¿Qué ocurre si nunca te veo otra vez?

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo- él dijo ferozmente-. Tú no tienes siquiera dieciséis. Encontrarás un esposo. Tendrás un futuro brillante.

-¡Ya he encontrado a mi esposo!- Serena sollozó-. ¡Tú me besaste!

-¡Un beso no es un compromiso de matrimonio!- gruñó él-. Y fue un error. Nunca lo debería haber hecho, pero te lanzaste sobre mí. ¿Qué más esperabas que hiciera?

-¿T-tú no querías bes-besarme?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron de dolor.

-Soy un hombre, Serena. ¡Cuando una mujer se lanza sobre mí, soy tan humano como cualquiera!

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sentiste también?- ella se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Sentir qué?- bufó-. ¿La lujuria? Por supuesto. Eres una bonita muchacha.

Serena negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Podía estar tan equivocada? ¿Verdaderamente podía estar sólo en su mente?

-No, digo si no sentiste que el mundo era un lugar perfecto y… y quiero decir... nosotros…- se detuvo completamente, sintiéndose como una absoluta estúpida.

-Olvídate de mí, Serena St. Clair. Crece, cásate con un laird apuesto, y olvídate de mí- dijo Endimion glacialmente. Con un movimiento veloz, se impulsó hasta el lomo del caballo y salió rápidamente de los establos.

-¡No me dejes, Endimion Roderick! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Te amo!

Pero él se marchó como si ella no hubiera hablado. Serena sabía que había oído cada palabra, aunque después deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. No sólo había ofrecido su cuerpo a un hombre que no la quería, sino que había ofrecido su corazón después, y él se había ido.

Serena suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Era un recuerdo amargo, pero el dolor había disminuido un poco desde lo de Durrkesh. Ella ya no creía haber estado equivocada acerca de cómo los había afectado el beso, puesto que en Durrkesh había sucedido otra vez y ella había visto en los ojos masculinos, con sus certeros sentidos de mujer, que él lo había sentido también.

Ahora todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era conseguir que lo admitiera.


	16. Capítulo 15

Hola!

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

Después de buscarlo cerca de una hora, Serena encontró a Endimion en la armería. Él estaba parado cerca de una mesa baja de madera, examinando varias espadas, pero ella podía percibir que había sentido su presencia por la rigidez súbita de su espalda.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años, estaba cerca de Edimburgo- Serena informó a su espalda rígida-. Creí haberte visto mientras visitaba a los Hammonds.

- Sí- contestó Endimion, inspeccionando atentamente un escudo martillado.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Serena-. Estabas parado cerca de la casa del guarda. Tú me vigilabas y parecías… infeliz.

-Sí- él admitió apretadamente.

Serena contempló la espalda amplia de Endimion un momento, indecisa de cómo vocalizar sus sentimientos. Podría haberla ayudado inmensamente si pudiera entenderse a sí misma y lo que deseaba decir, pero no podía. No habría tenido importancia de cualquier manera, porque él se volvió y pasó rozándola con una expresión fría que la retaba a humillarse a sí misma siguiéndolo. Ella no lo hizo.

Lo encontró más tarde, en la cocina, introduciendo unos terrones de azúcar en su bolsillo.

-Para _Occam_- él dijo defensivamente.

Serena continuó la conversación donde, en su mente, recientemente había acabado:

-Una noche fui a la fiesta de Glannises cerca de Edimburgo: estabas en las sombras, ¿verdad? El otoño que cumplí dieciocho.

Endimion suspiró pesadamente. Ella le había encontrado a pesar de todo otra vez. La muchacha parecía tener una forma de saber dónde estaba él, cuándo, y si estaba solo. La miró con resignación.

-Sí- él contestó llanamente-. Ese fue el otoño en que te convertiste en mujer, Serena. Tú traías puesto un vestido de terciopelo de color rubí. Tu pelo estaba rizado y caía como una cascada sobre tus hombros. Tus hermanos estaban tan orgullosos de ti. Quedé aturdido.

-Cuando ese bribón de Alastair... tú sabes, descubrí más tarde que estaba casado... me sacó y me besó, oí un alboroto terrible en los arbustos. Él dijo que probablemente era un animal feroz.

-Y luego te dijo qué tan agradecida deberías estar por haberlo tenido a tu lado para protegerte, ¿verdad?- se burló Endimion-. Casi maté al bastardo por tocarte.

-Eso no fue divertido. Tuve verdaderamente miedo.

-¿Lo sentiste realmente, Serena?- Endimion la contempló brevemente-. ¿Por quién? ¿Por el hombre que te sujetaba, o por la bestia en el arbusto?

Serena encontró su mirada y se lamió los labios, repentinamente secos.

-No por la bestia. Alastair era un sinvergüenza, y si él no hubiera oído esos ruidos, sólo los Santos saben lo que podría haberme hecho. ¡Era tan joven y, Dios mío, tan inocente!

-Sí.

-Quinn me preguntó hoy si quería casarme con él- le anunció, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Endimion guardó silencio.

-No lo he besado aún, así no sé si es el que mejor besa. ¿Supones que lo será? ¿Mejor que tú, digo?

Endimion no contestó.

-¿Endimion? ¿Será él mejor besador que tú?

Un trueno bajo llenó el aire.

-Sí, Serena- Endimion suspiró, y se marchó para inspeccionar su caballo.

Endimion logró eludirla durante casi un día entero. Era tarde en la noche antes de que finalmente lograra interceptarlo mientras él dejaba las cámaras de los hombres enfermos.

-¿Sabes?, incluso cuando no estaba segura de que tú estabas realmente allí, aun así me sentía… protegida. Porque tú podrías estar allí.

El indicio de una sonrisa aprobadora curvó los labios masculinos.

-Sí, Serena.

Serena se marchó dando media vuelta.

-¿Serena?

Ella se quedó quieta.

-¿No has besado a Quinn aún?

-No, Endimion.

-Oh. Bien, a lo mejor subías para eso, muchacha.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

-Te vi en el _Royal Bazaar_.- Finalmente Serena había tenido éxito en obligarse a pensar en todos esos momentos difíciles. Con Quinn y Ramsay confinados en la cama, había invitado a Endimion a que se le uniera a la hora de la cena en el Gran Hall y había quedado asombrada cuando él había consentido sin problemas. Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa larga, mirando fijamente su cara sombríamente apuesta a través de las enredaderas de un candelabro que sostenía docenas de velas delgadas y oscilantes. Habían estado cenando en silencio, roto sólo por el ruido de platos y copas. Las criadas se habían retirado a entregar caldo para los hombres arriba. Tres días habían pasado desde que habían regresado, durante los cuales ella había tratado desesperadamente de recapturar la dulzura que había vislumbrado en Durrkesh, en vano. No había podido alcanzarlo para que se estuviera quieto lo suficiente como para intentar conseguir otro beso.

Nada en su cara se movió. Ni una pestaña osciló.

-Sí- si él le contestaba con una más de esas molestas evasivas podría enfurecerse. Quería saber si el único beso que habían compartido había cimbrado su mundo con la misma fuerza catastrófica que había derribado el de ella.

-Tú me espiabas- lo acusó Serena, asomándose a través de las candelas con un semblante ceñudo-. No estaba siendo sincera cuando dije que me hizo sentirme segura. Me enojó- mintió.

Endimion recogió una copa de peltre con vino, la vació, y cuidadosamente rodó el metal frío entre sus palmas. Serena miró su movimiento preciso, controlado y odió todas esas acciones deliberadas. Su vida había sido vivida de ese modo: una elección cuidadosa y precisa después de otra, a excepción de cuando estaba cerca de Endimion. Ella quería verlo actuar como lo había visto una vez: fuera de control, apasionado. Dejarlo tener un estallido o dos. No quería besos ofrecidos en la excusa débil de salvarla de las equivocaciones. Ella necesitaba saber que podía entrar bajo su piel de la forma en que él penetraba la de ella. Sus manos se apretaron sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela de su vestido entre sus dedos. ¿Qué haría él si ella dejara de tratar de ser cortés y calmada?

Inspiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué continuabas vigilándome? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Caithness, solamente para seguirme todas esas veces?- demandó con más vehemencia de la que se había propuesto, y sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de piedra.

Endimion no quitó sus ojos del peltre pulido entre sus palmas.

-Tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien contigo, Serena- dijo quedamente-. ¿No has besado a Quinn aún?

-¡Tú nunca me dijiste una sola palabra! Tú sólo ibas y me mirabas, y luego te volvías y te marchabas.

-Hice un voto para evitar que te hicieran daño, Serena. Era natural que comprobara que estuvieras bien cuando estaba cerca. ¿No has besado a Quinn aún?- demandó.

-¿Evitar que me hicieran daño?- su voz se elevó con incredulidad-. ¡Fallaste! ¡Tú me lastimaste más que cualquier otra cosa en toda mi vida!

-¿No has besado a Quinn aún?- rugió él.

-¡No! ¡No he besado a Quinn aún!- ella respondió a gritos-. ¿Es eso todo lo que te preocupa? A ti no te importa nada que me lastimes.

La copa sonó con estrépito sobre el piso cuando Endimion se levantó. Sus manos cayeron con furia desenfrenada. Los platos volaron de la mesa, el potaje sin tocar se derramó por el cuarto, los trozos de pan rebotaron contra la chimenea. El candelabro estalló en la pared y se clavó entre las piedras. Las blancas candelas jabonosas cayeron como lluvia en el piso. Su conducta violenta no se detuvo hasta que la mesa entre ellos había sido barrida por completo. Él hizo una pausa, jadeando, sus anchas manos extendidas en el borde de la mesa, sus ojos febrilmente brillantes. Serena clavó los ojos en él, aturdida.

Con un aullido de furia, él embistió sus manos contra el centro de seis pulgadas de roble sólido de la mesa, y la mano de Serena voló hasta su garganta para ahogar un grito cuando la mesa larga se partió desde el centro. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron incandescentemente, y ella pudo haber jurado que le pareció verlo ponerse más voluminoso, más amplio y más peligroso. Ciertamente había obtenido la reacción que había estado buscando, y más.

-¡Sé que fallé!- él rugió-. ¡Sé que te lastimé! ¿Crees que no he tenido que vivir con ese conocimiento?

Entre ellos, la mesa rechinó y se estremeció en un esfuerzo para permanecer entera. La tabla rota se inclinó precariamente. Entonces, con un gemido de derrota, los extremos bajaron bruscamente hacia el centro y chocaron contra el piso.

Serena parpadeó mientras examinaba los despojos de su comida. Ya no con intención de provocarlo, se levantó atónita por la intensidad de su reacción. ¿Él sabía que la había lastimado? ¿Y a él le importaba lo suficiente como para ponerse así de colérico por el recuerdo?

-¿Entonces por qué regresaste ahora?- murmuró-. Podrías haber desobedecido a mi _pa_.

-Tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien contigo, Serena- él murmuró de nuevo a través del mar de destrucción que los separaba.

-Estoy bien, Endimion- ella dijo cuidadosamente-. Eso significa que puedes irte ahora- dijo, sin aliento.

Sus palabras no provocaron ninguna respuesta.

¿Cómo podía guardar un hombre tanto dentro de sí, mientras que ella había pensado que era malditamente pétreo? Aún no podía ver su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo si no lo estuviera observando atentamente. La brisa resoplando en la ventana alta no lo molestaba. Nada tocaba a ese hombre. Dios sabía que ella nunca había podido. ¿No había aprendido eso a esas alturas? Ella nunca había logrado alcanzar al Endimion real, el que había conocido ese primer verano. ¿Por qué había creído que algo podría haber cambiado? ¿Porque era una mujer crecida? ¿Porque tenía los pechos llenos y el pelo brillante y pensaba que lo podía seducir para acercarse, con la debilidad que un hombre siente por una mujer? Y tomando en cuenta que él era tan condenadamente indiferente para con ella, ¿por qué aún lo quería?

Pero Serena sabía la respuesta de eso, aun si no entendía de qué forma sucedía. Cuando había sido niña y había volteado su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al chiquillo salvaje alzándose imponente por encima de ella, su corazón había gritado la bienvenida. Había habido un antiguo conocimiento en su pecho de niña que claramente le había dicho que no importaba de qué cosas atroces Endimion fuera acusado, ella podía confiar en él con su vida. Sabía que él había sido concebido para pertenecerle a ella.

-¿Por qué no cooperas, simplemente?-. La frustración descascaró las palabras de sus labios; no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero una vez que las palabras habían salido, estaba obligada a mantenerlas.

-¿Qué?

-Coopera- lo animó. Tenía la intención de proseguir-. Para ser complaciente.

Endimion se quedó con la mirada fija.

-No te puedo complacer marchándome. Tu _pa_...

-No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas- ella dijo quedo.

La muchacha sabía sólo que estaba cansada de querer, y cansada de que le fuera negado. Así que se levantó orgullosamente, moviendo su cuerpo exactamente de la manera en que se sentía siempre que Endimion estaba en el mismo cuarto: tentadora, intensa, más viva que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Su lenguaje corporal debía haber demostrado sus intenciones, pues él se puso rígido.

-¿Cómo quieres que coopere, Serena?- preguntó en una voz lacónica, seca.

Ella se acercó a él, andando con mucho cuidado sobre bandejas quebradas y comida esparcida. Lentamente, como si él fuera un animal salvaje, levantó su mano, con la palma hacia afuera, hacia su pecho. Él clavó los ojos en ella con una mezcla de fascinación y desconfianza mientras la muchacha la colocaba sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Sintió el calor de él a través de su camisa de lino, sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sintió el golpeteo poderoso de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo contempló.

-Si verdaderamente quisieras cooperar- ella mojó sus labios-, bésame.

Fue con una mirada furiosa con la que él la contempló, pero en sus ojos Serena vislumbró el calor que luchaba por esconder.

-Bésame- ella murmuró, no quitando nunca sus ojos de los de él-. Bésame y luego trata de decirme que tú no lo sientes también.

-Detente- él ordenó roncamente, retrocediendo.

-¡Bésame, Endimion! ¡Y no porque pienses que me estás haciendo un '_favor'_! ¡Bésame porque quieres! Una vez me dijiste tú no lo habías hecho porque era una niña. Bien, ya no soy una niña, sino una mujer. Otros hombres tienen el deseo de besarme. ¿Por qué no tú?

-No es así, Serena-. Ambas manos se movieron con frustración entre su pelo.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué lo hacen Quinn y Ramsay y cada uno de los hombres que alguna vez me han deseado, pero no tú? ¿Debo escoger a uno de ellos? ¿Es que debería invitar a Quinn a besarme? ¿Acostarse conmigo? ¿A hacerme mujer?

Él gruñó, un trueno quedo de advertencia en su garganta.

-¡Deténte, Serena!

Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto eterno de tentación y desafío.

-Bésame, Endimion, por favor. Una sola vez, como si lo quisieras.

Él saltó con tal gracia y velocidad que ella no lo advirtió. Las manos del hombre se hundieron en su cabello, inmovilizando su cabeza entre sus palmas y arqueando su cuello hacia atrás. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella y quitó el aliento de sus pulmones.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella con hambre incontenible, pero en el apretón hiriente de su boca, ella detectó un toque de cólera, un elemento que no comprendió. ¿Cómo podía estar furioso con ella cuando era tan claro que deseaba desesperadamente besarla? De eso estaba segura. En el mismo momento en que sus labios habían reclamado los suyos, cualquier duda que hubiera tenido antes había sido relegada para siempre. Podía sentir su deseo luchando exactamente bajo su piel, emprendiendo una batalla poderosa contra su propia voluntad. Y perdiendo, pensó con suficiencia, mientras las manos en su pelo se suavizaban lo bastante para que él le inclinara la cabeza, dando a su lengua un acceso más profundo dentro de su boca.

Serena se suavizó contra él, se pegó a sus hombros, y se abandonó a la marea de sensaciones. ¿Cómo podía un simple beso resonar en cada pulgada de su cuerpo y hacerla sentir que el suelo se inclinaba salvajemente bajo sus pies? Ella lo besó a su vez ansiosa y ferozmente. Después de tantos años de desearlo, finalmente obtenía su respuesta. Endimion Roderick necesitaba tocarla con la misma necesidad innegable que ella sentía por él.

Y ella sabía que con Endimion Roderick, una sola vez nunca sería suficiente.


	17. cAPÍTULO 16

**Wajajajaaja, subiendo más por hoy... Ü Besoteeeees**

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16<strong>

El beso se hizo más hondo, alimentado por años de negada emoción, años de pasión desmentida que velozmente desgarraba la superficie de la determinación de Endimion. De pie en el Gran Hall, en medio de las ruinas de un banquete, besando a Serena, se dio cuenta de que se había negado a sí mismo la paz, que había estado negándose a sí mismo la vida. Pues ésa era la vida, ese momento exquisito de armonía. Sus sentidos Berserker estaban abrumados, atontados por el sabor y el tacto de Serena. Él se regocijó en el beso, convirtiéndose en un adorador orgiástico de sus labios mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de los cabellos de la muchacha, después sobre la madeja sedosa bajo su espalda.

Él besó a Serena como nunca había besado a otra mujer, impulsado por el hambre que brotaba de lo más profano y de las profundidades más sagradas de su alma. Él la deseaba a un nivel instintivo y la adoraría en la primitividad de su necesidad. La urgencia de sus labios derritió al hombre, el tacto inquisitivo de la lengua femenina doblegó y humilló al gélido guerrero vikingo que no había conocido el calor hasta ese momento. El deseo aplastó todas sus objeciones y él estrujó el cuerpo de Serena contra el suyo, llevando la lengua de la mujer dentro de su boca tan profundamente como sabía que ella daría la bienvenida a su cuerpo cuando la tomara.

Se resbalaron y deslizaron sobre los pedazos de comida desparramada a través de las piedras, deteniéndose sólo contra la estabilidad de la pared. Sin levantar su boca de la de ella, Endimion deslizó una mano bajo sus caderas, reforzó sus hombros contra la pared, y levantó las piernas de la joven para que rodearan su cintura. Los años de observarla, de prohibirse a sí mismo tocarla, culminaron en un despliegue de pasión delirante. La urgencia dictaba sus movimientos, no su paciencia o su habilidad. Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus tobillos mientras los brazos de la muchacha se entrelazaban en su cuello y él levantó su vestido sobre sus pantorrillas, revelando sus piernas largas, preciosas. Acarició su piel, gimiendo contra sus labios cuando sus pulgares encontraron la piel suave del interior de sus muslos.

El beso se hizo más profundo mientras él tomaba su boca de la misma forma que sitiaba los castillos: persistente, cruelmente, y focalizado en un solo propósito. Sólo existía Serena, una mujer cálida en sus manos, su lengua caliente en su boca, y ella lo igualó, cada demanda muda de su cuerpo equilibrando las de ella. La joven enterró las manos en su pelo y lo besó a su vez hasta que él mismo quedó casi jadeante. Los años de necesidad se derrumbaron sobre él cuando sus manos encontraron sus pechos y sus curvas entibiaron la palma de sus manos. Sus pezones estaban duros y puntiagudos; él necesitaba más que sus labios: necesitaba saborear cada hendidura y hueco de su cuerpo.

Acunando la cara de Endimion entre sus manos con una presión sorprendentemente fuerte, Serena lo obligó a romper el beso. Endimion clavó la mirada en sus ojos, como para escrutar el significado de su gesto. Cuando ella tiró de su cabeza hacia las curvas de sus pechos, él fue voluntariamente. Trazó un camino reverente con su lengua de pico a pico, tirando firme y gentilmente con sus dientes antes de cerrar los labios sobre su pezón.

Serena gritó con abandono y sumisión, un sonido jadeante de capitulación ante su propio deseo. Se empujó a sí misma tan firmemente contra sus caderas que el hueco caliente entre sus muslos fácilmente lo acomodó con la delicadeza sensual de un guante de terciopelo. Las barreras entre ellos lo encolerizaron, y desgarrando su _kilt_ de su cintura, él apartó su vestido a un lado.

_¡Alto!_ Su mente gritó. _¡Ella es virgen! ¡No de esta manera! _

Serena gimió y se rozó contra él.

-Alto- él murmuró roncamente.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron apenas.

-Ni por un maldito segundo- dijo ella con aire satisfecho, una sonrisa curvando su labio inferior.

Sus palabras lo desgarraron por dentro como un hierro caliente, poniendo a la vista su sangre derretida y lista para hervir. Él podía sentir a la bestia dentro de él moverse, bostezar con desvelo malvado.

¿El Berserker? ¿Ahora? No había sangre en ninguna parte… aún. ¿Qué ocurría cuando la hubiera?

-Tócame, Endimion. Aquí.- Serena colocó la mano del hombre sobre sus senos y bajó su cabeza hasta la de ella. Él gimió y cambió de posición, frotándose en círculos lentos, eróticos contra sus muslos abiertos. Débilmente, percibió que el Berserker se despertaba completamente, pero fue en cierta forma diferente, sin violencia, pero despierto, violentamente duro, y violentamente hambriento por cada sabor que Serena pudiera tener.

Él la habría colocado de espaldas sobre la mesa, pero como ya no había mesa, en lugar de eso se movió hacia abajo hasta sentarse ambos en una silla. Él cambió de posición de tal manera que las piernas de Serena colgaran sobre sus brazos, y ella se sentó de cara a él, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a sus hombros, su feminidad desnuda encima de él. Ella no necesitaba aliento para presionarse a sí misma contra él, provocándolo con el ligero roce de sus pezones puntiagudos contra su pecho. Serena dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando el arco delgado de su cuello, y Endimion se detuvo un momento largo, bebiendo la visión de su adorable Serena montando a horcajadas sobre su regazo, su cintura estrecha curvándose en esas caderas exuberantes. Aunque había logrado deslizar su vestido de sus hombros, la tela se amontonaba en su cintura, y parecía una diosa levantándose de un mar de seda.

-¡Cristo, eres la mujer más bella que alguna vez he visto!

La cabeza de Serena se agitó al regresar, y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Su mirada de incredulidad rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada de placer simple, luego una expresión de sensualidad traviesa. Ella dijo, deslizando sus dedos hacia abajo, sobre la curva arrogante de su mandíbula:

-Cuando tenía trece años, te vi con una criada y me prometí solemnemente que un día que te haría todo lo que ella te hizo. Cada beso.- Ella dejó caer su boca hasta el pezón masculino. Su lengua golpeteó suavemente mientras saboreaba su piel-. Cada sabor... Cada toque- y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sobre su abdomen, hasta alcanzar su duro miembro.

Endimion gimió y agarró su mano, impidiendo que sus dedos se rizaran alrededor de él. Si su preciosa mano se cerraba alrededor de él una vez, le flaquearía el control y estaría dentro de ella en un latido. Acudiendo a cada onza de su disciplina legendaria, mantuvo su cuerpo controlado. Se negaba a lastimarla de esa manera. Una confesión propia se derramó de sus labios.

-Desde el día que comenzaste a madurar, me volviste loco. No podía cerrar mis ojos en la noche sin quererte debajo mí. Sin querer estar a tu lado, dentro de ti. Serena St. Clair, espero que seas tan resistente como crees que eres, porque vas a necesitar cada onza de fuerza que posees para mí esta noche-. Él la besó, silenciando cualquier respuesta que ella pudiera haber hecho.

La mujer se perdió en su beso hasta que él retrocedió. Endimion la contemplaba tiernamente. Dijo con suavidad:

-Y, Serena, lo siento también. Siempre lo hice.

Sus palabras se abrieron paso desde su corazón, y la sonrisa que ella le obsequió fue deslumbrante.

-¡Lo sabía!- suspiró.

A medida que sus manos se deslizaban sobre su piel caliente, Serena se abandonó a las sensaciones. Cuando él anidó la palma de la mano entre sus muslos, ella gritó suavemente y su cuerpo se agitó contra su mano.

-Más, Endimion. Dame más- murmuró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras la observaba. El placer se entremezclaba con asombro y deseo en sus rasgos expresivos. Él sabía que era grande, en anchura y longitud, y ella necesitaba prepararse. Mientras la joven comenzaba a moverse salvajemente contra su mano, él supo que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer. La posicionó encima de él.

-Tú tienes el control de esta manera, Serena. Te lastimará, pero tú tienes el mando. Si duele en exceso, entonces dímelo- él dijo ferozmente.

-Está bien, Endimion. Sé que dolerá al principio, pero Kaley me contó que si el hombre es un amante experto, entonces me hará sentir la cosa más increíble que alguna vez he sentido.

-¿Kaley te contó eso?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor- suspiró-. Muéstrame lo que quiso decir.

Endimion expulsó un resuello fascinado. Su Serena no tenía miedo. Gentilmente deslizó la cabeza de su miembro dentro de ella y la empujó hacia abajo, midiendo cada parpadeo de emoción en el rostro de ella.

Sus ojos destellaron. La mano de Serena voló abajo para ahuecarse alrededor de su pene.

-Es grande- ella dijo inquieta-. Realmente grande. ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

Una sonrisa de puro deleite curvó los labios de Endimion.

-Muy grande- estuvo de acuerdo-. Pero precisamente apropiado para dar placer a una mujer-. Él se deslizó en ella cuidadosamente. Cuando se encontró con la resistencia de la barrera, hizo una pausa. Serena jadeó suavemente.

- Ahora, Endimion. Hazlo.

Él cerró sus ojos brevemente y ahuecó sus manos en su trasero, situándola por encima de él. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la determinación brillaba con luz tenue en sus profundidades. Con un empuje firme atravesó la barrera.

Serena se quedó sin aliento.

-Eso no fue tan malo- suspiró después de un momento-. Pensé que realmente dolería-. Cuando él comenzó a avanzar lentamente, sus ojos destellaron-. ¡Oh!- exclamó, y él la silenció con un beso. Avanzando lentamente, la meció contra él hasta que cualquier huella de dolor en sus enormes ojos desapareció y su cara estuvo iluminada por la anticipación de lo que sentía danzar apenas fuera de su alcance. Ella inició un movimiento erótico, circular con sus caderas, mordiendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Él la observó, encantado por su sensualidad innata. Ella estaba abandonada, desinhibida, zambulléndose totalmente en su juego íntimo sin reservas. Sus labios se curvaban deliciosamente a medida que el empuje lento de sus caderas insinuaba la pasión por venir, y él sonrió con perverso deleite.

Él la levantó y cambió de lugar con ella, colocándola en la silla. Arrodillándose, él la jaló hacia adelante, envolviendo las piernas de la joven alrededor de su cintura, y se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella, presionando con fricción exquisita contra el lugar misterioso dentro de ella que la lanzaría más allá del borde. Él provocó el nudo entre sus piernas hasta que ella se retorció contra él, implorando con su cuerpo lo que sólo él podía darle.

El Berserker se regocijó dentro de él, retozando de una manera que nunca había pensado posible.

En el momento en que ella gritó y se estremeció contra él, Endimion Roderick hizo un sonido ronco, opulento, que era más que risa; fue un sonido resonante de liberación. Su victoria rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de descarga. La sensación de su cuerpo estremeciéndose alrededor de él tan apretadamente era más de lo que podía resistir, y explotó dentro de ella.

Serena se pegó a él, abriendo la boca mientras un sonido poco familiar penetraba en su mente llena de vértigo. Sus músculos derretidos, su cabeza caída hacia adelante, miró con atención a través de su pelo al guerrero desnudo arrodillado ante ella.

-¡T-tú puedes reír! Realmente… ¡verdaderamente ríes!- exclamó jadeantemente.

Él recorrió con sus pulgares hacia arriba, en el interior de sus muslos, la red ligera de sangre. La sangre de su virginidad marcaba sus muslos pálidos.

-Serena, Yo… Oh…

-No te congeles frente a mí, Endimion Roderick- dijo Serena instantáneamente.

Él empezó a estremecerse violentamente.

-No lo puedo remediar- dijo apretadamente, sabiendo que no hablaban de lo mismo del todo-. El Gran Hall- masculló-. Soy tan idiota. Estoy tan maldito…

-¡Detente!- Serena agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, mirando al mismo nivel con una mirada furiosa-. Quería esto- dijo intensamente-. Esperaba esto, _necesitaba _esto. ¡No te atrevas a lamentarlo! Yo no lo hago, y nunca lo haré.

Endimion se congeló, transfigurado por la sangre que marcaba sus muslos, en espera de la sensación de tiempo perdido que pronto empezaría. No tardaría mucho antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamara y la violencia surgiera.

Pero los segundos pasaron, y nada ocurrió. A pesar de la energía rugiente que inundaba su cuerpo, la locura nunca llegó.

Él la contempló, atónito. La bestia dentro de él había sido con creces despertada, pero continuaba mansa. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Ningún deseo de matar, ninguna necesidad de violencia, todas las buenas cosas que el Berserker conllevaba y nada del peligro.

-Serena- él suspiró reverentemente.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Endimion quedamente.

Dando puñetazos a las almohadas, él manejó a Quinn para sentarlo. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban atadas holgadamente hacia atrás, bamboleándose contra el marco de los batientes, y la luna creciente derramaba suficiente luz para que su vista intensificada le permitiera funcionar como si fuera plena luz del día.

Quinn miró atontadamente a Endimion y observó con atención a través de la penumbra.

-Por favor no lo hagas- gimió cuando Endimion trató de alcanzar una tela.

Endimion se detuvo en mitad del movimiento.

-¿Que no haga qué? Iba simplemente a limpiarme la frente.

-No me sofoques con más de esa mandrágora maldita- Quinn masculló-. La mitad de la razón por la que siento tan pésimo es porque Kaley continúa poniéndome fuera de combate.

-Dios- Ramsay dio con voz cavernosa su asentimiento-. No la dejes obligarnos dormir más, hombre. Mi cabeza está partida por estas porquerías y mi lengua se siente como si alguna pequeña bestezuela peluda gateara dentro, pataleando sobre su espalda, y muerto allí. Tres días atrás. Y ahora está pudriéndose.

-¡Basta! ¿Tienes que ser tan descriptivo?- Quinn hizo una mueca de asco mientras su estómago vacío se revolvía.

Endimion levantó sus manos en un gesto de asentimiento.

-No más mandrágora. Lo prometo. ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes dos?

-Como el condenado infierno- Ramsay gimió-. ¿Enciendes una vela? No puedo ver nada. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién nos envenenó?

Una expresión oscura se movió rápidamente al través del rostro de Endimion. Él dio un paso hacia la galería para encender una vela, luego iluminó varias candelas cerca de la cabecera y regresó a su asiento.

-Sospecho que estaba dirigido a mí, y mi suposición es que el veneno estaba en el pollo.

-¿El pollo?- Quinn exclamó, sobresaltándose mientras se enderezaba-. ¿No lo trajo el tabernero? ¿Por qué el tabernero trataría de envenenarte?

-No creo que haya sido el tabernero. Creo que fue un intento de venganza del carnicero. Mi teoría es que si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera consumido la canasta entera, habrían muerto. Estaba dirigido a mí. Pero ustedes lo dividieron.

-No tiene ningún sentido que el carnicero lo dirigiera a ti, Endimion- Quinn protestó-. Él te había visto en acción. Cualquier hombre sabe que no puedes envenenar un Ber...

-A un bastardo tan irascible como yo- Endimion rugió, ahogando por completo la última palabra de Quinn antes de que Ramsay la oyera.

Ramsay aferró su cabeza.

-¡Och, hombre, deja de gritar a voz en cuello! ¿Quieres matarme?

Quinn pronunció un silencioso _lo siento_ a Endimion, seguido por un susurro de disculpa:

-Son los efectos persistentes de la mandrágora. Estoy estúpido ahora mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Ramsay dijo-. ¿Acerca de qué están los dos murmurando?

-Aunque lo compartimos, no comimos todo el pollo- Quinn continuó, evadiendo la pregunta de Ramsay-. Y pensaba que el posadero despidió al carnicero después de ese incidente. Se lo pregunté yo mismo.

-¿Qué incidente?- Ramsay preguntó.

-Aparentemente no- Endimion pasó una mano a través de su pelo y suspiró.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- Ramsay preguntó.

-¿El de quién? ¿El posadero?- Quinn le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-No, el carnicero- Ramsay puso sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Quinn confuso.

- Porque el bastardo envenenó a un Logan, tonto. Eso no ocurre sin desagravio.

-Ninguna venganza- advirtió Endimion-. Simplemente olvida eso, Logan. He visto lo que haces cuando enfocas tu atención en la venganza. Lo dos salieron de este atentado ilesos. Eso no justifica asesinar a un hombre, por más que pudiera merecerlo por otras cosas.

-¿Dónde está Serena?- Quinn cambió de tema rápidamente-. Tengo recuerdos brumosos de una diosa revoloteando sobre mi cama.

Ramsay bufó.

-Simplemente porque pienses que hacías algún progreso antes de que fuéramos ambos envenenados no significa que la hayas conquistado, de Moncreiffe.

Endimion se sobresaltó interiormente y se sentó en un silencio pensativo mientras Quinn y Ramsay discutían acerca de Serena. Los hombres estaban todavía en ese mismo tono algo más tarde y no prestaron atención cuando Endimion salió del cuarto.

Habiendo pasado las horas tempranas del amanecer con Quinn y Ramsay, Endimion comprobó cómo estaba Serena, quien todavía dormía profundamente, tal como la había dejado, acurrucada sobre un costado bajo una montaña de mantas. Él deseaba poder dejarse caer en la cama a su lado, para experimentar el placer de despertarse con la sensación de sostenerla en sus brazos, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser visto dejando las cámaras de Serena una vez que el castillo se despertara.

Entonces, a medida que la mañana se quebraba sobre Caithness, él había saludado con la cabeza a Ramsay, que había logrado bajar tropezando las escaleras en busca de comida sólida, había silbado a _Occam_, y se había balanceado sobre el lomo desnudo del garañón. Se dirigió hacia el lago, proponiéndose sumergir su cuerpo recalentado en agua helada. La consumación que había experimentado con Serena sólo había agudizado su apetito por ella, y tenía miedo de que si la mujer apenas le sonreía, caería sobre ella con toda la gracia de un lobo hambriento. Los años de negada pasión se habían liberado, y había comprendido que sentía un hambre por Serena que nunca podría ser saciado.

Los tonos de una canción dolorosamente desentonada eran llevados débilmente por la brisa, y Endimion escrutó el lago cuidadosamente, guiando a su caballo más allá de los sumideros y los terrenos rocosos, siguiendo el sonido hasta que, rodeando una parcela de pastos, vio a Zeke inclinado cerca del agua. Las piernas del muchacho estaban dobladas, sus antebrazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, y se frotaba los ojos.

Endimion tiró de _Occam_ para que se detuviera

Zeke estaba medio sollozando las palabras quebradas de una vieja canción infantil. Endimion se preguntó quién se las había ingeniado para herir sus sentimientos tan temprano por la mañana. Observó al muchacho, tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor manera de abordarlo sin ofender la dignidad del niño. Mientras vacilaba en las sombras, cualquier decisión en su parte fue olvidada mientras el sonido del quebramiento de maleza y helechos lo alertaba de la presencia de un intruso. Escudriñó el bosque circundante, pero antes de que hubiera detectado el origen, un rugiente animal surgió del bosque a unos pocos pies detrás de Zeke. Un enorme, sarnoso lince apareció en la orilla del lago, echando blanca espuma por su hocico. Gruñó, desnudando sus blancos colmillos letales. Zeke se volvió, y su canción se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de horror.

Endimion instantáneamente se arrojó de la espalda de _Occam_, jaló bruscamente su _sgain dubh _de su muslo, y pasó el filo a través de su mano, provocando que la sangre fluyera en su palma. En menos de un latido, la visión de las gotas rojo carmín excitó al Guerrero Vikingo y pusieron en libertad al Berserker.

Moviéndose con una velocidad inhumana, agarró rápidamente a Zeke y lo lanzó sobre su garañón, dando una palmada a _Occam_ en la grupa. Luego hizo lo que despreciaba tanto… perdió la noción del tiempo.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!- gritó Zeke mientras cabalgaba dentro del muro exterior del castillo sobre el lomo de _Occam_-. ¡Deben ayudar a Endimion!

Hatchard salió corriendo del castillo para encontrarse con Zeke situado en lo alto del lomo de _Occam_, agarrándose de sus crines con los nudillos blancos.

-¿Dónde?- gritó.

-¡El lago! ¡Hay un lince enloquecido y casi me comió y él me tiró en el caballo y yo cabalgué por mí mismo pero atacó a Endimion y él va a estar herido!

Hatchard se alejó velozmente hacia el lago, inconsciente de las otras dos personas que habían sido alertadas por el griterío y le pisaban los talones.

Hatchard encontró a Endimion de pie, inmóvil, una sombra negra contra el brumoso cielo rojo. Estaba orientado hacia el agua, levantándose en medio de los restos de lo que una vez había sido un animal. Sus brazos y su cara estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-Darien- Hatchard dijo quedamente, usando su nombre real con la esperanza de alcanzar al hombre dentro de la bestia.

Endimion no contestó. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su cuerpo se inflaba con las cantidades poderosas de oxígeno que un Berserker inspiraba para compensar la furia sobrenatural. Las venas en sus antebrazos acordonados pulsaban de un color azul oscuro contra su piel, y, Hatchard se maravilló, porque daba la apariencia de ser dos veces más grande de lo que normalmente era. Hatchard había visto a Endimion en lo peor de la furia Berserker varias veces cuando había entrenado al hijo adoptivo, pero el Endimion adulto parecía mucho más peligroso que el mozalbete que había sido.

-Darien Roderick Icarus Chiba- dijo Hatchard. Se acercó a él de lado, tratando de entrar en línea de visión de Endimion tan inofensivamente como era posible. Detrás de él, dos figuras se detuvieron en las sombras del bosque. Una de ellas se quedó sin aliento suavemente e hizo eco del nombre.

-Darien, soy yo, Hatchard- repitió Hatchard amablemente.

Endimion giró y miró directamente al jefe de armas. Los ojos azules del guerrero eran incandescentes, encendidos como carbones en una chimenea, y Hatchard recibió una lección desconcertante de lo que se sentía que alguien mirara a través de él.

Un ruido estrangulado detrás de él atrajo la atención de Hatchard.

-Oh, Dios mío- suspiró Zeke. Se acercó más, mirando fijamente el terreno, entonces hizo una pausa a escasas pulgadas de Endimion. Sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente cuando escudriñó los pedazos pequeños de lo que una vez había sido un lince rabioso. Su mirada asombrada flotó suavemente hacia arriba, hasta los ojos azules brillantes de Endimion, y casi se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, contemplándolo-. ¡Es un Berserker!- Zeke suspiró respetuosamente-. ¡Mira, sus ojos resplandecen! ¡Ellos existen!

-Ve a traer a Quinn, Zeke. Ahora- Hatchard ordenó-. No traigas a nadie más que Quinn, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Entiendes? ¡Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie!

Zeke robó una última mirada a la leyenda.

-Sí- dijo, luego salió corriendo para traer a Quinn.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

-Verdaderamente dudo que él desgarrara al animal en pedazos, Zeke. No es saludable exagerar- Serena reprendió, camuflando su diversión para proteger los sentimientos impresionables del niño. Zeke dijo apasionadamente:

-¡No exageré, dije la verdad! ¡Estaba en el lago y un lince rabioso me atacó y Endimion me tiró sobre su caballo y atrapó a la bestezuela en mitad de un salto y la mató con un golpecito de su muñeca! ¡Él es un Berserker, lo es! ¡Sabía que él era especial! ¡Hmmph!- El niñito bufó-. ¡Él no necesita ser un insignificante laird; es el rey de los guerreros! ¡Es una leyenda!

Hatchard tomó a Zeke firmemente por el brazo y tiró fuertemente de él, lejos de Serena. -Ve a encontrar a tu madre, muchacho, y hazlo ahora- concentró en Zeke una mirada encolerizada, desafiándolo a desobedecer, y bufó cuando el niño huyó del cuarto. Encontró la mirada fija de Serena y se encogió de hombros-. Sabes qué fantasiosos son los muchachos. Deben tener sus cuentos de hadas.

-¿Está bien Endimion?- Serena preguntó sofocadamente. Su cuerpo entero dolía de la forma más deliciosa.

-Bien como la lluvia- Hatchard contestó secamente-. El animal estaba seguramente rabioso, pero no te preocupes, no logró morderlo.

-¿Lo mató Endimion?-. Un lince rabioso podía matar un rebaño entero de ovejas en menos de dos semanas. Usualmente no atacaban a un hombre, pero aparentemente Zeke había sido lo suficientemente pequeño y la bestia había estado lo suficientemente enferma como para intentarlo.

-Sí- contestó Hatchard tersamente-. Él y Quinn lo enterrarán ahora- mintió con frío aplomo. No había quedado lo suficiente para enterrar nada, pero ni el afecto ni el oro podrían haber persuadido a Hatchard de decírselo a Serena. Él se sobresaltó interiormente. Si el lince infectado hubiera mordido a Zeke incluso una vez, entonces el niño habría sido contaminado por la enfermedad del animal feroz y habría muerto a los pocos días, echando espuma por la boca en atormentadora agonía. Agradecía a los santos que Endimion hubiera estado allí, y agradecía a Odín por sus aptitudes especiales, o Caithness habría estado entonando cantos fúnebres y llorando en ese mismo momento.

-Zeke montó a _Occam_ por sí mismo- se maravilló Serena en voz alta.

Hatchard levantó la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

-Lo hizo, y eso le salvó la vida, milady.

La expresión de Serena era pensativa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Si Endimion no hubiera confiado en el muchacho lo suficiente como para tratar de enseñarle, Zeke nunca hubiera podido escapar.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Hatchard rápidamente.

Serena hizo una pausa en la entrada.

-¿Dónde? A encontrar a Endimion, por supuesto-. Para decirle que había estado equivocada por haber dudado de él. Para ver su cara, vislumbrar la intimidad recién encontrada en sus ojos.

-Milady, déjalo solo por un rato. Él y Quinn conversan y él necesita estar solo.

En un instante Serena se sintió con trece años otra vez, excluida de la compañía del hombre que amaba.

-¿Dijo él eso? ¿Que necesitaba estar solo?

-Se está bañando en el lago- dijo Hatchard-. Simplemente dale tiempo, ¿está bien?

Serena suspiró. Esperaría a que volviera a ella.

-Endimion, no quise decir nada antes, pero pagué a ese posadero una pequeña fortuna para deshacerse del carnicero- dijo Quinn mientras se paseaba al borde del lago. Endimion se levantó del agua helada, finalmente limpio otra vez, y miró con el ceño fruncido los restos del animal. Quinn percibió su mirada y dijo:

-No empieces. Tú salvaste su vida, Endimion. No oiré una sola palabra de que te odias por ser un Berserker. Ese es un don, ¿me oyes? ¡Un don!

Endimion exhaló de manera lúgubre y no respondió.

Quinn continuó donde lo había dejado.

-Como decía, pagué al hombre. Si no se libró del carnicero, entonces voy a volverme a Durrkesh para obtener algunas respuestas.

-No te tomes la molestia, Quinn. No fue el carnicero.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _"no fue el carnicero"_?

-No fue incluso el pollo. Fue el whisky.

Quinn parpadeó rápidamente varias veces.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que fue el pollo?

-Confío en ti, Quinn. No conozco a Ramsay. El veneno era raíz de _thmsynne_. La raíz pierde sus propiedades venenosas si es hervida a fuego lento, es asada a la parrilla, o tostada. Debe ser aplastada y diluida, y su efecto es realzado por el alcohol. Además, encontré el resto de la botella escaleras abajo la mañana siguiente. Quienquiera que fuera no fue muy minucioso.

-Pero no bebí whisky contigo- Quinn protestó.

-Tú no sabías que bebiste whisky-. Endimion le dirigió una torsión irónica, apologética de sus labios-. Me deshice de mi último jarro de whisky, de la botella drogada, sobre el pollo para quitarlo de en medio porque estaba aburrido del vicio del licor y listo para irme. El veneno es inodoro hasta que es asimilado, y ni siquiera mis sentidos pudieron percibirlo. Una vez que se mezcla con los fluidos del cuerpo, sin embargo, cobra un olor nocivo.

-¡Cristo, hombre!- Quinn le dirigió una mirada oscura-. De toda la suerte… Pero, ¿entonces quién?

Endimion lo estudió fijamente.

-He tenido un montón de pensamientos sobre el pasado en pocos días. Lo único que puedo concluir es que los McKane han conseguido descubrirme otra vez de alguna manera.

-¿No saben que el veneno no surte efecto en un Berserker?

-Nunca han tenido éxito en agarrar uno vivo para interrogarlo.

-¿Así es que no pueden saber qué hazañas es capaz de hacer uno como tú? ¿Incluso no saben cómo matarte?

-Correcto.

Quinn consideró cuidadosamente esta información nueva durante un momento. Entonces sus ojos se nublaron.

-Si ese es el caso, si los McKane ciertamente te han encontrado otra vez, Endimion, ¿qué los detiene de seguirte a Caithness?- preguntó cuidadosamente-. Otra vez.

Endimion levantó su cabeza con una mirada angustiada.

Serena no vio a Endimion el resto de día. Quinn le informó que había salido a cabalgar y no regresaría probablemente hasta el anochecer. La noche llegó y el castillo entero se fue a la cama. Mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana batiente, ella espió a _Occam_ vagando por el muro exterior del castillo. Endimion había regresado.

Cubriendo con una felpa de lana su camisón, Serena se deslizó de sus cámaras. El castillo estaba quieto, sus ocupantes durmiendo.

-Serena.

Serena se detuvo a mitad de un paso. Ella giró, escondiendo su impaciencia. Necesitaba ver a Endimion, tocarlo otra vez, para examinar su intimidad recién encontrada y celebrar su feminidad.

Kaley Twillow bajaba apresuradamente desde el corredor hacia ella, jalando una manta alrededor de sus hombros en el aire moderadamente frío. Los rizos marrones de la mujer mayor estaban desordenados y batidos, y su cara ruborizada por el sueño.

-Oí tu puerta abrirse- dijo Kaley-. ¿Querías algo de la cocina? Deberías haberme llamado. Estaré encantada de traértelo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te preparo un jarro de leche caliente? ¿Un poco de pan y miel?

Serena negó con la cabeza y palmeó el hombro de Kaley reconfortantemente.

-No te preocupes, Kaley. Vuelve a la cama. Yo lo haré.

-No hay problema. Estaba consideraba hacerme un bocadillo para mí- los ojos inquietos titilaron sobre la túnica improvisada de Serena, de suave de lana.

Serena lo intentó otra vez:

-Kaley, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien. Realmente, estoy simplemente un poco inquieta y…

-Vas a ver a Endimion.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Debo. Necesito hablar con él. No puedo dormir. Hay cosas que debo decirle.

-¿Eso no puede esperar hasta la luz de mañana?- Kaley distinguió el camisón impoluto asomándose desde debajo de la lana-. No estás incluso apropiadamente vestida- dijo con reprobación-. Si lo encuentras vestida de esa manera, obtendrás más de lo que esperas.

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Serena, suspirando.

-Mi querida niña, lo hago. Vi los restos del Gran Hall esta mañana.

Serena tragó y no dijo nada.

-¿Nos olvidamos de eso?- Kaley dijo tersamente-. No soy tan vieja que no puedo recordar cómo es. Amé a un hombre como él una vez. Entiendo lo que sientes, quizá aún más de lo que tú lo haces, así que déjame ponerlo en palabras simples. Quinn es sexual. Ramsay Logan es sexual, y el poder que exudan ofrece un buen rato de retozos- Kaley tomó las manos de Serena en las suyas y las apretó sobriamente-. Pero Endimion Roderick, ah, él es un animal enteramente diferente: no es meramente sexual. Él gotea poder sensual, y Serena, el poder sensual puede transformar a una mujer.

-¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!

-Soy carne y hueso también, muchacha- Kaley colocó una mano tierna contra su mejilla-. Serena, te he observado madurar con orgullo, amor, y últimamente un poco de miedo. Estoy orgullosa porque tienes un corazón bueno, valiente y una voluntad fuerte. Tengo miedo porque eres la criatura más terca que he conocido. Presta atención a mis palabras antes de que te comprometas en una dirección que puede ser irrevocable: los hombres sexuales pueden pasar al olvido, pero un hombre sensual permanece mucho tiempo en el corazón de una mujer, para siempre.

-Oh, Kaley, es demasiado tarde- confesó Serena-. Él está allí dentro ya.

Kaley la atrajo dentro de sus brazos.

-Tenía miedo de eso. Serena, ¿qué ocurre si él te deja? ¿Cómo manejarás eso? ¿Qué será de ti? Un hombre como Quinn nunca te dejaría. Un hombre como Endimion, pues bien, los hombres que son mas grandes que la vida son también los más peligrosos para una mujer. Endimion es imprevisible.

-¿Te arrepientes tú de lo tuyo?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu hombre como Endimion.

Los rasgos de Kaley se suavizaron extáticamente, y su expresión fue suficiente respuesta.

-Ahí lo tienes- Serena apuntó amablemente-. Kaley, si supiera que sólo podría tener unas pocas noches en los brazos de ese hombre o nada, entonces tomaría esas noches mágicas y las usaría para resguardarme del frío el resto de mi vida.

Kaley se tragó audiblemente, sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Sonrió débilmente.

-Entiendo, muchacha- dijo finalmente.

-Buenas noches, mi querida Kaley. Vuelve a la cama, y permíteme los mismos sueños dulces que tú una vez soñaste para ti misma.

-Te amo, muchacha- Kaley dijo bruscamente.

-Yo te amo también, Kaley- Serena contestó con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba por el corredor para encontrar a Endimion.

Serena entró en sus cámaras quedamente. Él no estaba allí. Suspiró, frustrada, y se movió nerviosamente alrededor del cuarto. Sus cámaras eran espartanas, tan limpias y disciplinadas como el hombre. Ninguna cosa estaba fuera de su sitio excepto por una almohada desordenada. Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia la cama y la recogió para dejarla caer pesadamente. La presionó contra su cara por un momento e inspiró su picante esencia masculina. Su sonrisa vaciló y se convirtió en admiración quieta cuando descubrió el libro andrajoso que la almohada había estado escondiendo. Las _Fábulas de Esopo_. Era el manuscrito ilustrado que ella le había regalado casi una docena de años antes, en la primera Navidad nevada que habían pasado juntos. Ella dejó caer la almohada y recogió el manuscrito, acariciándolo tiernamente con las puntas de los dedos. Las páginas estaban deshilachadas, las ilustraciones descoloridas, y las notitas y las rarezas se asomaban fuera de la encuadernación. Él lo había llevado consigo todos esos años, guardándolo entre sus recuerdos, de la misma manera que ella había hecho con su volumen. Lo puso de nuevo en su nido de mantas, vacilante. Ese libro le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Endimion Roderick era un guerrero, un cazador, un guardián, un hombre a menudo duro que llevaba una copia andrajosa de las _Fábulas de Esopo_ dondequiera que fuera, ocasionalmente ocultando flores secas y versos entre las páginas. Ella lo hojeó de principio a fin, haciendo escala en una nota que había sido estrujada y alisada docenas de veces. _Estaré en la terraza al anochecer. ¡Debo hablarte esta noche, Endimion! _

Él nunca la había olvidado.

Sensible pero fuerte, capaz pero vulnerable, carnal y sensual. Ella estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él.

-Lo conservé.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Una vez más, no había oído un solo sonido cuando él había entrado en el cuarto. Estaba enmarcado en el portal, sus ojos oscuros e ilegibles.

-Ya lo veo- ella contestó en voz baja.

Él cruzó el cuarto y se dejó caer en una silla ante el fuego, dándole la espalda. Serena se levantó, abrazando el precioso libro contra su pecho en silencio. Estaban tan cerca de la intimidad que siempre había querido de él, que tenía miedo de despedazar el hechizo con palabras.

-No puedo creer que no me bombardees con preguntas- él dijo cuidadosamente-. Como por qué lo conservé.

-¿Por qué lo conservaste, Endimion?- preguntó ella, pero realmente no tenía importancia por qué. Él lo había llevado consigo hasta ese día, y eso era suficiente.

-Ven aquí, muchacha.

Serena delicadamente colocó el libro en una mesa y se acercó a él lentamente. Vaciló a unos pocos pasos de su lado.

La mano de Endimion salió disparada y se aferró a su muñeca.

-Serena, por favor- su voz era tan baja, que era casi inaudible.

-¿Por favor qué?- murmuró.

Rápidamente él tiró de su muñeca y ella estuvo de pie ante él, capturada entre sus muslos. Sus ojos estaban clavados aproximadamente a la altura de su ombligo, como si no pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarlos.

-Bésame, Serena. Tócame. Muéstrame que estoy vivo- murmuró.

Serena se mordió los labios mientras sus palabras se estrellaban contra su corazón. El hombre más valiente y apasionado que ella alguna vez había conocido tenía miedo de no estar completamente vivo. Él levantó la cara y ella gimió suavemente al ver su expresión. Estaba oscuro, sus ojos formando remolinos de sombras, con recuerdos de momentos que ella aún no podía comenzar a comprender. Acunó la cara de Endimion entre sus manos y lo besó, demorándose en su labio inferior, saboreando la curva sensual.

-Tú eres el hombre más increíblemente vivo que alguna vez he conocido.

-¿Lo soy, Serena? ¿Lo soy?- preguntó él desesperadamente.

¿Cómo él podía dudar de algo así? Sus labios eran calientes y vitales, sus manos moviéndose a través de su piel, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que ella nunca había sospechado que tenía.

-¿Por qué conservaste el libro, Endimion?

Sus manos sujetaron posesivamente su cintura.

-Lo conservé para recordarme a mí mismo que aunque hay maldad, hay algunas veces belleza y luz. Tú, Serena. Tú fuiste siempre mi luz.

El corazón de Serena surcó los cielos. Ella había ido buscando la confirmación de su intimidad frágil, a probarse a sí misma que la ternura y el afecto físico que Endimion le había ofrecido la noche anterior no había sido una ocasión aislada. No había soñado nunca que él pudiera ofrecerle palabras de… ¿amor? Porque, ¿qué eran palabras como esas sino palabras de amor?

Sus sueños finalmente estaban haciéndose realidad. Ella siempre había sabido que había un lazo entre sí misma y su niño-bestia de mirada furiosa, pero unirse como hombre y mujer sobrepasaba todas sus fantasías de la infancia.

Poniéndose de pie, Endimion la jaló contra la longitud musculosa de su cuerpo, ofreciéndole inconscientemente la prueba poderosa de su deseo. El ligero roce de él entre sus muslos la hizo temblar jadeantemente.

-No puedo tener suficiente de ti, Serena- él suspiró, fascinado por el ensanchamiento sensual de sus ojos, por la forma instintiva en que su lengua mojaba la llenura de su labio inferior. Él la capturó y la besó lentamente con intención abrasadora, persistente, robándole besos mientras la guiaba hacia la cama. A medias allí, pareció cambiar de idea. Él ahuecó sus hombros con sus manos firmes y la dio vuelta en sus brazos. Serena había pensado que la sensación de él presionado contra sus muslos era demasiado excitante para soportarlo, pero ahora la viril y dura longitud se levantaba caliente contra ella, y la muchacha empujó hacia atrás, contra él, en una súplica muda. Sus manos empezaron un viaje lánguido sobre su cuerpo. Él acarició la curva suave de sus caderas, deslizó sus palmas sobre el arco de su espalda, luego rodó sus brazos alrededor de ella para atrapar sus pechos, encontrando los pezones sensibles y jalándolos delicadamente a través de la tela delgada de su camisón.

Recogiendo su pelo en su mano, tiernamente se lo jaló para un lado y besó la nuca expuesta. El pellizco breve de sus dientes provocó que ella arqueara su espalda y se apretara contra él.

Él la empujó ligeramente hacia adelante, guiándola más allá de la cama y hacia la pared. Presionándola cerca de las piedras suaves, trenzó sus dedos entre los de ella, con sus palmas atrapando el dorso de las manos femeninas. Él colocó las palmas de Serena contra la pared por encima de su cabeza.

-No quites tus manos de la pared, Serena. No importa lo que haga, agárrate de la pared y simplemente siente…

Serena se agarró de la pared como si fuera su última unión con la cordura. Cuando él deslizó su camisón de su cuerpo, ella tembló a medida que el aire fresco encontraba su piel caliente. Sus manos acariciaron la firme curva inferior de sus pechos, se arrastraron sobre su cintura y fluctuaron en sus caderas. Luego sus dedos se apartaron de su piel y su lengua trazó un camino persistente hacia abajo, hasta el hueco de su columna vertebral. Ella se apoyó contra la pared, sus palmas aplastadas, cimbreantes de placer. Para el momento en que él había acabado, no había una pulgada de su piel que él no hubiera besado o acariciado con el golpe aterciopelado de su lengua.

Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que se agarrara de la pared. No tenía nada que ver con la pared misma y todo con impedirle que lo tocara. Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, hacia el interior de sus muslos, arrastrándose despacio, calentado con besos las curvas redondas de sus nalgas. Una boqueada repentina de placer escapó de ella cuando su mano encontró el centro sensitivo entre sus piernas. Mientras sus dedos la acariciaban con una fricción irresistible que provocaban gemidos en su garganta, él mordió su glúteo.

-¡Endimion!- ella se quedó sin aliento.

La risa se enlazó con algo peligrosamente erótico, intensificado su lujuria aun más.

-Las manos en la pared- él le recordó de cuando ella comenzó a girar. Él apartó sus muslos y se movió de manera que se acomodó en el piso, contemplándola hacia arriba, su cara sólo a pulgadas de esa parte femenina que ansiaba su contacto. Ella abrió la boca para protestar por la posición tan íntima en la que él estaba situado, cuando el calor de su lengua silenció cualquier admonición que pudiera haber hecho. Su cuello se arqueó y tomó cada onza de su voluntad para no gritar por el placer abrumador que él encendía dentro de ella.

Luego su mirada buscó al magnífico guerrero arrodillado entre sus muslos. La visión de su cara, vehemente en su pasión, se acopló con los sentimientos increíbles que él le provocaba, acortando su respiración en jadeos diminutos, desvalidos. Se meció suavemente contra él, dando gritos pequeños y jadeantes, diferentes de cualquier sonido que alguna vez había hecho antes.

-Voy a caer- ella jadeó.

-Yo te atraparé, Serena.

-Pero creo que no deberíamos… ¡oh!

-No pienses- él coincidió.

-¡Pero mis… piernas… no podrán sostenerme!

Él rió, y con un tirón veloz la jaló bruscamente hacia abajo, encima de él. Dieron volteretas encima de una alfombra tejida en una urgencia de piel caliente y extremidades enredadas.

-Y pensar que estabas asustada de caer- él bromeó.

Ella saboreó la cercanía increíble de sus cuerpos, y en ese momento se presionó contra él. A medida que ella caía contra él, se enamoraba aún más completamente, en una pasión irreflexiva. Él siempre la atraparía, a ella no le cupo la menor duda. Rodaron a través de la alfombra en una escaramuza alegre por obtener la posición dominante, luego él la lanzó tan repentinamente que ella aterrizó sobre sus manos y rodillas. En un instante él estaba detrás de ella, aproximándose a la hendidura entre las curvas suaves de su trasero, y ella jadeó en voz alta.

-Ahora- gimió ella.

-Ahora- él estuvo de acuerdo, y se envolvió en ella.

Ella lo sintió profundamente dentro, llenándola, uniéndolos. La mujer hizo un sonido de suprema desilusión cuando súbitamente él se deslizó fuera, dejándole un doloroso vacío, y ronroneó agradecida cuando la llenó de nuevo tan profundamente, que ella arqueó su espalda y se irguió contra él, sus hombros presionando contra su pecho duro

Él había debido despertar algo dentro de ella, decidió Serena, porque le llevó sólo unos cuantos empujes más para que su cuerpo se liberase y se desintegrara en mil piezas temblorosas. Nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

Horas más tarde, una Serena saciada yacía en un charco de satisfacción en su cama. Cuando las manos masculinas empezaron su baile sensual sobre su cuerpo, ella suspiró.

-Posiblemente no podría sentir eso otra vez, Endimion- protestó débilmente-. No me queda un músculo en el cuerpo, y simplemente no puedo…

Endimion sonrió malvadamente.

-Cuando era más joven me quedé con los gitanos por un tiempo.

Serena estaba recostada contra las almohadas, preguntándose qué tenía que ver eso con las explosiones impactantes que él había consumido en ella.

-Tenían una ceremonia extraña que practicaban para inducir la '_Vision_'. No dependía de una mezcla de hierbas y especias o fumar de una pipa. Dependía del exceso sexual para lograr una condición que trascendía el estado emocional común. Colocaban a uno de sus videntes en una tienda con una docena de mujeres, quienes repetidamente lo hacían alcanzar el clímax hasta que él imploraba que no le dieran más placer. El clímax para los Rom libera algo en el cuerpo que provoca que el espíritu se remonte, liberándolo de sus lazos terrenales, abriéndolo para lo extraordinario.

-Creo en eso- Serena estaba fascinada-. Me hace sentir como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino, tan dulce, que mi cabeza parece abrirse y mi cuerpo se siente débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo- cuando sus dedos fuertes encontraron la unión de sus muslos, ella tembló. Con algunos movimientos hábiles, él la tuvo vibrando, hambrienta una vez más, y cuando la llevó hacia una liberación con sus manos, fue aún más exquisita que la última vez-. ¡Endimion!- el calor hizo erupción dentro de ella, y se estremeció. Él no quitó su mano, pero la cubrió gentilmente hasta que se calmó. Luego él comenzó de nuevo, moviendo sus dedos en un movimiento ligero y provocativo sobre el sensible y diminuto nudo.

-Y otra vez, mi dulce Serena, hasta que ya no puedas mirarme sin saber lo que te puedo hacer, donde puedo llevarte, cuántas veces te puedo llevar allí.

Para Endimion no hubo descanso esa noche. Se paseó por el piso de piedra, dando una patada a las alfombras de piel de cordero, preguntarse cómo iba a resignarse a hacer lo debido esta vez. Nunca en su vida se había permitido apegarse demasiado a algo o alguien, porque siempre había sabido que de un momento a otro podría tener que irse, huyendo de la búsqueda de los McKane, perpetuada contra cualquier hombre que fuera sospechoso de ser Berserker.

Lo habían encontrado en Durrkesh. Quinn estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué debía impedirles llegar a Caithness? Fácilmente podrían haber seguido la carreta desmañada en la cual habían transportado a los hombres enfermos. Y si ellos cayeran sobre Caithness otra vez, ¿qué daño podían hacerle al hogar de Serena y a la misma Serena? Edmund había muerto como resultado del último ataque McKane. Tal vez él había contraído una fiebre pulmonar, pero si no hubiera estado herido para empezar, nunca habría tenido la enfermedad que había reclamado su joven vida.

Endimion no podía vivir con la idea de volver a traer daño a Caithness y Serena.

Se detuvo al lado de la cama, la contempló dormir, y la observó con el corazón en los ojos.

-Te amo, Serena- musitó hacia su forma durmiente-. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Pero soy un Berserker, y tú... tú eres lo mejor de mi vida. Tengo un viejo y demente _pa_ y un montón de rocas desmoronadas a las que llamar casa. No es vida para una dama.

Él alejó a la fuerza sus pensamientos oscuros, dispersándolos con su voluntad formidable. Hundirse en su cuerpo era todo en lo que quería pensar. Esos pasados dos días con Serena habían sido los mejores dos días de su vida. Debería conformarse con eso, se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella se volteó en su sueño, la palma de su mano abierta, los dedos ligeramente curvados. Su pelo dorado se extendió a través de las almohadas blancas, sus pechos llenos derramados por encima del lino blando. Solamente un día más, él se prometió a sí mismo, y una noche bienaventurada, mágica, increíble más. Luego se iría, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

Quinn y Ramsey saquearon las cocinas de Caithness al amanecer. Ni un pedazo de fruta, ni una pieza de carne, ningún bocado sabroso fueron pasados por alto.

-¡Cristo, tengo la impresión de que no he comido comida sólida en semanas!

-Estuvimos condenadamente cerca. El caldo y el pan no cuentan como comida verdadera- Ramsay arrancó de un tirón un trozo de jamón ahumado con sus dientes-. No he tenido apetito hasta ahora. ¡Ese condenado veneno me puso tan enfermo, que pensé que nunca podría querer comer otra vez!

Quinn escondió en la palma de la mano una manzana y clavó los dientes en ella con deleite. Las bandejas estaban amontonadas casualmente encima de cada superficie disponible. Las criadas desfallecieron cuando descubrieron a los hombres arrasando con toda la comida que había estado preparada para el fin de semana entrante.

-Cazaremos y los reabasteceremos- Quinn se sintió un poco culpable mientras su mirada paseaba rápidamente por la despensa diezmada-. ¿Estás listo para cazar un poco, Ram, hermano?

Ramsay dijo con un suspiro borrascoso:

-Lo bastante como para vestir una falda... y obtener respuestas de Serena.

-Creo que no- Quinn contestó á no prestaste atención, pero Serena obviamente siente un poco de cariño por mí. Si no me hubiera enfermado en Durrkesh, le habría propuesto matrimonio y estaríamos desposados a estas fechas.

Ramsay tomó un profundo trago de whisky y colocó la botella en el mostrador con un golpe.

-Tú realmente eres torpe, ¿verdad, de Moncreiffe?

-No me digas que piensas que eres tú- Quinn puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no. Es ese bastardo de Roderick. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que llegamos- la expresión oscura de Ramsay era asesina-. Y después de lo que sucedió hace dos noches…

Quinn se puso rígido.

-¿Lo que sucedió hace dos noches?

Ramsay tomó otro trago, lo meneó sobre su lengua, y estuvo ensimismado pensando un momento.

-¿Advertiste que la mesa larga en la galería no está, Quinn?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. ¿Lo que sucedió fue eso?

-Vi que los pedazos de la mesa habían sido tirados detrás del _bothy_. Estaba hecha pedazos desde el centro.

Quinn no dijo nada. Él conocía solamente a un hombre que podría hacer pedazos una mesa de tales proporciones con sus manos desnudas.

-Bajé ayer para encontrar a las criadas barriendo comida del piso. Uno de los candelabros estaba acuñado en la pared. Alguien tuvo una pelea endemoniada allí dentro hace dos noches. Pero nadie ha dicho una sola palabra acerca de eso, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Logan?- Quinn preguntó desagradablemente.

-Precisamente que las dos únicas personas que estaba lo bastante bien para cenar en la galería hace dos noches fueron Endimion y Serena. Obviamente pelearon, pero hoy Endimion no parecía violento. Y Serena, cómo no, la mujer ha estado derrochando sonrisas y buen humor. La cuestión, de hecho, y simplemente a manera de una pequeña prueba, ¿qué dices si despertamos a Endimion ahora mismo y le hablamos acerca de eso? Esto es, si él no está ocupado de alguna manera.

-Si insinúas que Serena podría estar en sus cámaras, tú eres entonces un bastardo estúpido y así es como te llamaré desde ahora- contestó Quinn bruscamente-. Y tal vez hubo una pelea en la galería entre ellos, pero te garantizo que Endimion es demasiado honorable para seducir a Serena. Además, él aun no puede resignarse a decirle una palabra cortés. Con seguridad no la podría ablandarla lo suficiente como para seducirla.

-¿Tú no encuentras curioso que justamente cuando progresabas con ella, tú y yo nos envenenamos y quedamos fuera del juego, pero él no lo hizo?- preguntó Ramsay-. Diría que fue sospechosamente conveniente. Pienso que fue un condenado obstáculo que él no se enfermara también.

-Él no consumió nada del veneno- Quinn lo defendió.

-Tal vez ese porque sabía que estaba envenenado por adelantado- replicó Ramsay.

-¡Ya basta, Logan!- contestó Quinn bruscamente-. Una cosa es acusarlo de desear a Serena. Caramba, todos nosotros la deseamos. Pero es completamente distinto acusarlo de tratar de matarnos. Tú no sabes una maldita cosa acerca de Endimion Roderick.

-Tal vez tú eres el que no lo conoce- rebatió Ramsay-. Tal vez Endimion Roderick se hace pasar por algo que no es. Yo, en primer lugar, tengo intención de despertarlo ahora mismo y enterarme.- Ramsay salió impetuosamente del cuarto, mascullando.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y saltó después de él.

-Logan, desearía que te enfriaras…

-¡No! ¡Si estás tan convencido de su inocencia, entonces hagámosle probarla!

Ramsay saltó los escalones hacia el ala del oeste de tres en tres, y Quinn tuvo que apurarse para seguirlo. Mientras Logan corría por el corredor largo, Quinn lo alcanzó y colocó una mano inhibidora en su hombro, pero Ramsay se la quitó de encima.

-Si estás tan convencido de que él no haría eso, ¿por qué estás asustado entonces, de Moncreiffe? Déjame simplemente despertarlo.

-No estás pensando claramente sobre esto, Ram- Quinn se interrumpió abruptamente cuando la puerta de las cámaras de Endimion se abrieron.

Cuando Serena salió calladamente al vestíbulo, sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente. No había ninguna razón por la que Serena estuviera dentro de las cámaras de Endimion a esas horas de la mañana sino por la razón que Ramsay había sugerido. Ella era su amante.

Quinn instantáneamente retrocedió, jalando a Ramsay con él hacia una alcoba oscura antes de que los viera. El cabello de la muchacha estaba desarreglado, y llevaba sólo una manta de lana sobre los hombros. Aunque se arrastraba casi por el piso, dejaba poca duda acerca de que no había nada bajo ella.

-Por las pelotas de Odín- murmuró.

Ramsay lo obsequió con una sonrisa burlona mientras acechaban desde la alcoba oscura. -No el Endimion Roderick honorable, ¿eh?

Los primeros rayos del alba entrando en las ventanas altas colorearon sus ojos con un destello de luz extrañamente acarminado mientras clavaba la mirada en Ramsay.

-Tu mejor amigo, ¿eh, de Moncreiffe? Él sabía que tú la deseabas. Él aún no le ofrece matrimonio. Simplemente la toma gratuitamente.

-Sobre mi cadáver lo hará- Quinn juró.

-Su _pa_ trajo a tres hombres aquí, así ella podía escoger un marido. ¿Y qué hace él? Ambos, tú y yo, haríamos lo honorable, nos casaríamos con ella y le daríamos un nombre, bebés, y una vida. Roderick _lo hizo_ con ella y probablemente pasearán con la puesta de sol, y tú lo sabes. Ese hombre no tiene intención de casarse con ella. Si tuviera una intención honorable, entonces te la habría dejado a ti o a mí, los hombres que se portarían bien con ella. Te lo dije, no lo conoces tanto como crees.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo, y mientras la menuda Serena desaparecía de vista, él salió con paso impetuoso mascullando bajo su respiración.

El día pasó en una neblina de felicidad para Serena. El único momento que lo había estropeado fue cuando encontró a Quinn en el desayuno. Él estaba distante y lejano, no con su personalidad normal. La miró extrañamente, se movió nerviosamente sobre su desayuno, y finalmente se marchó completamente en silencio.

Un par de veces ella pasó apenas rozando a Ramsay, quien también se comportaba de una manera rara. Serena no dedicó muchos pensamientos por eso; probablemente todavía sufrían las consecuencias del veneno y estarían bien con el tiempo.

El mundo era un lugar glorioso, en su opinión. Se sentía magnánima hacia su _pa_ por haberle traído de vuelta su amor verdadero. En una ráfaga de generosidad decidió que era tan sabio como una vez había pensado. Ella se casaría con Endimion Roderick y su vida sería perfecta.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

-¿Bien?- demandó Ronin Chiba.

Elliott caminó arrastrando los pies hacia adelante, agarrando firmemente una gavilla de pergaminos crujientes en su mano.

-Tobie progresó, milord, aunque no podíamos arriesgarnos a desplazarnos tan cerca de Caithness. Su hijo posee los mismos sentidos notables que usted tiene. A pesar de todo, Tobie logró captar su parecido en varias ocasiones: cabalgando, salvando a un niño pequeño, y dos veces con la mujer.

-Déjame ver- Ronin alargó una mano impaciente hacia Elliott. Rebuscó entre las páginas una por una, absorbiendo cada detalle-. Es un muchacho apuesto, ¿verdad, Elliott? ¡Mira esos hombros! Tobie no exagera, ¿no es cierto?-. Cuando Elliott negó con la cabeza, Ronin sonrió-. Mira ese poder. Cada pulgada de mi hijo es la de un guerrero legendario. Las muchachas deben desmayarse encima de él.

-Sí, su hijo es una leyenda. Debería haberlo visto matar al lince. Se cortó su propia mano para causar la furia Berserker, para salvar al niño.

Ronin pasó los bocetos al hombre a su lado. Dos pares de ojos de azul hielo estudiaron cada línea.

-¡Por la lanza de Odín!-. Ronin exhaló lentamente mientras entregaba los últimos dos dibujos-. Ella es la cosa más preciosa que alguna vez he visto.

-Tu hijo cree que sí- dijo Elliott con aire satisfecho-. Está igual de atontado como tú estabas con Jolyn. El mismo _'es ella'_ milord, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Tienen ellos…?- Ronin se interrumpió significativamente.

-A juzgar por la destrucción que Darien hizo en el Gran Hall, diría que sí-. Elliott sonrió abiertamente.

Ronin y el hombre a su lado intercambiaron miradas complacidas.

-El momento se acerca. Lleva a Gilles e inicia los preparativos para que él regrese a casa.

-¡Sí, milord!

El hombre sentado junto a Ronin levantó los ojos de hielo azul de los Chiba.

-¿Piensas realmente que está cerca, como la vieja predijo?- preguntó suavemente Balder, el hermano de Ronin.

-Los cambios catastróficos- Ronin murmuró-. Ella dijo que esta generación sufriría más enormemente que cualquier otra generación Chiba, pero prometió que eso, también, la haría avanzar, y conocer una felicidad mayor. La vieja adivina juró que mi hijo vería a sus propios hijos, y creo en eso. Prometió solemnemente que cuando él escogiera a su consorte, su consorte lo regresaría a casa, a Maldebann.

-¿Y cómo manejarás su odio por ti, Ronin?- preguntó su hermano.

-No lo sé-. Ronin suspiró pesadamente-. Tal vez tengo esperanza de un milagro, que él me oirá y me perdonará. Ahora que ha encontrado a su consorte, puede compadecerse de mi dolor. Puede ser capaz de comprender por qué hice lo que hice. Y por qué lo dejé ir.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Ronin. Los McKane te habrían seguido si hubieras ido tras él. Estaban esperando que te traicionaras en algún momento y revelaras dónde estaba. Saben que tú no criarás más hijos. No saben que aún existe. Es a Darien a quien están decididos a destruir, y el tiempo pasa rápido. Si descubren que él ha encontrado a su consorte, entonces se detendrán ante nada.

-Lo sé. Él estuvo bien escondido en Caithness por años, así que pensé que era mejor dejarlo solo. Gibraltar lo entrenó mejor de lo que podría haberlo hecho yo entonces- Ronin encontró la mirada de Balder-. Pero siempre pensé que en algún momento él vendría a casa por su propia voluntad; lejos de la curiosidad o la confusión acerca de lo que le sucedía, y ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Cuando no lo hizo, cuando ni una vez se dirigió al oeste, hacia Maldebann… ah, Balder, tuve miedo de que creciera amargado. No puedo creer que él me odiara tan absolutamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te perdonará ahora?

Ronin levantó sus manos en un gesto de impotencia.

-¿La fantasía de un tonto? _Debo_ creer. O si no, no tendría motivos para continuar.

Balder asió su hombro cariñosamente.

-Tú tienes una razón para seguir. Los McKane deben ser derrotados de una vez por todas y tú debes garantizar la seguridad de los hijos de tu hijo. Eso, de por sí, es razón suficiente.

-Y estará hecho- juró Ronin.

Endimion pasó el día cabalgando, buscando por todos los sitios, en cada pulgada de Caithness algún signo de que los McKane lo habían encontrado. Él sabía cómo trabajaban: establecían campamento en el perímetro de la propiedad y esperaban el momento correcto, cualquier momento de vulnerabilidad. Endimion cabalgó la circunferencia entera, registrándolo todo: los restos de un reciente fuego, el ganado perdido secuestrado y matado, noticias de desconocidos entre los colonos. No encontró nada. Ni un rastro de evidencia para sustentar su sospecha de que lo vigilaban.

A pesar de todo, un hormigueo de ansiedad acechaba en la base de su cuello, donde siempre sentía cuando algo estaba mal. Había una amenaza, sin identificar e inadvertida, en alguna parte de Caithness.

Él cabalgó dentro del muro exterior del castillo al atardecer, luchando contra el deseo abrumador de bajarse de su caballo, correr a toda prisa hacia el castillo, y apresurarse a ir junto a Serena. Para aprisionarla en su abrazo, llevarla a sus cámaras, y hacer el amor con ella hasta que no pudieran moverse, lo que para un Berserker era un tiempo larguísimo. Sin embargo, su conciencia lo aguijoneaba. _Vete en este momento, no empaques nada, no digas adiós, simplemente lárgate ahora._

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por la mitad. En todos los años que había soñado con Serena, nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentirse de esa manera; ella… _lo completaba. _El Berserker se había levantado en él y había sido humillado por su presencia. Ella lo podría sanar otra vez. Simplemente estando con ella, se apaciguaba la bestia que él había aprendido a odiar, la bestia que ella aún no sabía que existía.

Hizo una mueca interiormente mientras la esperanza, la emoción traidora que nunca se había permitido sentir, maniobraba con habilidad para colocarse junto a su premonición de peligro. La esperanza era un lujo que apenas podía permitirse. La esperanza lograba que los hombres hicieran cosas tontas, como quedarse en Caithness cuando todos sus sentidos intensificados clamaban que, a pesar de no encontrar signos de los McKane, estaba siendo vigilado y un enfrentamiento era inminente. Él sabía cómo tratar con el peligro. Pero no sabía cómo tratar con la esperanza.

Suspirando, entró al Gran Hall y se llevó una bandeja de fruta cerca de la chimenea. Eligiendo una pera madura, se dejó caer en una silla ante el fuego y contempló las llamas, luchando contra su deseo de salir a buscarla. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones. Nada sería nunca blanco y negro otra vez; no habría respuestas fáciles. Él sabía que era peligroso quedarse en Caithness, pero quería quedarse más que cualquier cosa que alguna vez había deseado en su vida.

Estaba tan ensimismado, que no oyó a Ramsay acercarse hasta que la voz profunda, retumbante del Highlander lo sacudió. Eso de por sí le debería haber advertido que estaba peligrosamente cerca de cometer un error.

-¿Dónde has estado, Roderick?

-Cabalgando.

-¿Todo el día? Maldita sea, hombre, hay una mujer bella en el castillo, ¿y tú sales a divertirte montando todo el día?

-Tenía algo que hacer. Cabalgar aclara mi cabeza.

-Vaya que diría que tienes algo en qué pensar- Ramsay masculló por lo bajo.

Con su oído intensificado, Endimion oyó cada sílaba. Se dio vuelta y confrontó a Ramsay.

-¿Precisamente qué es lo que crees que debería estar pensando?

Ramsay miró alarmado.

-¡Estoy parado a una docena de pasos de ti! No hay forma de que pudieras haber oído eso. Fue apenas audible.

-Obviamente lo hice- dijo Endimion serenamente-. Entonces, ¿qué es eso que te atreves a decirme que debo pensar?

Los ojos oscuros de Ramsay titilaron, y Endimion podía ver que trataba de suprimir su temperamento volátil.

-Probemos con el honor, Roderick- Ramsay dijo rígidamente-. Guardando respeto a nuestro anfitrión.

La sonrisa de Endimion fue peligrosa.

-Te propondré un trato, Logan. Si tú no traes a colación mi honor, entonces no arrastraré el tuyo fuera de la porqueriza donde ha estado enterrado durante años.

-Mi honor... - Ramsay empezó apasionadamente, pero Endimion lo cortó con impaciencia. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocupar su mente que reñir con Ramsay.

-Solamente llega al punto, Logan. ¿Cuánto oro debes a los Campbell? ¿La mitad de la dote de Serena? ¿O hay más? Por lo que he oído, estás tan hundido como puedes estarlo sin que haya un pozo de seis pies debajo de ti. Si pones las manos en la heredera de St Clair, entonces podrías saldar tus deudas y vivir en la extravagancia por unos pocos años. ¿No es eso correcto?

-No todos los hombres son tan ricos como tú, Roderick. Para algunos de nosotros, cuyos miembros son vastos en número, es una lucha cuidar de nuestro clan. Y me intereso por Serena- gruñó Ramsay.

-Estoy seguro de que lo haces. Del mismo modo que te interesas por ver tu barriga llena de la comida más fina y el mejor whisky. Del mismo modo que te interesas por cabalgar un garañón de pura sangre, del mismo modo que te gusta hacer alarde de tus perros lobos. Tal vez todos esos gastos son porque has estado pasando apuros manteniendo a tu gente. ¿Cuántos años malgastaste en la corte, gastando oro a manos llenas mientras tu clan crecía?

Ramsay se dio vuelta rígidamente y guardó silencio un momento largo. Endimion lo observó, cada músculo en su cuerpo tenso y listo para brincar. Logan tenía un temperamento violento que Endimion había experimentado antes. Se regañó furiosamente por hostilizar al hombre, pero la tendencia de Ramsay Logan de poner sus necesidades por encima de las de su clan muerto de hambre lo enfurecía.

Ramsay hizo una respiración profunda y se dio la vuelta, asombrando a Endimion con una sonrisa agradable.

-Estás equivocado acerca de mí, Roderick. Lo confieso, mi pasado no es tan ejemplar, pero no soy el mismo hombre que acostumbraba ser.

Endimion lo observó, el escepticismo evidente en cada línea en su cara.

-¿Ves? No estoy perdiendo los estribos- Ramsay levantó sus manos en un gesto conciliatorio-. Puedo comprender cómo podías creer cosas así acerca de mí. Fui un réprobo salvaje y egocéntrico una vez. Pero ya no lo soy. No te lo puedo probar: sólo el tiempo demostrará mi sinceridad. Concédeme el beneficio de la duda, ¿podrás?

Endimion bufó.

-Seguro, Logan. Te concederé ese beneficio. Puede que seas diferente-. _Para peor_, agregó Endimion en la intimidad de sus pensamientos. Volvió su mirada a las llamas.

Mientras Endimion oía a Ramsay dar la vuelta para salir del cuarto, fue incapaz de impedirse preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Serena?

Logan e detuvo a mitad de un paso y le disparó una mirada fría sobre su hombro.

-Jugando ajedrez con Quinn en el estudio. Él tiene la intención de proponerle matrimonio esta noche, así que sugiero que les des privacidad. Serena merece un marido adecuado, y si ella no lo acepta, tengo la intención de ofrecerme en su lugar.

Endimion asintió con la cabeza rígidamente. Después de algunos momentos de tratar de bloquear todos los pensamientos sobre Serena de su mente… Serena refugiada en el acogedor estudio con Quinn, quien le proponía matrimonio y fracasaba… Dios. Salió con paso impetuoso hacia la noche, más perturbado por las palabras de Ramsay de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Endimion vagó por los huertos por casi media hora antes de advertir que no había visto signos de su garañón. Lo había dejado fuera del pabellón hacía menos de una hora. _Occam_ raramente vagabundeaba lejos del castillo.

Endimion, desconcertado, registró los patios, silbando repetidamente, pero no oyó ningún relincho, ningún fragor de pezuñas. Volvió su mirada pensativa hacia los establos que se distinguían en el borde del muro exterior del castillo. El instinto se precipitó en su interior, advirtiéndolo, y salió a la carrera hacia las dependencias.

Irrumpió en los establos y se detuvo abruptamente. Estaba anormalmente silencioso, y un olor extraño se extendía por el aire. Agudo, acre, parecido al hedor de los huevos podridos. Mirando con atención en la penumbra, catalogó cada detalle del cuarto antes de dar un paso adentro. El heno estaba normalmente derramado en pilas en el suelo. Las lámparas de aceite se suspendían de las vigas también con normalidad. Todas las portillas estaban cerradas en quieta normalidad.

El aroma de algo ácido definitivamente no era normal. Pero no era demasiado tampoco.

Él entró cautelosamente en los establos, silbó, y fue recompensado con un relincho amortiguado del pesebre en el extremo más alejado de los establos. Endimion se esforzó para no precipitarse hacia adelante.

Era una trampa.

Aunque no podría sondear la naturaleza exacta de la amenaza, el peligro claramente chorreaba de las vigas de la pequeña dependencia. Sus sentidos se encresparon. ¿Qué estaba fuera de lugar? ¿Azufre?

Él entrecerró sus ojos atentamente, se paseó hacia adelante y delicadamente tocó con el pie el heno bajo su bota, luego se encorvó para apartar a un lado una gavilla gruesa de trébol.

Expelió un silbido pequeño de asombro.

Empujó más heno, se desplazó hacia adelante cinco pasos, hizo lo mismo, se movió a la izquierda cinco pasos, y repitió el movimiento. Barriendo su mano a través del piso polvoriento de piedra bajo el heno, sacó entre sus manos un puñado de salada pólvora negra.

¡Cristo! El piso entero del establo estaba salpicado de un manto de pólvora negra. Alguien deliberadamente había rociado las piedras, luego esparcido heno suelto encima de ellas. La pólvora negra estaba hecha de una combinación de salitre, carbón vegetal y azufre. Muchos clanes cultivaban su salitre dentro o cerca de los establos para usarlos en sus armas, pero el manto en el piso era pólvora negra finamente procesada, cuidadosamente salada en gránulos uniformes, con propiedades explosivas letales, y trabajado deliberadamente. Estaba muy lejos de la versión cruda de fermentar abono del cual el salitre se derivaba. Acoplados con el flamabilidad del heno y la abundancia natural de abono fresco, los establos eran un infierno esperando estallar. Una chispa lanzaría hacia arriba el establo entero con la fuerza de una bomba. Si una lámpara de aceite cayera o aunque fuera emitiera una chispa aceitosa, entonces el edificio y medio patio exterior serían arrasados por la explosión.

_Occam_ relinchó, un sonido de miedo frustrado. Estaba abozalado, se percató Endimion. Alguien había silenciado a su caballo y le había tendido una trampa mortífera.

Nunca permitiría que su caballo fuera quemado otra vez, y quienquiera que había diseñado esa trampa lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber de su debilidad por el garañón. Endimion se puso de pie, absolutamente inmóvil, a diez pasos dentro de la puerta y no demasiado lejos para escapar con seguridad si el heno comenzaba a arder. Pero _Occam_ estaba encerrado en un pesebre, a cincuenta yardas de la seguridad, y allí residía el problema.

Un hombre de corazón frío le daría la espalda y se marcharía. ¿No era solamente un caballo, después de todo? Una bestia, usada para los propósitos del hombre. Endimion bufó. _Occam_ era una criatura regia, bella, y poseía la inteligencia y la misma aptitud para sufrir dolor y tener miedo como cualquier ser humano.

No, él nunca podría dejar atrás su caballo.

Apenas había completado ese pensamiento cuando algo fue lanzado a través de la ventana a su izquierda y la paja comenzó a arder en un instante.

Endimion se abalanzó dentro de las llamas.

En la comodidad del estudio, Serena rió mientras movía su alfil en una posición de jaque mate. Robó un atisbo subrepticio hacia la ventana, como lo había hecho una docena de veces en la pasada hora, buscando algún signo de que Endimion había retornado. Desde que lo había divisado cabalgando esa mañana, lo había estado esperando. En el momento en que el gris colosal de _Occam_ se había movido pesadamente más allá del estudio, Serena había temido levantarse de un salto, mareada como una muchacha, e irse a la carrera. Los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado enredada con el cuerpo duro e inagotable de Endimion llenaba de rubor su piel, calentándola en cierto modo que un fuego nunca podría.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme? Jugar contra ti cuando eras una muchachita era mucho más fácil- se quejó Quinn-. No puedo pensar cuando juego contra ti ahora.

-Ah, las ventajas de ser mujer- Serena arrastró las palabras traviesamente. Estaba segura de que debía irradiar su reciente conocimiento sensual-. ¿Es mi culpa que tu atención flojee?

La mirada de Quinn se demoró en sus hombros, que el vestido dejaba al descubierto.

-Absolutamente- él le aseguró-. Mírate, Serena. ¡Eres hermosa!-. Su voz descendió a un tono de confidencialidad-. Serena, muchacha, hay algo que deseo discutir contigo.

-Quinn, calla-. Ella colocó un dedo contra sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

Quinn apartó su mano.

-No, Serena, he mantenido mi silencio el tiempo suficiente. Sé lo que tú sientes, Serena-. Él hizo una pausa deliberadamente para prestar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras-. Y sé lo que está pasando con Endimion-. Él mantuvo su mirada.

Serena se puso inmediatamente alerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se evadió.

Quinn sonrió en un esfuerzo para suavizar sus palabras.

-Serena, él no es del tipo que se casa.

Serena mordió su labio y evitó su mirada.

-No sabes con certeza eso. Es como decir que Ramsay no es del tipo que se casa porque, por los chismes que he oído, ha sido un mujeriego consumado. Pero sólo esta mañana me convenció de su fidelidad. Solamente porque un hombre no ha mostrado en el pasado una inclinación para casarse no significa que no lo hará. Las personas cambian.

-¿Logan te pidió que te cases con él?- Quinn frunció el entrecejo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta mañana. Después del desayuno, me abordó mientras caminaba por los jardines.

-¿Se ofreció a ti? ¡Él sabía que tenía la intención de hacerlo yo también!- Quinn maldijo, luego masculló una disculpa apresurada-. Perdóname, Serena, pero me enfada que él haga a mis espaldas esas cosas.

-No acepté, Quinn, así que escasamente tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo lo tomó él?

Serena suspiró. El Highlander no lo había tomado bien del todo; ella tenía la sensación de que apenas había escapado de un despliegue peligroso de temperamento.

-No creo que Ramsay Logan esté acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Parecía furioso.

Quinn la estudió un momento, luego dijo:

-Serena, chica, no iba a contarte todo esto, pero pienso que deberías estar informada para que puedas tomar una decisión sabia. Los Logan son ricos en tierras pero pobres de oro. Ramsay Logan necesita casarse, y casarse adecuadamente. Tú serías un don del cielo para su clan empobrecido.

Serena le dirigió una mirada asombrada.

-¡Quinn! No puedo creer que tú trates de desacreditar a mis pretendientes. ¡Madre mía! Ramsay pasó un cuarto de hora esta mañana tratando de desacreditarte a ti y a Endimion. ¿Qué sucede con ustedes los hombres?

Quinn se puso rígido.

-No trato de desacreditar a tus pretendientes. Te digo la verdad. Logan necesita oro. Su clan se muere de hambre, y lo ha hecho por muchos años. Apenas han logrado aferrarse a sus tierras últimamente. En el pasado, los Logan eran contratados como mercenarios para obtener monedas, pero han habido tan pocas guerras en los recientes años que no hay trabajo mercenario. La tierra consume dinero, y el dinero es algo que los Logan nunca han tenido. Tú eres la respuesta para todas sus oraciones. Perdona mi manera tosca de expresarlo, pero si Logan pudiera poner sus manos sobre la rica novia St. Clair, entonces su clan lo proclamaría como su salvador.

Serena mordió su labio pensativamente.

-¿Y tú, Quinn De Moncreiffe, por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

-Porque me intereso profundamente por ti, chica- dijo Quinn sencillamente.

-Quizá debería preguntar a Endimion acerca de ti

Quinn cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-¿Exactamente qué está mal con Endimion para no considerarlo un candidato adecuado?- presionó, decidida a obligarlo a revelar todo.

La mirada de Quinn fue compasiva.

-No tengo la intención de ser cruel, pero él nunca se casará contigo, Serena. Todo el mundo sabe que Endimion Roderick ha jurado nunca casarse.

Serena se negó a dejar que Quinn viera cómo la habían impresionado sus palabras. Se mordió los labios para impedir que escapara alguna palabra impulsiva. Casi había reunido el coraje necesario para preguntarle por qué, y si Endimion realmente había dicho eso recientemente, cuando una explosión tremenda estremeció el castillo.

Las ventanas cascabelearon en sus marcos, el mismo castillo se estremeció, y tanto Serena y Quinn se levantaron de un salto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Serena se quedó sin aliento.

Quinn voló hacia la ventana y miró con atención fuera.

-¡Cristo!- gritó-. ¡ Los establos están ardiendo!


	22. Capítulo 21

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

Serena corrió a toda velocidad hacia el patio tras Quinn, gritando el nombre de Endimion repetidas veces, sin prestar atención a los ojos curiosos del personal y las miradas conmocionadas de Kaley y Hatchard. La explosión había despertado al castillo. Hatchard estaba de pie en el patio gritando órdenes, organizando un ataque contra las llamas hostiles que devoraban los establos y que se movían hacia el este, amenazando el castillo.

El clima otoñal había sido lo suficientemente seco para que el fuego rápidamente se saliera de control, engullendo edificios y cultivos. Las casas del pueblo, de barro y cáñamo, se encenderían como hierba seca si las llamas traspasaban los límites. Unas cuantas chispas perdidas llevadas por la brisa podrían destruir el valle entero. Serena frenéticamente empujó esa preocupación al perímetro de sus pensamientos; primero tenía que encontrar a Endimion.

-¿Dónde está Endimion? ¿Ha visto alguien a Endimion?- Serena se abrió paso a empujones a través de la masa de gente, mirando con atención las caras, desesperada por ver momentáneamente su postura orgullosa, sus intensos ojos azules. Sus ojos buscaron las formas de un garañón grande y gris-. No seas un héroe, no seas un héroe- masculló por lo bajo-. Una vez siquiera, simplemente se un hombre, Endimion Roderick. Estar a salvo.

No se percató de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que Quinn, que había salido de la multitud al lado de ella, la había mirado agriamente y negado con la cabeza. -Och, muchacha, tú lo amas, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

-¡Encuéntralo, Quinn! ¡Hazle estar a salvo!

Quinn suspiró y asintió.

-Quédate aquí, muchacha. Lo encontraré para ti. Lo prometo.

El grito escalofriante de un caballo atrapado hendió el aire, y Serena giró hacia los establos, helada por un sentimiento repentino, terrible.

-El no puede estar allí dentro, ¿verdad, Quinn?

La evidente expresión de Quinn se hizo eco de su miedo. Pero por supuesto que podía, y lo haría. Endimion no podía quedarse ocioso y observar un caballo quemarse. Ella lo sabía; él había dicho algo parecido ese día en Durrkesh. En su mente, el grito inocente de un animal era tan intolerable como el grito de niño herido o una mujer asustada.

-Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso- Serena contempló el infierno. Las llamas subían rápidamente, altas como el castillo, un naranja brillante contra el cielo negro. La pared de fuego era tan intensa que hacía imposible mirarla. Serena entrecerró sus ojos en un desesperado intento de divisar la forma rectangular del establo, en vano. No podía ver nada más que fuego.

-Estás en lo cierto, Serena- dijo Quinn lentamente-. Nadie podría.

Como si fuera un sueño, ella vio una forma ir apareciendo dentro de las llamas. Como una visión de pesadilla, las llamas naranjas y blancas brillaron tenuemente, una forma borrosa de oscuridad ondeó tras ellas, y un jinete prorrumpió, cubierto de llamas, moviéndose a gran velocidad directamente hacia el lago, donde ambos, caballo y jinete, bajaron en picada a las aguas frescas, resollando mientras se sumergían. Ella contuvo el aliento hasta que caballo y jinete salieron a la superficie.

Quinn le dirigió un asentimiento rápido de tranquilidad antes de correr a toda velocidad para unirse a la pelea contra el infierno que amenazaba Caithness.

Serena corrió rápidamente hacia el lago, tropezándose con sus propios pies en su prisa por ir a su lado. Mientras Endimion se levantaba del agua y dirigía a _Occam_ hacia el banco rocoso, ella se precipitó hacia él, se anidó en sus brazos, y enterró su cara contra su pecho empapado. Él la sujetó por un momento largo hasta que ella dejó de temblar, luego retrocedió, enjugando con gentileza sus lágrimas.

-Serena- él dijo tristemente.

-¡Endimion, pensé que te había perdido!- Derramó besos frenéticos por su cara mientras registraba su cuerpo con las manos para asegurarse a sí misma de que estaba ileso-. ¿Por qué ni siquiera estás quemado?- dijo ella, perpleja. Aunque su ropa colgaba en andrajos achicharrados y su piel estaba un poco colorada, no había siquiera una ampolla arruinando su piel suave. Después miró con atención a _Occam_, que también parecía haber sido perdonado por el fuego-. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?- se preguntó.

-Sus patas están chamuscadas, pero en conjunto él está bien. Cabalgamos rápido- dijo Endimion rápidamente.

-Pensé que te había perdido- repitió Serena. Contemplándose en sus ojos, fue golpeada por la comprensión repentina y terrible de que aunque él había salido de las llamas, milagrosamente a salvo, sus palabras nunca habían sido más verdaderas. Ella lo había perdido. Ella no tenía idea cómo o por qué, pero su mirada brillante hervía de distancia y pesar. En ademán de despedida.

-No- ella gritó-. No. No consentiré que te marches. ¡Tú no me dejarás!

Endimion dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

-No- insistió ella - Mírame.

La mirada del hombre era oscura.

-Tengo que irme, muchacha. No volveré a traer la destrucción a este lugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que este fuego es algo que te involucra?- demandó ella, luchando contra cada instinto que le decía que el fuego ciertamente había sido por él. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que era cierto-. ¡Oh! Eres tan arrogante- ella siguió adelante valientemente, determinada a convencerlo de que la verdad no era la verdad. Usaría cada arma, justa o injusta, para retenerlo.

-Serena- Endimion soltó un suspiro de frustración y trató de alcanzarla.

Ella lo golpeó con sus puños.

-¡No! ¡No me toques, no me abraces, no si quiere decir que vas a decirme adiós!

-Debo hacerlo, chica. ¡He tratado de decírtelo, Cristo, traté de decírmelo a mí mismo! No tengo nada para ofrecerte. Tú no entiendes; nunca debió suceder. Por más que lo deseo, no puedo ofrecerte el tipo de vida que mereces. Cosas como este incendio me ocurren todo el tiempo, Serena. Nadie que se me acerque está seguro. ¡Me cazan!

-¿Quién te caza?- gimió la joven mientras su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Él hizo un gesto enojado.

-No puedo explicártelo, muchacha. Simplemente tendrás que aceptar mi palabra. No soy un hombre normal. ¿Podría sobrevivir un hombre normal a eso?- él alzó su brazo hacia las flamas.

-¿Entonces qué eres tú?- gritó ella-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

Él negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Después de una pausa larga, los abrió. Sus ojos ardían, incandescentes, y Serena se quedó sin aliento mientras un recuerdo fugaz salía a la superficie. Fue el recuerdo de una muchacha de quince años que había visto a ese hombre luchar contra los McKane. Viendo como él había parecido crecer, más ancho, más fuerte con cada gota de sangre derramada. Observando sus ojos arder como ascuas, escuchando su risa helada, preguntándose cómo podía matar a tantos hombres pero permanecer ileso.

-¿Qué eres tú?- repitió en un susurro, implorándole consuelo. Rogándole que no fuera nada más que un hombre.

-El guerrero que he sido siempre- él cerró sus ojos. _Te amo_. Pero él no podía ofrecerle esas palabras, porque no podía continuar con lo que prometían-. Te adoro, Serena St. Clair. Un hombre que no es lo bastante hombre, que sabe que nunca te puede tener-. Él dio un trémulo suspiro-. Debes casarte con Quinn. Cásate con él y libérame. No te cases con Ramsay: él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Pero debes dejarme ir, porque no puedo sufrir tu muerte en mis manos, y nada más que eso podría resultar de estar juntos-. Él encontró su mirada, implorándole sin palabras que no hiciera su partida más dura de lo que ya era.

Serena se puso rígida. Si el hombre iba a dejarla, entonces iba a asegurarse de que le doliera como el demonio. Ella estrechó sus ojos, disparándole un desafío mudo para que fuera valiente, para pelear por su amor. Él desvió su rostro.

-Gracias por estos días y noches, muchacha. Gracias por darme los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Pero debo despedirme, Serena. Déjame ir. Acepta el esplendor y la maravilla que hemos compartido y déjame ir.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron entonces. Él ya había barricado su mente, ya había empezado a poner distancia entre ellos.

-Simplemente dímelo, Endimion- imploró-. No puede ser tan malo. Cualquier cosa que sea, podemos afrontarlo juntos.

-Soy un animal, Serena. ¡Tú no me conoces!

-¡Sé que eres el hombre más honorable que alguna vez he conocido! No me importa cómo podría ser nuestra vida. Viviría cualquier tipo de la vida, tan sólo por hacerlo contigo- gritó.

A medida que Endimion retrocedía lentamente, Serena vio la vida desaparecer de sus ojos, dejando su mirada invernal y vacía. Ella sintió el momento en que lo perdía; algo dentro de ella se ahuecó completamente, dejando un vacío donde sentía que podía morir.

-¡No!

Él se alejó retrocediendo. _Occam_ lo siguió, relinchando delicadamente.

-¡Tú dijiste que me adorabas! ¡Si verdaderamente te importara, lucharías por quedarte a mi lado!

Él se sobresaltó.

-Me importas demasiado para lastimarte.

-¡Esa es una excusa! No sabes lo que significa que algo te importe- gritó ella furiosamente-. Que te importe es amar. ¡Y el amor lucha! El amor no busca el camino de la resistencia. Demonios, Roderick, si el amor fuera tan fácil todos lo tendrían. ¡Eres un cobarde!

Él se alteró, y un músculo saltó furiosamente en su mandíbula.

-Estoy haciendo lo más honorable.

-Al infierno con hacer lo honorable- ella gritó-. El amor no tiene orgullo. El amor busca formas de resistir.

-Serena, detente. Tú quieres más de mí de lo que soy capaz de...

La mirada de la joven se volvió helada.

-Obviamente. Pensé que eras heroico en todos los aspectos. Pero no lo eres. Eres simplemente un hombre después de todo- ella desvió su mirada y sostuvo la respiración, preguntándose si lo había provocado lo suficiente.

-Adiós, Serena.

Él se arrojó sobre su caballo, y los dos parecieron transformarse en una bestia única, una criatura de sombras desapareciendo en la noche.

Ella jadeó con incredulidad ante el hueco que él había dejado en su mundo. La había abandonado. Él realmente la había abandonado. Un sollozo brotó dentro de ella, tan doloroso que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma.

-Cobarde- murmuró.


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22<strong>

Ronin introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, titubeó, y luego cuadró sus hombros firmemente. Miró la puerta del roble de altura imponente que estaba circundada con acero. Se remontaba sobre su cabeza, incrustada en un arco elevado de piedra. _Deo non fortuna_ estaba cincelado en letras fluidas por encima del arco

-Por Dios, no por casualidad.

Durante años Ronin había negado esas palabras, rehusando ir a ese lugar, creyendo que Dios lo había abandonado. _Deo non fortuna_ era el lema con el que su clan había vivido de acuerdo, creyendo que sus dones especiales les habían sido dados por Dios con un propósito. Entonces su _"don"_ había provocado la muerte de Jolyn.

Ronin expelió un suspiro ansioso, obligándose a dar vueltas la llave y abrir la puerta de un empujón. Los goznes oxidados emitieron un chillido de protesta por el prolongado desuso. Las telarañas bailaban en el portal y el aroma mohoso de leyendas olvidadas lo saludó. _Bienvenido al Hall de los Lords,_ las leyendas clamaban. _¿Pensaste realmente que podrías olvidarnos? _

Mil años de Chiba honraban la galería. Tallado profundamente en el vientre de la montaña, la cámara se elevaba a unos cincuenta pies de altura, imponente. Las paredes curvadas se encontraban en un arco regio y los cielorrasos estaban pintados con descripciones gráficas de los héroes épicos de su clan.

Su _pa_ lo había llevado allí cuando había alcanzado los dieciséis años de edad. Él le había explicado su historia noble y guiado a Ronin a través de los cambios, algo que Ronin había sido incapaz de proveer a su hijo.

¿Pero quién habría pensado que Darien cambiaría tanto antes de lo que lo habían hecho cualquiera de ellos? Había sido completamente inesperado. La batalla contra los McKane que había sucedido tan rápidamente tras el asesinato salvaje de Jolyn había dejado a Ronin también exhausto, demasiado entumecido por el dolor para extender la mano hacia su hijo. Aunque los Berserkers eran difíciles de matar, si uno estaba herido lo suficientemente, le tomaba tiempo cicatrizar. La recuperación de Ronin había llevado meses. El día que los McKane habían asesinado a Jolyn habían dejado la cáscara de un hombre que no había querido cicatrizar.

Inmerso en su pena, le había fallado a su hijo. Él había sido incapaz de introducir a Darien a la vida de un Berserker, de entrenarlo en las formas secretas de controlar el deseo de matar. Él no había estado allí para explicárselo. Le había fallado, y su hijo había huido para encontrar una familia nueva y una vida nueva.

A medida que los años pasaban, el cuerpo de Ronin había aprendido a agradecer cada hueso rendido, cada dolorida articulación, y descubría cada uno de sus cabellos de plata con gratitud, porque lo llevaba un día más cerca de su amada Jolyn.

Pero no podía ir a Jolyn aún. Había cosas todavía pendientes. Su hijo volvería a casa, y él no le fallaría esa vez.

Con esfuerzo, Ronin alejó su atención de su profundo sentimiento de culpa y regresó al Hall de los Lords. Él aun no había logrado atravesar el umbral. Enderezó sus hombros.

Agarrando firmemente una antorcha brillantemente ardiente, Ronin se abrió paso entre las telarañas y dentro de la galería. El ruido de sus pasos hizo eco como pequeñas explosiones en la cámara vasta de piedra. Esquivó unas pocas piezas de mobiliario mohoso y olvidado, y siguió la pared hasta el primer retrato grabado en piedra cerca de mil años atrás. Los más viejos eran de piedra, pintados con mezclas descoloridas de hierbas y arcillas. Los más recientes retratos eran dibujos al carboncillo y pinturas.

Las mujeres en los retratos compartían una característica notable. Todas ellas estaban impresionantemente radiantes, absolutamente rebosantes de felicidad. Los hombres compartían una singular distinción también. Todos los novecientos cincuenta y ocho varones en ese vestíbulo tenían ojos azul hielo.

Ronin se desplazó hasta el retrato de su esposa y levantó la antorcha. Y sonrió. Si alguna deidad pagana le ofreciese un pacto y dicho _"quitaré toda la tragedia que has sufrido en tu vida, te volveré atrás en el tiempo y te daré docenas de hijos y la paz perfecta, pero nunca podrás tener a Jolyn" _entonces Ronin Chiba se habría burlado. Él de buena gana aceptaría cada amarga gota de las tragedias que había padecido por haber amado a Jolyn, aún por el tiempo dolorosamente breve que les había sido asignado.

-No le fallaré esta vez, Jolyn. Te lo juro, veré al Castillo Maldebann seguro y lleno otra vez de promesas. Luego estaremos juntos para sonreír en este lugar-. Después de una pausa larga, él murmuró ferozmente-: Te extraño, mujer.

Fuera del Hall de los Lords, un Gilles asombrado entró en la galería de conexión e hizo una pausa, atisbando la puerta abierta con incredulidad. Bajando rápidamente por el corredor, irrumpió en la galería por mucho tiempo sellada, apenas suprimiendo un grito de alegría al ver a Ronin, ya no encorvado, sino orgullosamente erguido bajo un retrato de su esposa y su hijo. Ronin no se volvió, pero Gilles no lo había esperado; Ronin siempre sabía quién estaba en su circunferencia inmediata.

-Organiza a las criadas para la limpieza, Gilles- ordenó sin apartar la vista del retrato de su esposa sonriente-. Abre este lugar y airéalo. Quiero este lugar brillante. Quiero el castillo entero limpio como cuando mi Jolyn vivía. Quiero que todo resplandezca- Ronin abrió sus brazos efusivamente-. Enciende las antorchas y de ahora en adelante mantenlas encendidas aquí dentro como años atrás, noche y día. Mi hijo viene a casa- terminó orgullosamente.

-¡Sí, milord!- Gilles exclamó mientras se iba apresuradamente a obedecer una orden que había estado esperando toda una vida oír.

_¿Ahora hacia dónde, Endimion Roderick?,_ se preguntó cansadamente. ¿De regreso a Dalkeith a comprobar si podría engañar a la destrucción en esas orillas benditas?

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, y deseó tener una botella sin fondo de whisky, aunque sabía que no le concedería la inconsciencia que buscaba. Si un Berserker bebía lo suficientemente rápido, podía sentirse borracho por alrededor de tres segundos. Eso no funcionaría del todo.

Los McKane siempre lo encontrarían, eventualmente. Él sabía ahora que debían haber tenido un espía en Durrkesh. Probablemente alguien había visto su transformación en el patio de la taberna, y luego había tratado de envenenarlo. Los McKane habían aprendido con los años a atacar solapadamente. Las trampas astutas o arteras eran sólo posibles formas de atrapar a un Berserker, y ninguna de ellas era a toda prueba. Ahora que había escapado de los McKane dos veces, sabía que la siguiente vez que atacaran bajarían en masa.

Primero habían probado con veneno, luego el fuego en los establos.

Endimion sabía que si se hubiera quedado en Caithness, podrían haber destruido el castillo entero, atacando a todos los St. Clair en su búsqueda ciega para asesinarlo. Había conocido su fanatismo inigualable a una edad temprana, y era una lección que nunca había olvidado.

Afortunadamente habían perdido su pista durante los años que había estado en Edimburgo. Los McKane eran guerreros, no personas que besaran los traseros reales, y dedicaban poca atención a los acontecimientos en la corte. Él se había escondido estando claramente a la vista. Entonces, cuando se había mudado de la corte a Dalkeith, había conocido algunas personas nuevas, y los que había encontrado eran vergonzantemente leales a Hawk. Había comenzado a relajar su guardia y había comenzado a sentirse casi… normal.

Qué palabra tan intrigante, tan tentadora: _normal_.

-Llévatelo, Odín. Estaba equivocado- murmuró Endimion-. Ya no tengo el deseo de ser Berserker.

Pero a Odín no pareció importarle.

Endimion tuvo que encarar el hecho. Ahora que los McKane lo habían encontrado otra vez, harían trizas el país buscándolo. No era seguro que él estuviera junto a otras personas. Era hora de encontrar un nombre nuevo, quizá un país nuevo. Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Inglaterra, pero cada onza de escocés en él se rebeló.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin nunca tocar a Serena de nuevo? Habiendo experimentado semejante dicha, ¿cómo podía reanudar su existencia árida? ¡Cristo, habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera sabido lo que su vida podría haber sido! En esa noche desafortunada, arriba de Tuluth, a la edad absurda de catorce años, él había convocado al Berserker, mendigando el regalo de la venganza, no imaginando nunca qué tan completa la venganza sería. La venganza no traía de vuelta a los muertos, ni insensibilizaba al vengador.

Pero había realmente poco espacio para el arrepentimiento, se burló de sí mismo, porque él poseía a la bestia y la bestia le poseía a él, y era así de simple. La resignación lo cubrió totalmente, y sólo una cosa permaneció. _¿Ahora hacia dónde, Endimion Roderick? _

Dirigió a _Occam_ hacia el único lugar donde podía ir: en las Highlands imponentes, podría desaparecer en la tierra salvaje. Conocía cada caverna y cabaña vacía, cada refugio del invierno violento que pronto escarcharía con mantos blancos las montañas. Estaría tan frío otra vez.

Indicando el camino a _Occam_ con sus rodillas, hizo trenzas de guerra en su pelo y se preguntó si un Berserker invencible podría morir de algo tan inocuo como un corazón roto.

Serena contempló tristemente el césped ennegrecido de Caithness. Todo era un recordatorio. Era noviembre, y el odiado césped sería negro hasta que la primera nevada llegase para sofocarlo. No podía dar un paso fuera del castillo sin verse forzada a recordar esa noche, el incendio, la partida de Endimion. El césped estaba inclinado y enrollado en una alfombra vasta, interminable, de ceniza negra. Todas sus flores habían desaparecido. Endimion se había ido.

Él la había abandonado porque era un cobarde.

Ella había tratado de excusarlo, pero no había nada que decir. El hombre más valiente que alguna vez había conocido tenía miedo de amar. _Pues bien, ¡que lo parta un rayo!,_ pensó provocadoramente.

Sentía dolor; no lo negaba. El mero pensamiento de vivir sin él el resto de su vida era insoportable, pero se rehusaba a pensar obsesivamente en eso. Ese era el camino seguro para el colapso emocional. Así es que cebó su cólera contra él, agarrándola firmemente como un escudo para su corazón herido.

-Él no regresará, muchacha- Ramsay dijo quedamente.

Serena endureció su mandíbula y se dio vuelta para confrontarlo.

-Creo que he entendido eso, Ramsay- ella dijo llanamente.

Ramsay estudió su postura resuelta. Cuando ella se movió para salir, su mano salió disparada y se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca. Ella trató de quitarla de un tirón, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

-Cásate conmigo, Serena. Te juro, te trataré como una reina. Nunca te abandonaré.

_No mientras tenga el dinero_, pensó ella.

-Suéltame- siseó.

Él no se movió.

-Serena, considera tu situación. Tus padres estarán de regreso cualquier día de estos y esperarán que te cases. Probablemente te obligarán a escoger cuando regresen. Sería bueno contigo- él prometió.

-Nunca me casaré- dijo ella con convicción absoluta.

La conducta de Ramsay se alteró instantáneamente. Cuando su mirada cínica se deslizó sobre su abdomen, ella se escandalizó; cuando habló, la joven se quedó momentáneamente muda.

-Si un bastardo anida en tu barriga, entonces puedes pensar diferente, muchacha- dijo él con una sonrisa afectada-. Entonces tus padres te obligarán a casarte, y te considerarás bendecida si cualquier hombre decente te quiere. Hay un nombre para mujeres como tú. Tú no eres tan pura- escupió.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- ella gritó. El instinto de abofetear la sonrisa burlona de su cara era apabullante, y ella actuó irreflexivamente.

La cara de Ramsay palideció con ferocidad, y el verdugón rojo de su golpe sobresalió en retribución. Él atrapó su otra muñeca y la jaló acercándola, encrespándose con cólera.

-Lamentarás esto un día, muchacha-. La apartó de un empellón tan salvajemente, que ella tropezó. Por un instante la joven vio algo tan brutal en sus ojos que temió que él la arrojara al suelo y la golpeara, o algo peor. Gateó como pudo y se puso de pie, iniciando una carrera por el castillo sobre unas piernas temblorosas.

-Él no regresará, Serena- dijo Kaley quedamente.

-¡Ya sé eso! Por el amor de Dios, ¿podría todo el mundo simplemente dejar de decirme eso? ¿Parezco estúpida? ¿Es eso?

Los ojos de Kaley se llenaron de lágrimas, y a Serena instantáneamente la embargó el remordimiento.

-Oh, Kaley, no tenía la intención de gritarte. No he sido yo misma últimamente. Es solamente que me preocupo acerca de… cosas…

-¿Cosas como bebés?- dijo Kaley cuidadosamente.

Serena se puso rígida.

-¿Es posible…?- Kaley se interrumpió completamente.

Serena evitó su mirada culpablemente.

-Oh, muchacha-. Kaley la envolvió en su abrazo generoso-. Oh, muchacha- repitió impotentemente.

Dos semanas más tarde, Gibraltar y Elizabeth St. Clair regresaron.

Serena se sentía desgarrada por una mezcla de emociones. Estaba muy contenta por tenerlos en casa, pero a la vez temía verlos, así que se escondió en sus cámaras y esperó que la buscaran. Y lo hicieron, pero no hasta la mañana siguiente. En retrospectiva, se percató de que había sido una tonta por darles esa ventaja para recabar información antes de enfrentarla.

Cuando la llamada finalmente llegó, ella temblaba, y el último vestigio de excitación de ver a sus padres se volvió terror puro. Fue arrastrando los pies hasta el estudio.

-¡Mamá! ¡_Pa_!- Serena exclamó. Se catapultó a sus brazos, arrebatando abrazos codiciosamente antes de que pudieran emprender el interrogatorio que sabía vendría inmediatamente.

-Serena-. Gibraltar terminó el abrazo tan rápidamente, que Serena supo que estaba en problemas.

-¿Cómo está Hugh? ¿Y mi sobrino nuevo?- preguntó brillantemente ella.

Gibraltar y Elizabeth intercambiaron miradas; entonces Elizabeth se hundió en una silla cerca del fuego, abandonando a Serena para tratar con Gibraltar por sí misma.

-¿No has escogido un marido aún, Serena?- Gibraltar evitó todas las delicadezas.

Serena inspiró profundamente.

-Eso es lo que deseaba hablar contigo, _pa_. He tenido un montón de tiempo para pensar- ella tragó con nerviosismo mientras Gibraltar la miraba desapasionadamente. Se aclaró la voz con ansia-. Me he decidido, después de mucha consideración, digo, realmente he pensado detenidamente en esto… que yo… hum…- Serena se interrumpió. Tenía que dejar de piar como una idiota: su _pa_ nunca sería convencido por protestas tibias- _Pa_… realmente no tengo intención de casarme. Nunca-. Por fin, estaba dicho-. Quiero decir, aprecio todo lo que tú y mamá han hecho por mí, nunca pienses que no lo hago, pero el matrimonio no es simplemente para mí- enfatizó sus palabras con una confiada inclinación de cabeza.

Gibraltar la contempló con una mezcla inquietante de diversión y condescendencia.

-Buen intento, Serena, pero ya no jugaré más juegos contigo. Traje a tres hombres aquí para ti. Sólo quedan dos, y te casarás con uno de ellos. Ya he tenido bastante con tus travesuras. Vas a cumplir veintidós en un mes, y cualquiera de los dos, Moncreiffe o Logan, será un buen esposo. Nada de parecer melancólica y nada de tus tácticas pequeñas y astutas, ¿entendido? ¿Con cuál deseas casarte?- demandó, un poco más enérgicamente de lo que había pretendido.

-¡Gibraltar!- protestó Elizabeth. Ella se levantó de su silla, desconcertada por su tono despótico.

-Quédate fuera de esto, Elizabeth. Ella me ha tomado por tonto por última vez. Serena alineará una razón después de otra por lo que no puede casarse hasta que seamos ambos demasiado viejos para hacer algo al respecto.

-Gibraltar, no la obligaremos a casarse con alguien que no quiere-. Elizabeth golpeó el suelo delicadamente para puntualizar su decreto.

-Ella va a tener que aceptar el hecho de que no puede tener al hombre que quiere, Elizabeth. Él estaba aquí y se fue. Y ese es el fin del asunto-. Gibraltar suspiró, mirando la espalda rígida de su hija mientras ella permanecía en pie tirando de los pliegues de su vestido-. Elizabeth, hice el intento. ¿No piensas que hice el intento? Sabía cómo se sentía Serena acerca de Endimion. Pero no obligaré al hombre a casarse con ella, y aún si lo hiciera, ¿qué bien lograría de esa manera? Serena no quiere un marido obligado.

-¿Tú sabías que lo amaba?- exclamó Serena. Ella casi corrió hacia él, pero se contuvo y se endureció más aún.

Gibraltar casi se rió; el mango de una escoba no podría haber estado más rígido que la columna vertebral de su hija. Terca al igual que su madre.

-Por supuesto, muchacha. Lo he visto en tus ojos durante años. Así es que lo traje aquí para ti. Y ahora Kaley me cuenta que se fue hace unas semanas y te dijo que te cases con Quinn. Serena, él se ha ido. Ha dejado en claro sus sentimientos- Gibraltar se irguió-. No voy a arrojar a mi hija a algún bastardo desconsiderado que es demasiado tonto para ver qué tipo de tesoro obtendría. No daré a mi Serena a un hombre que no puede valorar qué mujer tan preciosa es. ¿Qué tipo de padre sería al perseguir a un hombre y tirar a mi hija tras él?

Elizabeth sorbió por la nariz, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas.

-Lo trajiste porque sabías que ella lo amaba- arrulló-. ¡Oh, Gibraltar! Si bien no pensé que él fuera el adecuado, tú viste el trasfondo de todo eso. Tú sabías lo que quería Serena.

El placer de Gibraltar en la adoración de su esposa rápidamente se evaporó cuando los hombros de Serena bajaron bruscamente en la derrota.

-Nunca supe que sabías cómo me sentía, _Pa_- dijo Serena con una voz pequeña.

-Por supuesto que lo hacía, tan precisamente como sé lo que sientes ahora. Pero tienes que encarar el hecho: él se fue, Gillian.

-¡Sé que él se fue! ¿Deben continuar recordándomelo?

-Sí, si persistes en tratar de malgastar tu vida. Le di la oportunidad, y fue demasiado tonto para aprovecharla. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida, muchacha.

-Él pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí- murmuró Serena.

-¿Es eso lo que dijo?- Elizabeth preguntó rápidamente.

Serena sopló una guedeja de pelo de su cara.

-En cierto modo. Dijo que posiblemente yo no podría entender qué pasaría si él se casaba conmigo. Y está en lo correcto. No puedo adivinar siquiera qué cosa terrible piensa que es. Actúa como si tuviera un secreto atroz, y mamá, no lo pude convencer de otra manera. Ni puedo comenzar a imaginar qué cosa horrible piensa que hay de malo en él. Endimion Roderick es el mejor hombre que alguna vez he conocido, exceptuándote a ti, _pa_- Serena sonrió débilmente a su padre antes de cruzar el cuarto hacia la ventana y quedarse con la mirada fija en el césped ennegrecido.

Los ojos de Gibraltar se estrecharon y él contempló atentamente a Elizabeth, quien había arqueado sus cejas por la sorpresa.

_-Ella todavía no lo sabe. Díselo_, Elizabeth articuló, disparando una mirada a la espalda tiesa de su hija.

_-¿Que él es un Berserker?_ Gibraltar vocalizó a su vez, incrédulo. _Él le debe decírselo a ella por sí mismo. _

_-Él no puede. ¡No está aquí! _

_-Él se rehúsa. Y no lo arreglaré para él. Si él no puede resignarse a confiar en ella, entonces no debería casarse con él. No es obviamente lo suficientemente hombre para mi Serena. _

_-Nuestra Serena. _

Él se encogió de hombros. Cruzando el estudio, ahuecó los hombros de Serena con manos reconfortantes.

-Lo siento, Serena. Verdaderamente lo siento. A pesar de todo, no altera el hecho de que debes casarte. Me agradaría que fuera con Quinn.

Ella se atiesó y siseó suavemente.

-No me casaré con nadie.

-Sí, lo harás- enunció Gibraltar severamente-. Anunciaré las amonestaciones mañana, y en el plazo de tres semanas vas a casarte con alguien.

Serena giró sobre sí misma para enfrentarse a él, con los ojos relampagueantes.

-Tú deberías saber que me convertí en su amante.

Elizabeth se abanicó furiosamente.

Gibraltar se encogió de hombros.

Elizabeth se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando primero a Serena, luego en su apático esposo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Un encogimiento de hombros?-

Serena parpadeó ante su irreconocible padre.

-Bien, mientras que a ti parece no importarte, no creo que mi marido lo aceptaría alegremente, ¿verdad, _pa_?

-No me importaría- dijo Quinn quedamente, sobresaltando a todos con su presencia no anunciada-. Me casaría contigo en cualquier condición, Serena.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia Quinn De Moncreiffe, cuya ancha y dorada presencia llenaba el portal.

-Un buen hombre- dijo Gibraltar firmemente.

-¡Oh, Quinn!- dijo Serena con tristeza-. Tú mereces algo mejor…

-Te lo he dicho mucho antes, muchacha. Te tomaré en cualquier condición. Endimion es un tonto, pero yo no lo soy. Me casaré contigo felizmente. Sin arrepentimientos. Nunca he entendido por qué una mujer debe ser intacta cuando un hombre espera haber sido tocado todo cuanto es posible.

-Entonces está decidido- concluyó Gibraltar rápidamente.

-¡No, no lo está!

-Sí, lo está, Serena- dijo Gibraltar severamente-. Te casarás en tres semanas. Y punto. Fin de la conversación-. Él se marchó dando media vuelta.

-¡Tú no me puedes hacer esto!

-Un momento-. Ramsay Logan dio un paso en el portal detrás de Quinn-. Me gustaría ofrecerme para ella también.

Gibraltar evaluó a los dos hombres en el portal y lentamente se volvió en dirección a su hija, quien se levantó, con la boca entreabierta.

-Tienes doce horas para escoger, Serena. Anunciaré las amonestaciones al amanecer.

-¡Mamá, no puedes dejarlo hacer esto!- Serena gimió.

Elizabeth St. Clair se levantó muy erguida y sorbió por la nariz antes de seguir a Gibraltar fuera del estudio.

-¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo ahora, Gibraltar?- demandó Elizabeth.

Gibraltar se reclinó, descansando sobre el alféizar de la ventana en su dormitorio, el pelo en su pecho destellando oro entre los pliegues de su túnica de seda, en el brillo tenue de la luz del fuego.

Elizabeth se apoyó en la cama desnuda y Gibraltar se maravilló, impresionado.

-Por la lanza de Odín, mujer, sabes que no te puedo negar nada cuando te veo así.

-Entonces no hagas que Serena se case, cariño- dijo Elizabeth con sencillez. No había juegos entre ella y su marido, y nunca los había habido. Elizabeth creía firmemente que la mayoría de los problemas en una relación podían ser aclarados o evitados a través de una comunicación clara, sincera. Los juegos invitaban a una discordia innecesaria.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo- Gibraltar contestó con una sonrisa débil-. Nunca llegará tan lejos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- Elizabeth quitó los alfileres de su cabellera, permitiendo que cayera en una cascada de ondas doradas sobre sus pechos desnudos-¿Es otro de tus planes perversos, Gibraltar?- preguntó con perezosa diversión.

-Sí-. Él se hundió en el borde de la cama al lado de ella. Recorrió con su mano la forma suave de su costado, contorneando la curva adorable de su cintura, volando sobre la curva exuberante de su cadera-. Si ella no hubiera admitido que se había convertido en su amante, entonces no podría haberme sentido tan confiado. Pero él es un Berserker, Elizabeth. Hay único consorte verdadero para cada Berserker, y lo saben. Él no puede permitir que la boda tenga lugar. Un Berserker moriría primero.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se iluminaron, y la comprensión penetró su languidez sensual.

-Anunciarás las amonestaciones para provocarlo. Porque es la forma más efectiva obligarle a pronunciarse.

-Como siempre, entendemos a cada quien perfectamente, ¿no es cierto, mi amor? ¿Qué mejor manera para traerlo de vuelta a la carrera?

-Qué listo. No había pensado en eso. No hay forma de que un Berserker permita a su consorte casarse con otro.

-Simplemente espero que todas las leyendas acerca de esos guerreros sean ciertas, Elizabeth. El padre de Darien me dijo años atrás que una vez que un Berserker hace el amor con su consorte verdadero, ya no puede aparearse con otra mujer. Darien es incluso más Berserker que su padre. Él vendrá por ella, y cuando lo haga, no tendrá más alternativa que decirle la verdad. Obtendremos nuestra boda en tres semanas, no cabe duda, y será con el hombre que ella quiere: Endimion.

-¿Qué hay acerca de los sentimientos de Quinn?

-Quinn realmente no cree que ella se casará con él. Él también opina que Endimion vendrá. Hablé con Quinn antes de que obligara a Serena a escoger, y estaba de acuerdo en hacer esto. Aunque debo admitir, Ramsay ciertamente me asombró con su oferta.

-¿Tú quieres decir que tenías todo planeado antes de que la confrontases?-. Elizabeth estaba asombrada otra vez por los recodos de la brillante mente de su marido.

-Fue uno de varios planes posibles- corrigió Gibraltar-. Un hombre debe anticipar cada posibilidad cuando las mujeres que él ama estén preocupadas.

-Mi héroe- Elizabeth agitó sus pestañas.

Gibraltar se cubrió su cuerpo con el de él.

-Te mostraré a un héroe- gruñó.

Gibraltar no había pensado que su mimada Serena podía hacer pucheros, provocara enfados, y pudiera ser repugnante durante tres convincentes semanas.

Pero podía.

Desde la mañana que ella había deslizado una nota conteniendo una sola palabra, _"Quinn",_ bajo la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, se había rehusado a hablarles excepto con monosílabos. A todos los demás en el castillo obsequió con el mismo tratamiento, excepto cuando empezaba sus inquisiciones: cuántas amonestaciones habían sido anunciadas en carteles, cuándo, y dónde.

-¿Fueron anunciados en Durrkesh, Kaley?- Serena se preocupó.

-Sí, Serena.

-¿Qué acerca de Scurrington y Edimburgo?

-Sí, Serena- Hatchard suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil recordarle que había contestado la misma pregunta el día anterior.

-¿Y los pueblos más pequeños en las Highlands? ¿Cuándo fueron anunciados allí?

-Días atrás, Serena- Gibraltar interrumpió su interrogación.

Serena inhaló por la nariz y le volvió la espalda a su _pa._

-¿Por qué te importa dónde han sido anunciadas las amonestaciones?- la provocó

Gibraltar

-Simplemente curiosidad- dijo Serena frívolamente mientras salía regiamente del cuarto.

-Él vendrá, mamá. Sé que lo hará.

Elizabeth sonrió y alisó el pelo de Serena, pero las semanas pasaron y Endimion no llegó.

Hasta Quinn comenzó a ponerse un poco de nervioso.

-¿Qué haremos si no se presenta?- preguntó Quinn. Caminaba de arriba abajo por el estudio, moviendo sus piernas largas silenciosamente. La boda sería al día siguiente y nadie había oído una palabra de Endimion Roderick.

Gibraltar sirvió a ambos una bebida.

-Él tiene que venir.

Quinn recogió la copa y bebió un sorbo atentamente.

-Él debe saber que la boda es mañana. La única forma en que posiblemente pueda no saberlo es si ya no está en Escocia. Anunciamos esas malditas amonestaciones en cada pueblo de más de cincuenta habitantes.

Gibraltar y Quinn clavaron los ojos en el fuego y bebieron durante un tiempo en silencio.

-Si él no viene, entonces lo llevaré a cabo.

-Ahora, ¿por qué harías eso, muchacho?- preguntó Gibraltar amablemente.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-La amo. Siempre lo hice.

Gibraltar negó con la cabeza.

-Hay amor y además hay _amor_, Quinn. Y si no estás listo para matar a Endimion simplemente por tocar a Serena, entonces lo que tú sientes no es el tipo de amor por el cual uno se casa. Ella no es para ti.

Cuando Quinn no respondió, Gibraltar se rió en voz alta y le dio un manotazo en el muslo.

-Oh, ella no es definitivamente para ti. Ni siquiera discutes conmigo.

-Endimion dijo algo muy similar. Él me preguntó si realmente la amaba, si ella me volvía loco aquí adentro.

Gibraltar sonrió astutamente.

-Eso es porque ella lo vuelve loco por dentro.

-Quiero que ella sea feliz, Gibraltar- dijo Quinn fervientemente-. Serena es especial. ¡Ella es generosa y bella y tan… och, tan malditamente enamorada de Endimion!

Gibraltar levantó su copa hacia Quinn y sonrió.

-Sí que lo está. Si el empujón se convierte en empellón, entonces detendré la ceremonia y le daré una opción. Pero no la dejaré casarse contigo sin darle esa posibilidad de escoger-. Mientras bebía, contempló a Quinn reflexivamente-. En realidad, no estoy seguro de dejarla casarse contigo aun así.

-Me hieres- protestó Quinn.

-Ella es mi bebita, Quinn. Quiero amor para ella. El amor real. El tipo que vuelve loco a un hombre por dentro.

Serena se acurrucó en el antepecho de la ventana de la torre y permaneció con la mirada fija, ciega, en la noche. Miles de estrellas agujereaban el cielo, pero ella no vio ninguna. Quedarse con la mirada fija en la noche era como quedarse mirando el gran vacío de su futuro sin Endimion.

¿Cómo podía casarse con Quinn?

¿Cómo podía negarse?

Endimion obviamente no vendría.

Las amonestaciones habían sido anunciadas a todo lo largo del país. No había ninguna forma en que él pudiera ignorar que la mañana siguiente Serena St. Clair se casaría con Quinn De Moncreiffe. El maldito país entero lo sabía.

Tres semanas atrás ella podría haberse escapado.

Pero no esa noche, no tres semanas tarde para su flujo mensual, no sin una palabra de Endimion. No después de creer en él y comprobar que era una tonta enferma de amor.

Serena apoyó su palma sobre su estómago. Era posible que estuviera embarazada, pero no estaba absolutamente segura. Su flujo mensual a menudo había sido irregular y había tardado más que eso en el pasado. Mamá le había dicho que muchas cosas además del embarazo podían afectar los ciclos de una mujer: la confusión emocional… o el propio deseo ferviente de una mujer de estar embarazada.

¿Sería eso? ¿Deseaba tanto estar embarazada con el niño de Endimion Roderick que se había engañado a sí misma? ¿O había verdaderamente un bebé creciendo dentro de ella? Cómo deseaba saberlo con toda certeza. Hizo una profunda respiración y la expelió lentamente. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Había considerado tomar una decisión por sí misma, buscarlo y luchar por su amor, pero una chispa desafiante de orgullo unida con el buen sentido común la habían hecho negarse. Endimion estaba librando una dura batalla consigo mismo, y era una batalla que debía ganar o perder. Ella le había ofrecido su amor, le había dicho que aceptaría cualquier tipo de vida mientras la vivieran juntos. Una mujer no debería tener que luchar contra el hombre que amaba por su amor. Él tenía que elegirla libremente, darse cuenta de que el amor era la única cosa en este mundo que no debía temer.

Era un hombre inteligente y valiente. Él vendría.

Serena suspiró. Que Dios la perdonara, pero ella todavía creía.

Él vendría.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

Él no acudió.

El día de su boda amaneció nublado y frío. La nevisca empezó a caer al amanecer, recubriendo el césped chamuscado con un estrato de hielo negro crujiente.

Serena permaneció en la cama, escuchando los sonidos del castillo preparándose para el banquete nupcial. Su estómago retumbó una bienvenida a los aromas del faisán y jamón asado. Era un banquete para despertar a los muertos, y funcionaba; bajó tropezando de la cama y buscado a tientas su camino a través del cuarto levemente iluminado por el espejo. Clavó los ojos en su reflejo. Las sombras oscuras estropeaban la piel delicada donde sus pómulos se encontraban con sus ojos de ámbar.

Ella se casaría con Quinn De Moncreiffe en menos de seis horas.

El trueno de voces retumbaba claramente en sus cámaras; medio condado estaba en la residencia, y había estado allí desde el día anterior. Cuatrocientos huéspedes habían sido invitados y quinientos habían llegado, atestando el sólido castillo y rebalsándose hacia hospedajes menos cómodos en el pueblo cercano.

Quinientas personas, más de las que alguna vez tendría en su entierro, caminando pesadamente alrededor del césped negro y congelado.

Serena apretó sus ojos firmemente cerrados y se rehusó a llorar, segura de que lloraría sangre si permitía que una lágrima más cayera.

A las once en punto, Elizabeth St. Clair secó con los dedos sus lágrimas con un golpeteo delicado.

-Te ves preciosa, Serena- ella dijo con un suspiro sincero-. Incluso más de lo que pensé.

-¿No piensas que las bolsas bajo mis ojos me afean, mamá?- preguntó Serena mordazmente-. ¿Qué tal acerca del círculo sombrío de mi boca? ¿Mis hombros encorvados y mi nariz como una remolacha roja de llorar? ¿No piensas que alguien encontrará mi apariencia un poco sospechosa?

Elizabeth inhaló por la nariz, dejó caer pesadamente un velo sobre el pelo de Serena, y tiró de una delicada caída del tul azul sobre la cara de su hija.

-Tu _pa_ piensa en todo- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Un velo? Realmente, mamá. No se usan los velos en estos tiempos modernos.

-Justamente piensa en eso, iniciarás una moda nueva. Cerca el fin de año, todo el mundo los llevará puesto otra vez- gorjeó Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, mamá? Conociendo el tipo de amor tú y él comparten, ¿cómo puede justificar condenarme a un matrimonio sin amor?

-Quinn te ama, así es que no será sin amor.

-Lo será de mi parte.

Elizabeth estaba posada sobre el borde de la cama. Estudió el piso un momento, luego levantó sus ojos hacia Serena.

-¿A ti te importa?- dijo Serena, un poco aplacada por la simpatía en la mirada de Elizabeth.

-Por supuesto que me importa, Serena. Soy tu madre-. Elizabeth la contempló un momento, pensativa-. Querida, no te preocupes, tu _pa_ tiene un plan. No había tenido la intención de contarte todo esto, pero él no planea obligarte a hacerlo. Piensa que Endimion vendrá.

Serena bufó.

-Así también lo hice yo, mamá. Pero son diez minutos para la hora y no hay signo del hombre. ¿Qué va a hacer _pa_? ¿Detener la boda a la mitad si él no se presenta? ¿Delante de quinientos invitados?

-Tú sabes que tu _pa_ nunca ha tenido miedo a hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo o de cualquier otro, respecto a eso. El hombre me secuestró de mi boda. Yo creo que él espera que lo mismo ocurrirá hoy.

Serena sonrió débilmente. La historia del _"cortejo"_ de su mamá por su _pa_ la había cautivado desde que era niña. Su _pa_ era un hombre que podría dar lecciones a Endimion. Endimion Roderick no debería luchar contra sí mismo por ella; debería luchar contra el mundo por ella. Serena hizo una respiración profunda, esperando en contra de la esperanza, imaginando tal escena para sí misma.

-Estamos congregados aquí hoy en la compañía de familia, amistades, y personas con buenas intenciones para aunar a esta pareja en las cadenas santas, irrompibles…

Serena resopló furiosamente su velo. Aunque sopló un poco, no despejó su vista. El predicador estaba ligeramente azul, Quinn lucía ligeramente azul. Irritada, apartó el velo. Ninguno de los matices del rosa para ella el su día de su boda, ¿y por qué deberían estar allí? Fuera de las ventanas altas, la nevisca caía en copos vagamente azules.

Echó una mirada furtiva a Quinn, quien permanecía de pie a su lado. Ella estaba al nivel de su pecho. A pesar de su desesperación, concedía que era un hombre imponente. Regiamente vestido con su tartán ceremonial, había echado hacia atrás su pelo largo, apartándolo de su cara cincelada. La mayoría de las mujeres estarían muy entusiasmadas de estar de pie a su lado, diciendo los votos de toda una vida, prometiendo ser dueña de sus bienes, darle hermosos niños rubios y vivir en el esplendor el resto de sus días.

Pero era el hombre equivocado. _Él vendrá por mí, él vendrá por mí, sé que lo hará_, se repetía Serena silenciosamente como si fuera un hechizo mágico, tejido con las fibras más profundas de su corazón

Endimion arrancó otro bando de la pared de una iglesia mientras cabalgaba a toda prisa. Lo estrujó y lo metió en un morral que desbordaba de pergaminos apelotonados. Había estado en el diminuto pueblo de las Highlands de Tummas cuando había visto el primer bando, clavado a un lado de un _bothy_ desvencijado. Veinte pasos más allá había encontrado el segundo, luego el tercero y el cuarto.

Serena St. Clair se casaba con Quinn De Moncreiffe. Él había maldecido furibundamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado ella? ¿Dos días? No había dormido esa noche, consumido por una cólera tan violenta que había amenazado a soltar al Berserker sin que algún derramamiento de sangre lo provocara.

La furia sólo se había intensificado, incitándolo sobre el lomo de _Occam_, y enviándolo en círculos alrededor de las Highlands. Había cabalgado hasta las cercanías de Caithness, dado la vuelta, y había regresado, desgarrando las amonestaciones todo el camino, recorriendo como una bestia enloquecida desde las Lowlands hasta las Highlands. Entonces dio la vuelta otra vez, apremiado hacia Caithness por una fuerza más allá de su comprensión, una fuerza que nacía en las mismas raíces de sus huesos. Endimion echó fuera sus trenzas de su cara y gruñó. En el bosque cerca, un lobo respondió con un aullido triste.

Había tenido el sueño otra vez anoche. Aquel en el que Serena lo observaba convertirse en Berserker. Aquel en cual ella colocaba su palma contra su pecho y examinaba sus ojos, enlazando a Serena y la bestia. En su sueño, Endimion se había percatado de que la bestia amaba a Serena tan profundamente como el hombre, y era tan incapaz como él de dañarla. A la luz del día, ya no tuvo miedo de poder lastimar a Serena, ni aún con la amenaza de la locura de su _pa_. Él se conocía a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien para saber que ni aún en las ansias más salvajes del _Berserkergang_ la podía dañar.

Pero en su sueño, a medida que Serena buscaba sus ojos resplandecientes, malvados, el miedo y la repulsión habían delineado sus rasgos preciosos. Ella había extendido la palma de una mano hacia afuera para detenerlo, rogándole que se fuera tan lejos como _Occam_ pudiera llevarlo.

El Berserker había hecho un sonido patético mientras el corazón del hombre lentamente se helaba, más frío que el hielo de los ojos azules que presenciaban tanta pérdida. En su sueño, él había escapado para que la oscuridad lo escondiera de su mirada horrorizada.

Una vez, Quinn le había preguntado qué podía matar a un Berserker, y ahora él lo sabía.

Una cosa tan pequeña como la mirada en la cara de Serena.

Él se había despertado del sueño lleno de desesperación. Ese mismo día era la boda de Serena, y si los sueños eran presagios, ella nunca lo perdonaría, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer alguna vez habría de revelarle su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Pero necesitaba hacerlo alguna vez?

Escondería al Berserker dentro de él por siempre si fuera necesario. Nunca más salvaría a nadie, nunca pelearía, nunca miraría la sangre; nunca se revelaría a sí mismo. Se detendrían en Dalkeith, donde Hawk guardaba una fortuna considerable para Endimion, y, con bastante oro para comprarle a ella un castillo en cualquier país, huirían lejos de los traicioneros McKane y de quienes supieran su secreto.

Si ella todavía lo quería.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más honorable, pero la verdad fuera dicha, ya no le importaba. Que Dios lo perdonara, él era un Berserker que probablemente padecía la locura de su _pa_ en alguna parte de sus venas, pero no podía quedarse ocioso y permitir que Serena St. Clair que se casara con otro hombre mientras él todavía viviera y respirara.

Ahora comprendía lo que ella había sabido instintivamente, años atrás, el día que él había salido un momento del bosque y mirado hacia abajo, a ella.

Serena St. Clair era suya.

Era cerca del mediodía y no estaba a más de tres millas de Caithness cuando fue emboscado.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24<strong>

-¡Dioses!

Serena regresó de sus pensamientos errantes, alarmada. El sacerdote gordito estaba casi en la parte de _"Acepto"._ Serena estiró el cuello, buscando frenéticamente a su padre, sin éxito. El Gran Hall estaba tan abarrotado que rebalsaba; los invitados se amontonaban arriba de la escalera, colgando sobre las balaustradas, y rellenando cada rincón y cada grieta.

El miedo la poseyó. ¿Qué ocurriría si su madre había inventado la historia del plan de su padre simplemente como una treta para que permaneciera de pie delante de la muchedumbre? ¿Qué ocurriría si su mamá deliberadamente había mentido, apostando que una vez que dijeran los votos, Serena no tendría la audacia de deshonrar a sus padres y a Quinn, sin mencionarse a sí misma, rehusando casarse?

-Si hay alguien aquí hoy que conozca alguna razón por la que estos dos deberían permanecer separados, entonces hable ahora o por siempre _haud your wheesht_.

La galería estaba silenciosa.

La pausa se extendió a lo largo de varios latidos.

A medida que se prolongaban intolerablemente los minutos, las personas comenzaron a bostezar, arrastrar los pies, y desperezarse impacientemente.

Silencio.

Serena sopló en su velo y miró a hurtadillas a Quinn. Él estaba parado inmóvil rectamente a su lado, sus manos agarradas. Ella murmuró su nombre, pero o él no oyó o se rehusó a darse por enterado. Ella miró fijamente al sacerdote, quien le pareció haber caído en un trance, contemplando el libro encuadernado en sus manos.

¿Qué demonios sucedería? Ella golpeó ligeramente su pie y esperó que su _pa_ dijera algo para interrumpir esa debacle.

-He dicho, si hay alguien aquí que vea alguna razón…- el sacerdote entonó dramáticamente.

Más silencio.

Los nervios de Serena se estiraron hasta quebrarse. ¿Qué haría ella? Si su _pa_ no la rescataba, entonces que lo partiera un rayo. Ella se rehusaba a acobardarse por miedo al escándalo. Era la hija de su padre, por Dios, y él nunca se había inclinado ante el ídolo falso del decoro. Sopló su velo, lo lanzó hacia atrás impacientemente, y miró con el ceño fruncido al sacerdote.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios...

-No te pongas insolente conmigo, niña- el sacerdote contestó bruscamente-. Estoy simplemente haciendo mi trabajo.

El coraje de Serena fue momentáneamente aplacado por su reprensión inesperada.

Quinn cogió su mano en la de él.

-¿Está algo mal, Serena? ¿Te sientes mal? Tu rostro está sonrojado-. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación... ¿y compasión?

_"No puedo casarme contigo" _es lo que ella comenzó a decir cuando las puertas del Gran Hall se abrieron de golpe, aplastando a varias personas inocentes contra la pared. Sus palabras fueron tragadas en el estrépito de chirridos indignados y aullidos agudos.

Todos los ojos volaron hacia la entrada.

Un gran garañón gris se levantaba en dos patas en lo alto del portal, su respiración escarchando el aire con soplos de vapor. Fue una escena de cada romance de cuento de hadas que ella alguna vez había leído: el príncipe apuesto irrumpiendo en el castillo a horcajadas sobre un semental glorioso, en llamas del deseo y el honor, declarando su amor imperecedero ante todo y todos. Su corazón se hinchó de alegría.

Luego su frente se frunció mientras examinaba cuidadosamente a su_"príncipe". _Bien, era _casi _como un cuento de hadas. Excepto que este príncipe estaba vestido con nada más que un tartán empapado y embarrado, con sangre en su cara y manos, y trenzas de guerra colgando de sus sienes. Aunque la determinación brillaba intensamente en su mirada, una declaración de amor imperecedero no parecía ser su primera prioridad.

-¡Serena!- rugió.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. Su voz la trajo a la vida violentamente. Todo en el cuarto se alejó y estuvo sólo Endimion, ojos azules resplandecientes, su cuerpo macizo llenando el portal. Era majestuoso, de altura imponente, y cruel. Aquí estaba su guerrero feroz listo para luchar contra el mundo para ganar su amor.

Él impulsó a _Occam_ dentro de la turba, haciéndose camino al altar.

-Endimion- murmuró ella.

Él se detuvo a su lado. Deslizándose del lomo de _Occam_, se dejó caer al piso al lado de la novia y el novio. Miró a Quinn. Los dos hombres se contemplaron mutuamente un momento tenso, luego Quinn inclinó su cabeza una fracción mínima y dio un paso hacia atrás. El Gran Hall se silenció a medida que quinientos invitados contemplaban incrédulos el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

Endimion sufrió una pérdida repentina de palabras. Serena estaba tan bella, una diosa vestida en raso trémulo. Él estaba cubierto de sangre, manchado de barro y asqueroso, mientras detrás de ellos estaba de pie un Quinn incomparable, un Quinn impecablemente ataviado, titulado y aristocrático, que tenía todo aquello de lo que él carecía.

La sangre en sus manos era un recordatorio implacable del despecho de sus votos fervientes para esconder al Berserker, pues los McKane siempre estarían allí. Habían estado al acecho de él ese día. ¿Qué ocurriría si atacaban cuando viajaba con Serena? Cuatro habían escapado de él. Los demás estaban muertos. Pero esos cuatro eran suficiente problema, ya que juntarían a más hombres y se mantendrían cazando a Endimion hasta que el último McKane muriera, o lo hiciera él. Junto con cualquiera que viajara con él.

¿Qué podía esperar lograr tomándola ahora? ¿Qué ensueño tonto lo había poseído ir allí ese día? ¿Qué esperanza desesperada lo había convencido de poder esconder su naturaleza verdadera ante ella? ¿Y cómo sobreviviría él la mirada en su cara cuando ella viera lo que realmente era?

-Soy un condenado tonto- masculló.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena.

-Sí, lo has sido en más de una ocasión, Endimion Roderick. Fuiste más que tonto cuando me dejaste, pero creo que podría perdonarte ahora que has regresado.

Endimion sorbió en una respiración áspera. Condenados fueran los Berserker, él tenía que tenerla.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, Serena?- _Di sí, mujer_, rezó.

Una simple inclinación de cabeza fue su respuesta inmediata.

Su pecho se hinchó con emoción inesperada.

-Lo siento, Quinn- dijo Endimion. Quiso decir más, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza, se apoyó cerca, y murmuró algo en la oreja de Endimion. La mandíbula de Endimion se tensó, y clavó los ojos en silencio en el rostro de su amigo. Finalmente Endimion asintió.

-Entonces ve con mi bendición- dijo Quinn claramente.

Endimion extendió sus brazos hacia Serena, quien se deslizó en su abrazo. Antes de que pudiera sucumbir al deseo de besarla ciegamente, la lanzó en el lomo de _Occam_ y montó detrás.

Serena escudriñó las caras preocupadas alrededor de ella. Ramsay contemplaba a Endimion con una cantidad estremecedora de odio en sus ojos, dejándola momentáneamente azorada por su intensidad. La expresión de Quinn era una mezcla de interés y comprensión renuente. Ella finalmente divisó a su _pa_, que permanecía de pie con su madre a una docena de pasos. La cara de Elizabeth era sombría. Gibraltar sostuvo su mirada un momento, luego inclinó la cabeza alentadoramente.

Serena se reclinó en el pecho ancho de Endimion y dio un suspiro pequeño de placer.

-Viviría cualquier tipo de vida tuviera que vivir, sólo si es contigo, Endimion Roderick.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba oír. Con sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura, él apretó con las rodillas a _Occam_ impulsándolo hacia adelante y juntos huyeron de Caithness.

-Ahora bien, esa es mi idea de cómo un hombre toma a una mujer por esposa- Gibraltar comentó con satisfacción.

**UNA PROFECÍA ILLYOCH**

_La leyenda narra que el_

_clan Illyoch prosperará durante mil años._

_Nacerán guerreros que lograrán grandes fortunas_

_para Alba._

_En el valle fértil de Tuluth un castillo se levantará_

_alrededor del Hall de los Dioses y muchos codiciarán_

_lo que forma parte de la raza bendita de Scotia._

_Los adivinos advirtieron que un clan envidioso perseguirá_

_a los Illyoch hasta cuando sean nada más que tres. Lo tres se_

_esparcirán como semillas desarraigadas por el viento de_

_la traición, lanzados por todas partes, y todo parecerá_

_perderse. Mucha pena y mucha desesperación descenderán en_

_el valle santo._

_Pero tengan esperanza, hijos de Odin, pues los tres_

_serán congregados por su dominio transcendental. Cuando_

_el Illyoch joven encuentre a su consorte verdadero, ella lo traerá_

_a casa, el enemigo será vencido, y los_

_Illyoch prosperarán por unos mil años más._


	26. Capítulo 25

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25<strong>

Cabalgaron duro hasta primera hora de la tarde, cuando Endimion tiró de _Occam_ para detenerse en un bosquecillo de árboles. Una vez dejado Caithness, él había jalado un _plaid_ de sus alforjas y la había asegurado apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo de Serena, formando una barrera casi impermeable entre ella y los elementos.

Él no había pronunciado una palabra desde entonces. Su cara había estado tan sombría que ella se había mantenido en silencio, dándole el tiempo y la privacidad para acomodar sus pensamientos. Había apoyado la espalda contra él, saboreando feliz la presión de su cuerpo duro contra el de ella. Endimion Roderick había venido por ella. Aunque un comienzo tan adverso no podría ser la forma perfecta para iniciar una vida juntos, lo haría. Para que Endimion Roderick robara a una mujer de su boda, debía tener la intención de cuidar de ella el resto de su vida, y eso era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado: una vida con él.

En el momento en él tiró de _Occam_ para hacer un alto, la lluvia helada había bajado la temperatura, y caía vertiginosamente. El invierno traspasaba los límites, y ella sospechaba que se dirigían directamente hacia las Highlands, donde el frío de los vientos azotaba dos veces más vigorosamente que en las Lowlands. Ella agarró firmemente el _plaid_, acomodándoselo alrededor, impermeabilizándose del aire frío.

Endimion se apeó, la bajó de la silla de montar, y la abrazó por un momento.

-Dios mío, te extrañé, Serena-. Las palabras brotaron violentamente de él.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, encantada.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Endimion?

Su expresión era imposible de interpretar. Él recorrió conscientemente con la mirada sus propias manos, que necesitaban urgentemente un lavado. Se ocupó de sí mismo con un frasco de agua y un trozo de _plaid_ limpio por un momento, removiendo lo peor de las manchas.

-Tuve una pequeña escaramuza en el camino y…- él masculló inaudiblemente.

Ella estudió su ropa desarreglada pero optó por no preguntar acerca de eso. El barro y la sangre parecían ser de una reciente pelea, pero lo que había sucedido en los últimos días no era su primera preocupación.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir. Te llevó cerca de un mes. ¿Era tan difícil para ti decidir si me querías?- se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa para camuflar la parte herida dentro de ella que estaba completamente seria.

-Nunca pienses eso, Serena. Me despierto queriéndote. Me quedo dormido queriéndote. Miro una grandiosa salida de sol y sólo puedo pensar en compartirla contigo. Vislumbro un trozo de ámbar y veo tus ojos. Serena, he atrapado una enfermedad, y la fiebre mengua sólo cuando estoy junto a ti.

Ella se encendió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Estás casi perdonado. ¿Entonces me dirás qué te llevó tanto tiempo? ¿Es que piensas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Endimion Roderick? Porque no tienes título, digo-. Cuando él no respondió, ella se apresuró a reconfortarlo-. No me importa, lo sabes. Un título no hace al hombre, y tú eres ciertamente el mejor hombre que alguna vez he conocido. ¿Qué demonios piensas que está mal contigo?

Su silencio terco no sirvió de impedimento como pretendía; ella se escabulló por una ruta alterna de exploración.

-Quinn me dijo que piensas que tu padre está loco y que tienes miedo de haber heredado su locura. Él dijo que era una tontería y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo, porque eres el hombre más inteligente que he conocido, excepto por las veces cuando no confías en mí, lo cual evidencia un error manifiesto en tu buen juicio acostumbrado.

Endimion se la quedó mirando, desconcertado.

-¿Qué más te dijo Quinn?

-Que tú me amas- ella dijo simplemente.

Él la atrapó en su abrazo en un movimiento veloz. Enterró sus manos en su pelo y la besó urgentemente. Ella saboreó la presión durísima de su cuerpo contra el de ella, su lengua burlona, sus manos firmes ahuecándose sobre su cara. Serena se derritió contra él, pidiendo más sin palabras.

El mes pasado sin él, seguido por las horas presionada contra su cuerpo musculoso mientras cabalgaban, había empezado un lento ardor de deseo dentro de ella. Durante la hora pasada, su piel había hormigueado en cada punto de contacto con su cuerpo, y un calor tembloroso había florecido en su vientre, fluyendo muy gradualmente hacia bajo, despertando de manera chocante sentimientos intensos de deseo. Ella se había olvidado del paisaje, su mente completamente ocupada en imaginar, con detalles que la ruborizaban, las muchas formas diferentes en que quería hacer el amor con él.

Ahora prácticamente vibraba de necesidad, y respondió salvajemente a su beso. Su cuerpo estaba ya preparado para él, y se presionó alentadoramente contra sus caderas.

Él dejó de besarla tan repentinamente como había empezado.

-Debemos continuar cabalgando- él dijo apretadamente-. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, muchacha. No deseo mantenerte fuera, aquí en el frío, más tiempo del que sea necesario.

Se apartó tan abruptamente que Serena lo miró boquiabierta y casi gritó de frustración. Estaba tan acalorada después de su beso que el aire frío era insignificante, y ciertamente no tenía intención de aguardar más tiempo para hacer el amor con él otra vez.

Permitió que sus ojos aletearan lentamente, se cerraran y temblaran un poco. Endimion la miraba atentamente.

-¿Te sientes bien, muchacha?

-No- Serena contestó, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo bajo sus párpados bajados-. Francamente, me siento decididamente extraña, Endimion, y no sé qué hacer.

Él regresó a su lado instantáneamente, y ella se preparó para recoger su trampa.

-¿Dónde te sientes extraña, Serena? Dímelo.

-Aquí- velozmente tomó su mano y la posó sobre su pecho-. Y aquí- condujo su otra mano hacia sus caderas.

Endimion hizo varias respiraciones profundas y resopló, deseando que su corazón retumbante fuera más despacio, que no bombeara tanta sangre hacia abajo y quizá dejara que su cerebro se enterarse de la idea, así él podría por lo menos tener un pensamiento coherente.

-Serena- dijo, exhalando una respiración frustrada.

-Bueno, caramba- dijo ella traviesamente, moviendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo del hombre-. Pareces sufrir la misma dolencia- su mano se cerró sobre él a través de su _plaid_, y él hizo un sonido bajo, gruñón y profundo dentro de su garganta.

Ambos hablaron a coro.

-Está muy frío aquí afuera, muchacha. No te someteré...

-No soy...

-...al frío por mis necesidades egoístas...

-...frágil, Endimion. ¿Y qué acerca de mis necesidades egoístas?

-¡Y no puedo hacer el amor contigo adecuadamente afuera!

-¿Oh, y es _adecuadamente_ la única forma que conoces de hacerlo?- ella se burló.

Su mirada se trabó con la de ella, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron de deseo. Él pareció inmovilizado, obtusamente evaluando el frío, considerando todas las necesidades de Serena excepto por las que realmente tenían importancia.

En voz baja ella dijo:

-Hazlo. Tómame. Ahora.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y él aspiró una inhalación ruda.

-Serena- una tormenta se concentraba en sus ojos de azul de hielo, y ella se preguntó por un momento qué había convocado. Una bestia: _su_ bestia. Y ella lo quería exactamente de la forma que era.

La fuerza de su pasión la golpeaba como un vendaval del mar, caliente y salobre y primitivo en su poder, sin detenerse ante nada. Estallaron uno contra otro, moviendo sus cuerpos tan cerca como era posible. Él la retrocedió contra un árbol, empujó su vestido hacia arriba, y apartó a un lado su _plaid_, todo el tiempo besando sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios, zambullendo su lengua tan profundamente en su boca que ella se sintió ahogarse en la sensualidad del hombre.

-Te necesito, Serena St. Clair. Desde que te lancé encima de mi caballo no he estado ansiando nada más que arrastrarte de nuevo fuera de él y sepultarme en ti sin una palabra de explicación o disculpa porque te necesite.

-Sí- ella murmuró fervientemente-. ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

Con un golpe veloz, él se hundió profundamente en ella, pero la tormenta estaba en su cuerpo y se desató con la furia devastadora de un huracán.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y liberó su voz, gritando por él donde sólo las criaturas de la tierra salvaje podían oírla. Se movió contra él urgentemente, sus caderas alzándose para encontrar cada empuje. Sus manos arañaron sus hombros y levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, cerrando sus tobillos sobre sus caderas musculosas. Con cada empuje él presionaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y ella lo aprovechó para mecerse a sí misma de nuevo hacia él, tomándolo tan profundamente dentro de su cuerpo como podía. Sólo sonidos de pasión escapaban de sus labios; las palabras simplemente no eran necesarias. Adhiriéndose y hablándose a través del contacto, sus cuerpos conversaron en una lengua antigua e inconfundible.

-¡Serena!- él rugió mientras él explotaba dentro de ella. Una risa de deleite escapó de la mujer mientras la ráfaga de su calor líquido la empujaba por el borde de placer, y se estremeció contra él.

Se aferraron el uno al otro por un momento reverente. Apoyándose contra ella en un suave aplastamiento, él pareció renuente a moverse, como si quisiera quedarse unido a ella por siempre. Y cuando comenzó a endurecerse dentro de ella, la joven supo que lo había convencido de que un poco de aire frío era bueno para el alma.

Endimion chifló a _Occam_. Llamando a su caballo del bosque, apretó las correas de sujeción en las alforjas. Era oscuridad completa, y necesitaban ponerse en camino. No había refugio donde permanecer seguros esa noche, pero al día siguiente estarían lo suficientemente lejos en las Highlands, donde él podría proveer refugio para ellos cada noche por venir. Miró por encima su hombro a Serena. Era imperioso para él mantenerla feliz, caliente y segura.

-¿Tienes hambre, Serena? ¿Estás lo suficientemente seca? ¿Lo suficientemente caliente?

-No, sí, y sí. ¿Dónde vamos, Endimion?- preguntó, todavía sintiendo la magia de su intensa forma de hacer el amor.

-Hay una granja abandonada a un día de caballo de aquí.

-No me refería a ahora, trataba de decir dónde me llevarás luego.

Endimion consideró cuidadosamente su respuesta. Él originalmente había tenido intención de cabalgar directamente hacia Dalkeith, luego dejarlo tan pronto como recogieran su fortuna y cargado los caballos. Pero había comenzado a pensar que apresurarse podría no ser necesario. Había consumido mucho de su tiempo en la cabalgata desde Caithness cavilando sobre algo que Quinn había dicho: _Infiernos, hombre, despierta un ejército y oponte a los McKane de una vez por todas. Conozco legiones de hombres que lucharían por ti. Yo lo haría._ Como lo haría el ejército de Hawk, como igualmente muchos de los hombres que había conocido en la corte, los hombres que luchaban por contratarlo.

Endimion odiaba la idea de llevarse a Serena fuera de Escocia, lejos de su familia. Él sabía lo que era estar sin un clan. Si triunfaba sobre los McKane, podría comprar una hacienda cerca de su familia y tener un único demonio contra quien luchar. Podría dedicar su energía a esconder su naturaleza y ser para Serena un buen marido.

_Prométeme que le dirás la verdad_, había demandado Quinn en un susurro bajo y urgente contra su oreja.

Endimion había inclinado la cabeza.

Pero no había dicho cuándo, se convenció débilmente mientras estudiaba las facciones inocentes de la muchacha. Tal vez el siguiente año, o toda una vida a partir de ahora. Mientras tanto, él tenía otras batallas para emprender.

-Dalkeith. Mi mejor amigo y su esposa son laird y lady allí. Estarás a salvo con ellos.

Serena prestó atención, su ensueño distraído aplastado por el pensamiento de una separación inminente.

-¿Cómo que _"estaré a salvo allí"_? ¿No quieres decir que _"estaremos"_ a salvo allí?

Endimion jugueteó con la silla de montar de _Occam_.

-Endimion, _"nosotros",_ ¿verdad?

Él masculló, deliberadamente incoherente.

Serena le miró de arriba a abajo un momento y bufó delicadamente.

-Endimion, tú no tienes intención de llevarme a Dalkeith y dejarme allí por mi propia voluntad, ¿verdad?- sus ojos se estrecharon, pronosticando una tempestad si su intención hacer algo semejante.

Sin levantar su cabeza de una inspección atenta de las correas de _Occam_, él contestó:

-Sólo por un tiempo, Serena. Hay algo que debo hacer, y necesito saber que estarás a salvo mientras lo estoy haciendo.

Serena lo observó moverse nerviosamente y consideró sus opciones. Su _"mejor amigo y su esposa" _él había dicho, personas que sabrían algo acerca de su misterioso hombre. Eso prometía, si bien no era de su preferencia. Deseaba que él confiase en ella, le dijese lo que lo mantenía solitario, pero trabajaría con lo que pudiera conseguir. Tal vez lo que había ocurrido en su pasado era demasiado doloroso para discutirlo.

-¿Dónde está Dalkeith?

-En las Highlands.

-¿Cerca de donde tú naciste?

-Un poco más allá. Tenemos que hacer un círculo alrededor de Tuluth para acercarnos a Dalkeith.

-¿Por qué el círculo alrededor de él? ¿Por qué no atravesarlo?- se sorprendió Serena.

-Porque nunca he vuelto a Tuluth y no tengo esa intención ahora. Además, el pueblo fue destruido.

-Bien, si está destruido, eso haría incluso más extraño que cabalgáramos alrededor de él. ¿Por qué lo evitas si no hay nada?

Endimion levantó una ceja.

-¿Debes ser siempre tan lógica?

-¿Debes ser siempre tan evasivo?- ella contrarrestó, arqueando una de sus propias cejas.

-Simplemente no tengo el deseo de cabalgar a través de él, ¿está bien?

-¿Estás seguro de que está en ruinas?

Cuando Endimion enterró una mano en su pelo, Serena finalmente entendió. Endimion Roderick solamente empezaba a mesarse el pelo cuando ella le hacía una pregunta que él no quería responder. Casi se rió; si continuaba interrogándolo, él podría destrozarse con sus propios puños. Pero necesitaba respuestas, y ocasionalmente sus inquisiciones resultaban dejarle unos pocos tesoros. ¿Qué le podría hacer evitar Tuluth como a la plaga más tenebrosa?

-Oh, madre mía- exhaló mientras la intuición apuntaba un dedo infalible hacia la verdad-. Tu familia está todavía viva, ¿verdad, Endimion?

Los ojos de azul hielo volaron hacia los de ella, y pudo verlo luchar para evitar su pregunta. Él jugueteó con sus trenzas de guerra y ella se mordió el labio, esperando.

-Mi _pa_ está vivo- concedió por fin.

Aunque ya había logrado tal conclusión por sí misma, su admisión la desbalanceó.

-¿Qué más no me has dicho, Endimion?

-Que Quinn te dijo la verdad. Él es un viejo demente- dijo Endimion amargamente.

-¿Verdaderamente demente, o quieres decir simplemente que estás en desacuerdo acerca de algunas cosas, como la mayoría de las personas lo hacen con sus padres?

-No tengo deseos de hablar de eso.

-¿Qué tan viejo es tu _pa_? ¿Tienes otra familia de la que no tengo conocimiento?

Endimion se marchó dando media vuelta y empezó a pasearse.

-No.

-Bien, ¿cómo es tu casa? En Tuluth.

-No está en Tuluth- él dijo a través de dientes atornillados-. Mi casa estaba en un poco prometedor, lúgubre castillo esculpido en la montaña por encima de Tuluth.

Serena se preguntó qué otras cosas asombrosas podría ser reveladas si él continuaba contestando sus preguntas.

-Si tu casa estaba en el castillo, entonces tú debes ser ya sea un criado...- ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y negó a medida que la comprensión colisionaba sobre ella-. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí parloteo acerca de títulos y tú aún no dices nada! Eres el hijo de un jefe, ¿verdad? No eres, por casualidad, su hijo mayor, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó, en su mayor parte de guasa. Cuándo él rápidamente evitó su mirada, ella exclamó-: ¿Quieres decir que serás laird algún día? ¿Hay un clan aguardando tu regreso?

-Nunca. Nunca regresaré a Tuluth, y ese es el fin de esta discusión. Mi _pa_ es un viejo bastardo chalado y el castillo está en ruinas. Junto con el pueblo, la mitad mi clan fue destruido años atrás, y estoy seguro de que la mitad restante se desparramó para escapar del viejo y reconstruir en otro sitio. Dudo que alguien dejara en Tuluth probablemente más que devastación- robó una mirada subrepticia a Serena para ver cómo tomaba ella su confesión.

La mente de Serena daba vueltas. Algo no tenía sentido, y sabía que carecía de cierta información vital. El hogar familiar de la infancia de Endimion yacía entre el presente y su destino, y sus respuestas se encontrarían adentro de las desmoronadas y viejas ruinas. Un _"pa viejo y chalado"_ y la comprensión de qué había sucedido la llevaría hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Endimion.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó delicadamente.

Él miró hacia ella, sus ojos azules brillando intensamente en la luz mortecina.

-Serena, por favor. No tantas preguntas en este preciso momento. Dame el tiempo. Estas cosas… no he hablado de ellas desde que ocurrieron-. Sus ojos suplicaron sin palabras por paciencia y comprensión.

-Tiempo, puedo dártelo. Tendré paciencia, pero no abandonaré.

-Prométeme eso-. Él estaba repentinamente serio-. Prométeme que nunca abandonarás, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿A Ti? No lo haría. Córcholis, tan perverso como fuiste conmigo cuándo era una niñita, a pesar de todo no perdí las esperanzas contigo- dijo ligeramente, esperando iluminar su expresión taciturna.

-En nosotros, Serena. Prométeme que nunca perderás la esperanza en nosotros-. Él la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos y la miró tan intensamente, que casi le quitó la respiración.

-Lo prometo- suspiró-. Y tomo mi honor tan seriamente como cualquier guerrero.

Él se relajó infinitesimalmente, esperando que nunca necesitara recordarle sus palabras.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes hambre aún?- cambió de tema resueltamente.

-Puedo esperar hasta que nos detengamos por la noche- lo reconfortó distraídamente, demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos para considerar las necesidades físicas. Ella ya no preguntó por qué él había aparecido tan tarde, ensangrentado y manchado de barro. Él había ido, y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Había otras preguntas primordiales que necesitaban ser contestadas.

Mientras volvían a montar, él la atrajo contra sí y ella se relajó, saboreando el tacto de su cuerpo duro.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, tomó una decisión. _Una chica tenía que hacer lo que una chica tenía que hacer, _se dijo a sí misma firmemente. Por la mañana, ella abrigaba la intención de adquirir una repentina enfermedad inexplicable, que exigiría que encontraran un refugio permanente y seguro mucho antes de llegar a Dalkeith. Ella no tenía idea de que, por la mañana, la fortuna se haría cargo de los acontecimientos con su retorcido sentido del humor.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 26<strong>

Serena se dio vuelta, se desperezó, y miró con atención a través de la luz tenue a Endimion. Las pieles colgaban sobre las ventanas de la granja. No sólo obstruía el ingreso del viento encarnizado, sino que tampoco permitía el paso de la luz. El fuego ardiente de hacía pocas horas se había convertido en ascuas, y en la incandescencia ámbar él parecía un guerrero bronceado, un vikingo heroico y poderoso entre el cúmulo de pieles, con un brazo doblado detrás de la cabeza y el otro rodeando su cintura.

Por los santos, pero el hombre era bello. En el reposo, su cara tenía el tipo de perfección que la hacía pensar en un arcángel, creado por un Dios gozoso. Sus cejas dibujaban arcos negros por encima de sus ojos, rodeados por un fleco de pestañas gruesas. Aunque líneas diminutas se extendían desde las esquinas de sus ojos, tenía pocas líneas de risa alrededor de su boca, una falta que ella tenía la intención de remediar. Su nariz era derecha y orgullosa, sus labios… ella podría pasar un día simplemente contemplando esos labios firmes que se curvaban sensualmente aún en el sueño. Ella dejó caer un beso ligero sobre la testaruda hendidura de su barbilla.

Cuando habían llegado la noche anterior, Endimion había hecho un fuego rugiente y había derretido cubos de nieve para un baño. Habían compartido una tina, tiritando por el aire congelado hasta que el calor de la pasión los había calentado hasta los huesos. En un montón exuberante de pieles, habían renovado sin necesidad de palabras su compromiso para con el otro. El hombre era patentemente inagotable, pensó ella con satisfacción. El cuerpo le dolía deliciosamente por su maratónica manera de hacer el amor. Él había le había enseñado cosas que hicieron que sus mejillas resplandecieran y su corazón galopara en anticipación de más.

Los pensamientos húmedos y calientes se marcharon rápidamente cuando abruptamente su estómago escogió ese momento para tambalearse de manera alarmante. Rendida y momentáneamente sin resuello por la náusea repentina, se acurrucó sobre un costado y esperó hasta que la sensación retrocediera. Como habían tenido poco para comer la noche anterior y habían sido muy activos, concluyó que debía de estar hambrienta. Una barriga dolorida ciertamente no la ayudaría a convencer a Endimion de que estaba demasiado enferma para cabalgar hasta Dalkeith. ¿Qué enfermedad podía aducir? Un malestar estomacal no podría convencerlo lo suficiente como para hacerle considerar detenerse en un pueblo que había jurado nunca más ver otra vez.

Convenientemente, otra ola de náusea la aferró. Ella frunció el entrecejo mientras se le ocurría la posibilidad de que realmente se hubiera puesto enferma simplemente por tener la intención de fingir. Yació inmóvil, en espera de que la incomodidad se apaciguara, y conjuró visiones de su comida favorita, esperando que la imaginación bebiese de un trago los dolores del hambre.

Los pensamientos del asado de carne de cerdo de Kaley casi la hicieron doblarse sobre sí misma. El pez cocido en salsa de vino la obligó a poner una mano sobre su boca en un instante. ¿El pan? Eso no sonaba tan malo. Mientras más crujiente mejor. Ella trató de alejarse lentamente de Endimion para tomar la bolsa donde había visto una barra de pan moreno la noche anterior, pero en su sueño él apretó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Disimuladamente, ella se dedicó a desprender sus dedos, pero eran como grapas de hierro. Mientras una nueva oleada de náuseas la asaltaba, ella gimió y se enrolló en una pelota, agarrando fuertemente su estómago. El sonido despertó a Endimion instantáneamente.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha? ¿Te lastimé?-. Asustado, él se refería a su hacer el amor excesivo, y ella se apresuró a reconfortarlo. No tenía el deseo de darle cualquier razón para pensar dos veces antes de otorgarle tal placer otra vez.

-Estoy sólo un poco sensible- dijo ella, luego gimió mientras su estómago se revolvía otra vez.

-¿Qué es eso?- Endimion se disparó hacia arriba en la cama, y a pesar de su sufrimiento, ella se maravilló de su belleza. Su pelo negro caía en torno a su cara, y aunque el pensamiento de la comida se hizo imposiblemente asqueroso, los labios viriles a pesar de todo parecían invitadores.

-¿Te lastimé mientras dormía?-. Él preguntó roncamente-. ¿ Qué es? ¡Háblame, muchacha!

-Simplemente no me siento bien. No sé lo que está mal. Mi estómago duele.

-¿Ayudaría la comida?- Él se peleó a través de los paquetes rápidamente. Destapando un gran pedazo de carne roja y grasienta, salada, él lo empujó bajo su nariz.

-¡Oh, no!- ella gimió, alzándose sobre sus rodillas. Se escabulló tan rápido como pudo, pero a sólo unos pocos pies empezó a tener arcadas. Él fue a su lado en un latido, alisándole el pelo hacia atrás.

-No lo hagas- gimió la muchacha-. Ni siquiera me mires.

Serena no había estado enferma muchas veces en su vida, pero cuando lo hacía, odiaba que alguien la viera debilitada por las fuerzas más allá de su control. La hacía sentirse indefensa.

Probablemente había sido castigada por planear mentir. No era justo, opinó malhumoradamente. Nunca había sido deshonesta en su vida, así que seguramente tenía derecho de serlo por una vez, especialmente porque era por una buena causa. Tenían que detenerse en Tuluth. Ella necesitaba respuestas que sospechaba podían ser encontradas sólo regresando a las raíces de Endimion.

-Calla, muchacha, está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué necesitas?-. No podría ser veneno, Endimion pensó frenéticamente. Él había preparado la comida que habían comido la noche anterior, de carne de venado que había rastreado y encurtido mientras estaba en las Highlands. ¿Entonces qué era?, se preguntó, inundado por un diluvio de emociones: la impotencia, el miedo, la comprensión de que esa mujer en sus brazos lo significaba todo para él y que tomaría no importaba qué enfermedad tuviera y la soportaría él mismo, si pudiera.

Ella se agitó violentamente otra vez en sus brazos, y él sostuvo su cuerpo tembloroso.

Eso fue un poco antes de que empezara a vomitar. Cuando finalmente se calmó, él la envolvió en una manta caliente y calentó un poco de agua sobre el fuego. Ella se quedó absolutamente inmóvil mientras él lavaba su cara. Endimion estaba transfigurado por su belleza; a pesar de su enfermedad, Serena ciertamente parecía radiante, su piel de un marfil translúcido, sus labios rosa profundo, sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa.

-¿Estás mejor, muchacha?

Ella hizo una respiración profunda y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que sí. Pero no estoy segura de poder cabalgar muy lejos hoy. ¿Hay un lugar donde podríamos detenernos entre este sitio y Dalkeith?- preguntó lastimeramente.

-Quizá no deberíamos ir en absoluto- contestó Endimion con evasivas, pero tenían que seguir adelante, y él lo sabía. Demorarse allí otro día era la cosa más peligrosa que podrían hacer. Si los McKane estaban siguiéndolos, entonces un día más bien les podría costar la vida. Él cerró los ojos y consideró cuidadosamente el dilema. ¿Qué ocurriría si echaban a andar otra vez y ella se ponía más enferma? ¿Dónde la podía llevar? ¿Dónde podían esconderse hasta que ella estuviese lo bastante bien para viajar?

Por supuesto, él pensó sarcásticamente.

Tuluth.


	28. Capítulo 27

_Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D_

**NOTAAAAA: Terminaré la historia, que flojera volver a escribir todo de nuevo, vayan al capi 19 de la historia "El Duque Rebelde" para saber todo, y los agrdecimientos y comentarios :3 GRACIAS DE NUEVO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 27<strong>

A medida que se acercaban el pueblo de su nacimiento, Endimion cayó en un silencio prolongado.

Habían cabalgado en un andar fácil hasta el final el día, y Serena rápidamente había recobrado su vigor acostumbrado. A pesar de su salud renovada, se obligó a sí misma a mantener la charada. Estaban demasiado cerca de Tuluth para caer en la indecisión.

_Tenían _que ir a Tuluth. Era necesario, ya fuera excusado sus métodos o no. No se hacía falsas ilusiones acerca de que Endimion volviera voluntariamente. Si él tuviera una manera de olvidarlo, entonces el pueblo jamás existiría. Mientras que aceptaba el hecho de que Endimion no podía resignarse a hablar de su pasado, ella tenía la sospecha de que regresar a Tuluth podría ser más necesario para él que para ella. Era posible que él necesitara enfrentar sus recuerdos para echarlos al olvido.

Por su parte, ella necesitaba examinar la evidencia con sus ojos y sus manos, hablar con su "chalado" _pa_, y pescar información. En los escombros y los restos del castillo destruido, ella podría encontrar pistas que la ayudaran a entender al hombre que amaba.

Serena recorrió con la mirada su mano, tan grande que casi ahuecaba dentro las de ella, mientras guiaba a _Occam_ con la otra. ¿Qué podía pensar que estaba mal con él? Era noble y honesto, a excepción de hablar acerca de su pasado. Era fuerte, valiente, y uno de los mejores guerreros que alguna vez había visto. El hombre era virtualmente invencible. Tanto, que dejaba en vergüenza las leyendas de esas bestias míticas, los Berserkers.

Serena sonrió, pensando que en los hombres como Endimion era donde tales leyendas nacían. Tanto, que incluso tenía los ojos azules feroces legendarios. Si tales seres verdaderamente existieran, entonces él podría haber sido uno de esos guerreros poderosos, pensó ensoñadoramente. No le había sorprendido enterarse de que era el hijo de un jefe; la nobleza era evidente en cada línea de su cara majestuosa. Soltó un suspiro de placer y se reclinó en su pecho.

-Estamos casi allí, muchacha- él dijo confortantemente, interpretando mal el suspiro.

-¿Iremos al castillo?- preguntó ella débilmente.

-No. Hay algunas cuevas donde podemos encontrar refugio en un acantilado llamado Acantilado de Wotan. Jugaba allí cuando era niño. Las conozco al dedillo.

-¿No sería el castillo más caliente? Tengo tanto frío, Endimion- ella tembló en lo que esperaba fuera una manera convincente.

-Si la memoria no me falla, entonces Maldebann es un desorden- remetió el _plaid_ más firmemente en torno a los hombros de ella y la acunó en el calor de su cuerpo-. No estoy seguro que cualquiera de las paredes se hayan mantenido de pie. Además, si mi _pa_ está todavía por ahí, dondequiera que sea, probablemente hechiza esos vestíbulos desmoronados.

-Bien, ¿qué tal acerca del pueblo? ¿Seguramente una parte de tu gente se quedaría-. Ella se rehusaba a lograr su meta de alcanzar Tuluth nada más para que le fuera negado el contacto con personas que podrían saber algo acerca de su guerrero Highland.

-Serena, el valle entero fue arrasado. Sospecho que estará completamente desierto. Tendremos suerte si las cuevas están todavía lo suficientemente bien. Un montón de pasadizos cambiaron de posición, ya que se derrumbaron en escombros durante los años que jugué allí.

-Más razón para ir al castillo- ella dijo rápidamente-. Suena como si las cuevas fueran peligrosas.

Endimion expelió una respiración.

-Eres persistente, ¿verdad, muchacha?

-Tengo frío- ella gimoteó, apartando a la fuerza la culpabilidad que sentía acerca de ser deshonesta. Era por una buena causa.

Los enormes brazos se cerraron herméticamente alrededor de ella.

-Cuidaré de ti, Serena, lo prometo.

-¿Dónde están, Gilles?- preguntó Ronin.

-Aproximadamente a tres millas al este, milord.

Ronin dio nerviosamente un tirón a su tartán y se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¿Me veo bien?

Balder sonrió abiertamente.

-¿_'Me veo bien'_?- se burló en falsete, acicalándose para una audiencia imaginaria.

Ronin le asestó un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Detente, Balder. Esto es importante. Voy a conocer a la esposa de mi hijo hoy.

-Vas a ver a tu hijo hoy- corrigió Balder.

Ronin lanzó su mirada hacia las piedras.

-Sí, el mismo que viste y calza- dijo finalmente. Su cabeza se volvió hacia atrás y recorrió con la mirada a Balder ansiosamente-. ¿Qué ocurre si él todavía me odia, Balder? ¿Qué ocurre si cabalga, escupe en mi cara, y se va?

La sonrisa burlona se desvaneció de los labios de Balder.

-Entonces golpearé al muchacho insensato, lo ataré, y los dos hablaremos con él. Persuasivamente y en nuestro tiempo libre.

La cara de Ronin se iluminó considerablemente.

-Ahora, hay un plan- dijo con optimismo-. Tal vez podríamos hacer eso enseguida, ¿qué dices?

-Ronin.

Ronin se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente parece el rumbo más directo- dijo defensivamente.

Balder evaluó a su hermano, sus dedos nerviosos agarrotados, alisando el tartán ceremonial. Su liso pelo negro peinado, generosamente salpicado de plata. Su _sgain dubh_ adornado con joyas y su _sporran_ de terciopelo. Sus hombros anchos y su cintura no tan delgada. Él permanecía de pie, más alto y orgulloso de lo que Balder lo había visto en años. Sus ojos azules reflejaban alegría, esperanza, y… miedo.

-Luces como un gran laird, hermano- Balder dijo quedo-. Cualquier hijo estaría orgulloso de llamarte _pa_.

Ronin tomó una respiración profunda e inclinó la cabeza apretadamente.

-Esperemos que estés en lo cierto. ¿Están los estandartes colgados, Gilles?

Gilles sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

-Se ve regio, milord- agregó orgullosamente-. Y debo decir que Tuluth ha efectuado una exposición refinada para nosotros. El valle claramente centellea. Cualquier muchacho tendría el gusto de ver esto como su _demesne_ futuro.

-¿Y el Hall de los Lords, ha sido fregado y abierto? ¿Están las antorchas encendidas?

-Sí, milord, y hemos colgado el retrato en la sala comedor.

Ronin tragó un aire renovador y empezó a pasearse.

-¿Los aldeanos han sido informados? ¿Todos ellos?

-Están esperando en las calles, Ronin, y los estandartes han sido colgados a todo lo largo de Tuluth igualmente. Es una buena llegada a casa la que has pensado- dijo Balder.

-Tengamos solamente la esperanza de que él lo piense así- Ronin masculló, paseándose.

Los dedos de Endimion apretaron la cintura de Serena a medida que _Occam_ avanzaba cuidadosamente en lo alto del paso hacia el Acantilado de Wotan.

Él no tenía intención de llevar a Serena a las húmedas cuevas frías, donde un fuego los podría obligar a salir corriendo por el humo si el viento repentinamente cambiaba de rumbo en uno de los túneles, pero desde la Hendidura podría evaluar el pueblo y el castillo. Si cualquier parte de éste estaba todavía en pie, entonces podría escudriñar el humo de una chimenea por si alguien habitaba el pueblo fantasma. Además, prefería que Serena viera inmediatamente qué lugar tan desolado era, así deseara ir a Dalkeith tan pronto como fuera capaz. Había parecido efectuar una recuperación rápida, aunque estaba todavía débil y aquejada de un desasosiego intermitente.

El sol coronó el pico de la Hendidura. No se pondría por varias horas más, dándoles tiempo suficiente para evaluar los peligros potenciales y asegurarse refugio en alguna parte del pueblo arruinado. Si Serena estaba bien la mañana siguiente, entonces podrían cabalgar velozmente hacia las orillas de Dalkeith. Para evitar conducir a los McKane hacia la hacienda Douglas, él tenía intención de detenerse en un pueblo cercano y enviar un mensajero a Hawk. Se encontrarían discretamente para discutir la posibilidad de convocar un ejército y planear su futuro y el de Serena.

A medida que las piedras altas del Acantilado de Wotan surgían a la vista, el pecho de Endimion se apretó dolorosamente. Se obligó a sí mismo a hacer respiraciones profundas, calmadas, mientras navegaban el camino rocoso. No había anticipado la fuerza con la que sus recuerdos amargos saldrían a flote. La última vez que había trepado por ese camino había sido hacía quince años y había cambiado su vida. _¡Escúchame, Odín! Convoco al Berserker… _Alí había ascendido un niño y descendido un monstruo.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. ¿Cómo podía considerar retornar aquí? Pero Serena se acurrucó contra él, buscando calor, y él supo que entraría en Tuluth voluntariamente aún si estuviera ocupada por hordas de demonios, para mantenerla segura y caliente.

-¿Estás bien, Endimion?

Qué tan típicamente Serena, él se maravilló. A pesar de su enfermedad, su preocupación era para él.

-Estoy bien. Estaremos calientes pronto, muchacha. Solamente descansa.-Él sonó tan preocupado que Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para impedir que se le escapara una confesión instantánea-. Precisamente en un momento, podrás ver en dónde solía estar el pueblo- dijo el hombre, el pesar poniendo áspera su voz-. No puedo imaginar cómo es ver a Caithness destruida.

-No tuve la intención de traerte de regreso a un lugar que es tan doloroso…

-Ocurrió muchos años atrás. Es casi como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida.

Serena se enderezó mientras llegaban al final de la cima y registraron el paisaje con ojos curiosos.

-Allí- Endimion dirigió su atención hacia el acantilado. Desde el promontorio, el valle entero surgía a la vista. Él sonrió débilmente-. Solía subir aquí y mirar encima de la tierra, pensando que un muchacho nunca había nacido más afortunado que yo.

Serena se sobresaltó. _Occam_ avanzó con andares seguros. Serena contuvo el aliento a medida que se acercaban al borde.

-Las cuevas están detrás de nosotros, más allá de esa caída de piedras donde la falda de la montaña es más pronunciada. Mi mejor amigo, Arron, y yo una vez juramos que descubriríamos cada túnel, cada cámara en esa montaña, pero los pasajes parecieron seguir por siempre. Casi habíamos recorrido una cuarta parte de ellas antes de… antes…

El remordimiento por arrastrarlo a confrontar sus demonios la inundó.

-¿Fue tu amigo asesinado en la batalla?

-Sí.

-¿Fue tu _pa_ herido en la batalla?- preguntó amablemente.

-Él debería haber muerto- dijo Endimion apretadamente-. Un McKane enterró un hacha de combate en su pecho por completo. Es asombroso que sobreviviera. Durante varios años después, asumí que él había muerto.

-¿Y tu madre?- dijo ella en un susurro.

Hubo un silencio, arruinado sólo por el sonido de esquisto aplastado bajo las pezuñas de _Occam_.

-Lo podremos ver de un momento a otro, muchacha.

La mirada de Serena se fijó en la orilla del acantilado, donde la roca terminaba abruptamente y se convertía en horizonte. Centenares de pies abajo de ella se encontraban las cenizas de Tuluth. Ella se irguió más derecha, casi volcándose del caballo en su ansiedad, y se dio firmeza a sí misma para la escena sombría.

-Sostente, muchacha- Endimion la serenó a medida que daban los últimos pasos hacia el acantilado y contemplaban el valle sin vida.

Por casi cinco minutos él no habló. Serena no estaba segura de que siquiera respirara. Por otra parte, ella no estaba segura de poder hacerlo tampoco.

Debajo de ellos, anidados alrededor de un río cristalino y varios lagos brillantes, una ciudad vibrante pululaba de vida, las cabañas blancas lavadas por el ámbar suave del sol de la tarde. Centenares de casas moteaban el valle en incluso filas a lo largo de calles meticulosamente conservadas. El humo de los fuegos acogedores giraba en espiral perezosamente desde los tubos de las chimeneas, y aunque ella no podía oír las voces, podía ver a los niños corriendo y jugando. La gente deambulaba por los caminos donde un cordero ocasional o una vaca vagabundeaban. Dos perros lobos jugaban en un huerto pequeño. A lo largo del camino principal que fluía por el centro de la ciudad, los estandartes brillantemente coloreados ondeaban y aleteaban en la brisa.

Asombrada, ella escudriñó el valle, siguiendo el río hasta el frente de la montaña. Burbujeaba de una fuente subterránea en la base de la montaña, el castillo encumbrándose en piedra por encima de ella. Su mano voló hacia sus labios para ahogar un grito de conmoción. Eso no era lo que había planeado ver.

Un castillo poco prometedor y lúgubre, él lo había llamado.

Ninguna cosa pudo haber estado más lejos de la verdad. El castillo Maldebann era el castillo más bello en el que ella alguna vez había puesto los ojos. Con sus torres exquisitamente esculpidas y su frente regio, se veía como si hubiera sido liberado de la montaña por el martillo y el cincel de un escultor visionario. Construido de piedra gris pálida, se levantaba en arcos poderosos hasta una altura impresionante. La montaña, de manera extraordinaria, acordonaba el valle por completo, y el castillo yacía a lo largo del valle, sus alas expandiéndose al Este y al Oeste.

Sus torres poderosas hacían que Caithness pareciera una granja de verano... no, la casa del árbol de un niño. No era extraño que el Castillo Maldebann hubiera sido el foco de un ataque; era una fortaleza increíble, envidiable. El camino de guardia sobre los muros estaba punteado con docenas de figuras uniformadas. La entrada era visible más allá del rastrillo y la puerta menor de la fortificación, y se remontaba casi cincuenta pies. Las mujeres brillantemente vestidas moteaban los pasillos inferiores, corriendo a toda prisa a lo largo y a lo ancho con canastas y niños.

-¿Endimion?- Serena croó su nombre. ¿Las ruinas? Su frente se arrugó con tristeza mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber sucedido. ¿Era posible que Endimion se hubiera engañado, sin comprender quién había perdido la batalla tan desafortunada años atrás?

Un estandarte enorme con un diseño de letras atrevido ondeaba por encima de la entrada al castillo. Serena estrechó sus ojos y bizqueó, al igual que ella regañaba a Zeke por hacer, pero no pudo divisar las palabras.

-¿Qué dice, Endimion?- se ingenió para decir en un susurro bajo, impresionada por la vista inesperada de paz y prosperidad desperezándose ante sus ojos.

Por un el momento largo él no contestó. Lo oyó tragar convulsivamente tras ella, su cuerpo tan rígido como la roca donde _Occam_ lijaba sus pezuñas.

-¿Piensas que posiblemente algún otro clan llegó a este valle y lo reconstruyó?- propuso débilmente, cayendo en la cuenta de que cualquier razón que pudiera encontrar no daría sentido a las cosas.

Él soltó una respiración sibilante, luego la enfatizó con un gemido.

-Lo dudo, Serena.

-Pero es posible, ¿verdad?- insistió. En caso de que no, Endimion genuinamente podría sufrir la locura de su _pa_, pues solamente un loco podría llamar a esa ciudad espléndida una ruina.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Digo, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Aun no puedo divisar a sus plaids.

-Porque ese estandarte dice _'Bienvenido a casa, hijo'_- él murmuró con espanto.


	29. Capítulo 28

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 28**

-¿Cómo puede tener sentido esto, Endimion?- Serena preguntó mientras el silencio tenso entre ellos aumentaba. Él se quedó mirando inexpresivamente el valle. Ella se sintió repentina y abrumadoramente confundida.

-¿Cómo piensas que tiene sentido?-. Él se deslizó del lomo de _Occam_ y la bajó al suelo a su lado.

-¿Y tú?- se hizo eco Endimion incrédulamente. No podía encontrar un poco de sentido tampoco. No sólo su casa no era una ruina de cenizas desparramadas a través del suelo del valle como, suponía, debía estar, sino que había condenados estandartes de bienvenida aleteando de las torrecillas.

-Sí- ella animó-. Yo. Me dijiste este lugar había sido destruido.

Endimion no podía arrancar sus ojos de la visión del valle. Estaba aturdido, cualquier esperanza de lógica descarrilada por la conmoción. Tuluth era cinco veces del tamaño que una vez había sido, la tierra labrada en secciones pulcramente modeladas, las casas dos veces más grandes. ¿No debían las cosas supuestamente parecer más pequeñas cuando uno se hacía mayor?, objetó su mente, con un sentido creciente de desorientación. Escudriñó las rocas detrás de él, buscando la boca escondida de la caverna para asegurarse a sí mismo de que estaba parado en el Acantilado de Wotan y que ciertamente Tuluth estaba debajo de él. El río fluyendo a través del valle era dos veces más ancho, más azul que el maldito lapislázuli: aun la montaña parecía haber crecido.

El castillo Maldebann era otro asunto. ¿Había cambiado de color? Él lo recordaba como un monolito de altura imponente, esculpido en la obsidiana más negra, todo lleno de ángulos adustos y malvados, gárgolas y musgo goteante. Su mirada deambuló incrédulamente sobre las líneas fluidas de la pálida estructura gris y atractiva. Completamente ocupado, alegremente funcional, condecorado, por Dios, con estandartes.

Estandartes donde se leía _"Bienvenido a casa"._

Endimion se tambaleó sobre sus rodillas, abrió sus ojos tan anchos como podía, los cerró, se los restregó y entonces volvió a abrirlos. Serena lo observó con curiosidad.

-Está todavía allí, ¿verdad?- dijo ella-. Lo probé también- se compadeció.

Endimion le echó un vistazo rápido y quedó aturdido al ver una media sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-¿Hay algo divertido acerca de esto, muchacha?- preguntó, inexplicablemente ofendido.

La compasión instantánea inundó sus rasgos. Ella colocó una mano suave sobre su brazo. -Oh, No, Endimion. No pienses que me río de ti. Me río en cuán sorprendidos estamos, y en parte con alivio. Esperaba una escena atroz. Esto es lo último que planeamos ver. Sé que la conmoción debe ser doblemente dura para ti, para absorberla, pero pensaba que es gracioso porque luces como yo me sentí cuando regresaste a Caithness.

-¿Cómo es eso, muchacha?

-Bien, cuando era pequeña tú parecías tan grande. Trato de decir enorme, monstruoso, el hombre más grande del mundo. Y cuando regresaste, desde que crecí, esperaba que finalmente te vieras más pequeño. No más pequeño que yo, pero al menos más pequeño que la última vez que te había visto de cerca.

-¿Y?- la animó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desconcertada.

-No lo hiciste. Te viste mayor.

-¿Y tu punto es?- Él arrancó su mirada del valle y la miró fijamente.

-Bien, tú estabas esperando que pareciera más pequeño, ¿verdad? Sospecho que es probablemente mucho más grande. Chocante, ¿no es verdad?

-Estoy esperando a tu punto, muchacha- él dijo secamente.

-Puedo ver que alguien debería haberte contado más fábulas cuando eras joven- ella bromeó-. Mi punto es: la memoria puede ser una cosa engañosa- aclaró-. Quizá el pueblo nunca se destruyó completamente. Quizá simplemente te pareció así cuando te fuiste. ¿Saliste en la noche? ¿Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver claramente?

Se había marchado creyendo que su pueblo y su casa habían sido destruidos y él era una bestia peligrosa. Se había ido lleno de odio y desesperación, esperando poco de la vida.

Ahora, quince años más tarde, se inclinaba en la misma pendiente, sosteniendo las manos de la mujer que amaba más que la vida misma, mirando fijamente esos paisajes imposibles. Si Serena no hubiera estado con él, se hubiera dado media vuelta y se habría marchado, sin permitirse a sí mismo preguntarse qué magia extraña había sido derramada en ese valle. Levantó la mano de su mujer hasta sus labios y la besó.

-Mis recuerdos de ti nunca me decepcionaron. Siempre te recordé como lo mejor que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon. Ella trató de hablar, pero terminó por hacer un estrangulado y pequeño sonido en lugar de eso. Endimion se puso rígido, interpretando su sonido como un grito de incomodidad.

-Heme aquí, manteniéndote fuera en el frío cuando tú estás enferma.

-Eso no es lo que… no- ella tartamudeó-. Verdaderamente, me siento mucho mejor ahora-. Cuando él la atisbó suspicazmente, ella agregó-. Oooh, pero necesito llegar a alguna parte caliente pronto, Endimion. Y ese castillo ciertamente se ve caliente- lo miró esperanzadamente.

La mirada de Endimion salió rápidamente de regreso al valle.

-El castillo se ve caliente. Y bien fortificado.

A un condenado lugar más seguro él no la podía llevar, y ¿por qué no? Había docenas de estandartes de _"bienvenido a casa"_ desplegados en todas las posiciones. Si los McKane lo perseguían, ¿entonces qué mejor lugar para levantarse y luchar contra ellos? Cuán extraño era regresar a Tuluth después de todos esos años, con los McKane en sus talones otra vez. ¿Llegaría el patrón finalmente a completar el círculo y cerrarse? Quizá no necesitarían ir a Dalkeith para poner de pie a un ejército para luchar contra los McKane después de todo.

Pero tendría que enfrentarse a su _pa_. Resopló un suspiro frustrado y ponderó sus opciones. ¿Cómo podía descender a ese valle que acunaba todos sus miedos más profundos? Pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle a Serena si cambiaba de dirección y se alejaban a caballo? ¿Qué ocurriría si su enfermedad regresaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si los McKane los atrapaban? Estaba confundido por el embate de preguntas sin respuestas claras. Descubrir a Tuluth era este… este lugar glorioso era… demasiado impactante para que su mente pudiera absorberlo.

Serena se sobresaltó y frotó su estómago. Sus manos se tensaron sobre las de ella y él invocó su fuerza de voluntad legendaria, consciente de que antes de que ese mismo día estuviera acabado, necesitaría cada onza de ella.

No tenía alternativa. Velozmente volvieron a montar y empezaron el descenso.

-¡Están viniendo!

-Va a estar bien, ya verás.

El Chiba hizo una mueca.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. No es tu hijo. Te digo, vendrá para escupir en mi cara.

Balder negó con la cabeza e hizo un intento para no reírse.

-Si esa es tu peor preocupación, viejo, no tienes a nada para preocuparte.

Endimion y Serena descendieron por detrás del Acantilado de Wotan, giraron en torno a la base de él, y tomaron el camino serpenteante en la boca del valle. Cinco montañas enormes formaban una fortaleza natural alrededor del valle, levantándose como los dedos suaves de una mano desplegada. La ciudad poblada estaba protegida dentro de esa mano, frondosa, rebosante de vida. Serena rápidamente concluyó que cuando los McKane habían atacado Tuluth años atrás, habían debido ser ya sea completamente soberbios o imposiblemente vastos en números.

Como si él hubiera leído su mente, Endimion dijo:

-No fuimos siempre así de numerosos, Serena-. En los quince años pasados, Tuluth no sólo parecía haber recobrado a los hombres perdidos en la batalla contra los McKane, sino haber aumentado, mientras su mirada atónita barría el valle, casi cinco veces. Él silbó, y negó con la cabeza-. Alguien ha estado reconstruyendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que tu _pa_ está demente?

Endimion hizo una mueca.

-Sí-. _Tan seguro como lo estoy de cualquier cosa en este momento_, agregó silenciosamente.

-Bien, para ser un hombre demente, ciertamente parece haber hecho maravillas aquí.

-No creo que él tenga algo que ver. Alguna otra cosa debe haber pasado.

-¿Y los estandartes de _"Bienvenido a Casa, Hijo"_? Creo que me dijiste que no tienes hermanos.

Él se percató de que pronto tendrían una vista clara del primero de esos estandartes y él no le había dicho la verdad a Serena: que no había absolutamente ninguna equivocación acerca de a quién estaban esperando, porque no había sido enteramente veraz: docenas de estandartes pendían a todo lo largo de la ciudad efectivamente rezando: _"Bienvenido, Darien"._

Serena se retorció, tratando de obtener una mejor vista. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, sus caderas exuberantes zigzagueando contra sus muslos enviaron un relámpago de lujuria a través de sus venas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo provocaban desde la periferia de su mente, pero no podía permitirse distracciones.

-Estate quieta- gruñó.

-Solamente quiero ver.

-Vas a ver el cielo tumbada de espaldas si continúas contoneándote de esa manera, muchacha-. Él la jaló contra sí para que ella sintiera lo que había logrado retorciéndose. Nada le gustaría más que perderse en la pasión de Serena y, cuando ella estuviera soñolientamente saciada, llevársela cientos de millas en otra dirección.

Estaban a la distancia adecuada para leer los estandartes cuando Serena se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez. Endimion tragó y se fortaleció para las preguntas que sabía seguirían.

-Pues... no se trata de ti del todo, Endimion- ella dijo dudosamente-. Este estandarte no dice _'Bienvenido a casa, hijo'_. Dice _'Bienvenido a casa, Darien'_-. Ella hizo una pausa, mordisqueando su labio-. ¿Quién es Darien? ¿Y cómo pudiste lograr leerlo desde esa distancia pero confundir la palabra _hijo_ por _Darien_? Las palabras no se ven nada parecidas.

-¿Debes ser tan lógica?-. Él dijo con un suspiro. Reconsideró dar media vuelta a _Occam_ y dirigirse completamente en otra dirección sin ofrecer una explicación, pero sabía que sería sólo un alivio temporal. Finalmente, Serena le traería de vuelta, de una u otra manera.

Aparentemente, era hora de confrontar a sus demonios, todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Por el sinuoso declive del camino frente a él había un desfile de personas, inclusive una banda de gaitas y tambores, y si su memoria podía ser confiable, frente a todos estaba alguien con un parecido notable con su _pa_. Y así también el hombre que cabalgaba a su lado. La mirada de Endimion pasó como una centella de un lado a otro entre ellos, buscando alguna pista que le podría decir cuál era su padre.

Repentinamente una peor comprensión lo golpeó, una que, atontado por la falta de sentido por la condición de su casa, había pasado por alto enteramente. En el momento que había vislumbrado a la próspera Tuluth, la sacudida había hecho que su miedo más profundo se retirara engañosamente hacia el fondo de su mente. Ahora regresaba con la fuerza de una ola gigantesca, inundándolo con desesperación callada.

Si su memoria podía ser fiable, y esa al parecer era la pregunta del día, entonces las caras familiares estaban por llegar, lo cual quería decir que algunas de las personas que cabalgaban hacia ellos sabían que él era un Berserker.

En un instante, podrían traicionar su secreto terrible a Serena, y él la perdería para siempre.


	30. Capítulo 29

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Endimion tiró de _Occam_ en algo semejante a una parada abrupta, que hizo encabritar al garañón y levantarse en dos patas. Musitando los sonidos más tranquilizadores que podía reunir en su inquieta condición, Endimion calmó al alarmado corcel gris y resbaló de su espalda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Serena estaba asombrada por su rápida bajada.

Endimion estudió el terreno atentamente.

-Necesito que permanezcas aquí, muchacha. Ven cuando te llame por señas, pero no antes. Prométeme que esperarás hasta que te llame.

Serena estudió su cabeza inclinada. Después de un debate interno breve, ella extendió la mano y acarició su pelo oscuro. Él volteó su cara dentro de su mano y besó su palma.

-No he visto a estas personas en quince años, Serena.

-Permaneceré aquí, lo prometo.

Él le dio un silencioso _"gracias"_ con los ojos. Estaba desgarrado por emociones conflictivas, pero sabía que tenía que acercarse solo. Sólo cuando hubiera obtenido un juramento de los aldeanos para proteger su secreto, le haría la indicación a Serena para entrar a la ciudad y se ocuparía de su comodidad. Si ella estaba peligrosamente enferma, entonces él se habría arriesgado a perder su amor para salvarle la vida, pero si estaba apenas incapacitada, y aunque lamentara cualquier incomodidad que pudiera sufrir, no estaba dispuesto a ver en su rostro el miedo y la repulsión que había vislumbrado en sus sueños. No podía permitirse aceptar ningún riesgo.

Satisfecho de que ella esperase a esa distancia hasta que la llamara, Endimion se volvió y corrió a toda prisa por el camino de tierra hacia el barullo cercano. Su corazón parecía haberse alojado en las cercanías de su garganta, y se sentía como si estuviera siendo partido en dos. Detrás de él estaba la mujer que amaba; delante, estaba el pasado que había jurado nunca más enfrentar a la luz de día.

En la vanguardia del grupo, montaban dos hombres de físico y altura igual, ambos con gruesas melenas de pelo negro, generosamente rociadas con plata. Ambos tenían caras firmes y escarpadas y hendiduras en sus barbillas orgullosas; ambos tenían una expresión similar de alegría en sus facciones. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Endimion se preguntó.

Era como si todo en lo que él alguna vez había creído hubiera sido una mentira. Tuluth había sido destruida, pero Tuluth era una ciudad próspera. Su _pa_ había sido demente, pero alguien con una mente estable y una espalda fuerte había reconstruido esa tierra. Su _pa_ parecía extraordinariamente feliz de verlo, y aunque Endimion no había tenido la intención de regresar, su padre aparentemente lo había estado esperando. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Miles de preguntas pasaron como un relámpago por su mente en el corto tiempo que le llevó cruzar la distancia entre ellos.

El desfile de personas empezó a bramar a medida que él se acercaba, sus caras enguirnaldadas en sonrisas. ¿Cómo podía un hombre esperar andar en un gentío tan eufórico con odio en su corazón?

¿Y por qué estaban ellos tan condenadamente felices de verlo?

Él detuvo su carrera rápida a una docena de pies de la línea de fuego. Incapaz de estarse quieto, inició una carrera lenta en el lugar, respirando severamente, no de la carrera sino del encuentro tan temido que estaba por venir.

Los dos hombres que parecían tan similares se alejaron del populacho. Uno de ellos levantó una mano hacia el cortejo y la turba quedó silenciosa, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa mientras ellos cabalgaban hacia adelante. Endimion escamoteó una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Serena no lo había seguido. Con alivio, vio que había obedecido su orden, aunque si ella se inclinara más lejos sobre la cabeza de _Occam_ hacia el populacho, tendría que despegarla del camino.

-Darien.

La voz profunda tan parecida a la suya propia lo hizo volver la cabeza.. Él clavó la mirada en los dos hombres, indeciso de cuál había hablado.

-Endimion- corrigió instantáneamente.

El hombre de la derecha hizo erupción en un lenguaje arrogante inmediato.

-¿Qué condenadamente maldita clase de nombre es Grim1? ¿Por qué no llamarte "Deprimido", o "Melancólico"? No, ya lo tengo: Woebegone2-. Él lanzó una mirada hondamente indignada a Endimion y bufó.

-Es mejor que Chiba- dijo Endimion rígidamente-. Y no es Grim con una "m". Es Endimion, con dos.

-Bien, ¿por qué cambiaste tu nombre de todas maneras, muchacho?-. El hombre de la izquierda hizo poco para disfrazar su expresión herida.

Endimion exploró sus rostros, tratando desesperadamente de decidir cuál era su padre. Él no tenía el indicio más débil de qué podría hacer cuando se lo imaginara, pero realmente le gustaría saber cuál era, para escupir el veneno que había estado almacenando por años incalculables. No, no incalculables, se corrigió: quince años de palabras enfurecidas que él quería arrojar sobre el hombre, palabras que habían infectado la mitad de su vida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- demandó del hombre que más recientemente había hablado.

El hombre se volvió hacia su compañero con una mirada triste.

-Quién soy yo, me ha preguntado, Balder. ¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Quién soy?

-Al menos no ha escupido- Balder dijo suavemente.

-Tú eres Ronin- acusó Endimion. Si lo uno se llamaba Balder, entonces el otro tenía que ser su _pa_, Ronin Chiba.

-No soy Ronin para ti- el hombre exclamó indignado-. Soy tu _pa._

-Tú no eres mi padre- remarcó Endimion en una voz tan fría que competía con el viento más acerbo de las Highlands.

Ronin contempló acusadoramente a Balder.

-Te lo dije.

Balder negó con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja tupida.

-Él todavía no escupe.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver escupir con algo de esto?

Balder pronunció lenta y pesadamente:

-Bien, muchacho, esa es la excusa que estoy contemplando para no atar tu culo rencoroso y arrastrarte de regreso al castillo, donde puedo hacer entrar algo de sentido común y respeto para tus mayores.

-¿Tú piensas que podrías?- Endimion desafió serenamente. Su mezcla peligrosa de emociones pedía fuertemente a gritos una pelea.

Balder se rió, el sonido un grito jovial retumbando de su pecho grueso.

- Amo una buena pelea, muchacho, pero un hombre como yo podría comer a un cachorro como tú en un chasquido de sus mandíbulas.

Endimion dirigió una mirada oscura hacia Ronin.

-¿Sabe él qué soy?- La arrogancia subrayó la pregunta.

-¿Sabes tú qué soy?- Balder rebatió suavemente.

Los ojos de Endimion pasaron rápidamente de regreso a su cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tan rápidamente que salió sonando como una sola palabra. Estudió a Balder fijamente. Los ojos burlones de azul hielo se encontraron a un mismo nivel. ¡Imposible! ¡En todos sus años, nunca había encontrado a otro Berserker!

Balder negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Intercambió miradas con Ronin.

-El muchacho es torpe, Ronin. Te lo estoy diciendo, él es denso completamente.

Ronin se infló de orgullo indignado.

-No lo es. Él es mi hijo.

-El muchacho no sabe la primera cosa acerca de sí mismo, aún después de todos estos...

-Bien, cómo podría saber eso

-Y cualquier imbécil se lo habría imaginado...

-Eso no significa que él sea torpe...

-¡_Haud your wheesht!-_ rugió Endimion.

-No hay necesidad de rugir sobre mi cabeza, pequeño- reprendió Balder-. No eres el único con el temperamento de un Berserker aquí.

-No soy un niño. No soy un muchacho. No soy un imbécil- dijo Endimion llanamente, decidido a asumir el control de la conversación impredecible. Habría tiempo después para descubrir cómo Balder se había convertido en un Berserker-. Y cuando la mujer que está detrás de mí se aproxime, tú bondadosamente harás entender a los sirvientes, a los aldeanos y al clan entero que no soy un Berserker, ¿me entiendes?

-¿No un Berserker?- Las cejas de Balder se alzaron.

-¿No un Berserker?- La frente de Ronin se arrugó.

-No un Berserker.

-Pero lo eres - sostuvo Ronin neciamente.

Endimion miró furiosamente a Ronin.

-Pero ella no sabe eso. Y si lo descubre, entonces me dejará. Y si ella me deja, no tendré más alternativa excepto matar a ambos- dijo Endimion terminante.

-Bien- Balder resopló de furia, profundamente ofendido-. No hay necesidad de jugar sucio acerca de estas cosas, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera de poner en orden las cosas.

-Dudo eso, Balder. Y si me llamas muchacho una vez más, vas a tener un problema. Escupiré, y te daré la razón que has estado buscando, y precisamente veremos si un Berserker decadente puede soportar a uno en su cima.

-De nuevo dos Berserkers- Ronin corrigió orgullosamente.

La cabeza de Endimion giró alrededor, y clavó los ojos en Ronin. Los ojos idénticos de azul hielo. El día continuaba dando a manos llenas una revelación desconcertante después de otra. Él encontró refugio en el sarcasmo:

-¿Qué diablos es esto, el valle de los Berserkers?

-Algo como eso, Darien- Balder masculló, esquivando un codazo de Ronin.

-Mi nombre es Endimion

-¿Cómo tienes intención de explicar el nombre en los estandartes a tu esposa?- Ronin preguntó.

-Ella no es mi esposa- se evadió Endimion. No había pensado en eso aún.

-¿Qué?- Ronin indignado, casi se puso de pie en los estribos-. ¿Tú has traído a una mujer aquí en la deshonra? Ningún hijo mío hace cabriolas con su consorte sin ofrecerle una unión apropiada.

Endimion enterró sus manos en su pelo. Su mundo se había vuelto loco. Ésta era la conversación más absurda que él podría recordar haber mantenido.

-¡No he tenido tiempo de casarme con ella aún! Y habrá una boda tan pronto como pueda. La falta de tiempo es la única razón por la que ella no es mi esposa. Y tú- apuntó furiosamente a Ronin- tú no has sido un padre para mí en quince años, así que no pienses que puedes empezar a actuar como uno ahora.

-¡No he sido un padre para ti porque tú no regresabas a casa!

-Tú sabes por qué que no venía a casa-. Endimion habló furiosamente, sus ojos resplandeciendo.

Ronin se sobresaltó. Hizo una respiración profunda, y cuando habló otra vez pareció apocado por la cólera de Endimion.

-Sé que te fallé- dijo, sus ojos llenos hasta el borde de arrepentimiento.

-Fallarme es decirlo ligeramente- Endimion masculló. Se tambaleó por la respuesta de su _pa_. Él había esperado que el viejo se enfureciera de nuevo, que tal vez lo atacara como el bastardo chalado que era. Pero había arrepentimiento genuino en su mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tratar eso? Si Ronin se hubiera enfurecido como antes, entonces él podría soltar la cólera que llevaba encerrada peleándose con él. Pero Ronin no lo hizo. Él simplemente se sentó su caballo y lo contempló tristemente, haciendo que Endimion se sintiera aún peor.

-Serena está enferma- dijo Endimion bruscamente-. Necesita un lugar caliente para detenerse.

-¿Ella está enferma?- bramó Balder-. Por la lanza de Odín, muchacho, ¿tenías que esperar hasta ahora para decir la cosa más importante?

-¿Muchacho?- Endimion pronunció la simple palabra dejando en claro su amenaza.

Pero Balder estaba sereno. Su boca se torció con una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Oye tú, hijo del Chiba, no me asustas. Soy demasiado viejo para retroceder por el gruñido de un cachorro. No me dejarás llamarte por tu nombre dado por Dios, y me rehúso a llamarte por ese apelativo ridículo que has escogido, así es que es 'muchacho' o es 'agujero del culo'. ¿Cuál prefieres tú?- La risa burlona del hombre mayor era amenazadora.

Endimion se atrapó a sí mismo en el borde de una sonrisa débil. Si no hubiera estado tan firmemente decidido a odiar ese lugar, le habría caído bien ese viejo Balder gruñón. El hombre ordenaba respeto y claramente no soportaba las tonterías de nadie.

-Me puedes llamar muchacho con una condición- se aplacó-. Ten cuidado con mi mujer y guarda mi secreto. Y asegúrate de que los aldeanos hacen lo mismo.

Ronin y Balder intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron.

-Hecho.

-Bienvenido casa, muchacho- agregó Balder.

Endimion puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Sí, bienvenido...- Ronin empezó, pero Endimion levantó un dedo admonitorio.

-Y tú, viejo- dijo a Ronin-. Si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría mucho de respirar siquiera- avisó.

Ronin abrió su boca, luego la cerró, sus ojos azules oscurecidos de dolor.

1 Grim: en inglés, Sombrío (Nota de la Traductora)

2 Woe-be-gone: La Aflicción se ha Ido (Nota de la Traductora)


	31. Capítulo 30

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Serena no podía dejar de sonreír. Era casi imposible no hacerlo en medio de tal excitación. Cómo lograba Endimion mantener la mirada tan taciturno estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Se resignó a tratar de imitarlo, lo que hizo muy contra su voluntad porque en todas partes encontraba algo encantador y Endimion parecía tan miserable que la desanimó. Sabía que debería sentir más compasión por su apuro, pero era difícil sentir compasión cuando su familia estaba tan llena de gozo por darle la bienvenida de vuelta al redil. Y qué redil tan grandioso era.

Darien, ella se corrigió a sí misma silenciosamente. En vez de darle una señal clara para que se uniera a ellos después de que él saludara a su _pa_, había corrido a toda velocidad de regreso para traerla y poder cabalgar juntos. Rodeado por el gentío alborozado, él le había explicado que cuando había dejado Tuluth años atrás, había asumido un nombre nuevo. Su nombre real, aunque él insistía en que ella continuara llamándolo Endimion, era Darien Roderick Icarus Chiba.

Ella suspiró entre sueños. Serena Alanna Chiba; dicho en voz alta, era una caída de truenos eufónicos. Ella no tenía duda que Endimion se casaría con ella una vez que se establecieran.

Endimion tensó su apretón en su mano y murmuró su nombre para obtener su atención.

-Serena, regresa de dondequiera que estés. Balder va a acompañarnos a nuestras cámaras, y conseguiremos que tú te calientes y comas.

-Oh, me siento mucho mejor, Endimion- ella dijo distraídamente, maravillándose con la bella entalladura que adornaba la galería. Ella caminó después de Balder y un surtido de criadas, felizmente asida de la mano de Endimion-. Este castillo es enorme, impresionante. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar tú alguna vez que era oscuro y lúgubre?

Él le asestó una mirada sombría.

-No tengo una condenada idea- masculló.

-Aquí está tu cuarto, Darien- empezó Balder.

-Endimion.

Muchacho-. Balder lo miró serenamente-. Y Merry, aquí, conducirá a Serena hasta el de ella- dijo con mordacidad.

-¿Qué?- Endimion quedó momentáneamente atontado. Ahora que ella era suya, ¿cómo podía dormir sin Serena en sus brazos?

-El cuarto- Balder gesticuló impacientemente-. El tuyo-. Él se volvió abruptamente hacia una criada elegante-. Y Merry aquí acompañará a Serena al de ella-. Sus ojos azules reflejaron un desafío frío.

-Conduciré a Serena hasta el de ella por mí mismo- Endimion concedió a regañadientes después de una pausa tensa.

-Mantente fuera de eso, muchacho, sigue delante. Pero no estás casado, así que tampoco pienses que puedes actuar como si lo estuvieras.

Serena se sonrojó.

-No te hablo a ti, muchacha- Balder se apresuró a reconfortarla-. Puedo ver que eres una fina dama, pero este niño es un patán como una cabra alrededor de ti y eso se puede ver claramente. Si busca las alegrías de la felicidad conyugal, entonces puede casarse. Sin una boda, no tendrá la dicha.

Endimion se sonrojó.

-Basta, Balder.

Balder arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Y trata de ser un poco más agradable hacia tu da, el muchacho. El hombre te dio la vida, después de todo.

Con eso, él se volvió y caminó por la galería, su barbilla orgullosa destacándose como la proa de un barco rompiendo las olas.

Endimion esperó hasta que hubo desaparecido de vista, luego pidió orientación de la criada.

-Escoltaré a Serena hacia sus cámaras- informó a la Merry de mirada traviesa. Hacia el grupo de criadas, él dijo, recorriendo con la mirada a Serena preocupadamente-. Ocúpense de que tengamos una tina llena de vapor y... ¿qué tipo de comida puede tolerar tu estómago, muchacha?

_Cualquier cosa y todo,_ Serena pensó. Estaba famélica.

-Lo que sea- dijo sucintamente.

Endimion sonrió débilmente, terminó de dar indicaciones a las criadas, y escoltó a Serena hacia sus aposentos.

Mientras entraban en las habitaciones, Serena exhaló un suspiro de placer. Sus cámaras estaban tan lujosamente diseñadas como el resto de Maldebann. Cuatro ventanas altas agraciaban la pared del oeste del dormitorio, y de allí se podía espiar al círculo solar sobre las montañas. Las alfombras níveas de piel de cordero cubrían los pisos. La cama estaba esculpida en madera de cerezo, y bruñida para un acabado vibrante, cubierta por un toldo de puro lino blanco. Un fuego alegre ardía en una chimenea enorme.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Serena?- Endimion cerró la puerta y la atrajo en sus brazos.

-Estoy mucho mejor ahora- ella lo reconfortó.

-Sé esto todo debe realmente ser chocante...

Serena lo besó, silenciando más palabras. Él pareció sobresaltado por el gesto, luego la besó a su vez tan urgentemente que hizo que a ella dedos de los pies se le ensortijaran por la anticipación. La joven se aferró al beso, disfrutándolo mientras podía, tratando de insuflarle coraje y amor, pues sospechaba que él lo necesitaría. Luego olvidó sus nobles intenciones a medida que el deseo chisporroteaba entre ellos.

Un golpecito bien definido en la puerta los persuadió rápidamente.

Endimion dio paso atrás y anduvo con paso impetuoso hacia la puerta, sin sorprenderse de encontrar a Balder parado allí.

-Me olvidé de decirte, muchacho, que cenamos a las ocho- dijo Balder, mirando con atención más allá de él, a Serena-. ¿Te ha besado, muchacha? Tú simplemente me dices y me encargaré de ello.

Endimion cerró la puerta sin contestar y echó llave. Balder suspiró tan ruidosamente desde afuera de la puerta que Serena casi se rió.

Mientras Endimion caminaba de regreso a su lado, ella lo estudió. La tensión del día era evidente; aun su usual postura orgullosa tenía una apariencia agobiada. Cuando reflexionó en todo lo que el hombre había pasado en pocas horas, se sintió terrible. Él estaba ocupado cuidando de ella cuando probablemente podría aprovechar más su tiempo a solas para poner en orden sus ideas. Ella acarició su mejilla con la mano.

-Endimion, con tu permiso, ¿piensas que podría descansar un poco antes de que me reúna con más personas? ¿Quizá podría cenar en mi cuarto esta noche y enfrentarme con el castillo mañana?

Ella no había estado equivocada. Su expresión fue una mezcla de interés y alivio.

-¿Estás segura que no te importa arreglártelas sola? ¿Estás segura de que estás lo bastante bien?

-Endimion, me siento maravillosamente. Lo que fuere que estuviera mal conmigo esta mañana, ha pasado. Ahora solamente a me gustaría relajarme en un baño largo y dormir. Sospecho que probablemente tienes personas y lugares con los que te gustaría ponerte al corriente.

-Eres admirable, ¿sabes eso, muchacha?-. Él alisó su pelo y remetió una guedeja vagabunda detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo, Endimion Roderick- ella dijo intensamente-. Ve a encontrarte con tu gente y ver tu casa. Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-¿Qué hice para merecerte?- Las palabras brotaron violentamente de él.

Ella rozó con sus labios los de él suavemente.

-Me hago la misma pregunta todo el tiempo.

-Quiero verte esta noche, Serena. Necesito verte.

-Dejaré mi puerta sin cerrojo-. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante que prometía la luna y las estrellas cuando él llegara.

Él le dirigió una última mirada tierna y se marchó.

-Ve con él. Yo no puedo- dijo Ronin urgentemente.

Los dos hombres miraban con atención fuera de la ventana a Endimion, repantigado en el muro delante del castillo, contemplando el pueblo. La noche había caído, y las luces diminutas del pueblo brillaban intermitentemente como un reflejo de las estrellas que moteaban el cielo. El castillo se había construido para proveer una vista sin impedimentos del poblado. Una terraza ancha de piedra delineaba el perímetro, por el este y el oeste. Se inclinaba en filas hasta las paredes fortificadas, la terraza misma rodeada por una pared baja, con una altura que permitía mirar sin rodeos el valle.

-¿Qué te gustaría a ti que dijera?- gruñó Balder-. Él es tu hijo, Ronin. Tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento.

-Él me odia.

-Entonces habla con él y trata de ayudarlo a superarlo.

-¡No es tan fácil!- Ronin contestó bruscamente, pero en sus ojos azules Balder vio miedo. El miedo de que si Ronin hablaba con su hijo, lo podría perder una vez más.

Balder miró a su hermano por un momento y entonces suspiró.

-Haré un intento, Ronin.

Endimion observó el opulento valle tragado por la noche. Los aldeanos habían comenzado a iluminar candelas y jalar postigos, y desde su sitio en lo alto del muro podía oír los gritos apenas perceptibles de padres llamando a sus niños para que entraran en las cabañas acogedoras, y a los granjeros juntando a los animales antes de acostarse. Era una escena de paz y armonía. Echó furtivamente una mirada sobre su hombro hacia el castillo, pero ni una gárgola lo acechaba. Era posible que los años de correr y esconderse hubieran distorsionado sus percepciones hasta que todo le había parecido desolado y solitario, aún un pasado que una vez había sido brillante. Su vida se había alterado tan abruptamente en ese día desafortunado, que bien podría haber distorsionado sus recuerdos.

Él podría aceptar que había olvidado lo que Tuluth era realmente. Podría aceptar que el castillo nunca había sido verdaderamente amenazador. ¿Pero qué podría hacer con su _pa_? Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, de cuclillas sobre el cuerpo de su madre. ¿Había él, en su conmoción y su pena, malinterpretado ese acontecimiento también? Una vez que la posibilidad se presentó, la estudió de cada ángulo, su confusión haciéndose más honda.

Él había encontrado a su _pa_ en los huertos del sur a comienzos de la mañana, en el momento en que Jolyn se paseaba por las tierras y lo había saludado. Él había estado en camino para encontrarse con Arron y salir de pesca. La escena estaba cuidadosamente grabada en su mente: Jolyn caída y maltratada, su cara una masa de magulladuras, Ronin encorvado por encima de ella, gruñendo, sangre en todas partes, y el maldito cuchillo incriminador en su mano.

-Bello, ¿no es verdad?- Balder interrumpió su debate interno.

-Sí- Endimion replicó, a medias asombrado de que Balder se hubiera unido a él-. No recuerdo que fuera así, Balder.

Balder colocó una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

-Eso es porque no fue siempre como esto. Tuluth se ha ampliado tremendamente sobre los años, gracias a los esfuerzos de tu _pa_.

-Puesto a pensar en eso, no te recuerdo tampoco- Endimion dijo pensativamente-. ¿Te conocía cuando era un muchacho?

-No. Pasé gran parte de mi vida vagabundeando. Visité Maldebann dos veces cuando tú eras joven, pero sólo brevemente. Seis meses atrás el barco que tripulaba se hundió en una tormenta, y me dejó en la antigua tierra de Alba. Me figuré que significaba que era tiempo de comprobar qué había quedado de mi clan. Soy el hermano mayor de tu _pa_, pero tuve antojo de ver el mundo, así que intimidé a Ronin para que fuera el laird, y resulto ser uno magnífico.

Endimion frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso es debatible.

-No seas tan duro con Ronin, muchacho. Él ha querido más que nada que vuelvas a casa. Tal vez tus recuerdos de él son tan descoloridos como tus recuerdos de Tuluth.

-Tal vez- concedió Endimion apretadamente-. Pero tal vez no.

-Dale una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que te pido. Conócelo otra vez y haz un juicio fresco. Hubo cosas que él no tuvo tiempo de explicarte antes. Deja que te las diga ahora.

Endimion se encogió de hombros, liberándose de su mano.

-No digas más, Balder. Déjame tranquilo.

-Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad para hablarte, muchacho- insistió Balder, sin desanimarse por la despedida de Endimion.

-¿No lo he dejado aún?

Balder inclinó su cabeza y se retiró.

-Bien, eso no duró mucho tiempo- se quejó Ronin.

-Expresé mi opinión. Ahora haz tu parte- dijo Balder.

-Mañana-. Ronin aplazó la decisión.

Balder lo miró encolerizadamente.

-Tú sabes que es estúpido tratar de hablar acerca de algo cuando las personas están cansadas, y el muchacho debe estar exhausto, Balder.

-Los Berserkers solamente se cansan cuando han tenido un acceso de furia- dijo Balder secamente.

-Abandona esa actuación de hermano mayor- Ronin contestó bruscamente.

-Bien, abandona esa actitud de hermano menor-. Dos pares de ojos de azul hielo batallaron, y Balder finalmente se encogió de hombros-. Si tú no encaras ese problema, entonces revuelve tu mente con esto: Merry oyó a Serena decirle al muchacho que dejaría su puerta sin cerrojo. Si no lo detenemos de alguna manera, entonces ese muchacho tuyo disfrutará los placeres sin pagar el precio.

-Pero él ya los ha probado. Sabemos eso.

-Eso no lo hace correcto. Y negárselo lo puede animar a que se case con ella más pronto- apuntó Balder.

-¿Qué sugieres tú? ¿Encerrarla en la torre? El chico es un Berserker, la alcanzará de alguna manera.

Balder pensó un momento, luego sonrió abiertamente.

-Él no haría algo indecoroso, ¿verdad?

Una hora después de la medianoche, Endimion caminaba rápidamente por el corredor hacia las cámaras de Serena. Merry le había asegurado que Serena había pasado una tarde descansada sin más accesos de enfermedad. Había comido como una mujer famélica, la criada vivaracha le había dicho.

Él dejó que sus labios se curvaran en la sonrisa que sentía brotar siempre que pensaba en Serena. Necesitaba tocarla, decirle que quería casarse con ella si ella todavía lo deseaba. Deseaba confiar en ella. La muchacha tenía una mente lógica; quizá ella lo podría ayudar a ver cosas a las que no encontraba sentido quizá por estar demasiado cerca de los temas implicados. Se mantenía firme en su posición de que ella nunca debía saber qué era realmente él, pero podría hablar con ella acerca de qué había ocurrido o le había parecido que había ocurrido quince años atrás, sin dejar traslucir su secreto.

Su andar se aceleraba a medida que doblaba por la galería que conducía a las cámaras de la joven, y casi corría mientras doblaba las esquinas.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó a Balder, enérgicamente rellenando de argamasa una grieta en la piedra, con una mezcla de arcilla y roca triturada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Endimion miró con ceño indignado-. Es la mitad de la noche.

Balder se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Cuidar de este castillo es un trabajo que no acaba nunca. Afortunadamente, no preciso dormir mucho en estos tiempos. Pero ya que mencionas eso, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Tus cuartos están en aquella dirección- él señaló con una espátula medio llena en otro sentido- en caso de que te hayas olvidado. Tú no serías capaz de echar a perder a una muchacha inocente, ¿verdad?

Un músculo tiró bruscamente en la mandíbula de Endimion.

-Correcto. He debido haberme confundido al dar una vuelta.

-Bien, vuelve por donde viniste entonces, muchacho. Espero trabajar en esta pared toda la noche- dijo Balder dijo serenamente-. La noche entera.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Serena asomó su cabeza fuera de la puerta.

-¡Balder!- tiró de la manta en torno a sus hombros, mirándolo fija y malhumoradamente.

Balder sonrió abiertamente. Ella era adorable, ruborizada por el sueño y, obviamente, el objetivo de andar a hurtadillas hacia el cuarto de Endimion.

-¿Necesitas algo, muchacha?

-Oh- Dijo Serena en una voz pequeña.

-¿Quieres que te escolte a las cocinas? ¿Te puedo dar un paseo pequeñito? Estoy usualmente levantado toda la noche, y lo único que tengo intención de hacer es emplastar aquí. Las grietas pequeñas entre las piedras pueden convertirse en grietas grandes en el parpadeo de un ojo si son desatendidas.

-No, no- Serena agitó la mano hacia él-. Simplemente oí un ruido y me preguntaba qué sería-. Ella le deseó las buenas noches y se retiró.

Después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta, Balder se restregó los ojos. Por los santos, iba a ser una condenada noche... una larga noche.

A gran altura por encima de Tuluth, los hombres se reunieron. Dos de ellos se libraron del grupo principal y se movieron hacia el borde, hablando quedamente.

-La emboscada no surtió efecto, Connor. ¿Por qué infiernos enviaste un simple grupo de hombres en pos de un Berserker?

-Porque dijiste que estaba probablemente de regreso a Tuluth- Connor devolvió sus palabras bruscas-. No tenemos el deseo de desperdiciar todos los que somos si vamos a necesitarlos más tarde. Además, ¿cuántos barriles de nuestra pólvora negra desaprovechaste tú, únicamente para fallar?

Ramsay Logan frunció el entrecejo.

-No había pensado detenidamente en eso todo lo que debería. No escapará la próxima vez.

-Logan, si asesinas a Darien Chiba allí, tendrás suficiente oro como para que te dure el resto de tus días. Hemos estado intentándolo por años. Él es el último que queda con capacidad de engendrar más. De lo que sabemos- agregó.

-¿Todos sus niños nacen Berserkers?- Ramsay miró el pequeño temblor de luces apagándose en el valle.

Los labios de Connor se encresparon con repugnancia.

-Sólo los hijos de descendencia directa del laird. La maldición se limita a la línea dominante, paterna. Durante siglos nuestro clan ha recogido tanta información acerca de los Chiba como ha podido. Sabemos que tienen un único consorte verdadero, y una vez que su consorte muere, permanecen célibes por el resto de sus vidas. Así es que el viejo no será por mucho tiempo una amenaza. En la medida de nuestro conocimiento, Darien es su único hijo. Cuando él muera, será el fin. Sin embargo, durante varios períodos en los siglos se han ingeniado para esconderse de unos cuantos de nosotros. Por eso es imperativo que tú entres en el Castillo Maldebann. Quiero al último Chiba destruido.

-¿Sospechas que el castillo está plagado de niños de ojos azules ocultos? ¿Es posible que Ronin tuviera otros hijos además de Darien?

-No sabemos- admitió Connor-. Por años hemos oído que hay un vestíbulo, un lugar de culto pagano para Odín. Se supone que está directamente en el corazón de la montaña-. Su cara se puso tensa de furia-. ¡Paganos malditos, esta es una tierra cristiana ahora! Hemos oído que practican ceremonias idólatras. Y una de las criadas que capturamos, antes de que muriese, dijo que registran todas y cada una de sus paganas camadas en ese vestíbulo. Tú lo debes encontrar y debes verificar que Darien es el último.

-¿Esperas que me meta calladamente en la guarida de tales criaturas y espíe? ¿Cuánto oro dices que me darás?- Ramsay negoció con astucia.

Connor lo evaluó con el fanatismo de un purista.

-Si pruebas que él es el último y tienes éxito en matarlo, puedes mencionar tu precio.

-Me meteré en el castillo y tomaré al último Berserker- dijo Ramsay con deleite.

-¿Cómo? Has fallado tres veces hasta ahora.

-No te preocupes. No solamente llegaré al vestíbulo, sino que me apropiaré de su consorte, Serena. Es posible que esté embarazada.

-¡Por las lágrimas benditas de Cristo!- Connor se estremeció con aversión-. Después de que la uses, mátala- ordenó.

Ramsay levantó una mano.

-No. Esperaremos a ver si está embarazada.

-Pero ella ha estado manchada...

-La quiero. Ella es parte de mi precio- insistió Ramsay-. Si ella lleva a su niño, entonces la mantendré bajo estrecha custodia hasta que dé a luz.

-Si es un hijo, lo matas, y estaré allí para observar. Tú dices que odias a los Berserkers, pero si lo pensaras, los podrías criar en tu clan, y podrías sentir diferente.

-Darien Chiba mató a mis hermanos- Ramsay dijo apretadamente-. Religión o no, no sufriré escrúpulos acerca de matar a su hijo. O hija.

-Bien-. Connor McKane miró hacia abajo, al valle en el pueblo durmiente de Tuluth-. La ciudad es mucho más grande ahora, Logan. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Mencionaste que hay cuevas en la montaña. Una vez que haya capturado a la mujer, te entregaré una pieza de la ropa que ella lleva puesta. Tú lo tomarás y confrontarás al viejo y Darien. No pelearán mientras sepan que tengo a Serena. Tú lo enviarás a las cuevas, y me encargaré de eso de allí.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que me encargaré de eso de allí- Ramsay gruñó.

-Quiero ver su cadáver con mis propios ojos.

-Lo harás-. Ramsay se unió a Connor detrás del refugio de una saliente. Los dos se quedaron con la mirada fija abajo, en Castle Maldebann.

-Tal derroche de belleza y fuerza en paganos. Cuando estén derrotados, los McKane tomarán Maldebann- suspiró Connor.

-Cuando haya hecho lo que prometí, los Logan tomarán Maldebann- Ramsay dijo con una mirada helada, que desafiaba a Connor a disentir.


	32. Capítulo 31

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Cuando Serena despertó la siguiente mañana, inmediatamente se hizo consciente de dos cosas: que extrañaba a Endimion terriblemente, y tenía lo que llamaban las mujeres _"gestar aflicciones"_. Mientras se enrollaba sobre su costado y acunaba su estómago, no podía creer que hubiera desconocido su mal la mañana anterior. Aunque había sospechado que estaba embarazada, debía haber estado tan distraída por preocupaciones de cómo conducir a Endimion hacia Maldebann, que no había asociado el hecho, y se había percatado de que tenía las náusea matutinas de las que las criadas en Caithness a menudo se habían quejado. El pensamiento de sufrir eso cada mañana la deprimió, pero la confirmación de que llevaba al niño de Endimion reemplazó su incomodidad con júbilo. No podía esperar para compartir las noticias maravillosas con él.

Una dolencia alarmante y repentina en su estómago casi la hizo reevaluar su alegría. Se abandonó en un gemido fuerte de autocompasión. Ensortijarse en una pelota la ayudó, como lo hizo la consolación de lo que había oído, que tal enfermedad tenía usualmente una duración breve.

Y así fue. Después de alrededor de treinta minutos, pasó tan repentinamente como la había asaltado. Estaba sorprendida por descubrir que se sentía saludable y sana, como si no hubiera sufrido ni un momento de desasosiego. Cepilló su pelo largo, lo sujetó hacia atrás con un listón, y luego se sentó a contemplar tristemente los despojos de su vestido de novia. Se habían ido de Caithness con nada excepto ese vestido en su cuerpo. Los únicos artículos de ropa en sus cámaras eran eso y el _plaid_ de los Douglas que Endimion había puesto alrededor de ella. Bien, no iba a negarse el desayuno por falta de ropa, decidió velozmente. No cuando su barriga era tan temperamental. Unos pocos momentos y unos cuantos nudos estratégicos más tarde, estaba envuelta en un _plaid_ al estilo escocés y lista para abrirse paso hacia el Gran Hall.

Ronin, Balder, y Endimion estaban ya desayunando, comiendo en un silencio tenso. Serena gorjeó un alegre buenos días; el grupo sombrío claramente necesitaba una dosis inflexible de alegría.

Los tres hombres brincaron sobre sus pies, dándose empujones por el honor de acomodarla. Ella obsequió a Endimion con una sonrisa brillante.

-Buen día- ronroneó, sus ojos vagando sobre él ávidamente. Se preguntó si la reciente conciencia de su niño creciendo dentro de ella brillaba intensamente en sus ojos. ¡Sencillamente tenía que atraparlo a solas pronto!

Él se congeló, su mitad de la silla extraída.

-... días- murmuró con voz ronca, estúpidamente, cegado por su esplendor-. Och, Serena, no tienes más ropas, ¿verdad?-. Él la vio arropada en su _plaid_ y sonrió tiernamente-. Te recuerdo vestida así cuando eras pequeñita. Estabas decidida a ser como tu _pa_- la ayudó a sentarse, sus manos demorándose en sus hombros-. Balder, ¿puedes ordenar a las criadas que encuentren algo que Serena pueda ponerse?

Fue Ronin quien contestó.

-Estoy seguro de que algunos de los vestidos de Jolyn podrían arreglarse. Los guardé…- sus ojos se nublaron de pesar.

Serena vio asombrada que la mandíbula de Endimion se tensaba. Él se dejó caer en su asiento y apretó la mano alrededor de su jarro tan apretadamente, que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Aunque Endimion le había contado unas pocas cosas sobre su familia, no le había dicho cómo había muerto Jolyn. Ni le había dicho qué había hecho Ronin para abrir tal abismo entre lo dos. De lo que ella había visto de su _pa_, no había nada remotamente extraño o desequilibrado en él. Parecía un hombre amable, lleno de arrepentimiento y anhelando un mejor futuro con su hijo. Se dio cuenta de que Balder observaba a Endimion tan fijamente como ella lo hacía.

-¿Oíste tú alguna vez la fábula del lobo con piel de oveja, muchacho?- preguntó Balder, mirando a Endimion con desagrado.

-Sí- él gruñó-. Entablé una buena amistad con esa moraleja a una temprana edad-. De nuevo él dirigió una mirada de furia a Ronin.

-Entonces deberías saber que algunas veces funciona al revés, que hay cosas tales como ovejas con piel de lobo también. Algunas veces las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Algunas veces tienes que reexaminar el hecho con ojos maduros.

Serena los miró con curiosidad. Había un mensaje sin palabras que ella no entendía.

-Serena ama las fábulas- masculló Endimion, impulsando el tema a una dirección nueva.

-Bien, dinos una, muchacha- la animó Ronin.

Serena se sonrojó.

-No, de verdad, no podría. Son los niños los que aman tanto las fábulas.

-¡Bah, niños, dice, Balder!- exclamó Ronin-. Mi Jolyn amaba las fábulas y nos las relataba a menudo. Vamos, muchacha, danos una historia.

-Bien…- ella meditó.

-Dinos una. Sigue- apremiaron los hermanos.

Junto a ella, Endimion tomó un trago profundo de su jarro y lo dejó caer de golpe sobre la mesa.

Serena se sobresaltó interiormente pero se rehusó a reaccionar. Él había estado serio y no dejaba de mirar encolerizadamente desde que habían llegado, y la muchacha no podía imaginar por qué. Buscando una forma de reducir la tensión palpable, registró su reserva de fábulas y, golpeada por un impulso travieso, seleccionó un cuento.

-Una vez hubo un león poderoso, heroico e invencible. Él era el rey de las bestias, y lo sabía de sobra. Un poco arrogante, podría decir, pero un buen rey de todos modos-. Ella hizo una pausa para sonreír cálidamente a Endimion.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Este león poderoso estaba caminando en el bosque de las tierras bajas una tarde, cuando espió a una mujer preciosa...

-Con ondas de pelo dorado y ojos de ámbar- Balder dijo de pronto.

-¡Por qué, sí! ¿Cómo sabías tú? Has oído esto, ¿verdad, Balder?

Endimion puso sus ojos en blanco.

Serena reprimió el deseo de reírse y continuó.

-El león poderoso estaba fascinado por su belleza, por sus formas tiernas y por la canción preciosa que ella cantaba. Él pisó suavemente hacia adelante, quedamente, así no la sobresaltaría. Pero la doncella no tenía miedo; vio al león por lo que era: una criatura poderosa, valiente y honorable con un rugido a menudo temible que poseedor de un corazón puro y valiente. Ella podía pasar por alto su arrogancia, porque sabía, de observar a su padre, que la arrogancia era a menudo parte inherente de la fuerza extraordinaria- Serena robó una mirada rápida a Ronin; él sonreía ampliamente. Sacando amparo de la diversión de Ronin, ella miró directamente a Endimion y continuó-: El león estaba entontecido. Al día siguiente salió a buscar al padre de la mujer y dio en prenda su corazón, buscando su mano en matrimonio. El padre de la mujer estaba preocupado por la naturaleza bestial del león, a pesar de que su hija estaba perfectamente a gusto con ella. Sin que la hija lo supiera, su padre estaba de acuerdo en aceptar el cortejo del león, pidiendo al rey león que se depilara las garras y jalara sus dientes, queriéndolo domesticado y civilizado. El león estaba desesperadamente enamorado. Él estuvo de acuerdo, y así se hizo.

-Otros Sansón y Dalilah- masculló Endimion.

Serena lo ignoró.

-Cuando el león hizo lo que le había pedido, el padre no lo condujo de su casa con varas y piedras, porque la bestia no era ya una amenaza, no más una criatura temible.

Serena hizo una pausa significativamente, y Balder y Ronin dieron unas palmadas.

-¡Asombrosamente dicho!- exclamó Ronin-. Ese era un favorito de mi esposa.

Endimion frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ese es el fin? ¿Precisamente qué diablos es la moraleja de la historia?- preguntó, ofendido-. ¿Que amar hace a un hombre más débil? ¿Que él pierde a la mujer que ama cuando ella lo ve domesticado?

Ronin le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-No, muchacho. El punto de esa fábula está en que aún los poderosos pueden ser humillados por el amor.

-Espera, hay más. La hija- dijo Serena quedamente-, emocionada por su voluntad de confiar tan completamente, huyó de la casa de su _pa_ y se casó con su rey león- entendía el miedo de Endimion ahora. No importaba qué secreto escondía, temía que una vez que ella lo descubriese, lo dejara.

-¡Todavía pienso que es una historia terrible!- Endimion tronó, agitando las manos coléricamente. Agarró su jarro y lo echó a volar a través de la mesa, rociando a Ronin con vino de sidra. Endimion se quedó con la mirada fija en la mancha rojo fuerte propagándose en el lino blanco de su _pa_ por un momento largo, tenso-. Perdóname- dijo toscamente, empujando hacia atrás su silla y, sin otra mirada, saliendo a paso sostenido del cuarto.

-Ah, muchacha, él puede ser un tonto algunas veces, temo- dijo Ronin con una mirada apologética, limpiando su camisa con una tela.

Serena escarbó en su desayuno.

-Desearía entender lo que pasa- ella disparó una mirada esperanzadora en los hermanos. -¿No le has preguntado?- comentó Balder.

-Quiero preguntarle, pero…

-¿Pero entiendes que no puede darte respuestas porque a él no las tiene para sí mismo?

-¡Simplemente deseo que me hable de eso! Aunque no sea conmigo, entonces al menos contigo- ella dijo a Ronin-. Hay tanta pena dentro de él, y no tengo idea de qué hacer excepto darle tiempo.

-Él te ama, muchacha- Ronin la reconfortó-. Está en sus ojos, en la forma que él te toca, en la manera que se mueve cuando estás por ahí. Tú eres el centro de su corazón.

-Lo sé- ella dijo simplemente-. No dudo que él me ame. Pero la confianza es parte y componente del amor.

Balder torció una mirada penetrante en su hermano.

-Ronin va a hablar con él hoy, ¿no es así, hermano?- se levantó de la mesa-. Te alcanzaré una camisa nueva- agregó, y dejó el Gran Hall.

Ronin se desprendió la camisa mojada en sidra, la dobló sobre una silla, y secó su cuerpo con un lienzo. La sidra lo había remojado a fondo.

Serena lo observó con curiosidad. Su torso era bien definido y poderoso. Su pecho era ancho, oscurecido por años del sol Highland y espolvoreado de vello como el de Endimion. Y como el de Endimion, estaba libre de cicatrices o marcas de nacimiento, un espacio inmaculado vasto de piel teñida de aceituna. No podía comprenderlo; fijó la mirada, perpleja por el hecho de que no hubiera una sola cicatriz en el torso de un hombre que supuestamente había combatido en docenas de batallas sin llevar más protección que su _plaid_, si es que peleaba de la manera escocesa usual. Incluso su padre tenía una cicatriz o dos en su pecho. Ella se quedó con la mirada fija, desconcertada, hasta que se percató de que Ronin no se movía, pero la observaba mientras ella lo observaba a él.

-La última vez que una muchacha bonita contempló mi pecho fue hace quince años- bromeó él.

La mirada de Serena voló hacia su rostro. Él la contemplaba con gentileza.

-¿Eso fue cuando tu esposa falleció?

Ronin asintió con la cabeza.

-Jolyn era la mujer más encantadora que alguna vez he visto. Y el corazón más genuino que nunca he conocido.

-¿Cómo la perdiste?- preguntó ella delicadamente.

Ronin la miró, impasible.

-¿Fue en la batalla?- insistió.

Ronin estudió su camisa.

-Temo que esta camisa está arruinada.

Ella probó otra ruta, una que él podría estar dispuesto a debatir.

-Pero seguramente en quince años hayas conocido otras mujeres, ¿verdad?

-Hay una única para nosotros, muchacha. Y después de que ella se haya ido, nunca puede haber otra.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca has estado con…? ¿En quince años no...?- calló súbitamente, avergonzada por la dirección que la conversación tomaba, pero no podía suprimir su curiosidad. Ella sabía que los hombres a menudo se volvían a casar después de que sus esposas murieran. Si no lo hacían, era considerado natural que, entonces, tomaran amantes. ¿Estaba este hombre diciendo que él había estado completamente solo por quince años?

-Hay solamente una aquí dentro- Ronin aporreó un puño contra su pecho-. Sólo amamos una vez, y no somos buenos para una mujer sin amor- dijo con dignidad quieta-. Mi hijo sabe eso, al menos.

Los ojos de Serena se fijaron en su pecho otra vez, y e hizo una observación sobre la causa de su consternación.

-Endimion dijo que los McKane te abrieron el pecho con una hacha de combate.

Los ojos de Ronin salieron por un instante de sus órbitas.

-Cicatrizo bien. Y eso fue hace quince años, muchacha- se encogió de hombros, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo.

Serena dio un paso y alargó una mano, asombrada.

Ronin se alejó.

-El sol oscurece mi piel y cubre un montón de cicatrices. Y allí está el pelo también- él dijo rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente, para la tranquilidad de espíritu de Serena.

-Pero aun así no veo el indicio de una cicatriz- protestó. Según Endimion, el hacha había sido sepultada hasta la gruesa cuña de la empuñadura. No sólo la mayoría de los hombres no podría sobrevivir a eso, sin que una lesión así habría dejado una cordillera gruesa de cicatrices blancas-. Endimion dijo que habías estado en muchas batallas. Uno pensaría que tendrías al menos una o dos cicatrices para mostrar. Y ya que lo pienso- se preguntó en voz alta-, Endimion no tiene ninguna cicatriz tampoco. En ningún sitio. De hecho, no pienso que alguna vez aun haya visto un corte pequeño en ese hombre. ¿No se lastima nunca? ¿Se corta al afeitar esa mandíbula terca? ¿Arranca de raíz su dedo del pie? ¿Derrama lágrimas?- Ella supo que su voz aumentaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Nosotros los Chiba disfrutamos de una salud excelente- Ronin jugueteó con su tartán, desenrolló un pliegue, y lo encortinó a través de su pecho.

-Aparentemente- respondió Serena, su mente lejos. Se forzó a sí misma a regresar con un esfuerzo-. Milord…

-Ronin.

-Ronin, ¿hay algo que te gustaría contarme sobre tu hijo?

Ronin suspiró y la miró sombríamente.

-Och, sí- admitió-. Pero no puedo, muchacha. Te lo debe decir él.

-¿Por qué él no confía en mí?

-No es en ti en quien no confía, muchacha- dijo Balder, entrando en el Gran Hall con una camisa limpia. Como Endimion, se movía silenciosamente-. Es que él no confía en sí mismo.

Serena miró al tío de Endimion. Su mirada pasó velozmente entre él y Ronin. Había algo de indefinible y molesto en el fondo de su mente, pero simplemente no lo podía señalar. Estaban ambos observándola fijamente, casi esperanzadoramente. ¿Pero qué era lo que esperaban? Serena, perpleja, se terminó su sidra y colocó la copa en una mesa cercana.

-Supongo que debería ir a encontrar a Endimion.

-Solamente no vayas a recorrer la galería central, Serena- dijo Balder rápidamente, mirándola fijamente-. Él raramente va hacia allá, pero si lo hace, es porque desea algo de privacidad.

-¿La galería central?- la frente de Serena se arrugó-. Pensé que ésta era la galería central- ondeó su brazo hacia el Gran Hall, donde habían cenado.

-No, ésta es la galería delantera. Quiero decir la que corre detrás del castillo. En realidad, hace un túnel directamente a través del corazón de la montaña misma. Es donde él solía correr cuando era un niño.

-Oh- ella inclinó su cabeza-. Gracias- agregó, pero no tenía ninguna idea de qué estaba agradeciéndole. Su comentario secreto parecía haber sido emitido como una advertencia, pero parecía, sospechosamente, una invitación para curiosear. Ella agitó su cabeza vivamente y se excusó, consumida por la curiosidad.

Después de que ella se fue, Ronin sonrió abiertamente a Balder.

-Él nunca iba hacia allá cuando era un niño. ¡No ha visto el Hall de los Lords aún! Eres un bastardo tramposo, ¿no es cierto?- exclamó admirativamente.

-Siempre te dije que tenía la "_parte del león_" en lo que a la materia gris de la familia se refiere- se vanaglorió Balder y les vertió ambos otro vaso de sidra-. ¿Están las antorchas encendidas, Ronin? Lo dejaste destrabado, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Tú no tienes toda la materia gris. Pero Balder, ¿qué ocurre si ella no puede imaginarse que es eso? ¿O peor, no lo puede aceptar?

-Esa mujer tiene una cabeza sobre los hombros, hermano. Es bastante incendiaria con sus preguntas, pero cuida su lengua. No porque sea manejable, sino por amor a tu muchacho. Se está muriendo por conocer lo que sucedió aquí quince años atrás, y espera pacientemente a que Darien se lo diga. Así que le daremos a ella las respuestas de otra forma para asegurarnos de que esté preparada cuando él finalmente hable- Balder hizo una pausa y evaluó a su hermano severamente-. No estás acostumbrado a ser un cobarde, Ronin. Deja de esperar que él venga a ti. Ve a él, como deseabas hacerlo años atrás. Haz Eso, Ronin.

Serena salió disparada hacia la galería central, o como mucho, hizo una línea tan recta como fue capaz, ya que deambular en el interior del Castillo Maldebann era semejante a vagar por una ciudad que no figurara en el mapa. Navegó por corredores complicados, procediendo en la dirección que esperaba la dirigiera hacia atrás, hacia la montaña, determinada a encontrar la galería central. Era obvio que Balder y Ronin deseaban que lo viera. ¿Le daría respuestas acerca de Endimion?

Después de treinta minutos de búsqueda frustrante, dio vueltas a través de una serie de corredores serpenteantes y a la vuelta de una esquina, se abrió el segundo Gran Hall, aun más grande que en el que había desayunado. Ella dio un paso adelante con vacilación; la galería era definitivamente vieja, quizá tan antiquísima como las piedras estáticas erigidas por los místicos Druidas.

Alguien convenientemente había encendido antorchas; seguramente los hermanos entrometidos, ella concluyó agradecida, pues no había ninguna ventana en esa parte de la estructura, y ¿cómo podría haberla? Este Gran Hall estaba realmente dentro del vientre de la montaña. Tembló, aturdida por la idea. Cruzó el cuarto enorme lentamente, a través de las misteriosas puertas dobles colocadas en la pared en el otro extremo. Se alzaban imponentes por encima de ella, plegadas en bandas de acero, y por encima de la abertura arqueada, unas letras destacadas habían sido cinceladas.

-_Deo non fortuna_- murmuró, incitada por el mismo impulso a hablar en voz baja que tenía en la capilla de Caithness.

Ella empujó las puertas macizas y contuvo el aliento cuando se mecieron hacia dentro, revelando la galería central de la que Balder había hablado. Con los ojos muy abiertos, avanzó poco a poco, con el modo de andar de ensueño de un somnámbulo, fascinada por lo que yacía ante ella. Las líneas fluidas de la galería invitaban los ojos hacia arriba, y ella giró sobre sí misma lentamente, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás y maravillándose del cielo raso. Los cuadros y los murales cubrían el espacio vasto, algunos de ellos tan vibrantes y realistas que sus manos imploraron por tocarlos. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras trataba de comprender qué estaba viendo. ¿Estaba contemplando los siglos de historia de los Chiba? Arrastró su mirada hacia abajo, únicamente para descubrir maravillas nuevas. Las paredes de la galería sostenían retratos. ¡Centenares de ellos!

Serena se deslizó a lo largo de la pared. Le tomó sólo unos pocos momentos percatarse de que recorría caminando una genealogía histórica, una línea de tiempo hecha de retratos. La primera parte de los cuadros estaban cincelados en piedra, algunos directamente en la pared, con nombres esculpidos abajo, tan extraños que no podría pronunciarlos. A medida que se abría camino hacia abajo de la pared, los métodos de descripción se volvían más modernos, lo mismo que la ropa. Era evidente que se había tenido mucho cuidado en repintar y restituir los retratos para mantener su exactitud durante siglos.

A medida que avanzaba hacia abajo, la línea de tiempo progresaba hacia el presente, y los retratos se hacían más gráficamente detallados, lo que hizo más hondo su sentido creciente de confusión. Los colores eran más brillantes, más cuidadosamente aplicados. Sus ojos pasaron velozmente entre los retratos, avanzando y retrocediendo de nuevo, comparando retratos de niños con sus subsiguientes retratos adultos.

Debía estar equivocada.

Serena, incrédula, cerró sus ojos por un minuto, luego los abrió lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás para estudiar una sección entera. No podía ser. Agarrando una antorcha, se acercó, mirando fijamente un grupo de niños en las faldas de sus madres. Eran niños bellos, niños de pelo oscuro, de ojos café que ciertamente se convertirían en hombres peligrosamente apuestos.

Ella se movió hacia los siguientes retratos y allí estaban otra vez: hombres de pelo oscuro, de ojos azules, peligrosamente apuestos.

Los ojos no cambiaban de color.

Serena desanduvo sus pasos y estudió a la mujer en el último retrato. Era una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño rojizo con cinco niños de ojos café en sus faldas. Serena luego se movió hacia su derecha; era ya sea la misma mujer o su gemela idéntica. Cinco hombres agrupados alrededor de ella en posturas diversas, todos mirando directamente al artista, sin dejar dudas en lo que se refería al color de sus ojos. El azul de hielo. Los nombres bajo los retratos eran los mismos. Se desplazó más debajo de la galería, desconcertada.

Hasta que ella encontró el siglo dieciséis.

Desafortunadamente, los retratos creaban más preguntas que respuestas, y ella cayó de rodillas en la galería por mucho tiempo, pensando.

Las horas pasaron antes de que lograse ordenar hasta el final todo para su satisfacción. Cuando lo hizo, ninguna pregunta quedó en su mente: era una mujer inteligente, capaz de ejercitar sus poderes de deducción razonando con lo mejor de ellos. Y esos poderes le dijeron a ella que, aunque desafiase cada pensamiento racional, simplemente no había ninguna otra explicación. Estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, arropada en un desordenado _plaid_, agarrando firmemente una antorcha casi agotada en un vestíbulo lleno de Berserkers.


	33. Capítulo 32

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Endimion caminó de arriba abajo por la terraza, sintiéndose como un tonto. Se había sentado a la mesa y había compartido el desayuno con su _pa_, logrando hacer una conversación cortés hasta que Serena había llegado. Luego Ronin había mencionado a Jolyn, y él había sentido la furia levantarse tan rápidamente que casi se había abalanzado a través de la mesa y había agarrado al viejo por la garganta.

Pero Endimion era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que mucha de la cólera que había sentido estaba dirigida contra sí mismo. Él necesitaba información y tenía miedo de preguntar. Necesitaba hablar con Serena, pero, ¿qué podría decirle? No tenía respuestas para sí mismo. _Confronta a tu pa_, su conciencia demandaba_. Averigua lo que realmente ocurrió. _

La idea lo aterrorizó. Si descubría que estaba equivocado, su mundo entero se vería radicalmente diferente.

Además, tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse. Tenía que asegurarse de que Serena no descubriera lo que él era, y necesitaba advertir a Balder que los McKane estaban pisándoles los talones. Necesitaba llevar a Serena a alguna parte libre de riesgos antes de que atacaran, y necesitaba saber por qué él, su tío, y su _pa_ eran todos Berserkers. Simplemente parecía demasiada coincidencia, y Balder continuaba aludiendo información que él no poseía. La información que no podría pedir.

-Hijo.

Endimion se dio vuelta.

-No me llames eso- contestó bruscamente, pero la protesta no llevaba su veneno usual.

Ronin expelió una bocanada de aire.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Es demasiado tarde. Dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir años atrás.

Ronin cruzó la terraza y se unió a Endimion en la pared.

-Tuluth es bello, ¿verdad?- preguntó suavemente.

Endimion no contestó.

-Muchacho, yo…

-Ronin, tú...

Los dos hombres se miraron escudriñadoramente. Ni uno ni otro advirtió que Balder salía un momento encima de la terraza.

-¿Por qué te fuiste y nunca regresaste?- las palabras explotan de los labios de Ronin con la angustia encerrada de quince años esperando para decirlas.

-¿Por qué me fui?- Endimion se hizo eco incrédulamente.

-¿Fue porque estabas asustado por lo que te habías convertido?

-¿Que me convertí? ¡ Nunca me convertí en lo que eres tú!

Ronin le miró boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo cuando tienes los ojos azules? Tú tienes el deseo de matar.

-Sé que soy un Berserker- contestó Endimion llanamente-. Pero no soy demente.

Ronin parpadeó.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.

-Lo hiciste. Esa noche en la batalla, me dijiste que era igual que tú- él recordó amargamente.

-Y lo eres.

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí, lo eres.

-¡Tú mataste a mi madre!- Endimion rugió, con toda la angustia guardada en quince años de espera.

Balder avanzó instantáneamente, y Endimion se encontró como centro incómodo de dos pares de intensos ojos azules.

Ronin y Balder intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

-¿Por eso es que nunca volviste a casa?- dijo Ronin cuidadosamente.

Endimion respiró profundamente. Las preguntas estallaron dentro de él, y ahora que había empezado a preguntar, pensó que nunca podría detenerse.

-¿Qué tal tener ojos café para comenzar? ¿Por qué son ustedes dos Berserkers también?

-Oh, realmente eres torpe, ¿verdad?- Balder bufó-. Vamos, ¿no puedes sumar dos y dos aún, muchacho?

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Endimion se tensó. Miles de preguntas colisionaron con centenares de sospechas y docenas de recuerdos suprimidos, y todas se unieron en lo inconcebible.

-¿Es alguien más mi padre?- demandó.

Ronin y Balder lo observaron, meneando sus cabezas.

-Bien, entonces, ¿por qué mataste a mi madre?- rugió-. Y no me digas que todos nacimos así. Tú pudiste haber nacido lo suficientemente loco como para matar a tu esposa, pero yo no lo soy.

La cara de Ronin se rigidizó de furia.

-No puedo creer que pienses que maté a Jolyn.

-Te encontré sobre su cuerpo- insistió Endimion-. Tú sujetabas el cuchillo…

-Lo quité de su corazón- gritó Ronin-. ¿Por qué mataría a la única mujer que alguna vez amé? ¿Cómo podrías tú, de todas las personas quizá, pensar que podría matar a mi consorte verdadero? ¿Podrías matar tú a Serena? ¿Aun en medio de _Berserkergang_, la podrías matar tú?

-¡Nunca!- Endimion dijo a gritos la palabra.

-Entonces, ¿te das cuenta de que has malinterpretado…?

-Tú te abalanzaste sobre mí. ¡Habría sido el siguiente!

-Eres mi hijo- suspiró Ronin-. Te necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarte, para saber que estabas vivo; para reconfortarme de que los McKane no te hubieran alcanzado también.

Endimion clavó los ojos en él con la mirada vacía.

-¿Los McKane? ¿Estás diciéndome que los McKane mataron a mi madre? Los McKane no atacaron hasta la puesta de sol. Mamá murió en la mañana.

Ronin lo evaluó con una mezcla de asombro y cólera.

-Los McKane había estado esperando en las colinas todo el día. Tenían un espía entre nosotros y habían descubierto que Jolyn estaba embarazada otra vez.

Una mirada de horror cruzó la cara de Endimion.

-¿Mamá estaba embarazada?

Ronin frotó sus ojos.

-Sí. Habíamos pensado que ella no daría a luz más niños, pero eso fue inesperado. Ella no había quedado embarazada desde ti, y eso había sido hacía casi quince años. Pasé años argumentando contra de mi deseo de seguirte y reclamarte como mi hijo, para impedir a los McKane que te rastrearan. Tú habías logrado bastante eficazmente desaparecer. Y ahora… ahora descubro que todos estos años que he estado observándote, esperándote para volver a casa, me odiabas. ¡Tú estabas allí fuera pensando que maté a Jolyn!- Ronin se alejó dando media vuelta amargamente.

-¿Los McKane mataron a mi madre?- murmuró Endimion-. ¿Por qué les importaba si ella estaba embarazada?

Ronin negó con la cabeza y miró a Balder.

-¿Cómo crié un hijo tan torpe?

Balder se encogió de hombros y puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Todavía no lo comprendes, ¿verdad, Darien? Lo que trataba de decirte todos esos años atrás: nosotros, los hombres Chiba, nacemos Berserkers. Cualquier hijo nacido de la línea directa de laird es un Berserker. Los McKane nos han cazado por unos mil años. Saben nuestras leyendas casi tan bien como nosotros. La profecía decía que virtualmente seríamos destruidos, hasta ser tres- agitó sus brazos en un gesto, abarcando a los tres-. Pero un muchacho regresaría a casa, traído por su consorte verdadero, y destruiría a los McKane. Los Chiba se volverían más poderosos que nunca antes. Tú eres ese muchacho.

-¿N-nacemos... Berserkers?- tartamudeó Endimion.

-Sí- ambos hombres respondieron en un solo aliento.

-Pero me convertí en uno- Endimion titubeó torpemente-. Arriba, en el Acantilado de Wotan. Convoqué a Odín.

Ronin negó con la cabeza.

-Simplemente te pareció así. Fue la primera sangre de batalla que sacó al Berserker desde dentro de ti. Normalmente nuestros hijos no se vuelven Berserkers hasta los dieciséis. La primera batalla aceleró tu cambio.

Endimion se hundió en un asiento en la pared y enterró su cara en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca lo que era antes de que cambiara?

-Hijo, no es como si te lo hubiéramos ocultado. Empezamos a contarte las leyendas a una edad joven. Tú estabas encantado, ¿recuerdas?- Ronin se interrumpió y se rió-. Te recuerdo corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de _'convertirte en un Berserker'_ durante años. Estábamos encantados: diste la bienvenida a tu herencia con los brazos abiertos. Ve, sal a mirar en el condenado Hall de los Lords, Darien.

-Endimion- corrigió tercamente, agarrándose de alguna parte cierta de su identidad.

Ronin continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

-Hay ceremonias que mantenemos, cuando pasamos los secretos y enseñamos a nuestros hijos a tratar con la furia Berserker. Tu tiempo estaba por llegar, pero repentinamente los McKane atacaron. Perdí a Jolyn y tú te fuiste, sin mirar ni una vez hacia el oeste, hacia Maldebann, hacia mí. Y ahora sé que me odiabas, acusándome de la cosa más vil que un hombre podría hacer.

-Entrenamos a nuestros hijos, Darien- dijo Balder-. La disciplina es intensa: la educación física, mental y emocional. Los instruimos para dominar al Berserker, no para ser dominados por él. Tú perdiste ese entrenamiento, pero debo decir que aun por ti mismo lo hiciste bien. Sin ningún entrenamiento, sin ninguna comprensión de tu naturaleza, permaneciste honorable y te has convertido en un Berserker valiente.

-¿Se supone que repoblaré Maldebann con Berserkers?- Endimion repentinamente se obsesionó con las palabras de Ronin acerca de la profecía.

-Eso ha sido predicho en el Hall de los Lords.

-Pero Serena no sabe lo que soy- dijo Endimion desesperadamente-. Y cualquier hijo que ella tenga será lo mismo que yo. Nunca podremos...- él fue incapaz de terminar el pensamiento en voz alta.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas, muchacho- contestó Ronin-. Confía en ella. Juntos podrán aprender acerca de nuestra herencia. Es un honor ser un Berserker, no una maldición. La mayor parte de los héroes máximos de Alba han sido de nuestra casta.

Endimion estuvo mucho tiempo silencioso, tratando de rediseñar quince años de pensamientos.

-Los McKane vendrán- dijo finalmente, cayendo en la cuenta de un hecho bien fundado en un paisaje interno inundado por los intangibles.

Los ojos de ambos hombres volaron hacia las montañas circundantes.

-¿Viste algo moverse en las montañas?

-No. Ellos me han seguido. Han hecho hasta ahora tres intentos para atraparme. Han estado en nuestros talones desde que dejamos Caithness.

-¡Maravilloso!- Balder se frotó las manos en anticipación jubilosa.

Ronin se vio muy contento.

-¿Qué tan lejos detrás de ti estaban?

-Sospecho que apenas un día.

-Así que estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Muchacho, debes encontrar a Serena. Llévala al corazón del castillo y explícaselo. Confía en ella. Dale la oportunidad para comprender estas cosas. Si tú hubieras sabido la verdad años atrás, ¿serían quince años desaprovechados?

-Ella me odiará cuando descubra lo que soy- dijo Endimion amargamente.

-¿Estás tan seguro de eso, igual que lo estabas de que yo había matado a Jolyn?- preguntó Ronin con mordacidad.

Los ojos de Endimion volaron hacia los de él.

-No estoy seguro de nada- dijo desoladamente.

-Tú estás seguro de que la amas, muchacho- dijo Ronin-. Y estoy seguro de que ella es tu consorte. Nunca uno de nuestros consortes verdaderos rechazaron nuestra herencia. Nunca.

Endimion asintió con la cabeza y giró al castillo.

-Asegúrate de que ella permanece en el castillo, Darien - Ronin dijo a su espalda-. No la podemos arriesgar en combate.

Después de que Endimion hubiera desaparecido en Maldebann, Balder sonrió.

-No trató de corregirte cuando lo llamaste Darien.

La sonrisa de Ronin fue alegre.

-Lo advertí- dijo-. Prepara a los aldeanos, Balder, y activaré las guardias. Pondremos punto final a la lucha hoy. Por fin.


	34. Capítulo 33

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Era temprano en la tarde cuando Serena finalmente se puso de pie en el Hall de los Lords. Un sentido de paz la envolvía mientras ponía la última de sus preguntas a descansar. Repentinamente, tantas cosas que había oído sin intención decir a sus hermanos y a Quinn cuando Endimion había estado en la residencia tuvieron sentido, y al reflexionar, sospechó que una parte suya siempre lo había sabido.

Su amor era un guerrero legendario que había crecido despreciándose a sí mismo, cortando totalmente con sus raíces. Pero ahora que estaba en casa, y con el tiempo para explorar esas raíces, podría hacer las paces consigo mismo por fin.

Ella anduvo a lo largo de la galería una vez más, sin perderse las expresiones radiantes de las novias Chiba. Permaneció de pie un momento largo bajo el retrato de Endimion y sus padres. Jolyn había sido una belleza de pelo castaño; el amor resplandecía en su sonrisa paciente. Ronin la contemplaba con adoración. En el retrato, Endimion estaba arrodillado delante de sus padres sentados, luciendo como el niño de ojos café más feliz del mundo.

Sus manos se movieron sobre su vientre, en una eterna celebración femenina, mientras se preguntaba cómo sería traer al mundo a otro niño como Endimion. Cuán orgullosa ella estaría, y junto con Endimion, Balder y Ronin, le enseñarían lo que podría ser, y qué tan especial era ser uno de los particulares guerreros de Alba.

-Och, muchacha, ¡dime que no estás gestando!- escupió una voz llena de repugnancia.

El grito de Serena rebotó en las paredes frías de piedra mientras la mano de Ramsay Logan se cerraba en su hombro en un agarre doloroso.

-No la puedo encontrar- dijo Endimion apretadamente.

Ronin y Balder dieron vuelta como uno cuando él invadió el Gran Hall. Los guardias estaban listos, los aldeanos habían sido advertidos, y hasta el último hombre de Tuluth estaba preparado para luchar contra los McKane.

-¿Registraste el Hall de los Lords?

-Sí, una mirada breve, lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que ella no estaba allí-. Si él hubiera mirado más tiempo, nunca se podría haber arrastrado a sí mismo hacia afuera, fascinado por su herencia previamente desconocida.

-¿Registraste el castillo entero?

-Sí-. Él enterró sus manos en su pelo, expresando su peor miedo-. ¿Es posible que los McKane hayan entrado aquí y la atraparan de alguna forma?

Ronin expelió una bocanada de aire.

-Cualquier cosa es posible, muchacho. Hubo entregas del pueblo esta tarde. Caramba, cualquiera pudo haber entrado a hurtadillas con ellos. Nos hemos puesto un poco descuidados en quince años de paz.

Un grito repentino del cuartel de guardia impuso su atención instantánea.

-¡Los McKane ya vienen!

Connor McKane cabalgó dentro del valle ondeando a modo de bandera un _plaid_ de los Douglas, lo cual, mientras confundía más a los Chiba, llenó a Endimion de furia y miedo. La única pieza del _plaid_ de Douglas que un McKane podría haber obtenido era la que usaba Serena. Había traído puesta la tela azul y gris en el desayuno tan sólo esa mañana.

Los aldeanos se erizaban por pelear, ansiosos de demandar satisfacción por la pérdida de sus seres queridos quince años atrás. Mientras Ronin se dispuso a ordenar que avanzaran, Endimion colocó una mano inhibidora sobre su brazo.

-Tienen a Serena- dijo en una voz que sonaba lúgubre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- La mirada de Ronin voló hacia la de él.

-Es mi _plaid_ el que ondean. Serena lo traía puesto en el desayuno.

Ronin cerró sus ojos.

-No otra vez- murmuró-. No otra vez-. Cuando abrió los ojos, ardían con el fuego interior de la determinación-. No la perderemos, muchacho. Trae al terrateniente McKane hacia adelante- ordenó al guardia.

Las tropas Chiba emanaron hostilidad, pero se descorrieron para permitirle entrar. Cuando Connor McKane se detuvo delante de Ronin, él frunció el entrecejo.

-Supe que cicatrizarías del hacha de combate, demonio, pero no pensé que te recuperaras tan bien de que matara a la bonita puta que llamabas esposa-. Connor enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa-. Y tu niño aún no nacido.

Aunque la mano de Ronin se curvó fuertemente alrededor de su _claymore_, él no liberó la espada.

-Deja ir a la muchacha, McKane. Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-La muchacha puede estar gestando.

Endimion se volvió rígido en el lomo de _Occam_.

-No lo está- contrarrestó serenamente. ¡Seguramente ella se lo habría dicho!

Connor McKane rebuscó en su cara fijamente.

-Eso es lo que ella dice. Pero no confío en ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Dónde está ella?- demandó Endimion.

-Segura.

-Llevame a mí, Connor, llévame en su lugar- ofreció Ronin, dejando estupefacto a Endimion.

-¿Tú, viejo?- Connor escupió-. Tú ya no eres una amenaza: nos encargamos de eso años atrás. Tú no tendrás más hijos. Ahora, él- apuntó hacia Endimion-, él es un problema. Nuestros espías nos dicen que es el último Berserker vivo, y la mujer que puede o no puede estar embarazada es su consorte.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo Endimion quedamente.

-Tu vida- dijo el McKane simplemente-. Ver al último de los Chiba morir es todo lo que siempre he querido.

-No somos los monstruos que piensas que somos- Ronin miró furiosamente al jefe McKane.

-Ustedes son paganos. Paganos, blasfemadores de la única religión verdadera…

-¡Menos que nadie eres quien para juzgar!- exclamó Ronin.

-No quieras debatir la palabra del Señor conmigo, Chiba. La voz de Satán no me tentará del curso de Dios.

Los labios de Ronin se retrajeron en un gruñido.

-Cuando un hombre piensa que conoce el camino de Dios mejor que Dios mismo, es cuando centenares de ellos mueren.

-Libera a Serena y puedes tener mi vida- interrumpió Endimion-. Pero ella queda en libertad. La confiarás a -Endimion recorrió con la mirada a Ronin- mi _pa_-. Él procuró encontrar la mirada de Ronin cuando lo nombró padre, pero no podía.

-No te recobré para perderte otra vez, muchacho- masculló Ronin severamente.

-Qué reunión tan conmovedora- comentó Connor secamente-. Pero perderlo es lo que harás. Y si tú la quieres, entonces Darien Chiba, último de los Berserkers, libérala tú mismo. Ella está allá arriba-. Él apuntó hacia el Acantilado de Wotan-. En las cuevas.

Endimion horrorizado, escudriñó la cara dentada del acantilado.

-¿En qué parte de las cuevas?

El temor lo llenó al pensar en Serena vagando en la oscuridad, evadiendo los peligros que no podía saber que estaban allí: los túneles derrumbados, las rocas resbaladizas, los abismos peligrosos.

-Encuéntrala tú.

-¿Cómo sé que ésta no es una trampa?-. Los ojos de Endimion brillaron intensa y peligrosamente.

-No lo sabes- dijo el McKane rotundamente-. Pero si está allí adentro, entonces está muy oscuro y hay muchos abismos peligrosos. ¿Además, qué ganaría enviándote dentro de las cuevas?

-Puede estar listo para explotar- dijo Endimion apretadamente.

-Entonces te propongo que mejor la encuentres rápido, Chiba- provocó el McKane.

Ronin negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos pruebas de que ella está allí. Y viva.

Connor despachó una guardia con una ráfaga de palabras.

Algún tiempo después, esa prueba era ofrecida. El grito penetrante de Serena desgarró el aire tenso del valle.

Ronin observó en silencio cómo Endimion escalaba el paso rocoso hacia el Acantilado de Wotan.

Balder estaba lejos, atrás con las tropas, sus rasgos ocultos por una capa pesada para impedir que los McKane se dieran cuenta de que allí estaba aún otro Berserker no apareado y todavía vivo. Ronin había insistido que no revelaran su existencia a menos que hubiera que salvar vidas.

Desde posiciones diferentes, los hermanos admiraron al joven escalando el acantilado. Él había dejado atrás a _Occam_ y escalaba la cara escarpada del acantilado con una habilidad y una facilidad que revelaba la pericia sobrenatural del Berserker. Después de años de esconder lo que era él, ahora ostentaba su superioridad para el enemigo. Era un guerrero unido con la bestia, nacido para sobrevivir y resistir. Cuando coronó el acantilado y desapareció por el borde, los dos clanes detuvieron sus caballos en las líneas de batalla, mirándose fijamente a través del espacio que los separaba con odio tan palpable, que pendía en el aire tan grueso y opresivo como el humo que había llenado en el pasado, hacía quince años, el valle.

Hasta que Serena y Endimion o, Dios no lo quisiera, un McKane coronara el borde del acantilado, ninguno de los dos lados se movería. Los McKane no habían llegado a Tuluth para perder a más de su clan; habían llegado a cazar a Darien y eliminar al último de los Berserkers.

Los Chiba no se movieron por el temor por Serena.

El tiempo se estiró dolorosamente.

Endimion entró en el túnel silenciosamente. Cada uno de sus instintos exigía que gritara a voz en cuello por Serena, pero eso sólo alertaría a quienquiera que la mantuviera cautiva de su presencia. El recuerdo de su grito terrible había enfriado su sangre y al mismo tiempo la sentía hervir clamando venganza.

Él entró en el túnel, deslizándose con el sigilo silencioso de un puma, inhalando por la nariz el aire como un lobo. Todos sus instintos animales se activaron con perfección fría, depredadora. En alguna parte las antorchas ardían; el aroma era inconfundible. Siguió el olor hacia abajo torciéndose en los corredores, sus manos extendidas en la oscuridad. Aunque el interior de los túneles era de una tonalidad negra, su vista intensificada le posibilitó discernir la cuesta del piso. Faldear hoyos profundos y agacharse rápidamente bajo desmoronados cielos rasos, navegó los túneles mohosos, siguiendo el perfume.

Él redondeó una curva donde el túnel desembocaba en un corredor bastante rectilíneo, y allí ella estaba, su pelo dorado brillando a la luz de la linterna.

-Detente allí mismo- advirtió Ramsay Logan-. O ella muere.

Fue una visión de una de sus peores pesadillas. Ramsay tenía a Serena al final del túnel. Él la había amordazado y amarrado. La joven llevaba puesto el tartán McKane, y la vista de él en su cuerpo lo llenó de furia. La pregunta de quién la había desnudado y vuelto a vestir lo torturó. La evaluó rápidamente, asegurándose a sí mismo de que lo que fuere que la había hecho gritar, no había dejado sangre o signos visibles de lesiones. La hoja que Logan mantenía contra su garganta no había perforado su piel delicada. Aún.

-Ramsay Logan- Endimion le dirigió una sonrisa helada.

-No estás sorprendido de verme, ¿eh, Roderick? ¿O debería decir Chiba?-. Él escupió el nombre como si hubiera encontrado una cosa inmunda descansando sobre su lengua.

-No, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido- Endimion se movió furtivamente más cerca-. Siempre supe qué tipo de hombre eres.

-Dije alto, bastardo. No dudaré en matarla.

-¿Y entonces qué harías?- Endimion contrarrestó, pero se detuvo-. Nunca me venciste en el pasado, así que, ¿qué lograrías matando a Serena?

-Obtendría el placer de librar el mundo de monstruos Chiba aún por nacer. Y si no salgo, entonces los McKane te destruirán cuando tú lo hagas.

-Déjala ir. Suéltala y podrás obtenerme- ofreció Endimion. Serena se movió agitadamente en el agarre apretado de Ramsay, haciendo claro que no quería nada de eso.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Chiba.

Endimion no dijo nada, sus ojos asesinos. Unas cuantas yardas se extendían entre ellos, y Endimion se preguntó si la furia Berserker lo podría ayudar a cruzarlas y liberar a Serena antes de que Ramsay pudiera cortarla con el cuchillo.

Era demasiado peligroso para arriesgarse, y Ramsay contaba con eso para detenerlo. Pero algo no tenía sentido. ¿Qué esperaba ganar Logan? Si él mataba a Serena, Ramsay sabía que Endimion se volvería loco y lo desgarraría en trizas. ¿Cuál era el plan de Logan? Comenzó a preguntar, tratando de comprar minutos preciosos.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Logan? Sé que hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos en el pasado, pero fueron menores.

-No tiene nada que ver con nuestros desacuerdos y todo con lo que eres tú- Ramsay se burló-. Tú no eres humano, Chiba.

Endimion cerró sus ojos, no dispuesto a ver la mirada de horror que estaba seguro existiría en la cara de Serena.

-¿Cuándo te imaginaste eso?-. Mantener a Ramsay hablando lo podría ayudar a comprender lo que quería el bastardo. Si fuera su vida y sólo la suya, y pudiera asegurar la indemnidad de Serena dándola, entonces gustosamente moriría. Pero si Ramsay tenía la intención de matarlos a ambos, Endimion moriría luchando por ella.

-Me lo figuré el día que mataste al lince. Estaba de pie entre los árboles y te vi después de que tú cambiaras. Hatchard te llamó por tu nombre real- Ramsay negó con la cabeza con repugnancia-. Todos esos años en la corte nunca supe. Oh, sabía que Darien Chiba era un demonio, creo que todo el mundo lo hace, excepto tu perra preciosa aquí-. Él se rió cuando Endimion se rigidizó-. Mucho ojo, o la corto.

-¿Así es que tú no eres el que trató de envenenarme?- Endimion avanzó paulatinamente, tan solapadamente que no pareció moverse.

Ramsay se rió a carcajadas.

-Esa fue una situación problemática. Infiernos, sí, traté de envenenarte. Hasta que me salió al revés; tú lo cambiaste en cierta forma. Pero no supe que eras un Berserker entonces, o no habría perdido mi tiempo.

Endimion se sobresaltó. Lo había dicho. Pero la cara de Serena estaba vuelta para un lado, lejos del cuchillo, y él no podía discernir su expresión.

-No- continuó Ramsay-. No tuve idea. Yo simplemente te quise fuera de la carrera por Serena. ¿Me entiendes?, necesito a la muchacha.

-Estaba en lo correcto. Tú necesitas su dote.

-Pero tú no sabes ni la mitad. Estoy endeudado con los Campbell tan abismalmente, que guardan en garantía los títulos de mis tierras. En años pasados, los Logan eran contratados como mercenarios, pero no ha habido ninguna buena guerra últimamente. ¿Sabes tú cuándo fuimos contratados como mercenarios la última vez? ¡Detente!- gritó a voz en cuello.

Endimion permaneció de pie impasiblemente.

-¿Cuándo?

-Quince años atrás. Para los McKane, bastardo. Y quince años atrás, Darien Chiba mató a mi _pa_ y tres de mis hermanos.

Endimion no lo había sabido. La batalla era un borrón en su mente, su primera furia Berserker.

-Era una batalla justa. Y si tu clan fue contratado, entonces no fueron incluso combatientes por una causa, sino que asesinaron por dinero. Si estaban en Tuluth, entonces atacaban mi casa y masacraban a mi gente.

-Ustedes no son gente. Tú no eres humano.

-Serena no es parte de esto. Déjala ir. Soy yo a quien quieres.

-Ella es parte de esto si está preñada, Chiba. Jura que no lo está, pero pienso que la conservaré precisamente para asegurarme. Los McKane me contaron bastante sobre ustedes, monstruos. Sé que los niños nacen Berserkers pero no se alteran hasta que se hacen mayores. Si un niño sale de su vientre, está muerto. Si es una niña, entonces quién sabe. La puedo dejar vivir. Ella podría ser un juguete bonito.

Endimion finalmente se las ingenió para obtener una visión momentánea de la cara de Serena. Estaba convertida en una máscara de horror. Así es que todo se había cumplido. Ella lo sabía, y todo se había terminado. El miedo y la revulsión que él había vislumbrado en sus pesadillas ciertamente habían sido un presagio. La capacidad de batalla casi huyó de él cuando la vio, y lo habría hecho si ella no estuviera en peligro. Él podría morir ahora. Bien podía hacerlo, porque dentro de él ya lo estaba. Pero no Serena; ella debía vivir.

-Ella no está embarazada, Ramsay.

¿No lo estaba? Los recuerdos de su náusea repentina en la granja salieron a la superficie de su mente. Por supuesto que Ramsay no podría saberlo, pero la mera posibilidad de Serena llevando a su niño envió una emoción primitiva de euforia a través del cuerpo de Endimion. Su necesidad de protegerla, ya devoradora, se convirtió en el único centro de su mente. Ramsay podría tener la mano superior, pero Endimion se rehusó a dejarle ganar.

-Como si tú me dijeras la verdad- se mofó Logan-. Hay sólo una forma de averiguarlo. Además, lo esté o no, aún así se casará conmigo. Quiero el oro que ella trae como dote. Entre ella y lo que me paga McKane, nunca tendré que preocuparme por las riquezas otra vez. No te preocupes, la mantendré viva. Siempre que ella respire, Gibraltar hará cualquier cosa para mantenerla feliz, lo cual significa un suministro interminable de moneda.

-Hijo de puta. ¡Simplemente déjala ir!

-¿Tú la quieres? Ven y obtenla- ridiculizó Ramsay ofensivamente.

Endimion dio un paso adelante, atisbando la distancia. En el mismo momento en que él vaciló, Ramsay movió la hoja de la cuchilla, pinchando la piel de Serena, y las gotas de sangre carmesí cayeron.

El Berserker, hirviendo a fuego lento con ferocidad, brotó.

Incluso mientras se preguntaba por qué Ramsay se atrevía a incitar al Berserker a aparecer, el instinto lo zambulló hacia adelante. Había estado considerando herirse a sí mismo para causar la furia, cuando Ramsay lo había hecho por él. Un salto lo llevó hacia adelante diez pasos. Él trató de detenerse, detectando una trampa desconocida, pero el piso de la caverna desapareció bajo sus pies y se sumergió en un abismo que no había existido cuando había jugado en esos túneles siendo un niño. Un abismo lo suficientemente profundo como para matar aún a un Berserker.

-Una buena forma de morir, bastardo- dijo Ramsay con una sonrisa. Mantuvo la antorcha por encima del hoyo previamente embozado y miró con atención tan profundo como las llamas se lo permitieron. Esperó unos cinco minutos completos pero no oyó sonido. Cuando había elegido su trampa, lo había hecho lanzando piedras en el abismo para probar la profundidad. Ninguna de las piedras había producido un sonido, tan profundo era, la abertura bostezando en el corazón de la tierra firme. Si Endimion no hubiese sido desgarrado en trizas sobre las pendientes rocosas, entonces la caída misma aplastaría cada hueso de su cuerpo. Pasando alrededor del hoyo, él arrastró a Serena fuera de las cuevas.

-¡Está hecho!- gritó Ramsay Logan-. ¡McKane!- rugió. Estaba de pie sobre la orilla del Acantilado de Wotan, levantó su brazo, y gritó a voz en cuello un grito de victoria, que fue instantáneamente repetido por todos los McKane. El valle resonó como un trueno triunfante. Ramsay, eufórico, soltó las manos de Serena y le quitó la mordaza. Tomó su boca en un beso triunfante, brutal. Ella se agarrotó, revolviéndose, y luchó contra él. Disgustado por su resistencia, él la apartó de un empellón, y Serena cayó de rodillas.

-Levántate, perra estúpida- gritó Ramsay, golpeándola con su pie-. ¡Dije que te levantes!- rugió otra vez cuando ella respondió a su patada acurrucándose en una pelota-. No te necesito ahora mismo de cualquier manera- masculló, contemplando abajo el valle que sería su hogar. La adulación se elevaba desde el valle, un reflejo de su conquista poderosa. Él ondeó su brazo otra vez, exaltado por la matanza.

Ramsay Logan había agarrado a un Berserker sin ayuda de nadie. Su nombre viviría en leyendas. El abismo era tan profundo que ni aún uno de los monstruos de Odín podría sobrevivir a la caída. Había cubierto cuidadosamente con gavillas delgadas de madera, luego había esparcido polvo de piedra encima de él. Había sido brillante, si tenía que admitirlo.

-Brillante- Ramsay informó a la noche.

Detrás de Ramsay, Endimion parpadeó, tratando de despejar la neblina roja de su deseo de matar. Una parte de su mente que pareció perdida bajo un corredor interminable le recordó que quería atacar al hombre levantándose cerca de la mujer acurrucada en forma de bola, no a la mujer misma. La mujer era su mundo. Cuando brincara debía ser precavido, muy cuidadoso, puesto que aún tocarla con la fuerza de _Berserkergang_ la podía matar. Un ligero roce de su mano podría hacer pedazos su mandíbula, la mera caricia de su pecho podría aplastar sus costillas.

Para aquéllos montados en los caballos en el valle debajo, escuchando el grito de victoria de Ramsay Logan, la criatura pareció abrirse a presión por la noche con tal velocidad que fue imposible identificar. Un borrón de movimiento surgió a través del aire, agarró a Ramsay Logan por el pelo, y pulcramente cortó su cabeza antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera pensar en dar un grito de advertencia.

Porque estaba en la tierra, los clanes congregados debajo no podían ver a Serena darse vuelta, ni podían sobresaltarse por el silbido leve que la espada hizo mientras se movió rápidamente a través del aire por la garganta de Ramsay. Pero la criatura en los acantilados la vio moverse, y esperó su juicio, resignado para la condenación.

Era lo peor que Serena nunca podría ver de él, la bestia hecha realidad. En la completa culminación del _Berserkergang_, él se levantó sobre ella, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo incandescentemente. Estaba magullado y ensangrentado de una caída que se había detenido abruptamente sobre un puntiagudo afloramiento, y sostenía la cabeza cortada de Ramsay Logan en una mano. Él clavó los ojos en ella, bombeando grandes boqueadas de aire su pecho, esperando. ¿Gritaría ella? ¿Lo despreciaría, siseando y renunciando a él? Serena St. Clair era todo lo que él alguna vez había querido en su vida entera, y mientras él esperaba que gritara de horror, sintió algo dentro de él tratando de morir.

Pero el Berserker no cedía tan fácilmente. La fiereza en él lo elevó a su altura completa y sin embargo la observaba con sus ojos vulnerables de azul hielo, implorando su amor sin palabras.

Serena levantó su cabeza lentamente y lo contempló un momento largo y silencioso. Ella tiró de sí misma para enderezarse en una posición sentada e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos enormes.

Berserker.

La verdad que él había tratado tanto de esconderle pendió entre ellos, completamente expuesta.

Aunque Serena había sabido qué era Endimion antes de ese momento, estuvo brevemente paralizada por la visión de él. Una cosa era saber que el hombre que ella amaba era un Berserker, y otra cosa enteramente distinta contemplarlo. Él la examinaba con algo semejante a una expresión inhumana, y si ella no hubiera mirado con atención profunda en sus ojos, no habría visto nada de Endimion del todo. Pero allí, profundo en las llamas oscilantes de azul, ella vislumbró tal amor que acunó su alma. Le sonrió hacia arriba a través de sus lágrimas.

Un sonido herido de incredulidad escapó de él.

Serena le dio la sonrisa más deslumbrante que podía hacer y puso su puño sobre su propio corazón.

-Y la hija se casó con el rey león- dijo claramente.

Una expresión de incredulidad cruzó la cara del guerrero. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron y él clavó los ojos en ella en el silencio sorprendido.

-Te amo, Darien Chiba.

Cuando él sonrió, su cara resplandeció con amor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su alegría al cielo.

El último de los McKane murió en el vale de Tuluth, el 14 de diciembre de 1515.


	35. Capítulo 34 FIN

Una historia que pertenece a Moning Karen Marie, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a la grande y fantástica Naoko Takeuchi :D

**CAPÍTULO 34**

-¡Vienen, Hawk!- Adrienne corrió a toda prisa por el Gran Hall donde Hawk, Lydia y Tavis estaban ocupados decorando todo para la boda. Como la ceremonia se celebraba el día de Navidad, habían combinado las decoraciones acostumbradas con los verdes alegremente coloreados y los rojos de la estación. Las coronas de flores exquisitas modeladas de piñas de ciprés y bayas desecadas habían estado decoradas con arcos brillantes de terciopelo y listones trémulos. Los tapices más finos adornaban las paredes, incluyendo uno que Adrienne había ayudado a tejer el año anterior, que presentaba una escena del Nacimiento con un Madonna radiante poniendo en la cuna al niño Jesús mientras el orgulloso Joseph y los Magos los contemplaban.

Ese día la galería estaba libre de juncos, las piedras restregadas hasta un gris inmaculado. Las ramitas de muérdago colgaban de cada viga y Adrienne atisbó el follaje, mirando con atención hacia arriba, a Hawk, quien estaba de pie sobre una escalera, sujetando una corona de flores a la pared.

-¿Qué son esas ramitas preciosas que has colgado, Hawk?- preguntó Adrienne, el cuadro de la inocencia.

Hawk echó una mirada abajo, hacia ella.

-Muérdago. Es una tradición de Navidad.

-¿Cómo está eso asociado con la Navidad?

-Las leyendas dicen que el dios escandinavo de la paz, Balder, fue asesinado por una flecha formada de muérdago. Los otros dioses y diosas amaban a Balder tan enormemente, que imploraron que su vida fuera recuperada y el muérdago fuera investido con sentido especial.

-¿Qué tipo de sentido especial?- Adrienne parpadeó impacientemente hacia él.

Hawk se deslizó velozmente abajo de la escalera, feliz de demostrárselo. La besó tan apasionadamente que las ascuas del deseo, siempre encendidas alrededor de su marido, rugieron estallando en llamas.

-Alguien que pasa bajo el muérdago debe ser besado a conciencia.

-Mmm, creo que me gusta esta tradición. ¿Pero qué le ocurrió al pobre Balder?

Hawk sonrió abiertamente y plantó otro beso en sus labios.

-Balder fue devuelto a la vida y el cuidado del muérdago le fue dejado en herencia por la diosa del amor. Cada vez que un beso se concede bajo el muérdago, el amor y la paz ganan un apoyadero más firme en el mundo de mortales.

-Cuán adorable- exclamó Adrienne. Sus ojos centellearon traviesamente-. Entonces, esencialmente, mientras más te bese bajo esta rama- ella señaló hacia arriba- más bien estaré haciendo al mundo. Alguien podría decir que estoy ayudando a todo género humano, cumpliendo con mi deber.

-¿Tu deber?- Hawk arqueó una ceja.

Lydia rió y atrajo también a Tavis bajo la rama.

-Suena como una buena idea para mí, Adrienne. Puede que si los besáramos lo suficiente, entonces todos los tontos que pelean en esta tierra se pongan a descansar.

Los siguientes pocos minutos pertenecieron a los amantes, hasta que la puerta abrió de golpe y un guardia anunció la llegada de sus invitados.

La mirada de Adrienne pasó como una centella en torno al Gran Hall mientras se ponía nerviosa pensando en cualquier cosa que podía estar aún sin terminar. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para la novia de Endimion.

-¿Cómo lo digo otra vez?- preguntó a Lydia frenéticamente. Había estado tratando de perfeccionar su gaélico, de manera que pudiera darles la bienvenida con un correcto _"Feliz Navidad"._

-_Nollaig Chridheil_- repitió Lydia lentamente.

Adrienne lo repitió varias veces, luego entrelazó su brazo a través del de Hawk y sonrió beatíficamente.

-Mi deseo se hizo realidad, Hawk- dijo con aire satisfecho.

-¿Qué fue ese deseo maldito, de cualquier manera?- dijo Hawk, malhumorado.

-Que Endimion Roderick encontrara a la mujer que cicatrizaría su corazón como tú cicatrizaste el mío, mi amor- Adrienne nunca llamaba a un hombre _"radiante"_; le parecía una palabra femenina. Pero cuando su marido la contempló con sus ojos radiantes tan cariñosamente, ella murmuró un ferviente _"gracias",_ en dirección a la escena de Navidad. Luego continuó elevando una bendición silenciosa para los otros seres responsables por los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a través de quinientos años para encontrarlo. Escocia era un lugar mágico, rico en leyendas, y Adrienne las aceptaba porque los temas fundamentales eran universales: El amor resistía siempre, y podría cicatrizarlo todo.

Fue una boda tradicional, si algo semejante podía ser entre una mujer y un hombre de leyenda, un Berserker nada menos, con dos más de esos guerreros épicos entre la asistencia. Las mujeres se quejaron continuamente y los hombres compartieron brindis. En el último momento, Gibraltar y Elizabeth St. Clair llegaron. Habían cabalgado como el diablo desde el momento en que habían recibido el mensaje de que Serena se casaría en Dalkeith-Upon-The-Sea.

Serena estaba eufórica por ver a sus padres. Elizabeth y Adrienne la ayudaron a vestirse mientras resolvían que ambos _"pas"_ deberían escoltar a la novia hasta el novio en el altar. Ronin ya había sido solicitado para ese honor, pero Elizabeth mantuvo que Gibraltar nunca se recuperaría si no le permitieran escoltarla también. Sí, sabía que Serena no había esperado que pudieran hacerlo a tiempo, pero lo habían hecho y ese era el fin del asunto.

La novia y el novio no se vieron el uno al otro hasta el momento en que Gibraltar y Ronin escoltaron a Serena abajo, por la escalera elaborada del Gran Hall, después de una pausa larga en la parte superior que permitiera a todos exclamar al ver a la novia radiante.

El corazón de Serena tronaba mientras sus dos _"pas"_ levantaban sus manos de sus propios antebrazos y las depositaban en el del hombre que debía ser su marido. Endimion se veía espléndido, ataviado con el tartán ceremonial, su pelo negro pulcramente recogido. Serena no perdió eso cuando la mirada de Ronin titiló sobre el _plaid_. Él pareció momentáneamente asombrado, después eufórico, pues Endimion había vestido el uniforme de gala de los Chiba para su día de bodas.

Ella no había pensado que el día podría ser más perfecto hasta el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia. Después de que lo que pareció años de oraciones y bendiciones tradicionales, él cambió de dirección sobre los votos:

-Ahora, Endimion Roderick, ¿prometes…?

La voz profunda de Endimion lo interrumpió. El orgullo subrayaba cada palabra.

-Mi nombre es Darien- hizo una respiración profunda, luego continuó, enunciando su nombre claramente-. Darien Roderick Icarus Chiba.

Los escalofríos barrieron su columna vertebral. Las lágrimas empañaron los ojos de Ronin y la galería quedó callada por un momento. Hawk sonrió abiertamente a Adrienne, y lejos, en la parte trasera de la galería, donde pocos aún lo habían visto, Quinn de Moncreiffe inclinó la cabeza, satisfecho. Por fin, Endimion Roderick estaba en paz con quién y qué era él.

-Prometes tú, Darien Roderick...

-Lo prometo.

Serena le dio un codazo.

Él arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Bien, lo prometo. ¿Debemos pasar a través de todo esto? Yo lo prometo. Juro que un hombre nunca lo prometerá más fervientemente que yo. Simplemente quiero estar casado contigo, muchacha.

Ronin y Balder intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Mantenerlos alejados ciertamente había aumentado el entusiasmo de Darien por los lazos matrimoniales.

Los invitados se rieron disimuladamente, y Serena sonrió.

-Deja al sacerdote tener su turno, porque me gustaría oírte decirle todo. Especialmente la parte de _"amarme y cuidarme"_.

-Oh, te amaré y encantaré, muchacha- Darien dijo cerca de su oreja.

-¡Cuidar! Y compórtate- ella en broma dejó caer un palmetazo en él y asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente al sacerdote-. Continúe.

Y así, fueron casados.

Kaley Twillow dio empujones por el recinto, levantándose sobre los dedos de los pies y mirando con atención sobre las cabezas, ansiosamente. Su preciosa Serena estaba casándose y ella no podía ver ni una maldita cosa. Apenas podía respirar siquiera.

-Mira dónde estás clavando el codo- un invitado airado ladró mientras ella estratégicamente lo empujaba en unos pocos puntos sensibles para poder deslizarse hacia adelante.

-¡Aguarda tu turno para saludar a la novia!- otro se quejó cuando ella le pisó los dedos de los pies.

-¡Prácticamente crié a la novia desde pequeñita, y que me condenen si me voy a sentar sobre mi trasero sin poder ver nada, si tan sólo movieras el culo!- respondió encolerizadamente.

Un camino pequeño apareció como a regañadientes para permitirle pasar.

Acuñando sus caderas y su pecho amplio entre un grupo de guardias, creó un pequeño tumulto mientras docenas de hombres atisbaban a la mujer bien proporcionada con interés. Finalmente se abrió camino, pasó por encima de la última ola de invitados, y se dejó ver al lado de un hombre cuya altura y contornos increíbles le quitó la respiración. Su pelo negro y grueso estaba veteado de plata, revelando sus años adultos, lo cual, en su experiencia, significaba pasión madura.

Ella miró coqueta y fijamente al hombre pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo, luego volteó su cabeza para saborearlo completamente.

-Caramba, caramba... ¿y precisamente quién puedes ser tú?- ella agitó sus pestañas largas admirativamente.

Los ojos de azul hielo de Balder se arrugaron con placer mientras contemplaba a la mujer voluptuosa que estaba obviamente encantada de verlo.

-El hombre que has estado esperando toda tu vida, muchacha- dijo con voz ronca.

La celebración matrimonial comenzó en el momento que los votos habían sido intercambiados. Serena deseó escabullirse con su marido en el mismo momento en que la ceremonia acabó. Con Balder y Ronin rigurosamente monitoreando los momentos con Darien durante las dos semanas pasadas, no habían podido estar mucho tiempo a solas del todo. Pero no tenía el deseo de herir los sentimientos de Adrienne cuando ella obviamente había puesto mucho cuidado para asegurar que el día de la boda de Serena fuera de ensueño, así que ella cumplidoramente se demoró y dijo hola y sonrió. En el momento en que ella y Darien habían sellado su unión con un beso, había sido arrebatada de sus labios, jalada en una dirección por el gentío jovial e incapaz de hacer nada excepto observar impotentemente cómo su marido era arrastrado hacia otro lado.

Estaban casados, los más ancianos y más sabios los habían aconsejado, y tendrían un montón del tiempo para disfrutar el uno con el otro. Serena había rodado sus ojos y había empastado una sonrisa en su cara, aceptando felicitaciones.

Finalmente, el _flatbread_ fue quebrado y el festejo comenzó, llamando la atención fuera de los recién casados. Adrienne ayudó a Serena a salir a hurtadillas de la galería, pero en lugar de acompañarla a sus cámaras como había esperado, la bellísima e insólita mujer la había conducido hacia el estudio de Dalkeith. La luz de los globos de aceite y docenas de candelas se acoplaba con un fuego alegre, haciendo del cuarto un refugio acogedor y caliente a pesar de los bancos de blanca nieve mullida yendo a la deriva fuera de las ventanas.

-Parece que podemos alcanzar un real doozy1.- Adrienne atisbó los trasfondos, mientras iba apresuradamente a atizar el fuego.

Serena parpadeó.

-¿Un qué?

-Doozy. Oh…- Adrienne hizo una pausa, luego rió-. Una tormenta grande. Tú sabes, podríamos quedar cubiertos de nieve en un momento.

-Tú no eres de esta parte del país, ¿verdad?- Serena frunció el ceño, tratando de ubicar su acento extraño.

Otra vez su anfitriona se rió.

-No completamente-. Ella hizo señas a Serena para unirse a ella ante el fuego-. Sólo dime, ¿no son esos dos de los hombres más _hunkiest_2 que has visto alguna vez?-. Adrienne atisbó un cuadro por encima del manto de chimenea de roble tallado y suspiró soñadora.

Serena siguió la mirada fija de su anfitriona hacia arriba, hasta un retrato bellamente iluminado de Darien y Hawk.

-Oh, caramba. No sé lo que significa _'hunkiest'_, pero ciertamente son los hombres más bien parecidos que alguna vez he visto.

-Exacto- Adrienne estuvo de acuerdo-. ¿Sabes que se quejaron el tiempo entero mientras esto estaba siendo pintado? Hombres-. Ella rodó sus ojos y gesticuló a la pintura-. ¿Cómo pueden culpar a una mujer por querer inmortalizar tal esplendor masculino en bruto?

Las mujeres hablaron quedamente por un momento, ignorando que Hawk y Darien habían entrado al estudio detrás de ellas. Los ojos de Darien permanecieron mucho tiempo en su esposa y comenzó a avanzar, decidido reclamarla antes de que alguien más la alejara de él de nuevo.

-Relájate- Hawk colocó una mano inhibidora en su manga. Suficiente distancia separaba a los hombres de sus esposas, de tal manera que las mujeres no les habían oído aún, pero la voz de Adrienne se transmitía claramente:

-Fue toda la culpa de ese Hada. Él me llevó a rastras hacia atrás en el tiempo, pero no me quejo ni un poco de eso, ¿entiendes Amo este lugar y adoro a mi marido, pero soy originalmente del siglo veinte.

Ambos hombres sonrieron abiertamente cuando Serena se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Quinientos años a partir de ahora?- exclamó.

Adrienne asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos bailando. Serena la estudió fijamente, luego se reclinó más cerca.

-Mi marido es un Berserker- confió.

-Lo sé. Él nos lo dijo directamente antes de que saliese a Caithness, pero no tuve ni una oportunidad para hacerle ninguna pregunta. ¿Puede cambiar él de formas?- Adrienne la miró como si estuviera a punto de alcanzar papel y tinta e iniciar las notas que garabateaba-. En el siglo veinte hay una gran cantidad de discusiones justamente sobre lo que eran y lo que eran capaces de hacer-. Adrienne hizo una pausa a medida que se percataba de la presencia de los dos hombres en el portal. Sus ojos centellearon pícaramente, y guiñó el ojo a su marido-. Sin embargo, había un consenso general en una cosa, Serena- sonrió traviesamente-. Estaba comúnmente mantenido que los Berserkers eran conocidos por su energía legendaria, en combate y dentro de la cam...

-Alcanzamos el punto, Adrienne- Hawk la interrumpió completamente, sus ojos negros centelleando con diversión-. Ahora, quizá deberíamos dejar a Darien demostrarle el resto por sí mismo.

Las cámaras de Serena y Darien estaban en el tercer piso de Dalkeith. Adrienne y Hawk los escoltaron, dejando caer indirectas no muy sutiles acerca de que los recién casados podrían hacer tanto ruido como desearan; con los pisos de por medio, los festejantes de abajo no se enterarían de nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y estuvieron finalmente solos, Darien y Serena se contemplaron mutuamente a través del espacio blando de una cama ancha de caoba. Un fuego brincaba y crujía en la chimenea mientras los copos de nieve mullidos caían más allá de la ventana.

Endimion la contempló tiernamente y sus ojos bajaron en silencio, como frecuentemente lo habían hecho últimamente, hacia el abultamiento apenas apreciable de su abdomen. Serena percibió la mirada posesiva y le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Desde el momento, la noche del ataque, en que ella le había dicho que iban a tener un niño, lo había atrapado sonriéndose en los momentos más extraños, con poca o ninguna provocación. Eso la complacía, su deleite intenso acerca del bebé creciendo dentro de ella. Cuando ella se lo había dicho, después de que hubieran regresado de las cuevas a Maldebann, él se había sentado parpadeando y negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que fuera cierto. Cuando había acunado su cara entre sus manos y girado su cabeza para acercarlo y poder besarlo, ella había quedado aturdida por el vislumbre de humedad en sus ojos. Su marido era el mejor de los hombres: fuerte pero sensible, capaz pero vulnerable... ¡y de qué modo ella lo amaba!

Mientras lo observaba ahora, sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros de deseo, y la anticipación tembló a través de ella.

-Adrienne dijo que podríamos habernos cubierto de nieve en un momento- dijo Serena jadeantemente, sintiéndose repentinamente torpe. Estar tan vigilada las semanas pasadas casi la habían vuelto loca; para compensar, había tratado de meter sus revoltosos pensamientos húmedos y ardientes a la fuerza en una esquina aislada de su mente. Ahora se rebelaban de sus confines, se desataban y demandaban atención. Ella quería a su marido _ahora._

-Bien. Espero que cubra de nieve una docena de pies.

Darien se desplazó alrededor de la cama. Todo lo que él quería hacer era sepultarse dentro de ella, asegurarse a sí mismo de que ella era ciertamente suya. Ese día había sido la culminación de todos sus sueños: estaba casado con Serena St. Clair. Contemplándola, se maravilló en cuánto había cambiado su vida: tenía una casa, un clan y un padre, la esposa con la que siempre había soñado, un niño precioso en camino, y un futuro brillante. Él, que siempre se había sentido como un paria, ahora tenía un sitio. Y debía todo eso a Serena. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa, sensual.

-No concibo qué ruidos te gustaría hacer mientras estamos bloqueados por la nieve. Me repugnaría decepcionar a nuestros anfitriones.

La torpeza de Serena se desvaneció en un instante. Evadiendo todas las delicadezas, deslizó su mano hacia arriba por su muslo fornido y jaló su _plaid_ fuera de su cuerpo. Sus dedos sobrevolaron los botones de su camisa, y en un plazo de apenas instantes, él se levantaba ante ella como la naturaleza lo había modelado: un guerrero poderoso con ángulos duros y planos musculosos.

Su mirada se dejó caer más abajo y se fijó en lo que seguramente debía haber sido el regalo más abundante que le había dado la naturaleza. Ella se mojó los labios, un gesto mudo de deseo, ignorante del efecto que tenía en él.

Darien gimió y trató de alcanzarla. Serena se metió calladamente en sus brazos, envolvió su mano alrededor de su columna gruesa, y casi ronroneó de deleite.

Sus ojos destellaron, luego se estrecharon mientras él se movía con la gracia y poder de un puma, arrastrándola hacia abajo, encima de la cama. Un suspiro rudo escapó él.

-Ah, te extrañé, muchacha. Pensé que iba a volverme loco de desearte. ¡Balder incluso no me dejaba besarte!- Darien trabajó velozmente en los botones diminutos en su traje nupcial. Cuando ella apretó sus dedos alrededor de él, Endimion rápidamente sujetó sus manos, atrapándolas con una de las suyas-. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso, muchacha.

-No te pedí que pienses, mi enorme guerrero musculoso- ella bromeó-. Tengo otros planes para ti.

Él le lanzó una mirada arrogante que claramente le advertía a que él estaba a cargo por el momento. Con sus manos traviesas por ahora restringidas, él se demoró sobre sus botones, trazando besos sobre cada pulgada de piel a medida que era revelada.

Cuando sus labios regresaron a los de ella, la besó con una intensidad salvaje. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se retiraron, y luego se unieron otra vez. Él tenía sabor a brandy y canela; Serena siguió su lengua, la acogió con la de ella, y lo atrajo en su boca. Cuando él estiró su longitud completa encima de ella, el cuerpo musculoso contra la piel sedosa, su blandura acomodando su dureza en simetría perfecta, ella suspiró su placer.

-Por favor- imploró, cambiando de posición su cuerpo tentadoramente bajo él.

-¿Por favor qué, Serena? ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? Dímelo exactamente, muchacha-. Sus ojos de párpados pesados brillaron intensamente, con interés.

-Quiero que tú… - ella gesticuló.

Él mordió su labio inferior, se echó hacia atrás, y parpadeó inocentemente.

-Temo que no te entiendo. ¿Qué era eso?

-Aquí- ella gesticuló otra vez.

-Dilo, Serena- él murmuró con voz ronca-. Dime. Soy tuyo para ordenar, pero obedezco sólo instrucciones muy explícitas-. La sonrisa perversa que él le brindó aflojó la última de sus restricciones, dejándola libre para permitirse el gusto de un poco de perversidad propia.

Así es que ella se lo dijo, al hombre que era su leyenda privada, y él satisfizo plenamente cada deseo secreto, saboreando y tocando y complaciéndola. Él adoró su cuerpo con su pasión, celebró a su niño en su vientre con besos tiernos, los besos que perdieron su gentileza y se volvieron calientes y hambrientos contra sus caderas y se encendieron en llamas, provocando el calor entre sus muslos.

Zambullendo sus manos en su pelo oscuro grueso, ella se levantó arriba contra él, sollozando su nombre repetidas veces.

Darien.

Y después de que ella se había quedado sin demandas o simplemente había estado saciada más allá del pensamiento coherente, él se arrodilló en la cama, la jaló a horcajadas sobre él, y envolvió sus piernas largas alrededor de su cintura. Sus uñas marcaron puntos en su espalda a medida que él la movía hacia abajo, encima de su duro pene, una pulgada exquisita tras otra.

-No puedes dañar al bebé, Darien- le aseguró ella, jadeando suavemente mientras él la mantenía alejada, cediéndole apenas un gozo diminuto de lo que quería tan desesperadamente.

-No estoy preocupado por eso- le aseguró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué … estás … tú … yendo tan lentamente?

-Para observar tu cara- dijo con una sonrisa perezosa-. Me gusta observar tus ojos cuando hacemos el amor. Veo cada pizca de placer, cada onza de deseo reflejado en ellos.

-Se verán mejor si simplemente terminas de hacerlo- ella empujó en contra de él con sus caderas y, riéndose, él la mantuvo alejada con sus manos firmes en su cintura.

Serena casi gimió.

-¡Por favor!

Pero él se tomó su tiempo dulcemente, y fue tan dulce que ella pensó que ya no podría soportarlo. Luego, abruptamente, él se sepultó profundo dentro de ella.

-Te amo, Serena Chiba- la sonrisa que acompañaba esas palabras era desinhibida, sus dientes blancos brillando intermitentemente contra su cara oscura.

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé- le aseguró.

-Pero necesitaba decir las palabras-. Él atrapó su dedo entre sus labios y lo besó.

-Ya lo veo- bromeó ella-. Tú te pones a decir todas las palabras de amor mientras que yo tengo que decir todas las obscenas.

Él hizo un ruido sordo bajo en su garganta.

-Me gusta mucho cuando me dices lo que quieres que te haga.

-Entonces haz esto…- su arrebato quedo de palabras se disolvió en un grito satisfecho a medida que él cumplía a cabalidad su demanda.

Horas más tarde, su último pensamiento consciente fue que ella no debía olvidarse de mencionar a Adrienne que _el consenso general_ acerca de los Berserkers aun no podía comenzar a tratar sobre la realidad.

Doozy: nombre familiar de las grandes nevadas de enero (N. de la T.)

Hunkiest: superlativo de "hunk", nombre dado a los modelos masculinos de calendarios, generalmente musculosos y bien proporcionados. No sé por qué aclaro esto, porque creo que ya saben qué es eso, ¿no?

1 Doozy: nombre familiar de las grandes nevadas de enero (N. de la T.)

2 Hunkiest: superlativo de "hunk", nombre dado a los modelos masculinos de calendarios, generalmente musculosos y bien proporcionados. No sé por qué aclaro esto, porque creo que ya saben qué es eso, ¿no?


End file.
